


Sovereign Alchemist

by DrakeAdamsTDK



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Amputee, Automail, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mildly Graphic Violence, Multi, OC is State Alchemist, OCs everywhere, Parental Issues, Steal the spotlight a bit, War Vet, kinda self-serving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 116,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeAdamsTDK/pseuds/DrakeAdamsTDK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake Adams is the Sovereign Alchemist, so named for his prodigious power evident even at the young age of twelve when he became a State Alchemist. Unfortunately he was rushed off to Ishval where he faced the worst atrocities imaginable and lost so much. When he returns home, the loss continues and the world starts to fall apart around him. The only people strong enough to save it are himself and a certain Fullmetal Pipsqueak, along with a few friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tomorrow When the War Began

I was just a kid. Twelve years old, youngest State Alchemist anyone has seen, and the order was given. Order 3066: all State Alchemists are called to duty as human weapons. I was just a kid, but I had to see atrocities most are blessed they can't imagine.

I stood among my fellow soldiers, wearing a white trenchcoat like the other alchemists. Seems stupid to single us out like this. We're the biggest threat to the Ishvalans, which means they'll aim for us first. Not like I have a choice. The only real benefit of this job is access to a shitload of alchemic knowledge and a little weight to throw around. But you also have to follow orders, and wear uniforms, two things which I hate.

Hughes and Grand passed through, everyone snapping to attention. In their stead was an Ishvalan. What are they up to? We all began to subconsciously follow the two superior officers and their prisoner. They were headed to the general's tent. Stepping in, they started talking. Talking soon escalated. Grand stormed out, ripping a rifle from a soldier's hands and throwing the tent's curtain open again. He raised it to his shoulder and fired.

We stood in stunned silence for a minute. He turned to us, lowering the rifle.

"General Fessler has been killed by a stray bullet. I will be taking over command. Any objections!?" He yelled out to the masses. No one spoke up. Hughes came out with the hostage. "Captain Hughes and I will now escort the prisoner to Führer Bradley."

They left, headed for the Führer. I breathed a sigh of relief. Fessler was an asshole. Got more of his men killed than all the other generals combined. He was a sadistic son of a bitch too; he loved berating his subordinates. Armstrong had a breakdown because he made him murder civilians. All he did was chew him out for it. Couldn't continue his tour of duty, had to be sent back to Central. And Fessler still viewed his actions as legendary. There was actually a coup of sorts being planned to kill him. At least he's dead now.

A shot rang out. Then more. The area exploded into a firefight, soldiers rushing to the cause. I grabbed my pistol and headed through the alleyways. My feet pounded the dusty ground, the thuds drowned out by blasts from guns and alchemy. I was blindsided by an unseen figure. They tackled me to the ground, struggling to point a gun at my head. My hands reached for the weapon, barely keeping it from getting a clear shot. The circle tattooed to the back of my hand glowed bright blue as lightning blasted the weapon apart. He reeled in shock, his red eyes wide.

They're terrified of our power. I might have died if it wasn't for that.

Before he could recover, I gripped his head with both hands, pumping electricity into his skull and frying his brain. He slumped over, the smell of charred flesh and bone filling my nose. It would have been enough to make me vomit at one time, but Fessler made sure I saw too much war to be affected by something so tame.

I got to my feet, continuing to the real battle. Dozens of soldiers from both sides were already killed. Blood repainted the walls and ground, chunks of flesh and organs adorned buildings and the various spots of cover. Things had gone to hell quickly. Red electricity arced, explosions soon following, ripping through a platoon of Ishvalans. It's Kimblee and he's going way too far. You can't even identify the body when Kimblee kills them.

Rebel soldiers ran my way. I stamped my foot down, the circle emblazoned on my boot's sole glowing. Blue sparks arced across the field, erecting a wall as I ran to it for cover. They opened fire, chipping away at the stone. I spun out, aiming my hand at the first soldier I saw and unleashing a powerful blast of lightning. The stream of energy cut through several of the rebels before they started firing again. I fell behind the wall but took a shot in my shoulder. Hot blood trickled from the flesh wound, the shallow groove in my red muscle burning like fire. I ignored the pain, listening for the rebels. They think I'm really hurt. They're closing in. One at 10 o'clock, another three at 12 and two more at 3. The circle on my boot lit up and electricity trailed off in three paths. A second later, the sound of the earth erupting and blood spilling as the rebels screamed in pain filled the air. Peeking out from cover, I saw most were dead. Two were still alive, torn and tangled together in a mess of conical spikes. I approached them, raising my hands before them.

"I am sorry. May you find peace in whatever lies beyond this world," I said, the tattoos on my hands glowing again. Branches of lightning arced out and quickly fried them, putting an end to their suffering.

"You like to act like I'm some kind of monster, but you're just as bad," Kimblee accused from atop a nearby building. "Getting shocked to death is a pretty bad way to go. Maybe even worse than burning 'em the way Mustang does."

"Pour enough power into it and they die nearly instantly. Besides, I take no pleasure in killing these people," I said, defending myself.

"Bullshit. I've seen that look in your eye. You love this!"

"I just look at it as every kill bringing this war closer to its end. If you saw anything in my eyes, that was it."

"Say whatever you want, you can't hide from the truth."

A bolt of lightning flew past him, the residual heat enough to redden his skin.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled, losing my temper. "Don't you dare act like you know anything about me!"

He smiled in his wickled way, licking his lips like a wolf sizing up its prey. "So you wanna play, huh?" He clapped his hands together, slamming them onto the rooftop and sending red light arcing toward me, creating craters from tiny explosions. I ducked to the side, throwing up barriers as I went, knowing he'd redirect the flow of energy. "Let's play!"

I ran as fast as I could, blasts following hot on my heels. God I hate Kimblee, he pulls this shit every other day. As long as he can kill it, he doesn't care if their friend or foe. Wall ahead. No time to go around. I blasted a hole through it, covering my mouh as I ran through the dust. Turning on my heel, I headed through the buildings connected, avoiding the open. I heard the explosions growing quieter. I was actually getting away. Good.

I smashed through another wall, finding myself in a room filled with alchemical notes. Books stood in tall stacks, desks were covered in runes and giant circles were carved into the walls. An Ishvalan alchemist? Are they ready to forsake their religion for their lives? Cowards. Wait, this stuff looks weird. It's alchemy, but it's not. I opened one of the books. Alkahestry, the hell is that?

"...The 'Dragon's Pulse' flows down from the mountains and to the lands, nourishing all it touches. One can manipulate this power to affect the world around them, or provide medical assistance... just what is this? The chi of the world? Drawing strength from the lifeforce of the planet to perform alchemy? Just where the hell did this stuff come from?" I thought aloud.

Flipping through more books, it started making a little sense, but it still was a mystery. But this stuff has to be useful in some way. I began stuffing pages into my pockets along with a few books and enscribing several circles on my arms with ink and a quil. Giving the ink a minute to dry, I tried focusing on the "Dragon's Pulse", feeling some inkling of power other than the source I was used to. Maybe it wasn't a madman's ramblings. This could be really real. I wonder what these circles do. I hardly even recognize most of the runes and formations in them. Still, it would be smarter to commit them to memory now; pretty easy to sweat away ink when your running and fighting in a godforsaken desert. I have a near-photographic memory, so it was easy. It's a pretty useful tool in an alchemist's arsenal.

Yelling, and soon gunfire, rang out from just beyond the walls. Then everything exploded. A dozen shockwaves ran through the room, throwing me to the floor. The windows shattered and the walls cracked, dust flying from them. Maniac laughter echoed as the piercing ring in my ears subsided. Damn him.

I got to my feet, gritting my teeth in tremendous pain and nearly falling again. I checked my side, a large shard of wood stabbed straight through my kidney. Pulling it out without a medic to patch me up is stupid, it'll be like taking the plug out of a tub. Except the water is my blood.

I shocked the area, numbing the nerves enough to continue. I kicked the door open, the brittle wood shattering. Kimblee noticed me from the rooftops.

"Come to finish our game, huh?" He grinned again, a Philosopher's Stone held in his teeth.

He clapped his hands, more explosions headed for me. I transmuted the ground, launching myself at him. I charged my fist with lightning, aiming for his smug face. He sidestepped, barely avoiding the hit. He thrust his hands at me, an attack sure to kill me. I jumped back, tripping and cracking my head on the rooftop. My vision blurred as he closed in, red electricity crackling around him. I threw my hands behind my head and shifted my weight onto them, bringing my legs into the air and driving both feet hard into his chest. The air left his lungs as he fell backward. I followed through on the momentum, propelling myself to my feet.

Before he could get up, I jumped over the edge, a trail of alchemical light traveling down to the ground and bringing up a pillar. I landed on it, taking a breath before jumping the rest of the way to the adjacent building. Dashing across the rooftops, I heard Kimblee blasting his way to me again. Alley up ahead. I sent another stream of energy ahead, forming a plank halfway down. I jumped, sliding down the vertical wall to the plank, then jumping to the ground below.

The battle still raged, claiming even more lives. I came out in the crossfire, bullets and alchemy flying across the field. I headed toward my allies, red light arcing ahead of me. The area exploded, blasting everything apart. The buildings crumbled, the soldiers of both sides laid dead. Kimblee stood above us, laughing like a mad demon. I tried getting up, but couldn't. What the hell? I lifted my head, seeing only bloody stumps where my legs once were. Terror began to grip my chest; Kimblee's laughter seemed to get louder.

I tried to move my arms, but couldn't. The fear grew stronger as I knew what was going to come. I looked to my shoulder, seeing blood and shredded cloth, but no arm. Kimblee's laughter drowned out the world; a wild, maniacal cackle, mocking me. I checked my other shoulder, the arm barely still attached. I screamed, lifting the tattered limb one last time. Focusing all the power I could, the circle on my hand burned itself into an angry red scar as the energy flowed through it and coalesced in my palm. I unleashed the lightning, turned black with rage and hatred. The massive stream of energy smashed into Kimblee, scorching his left half and propelling him out of the beam's range. My hand dropped, the bare bone of my arm shattering as it hit the ground. I screamed in pain again, feeling death coming for me.

I was just a kid. Twelve years old, sent off to war. I had to witness atrocities most are blessed they can't imagine. I had to endure hell unlike anything ever spoken of.

I had to die.

#~#~#

Pain. Pain worst than anything, even worse than the blast. Every nerve I had was on fire. But I couldn't scream, couldn't move. I wasn't even conscious. But I still felt the pain.

#~#~#

I finally awoke. God knows how long it's been. I closed my eyes, shaking my head, unconsciously trying to raise a hand to my aching skull. But I felt something touch it. What the hell?

I opened my eyes, seeing a hand in front of me. But it wasn't normal. White, made from plastic. Rudimentary design, only enough for basic function. I gasped and the hand moved away. Then I realized it was mine. This was my hand. I tried moving the other, seeing an identical limb rise. I pushed myself into a seated position, seeing similar limbs attached to where my legs once were. Cylindrical, with boot-like feet, they were barely human in appearance.

I got up, feeling my weight in the artificial feet, but it was different than what it once was. Even my sense of touch was made artificial in these limbs. The false knees buckled as I tried to move forward. I fell onto the wall, digging fingers into it to stay up. I tried to right myself, failing the first couple attempts. Finally, I was stabke enough to take a step. I was shaky, hardly able to move. I still leaned on the wall for support, headed for the mirror over the sink at the other side of the room. If I'm alive, I need to see the extent of the blasts' damage.

I stumbled to it, gripping the sink. Staring down at the porcelain I hesitated to lift my head. Taking a deep breath, I looked into the mirror. I was shocked by what I saw. I was nearly the same.

My black hair, pale skin, electric blue eyes; they were all the same. My hair was singed nearly to the scalp on one side, with a bandage and gauze covering a burn on my neck and part of my jaw on that same side. I looked down, seeing many new scars on my surprisingly mature body; the most noticeable being one down the center of my chest. But that scar was practically the only flesh left on my chest. The two housing frames built into each shoulder extended across most of the area, replacing the skin and muscle. I checked my legs, inspecting them closer. My left leg was only prosthetic to about midway up my thigh, but the right was totally gone. A housing system had to be built into my hip/waist area.

"What are you doing up!?" Someone yelled. Hands firmly grasped me, easily pulling me back to bed. "You shouldn't be up yet! Your automail was only just finished! Your body hasn't had a chance to heal; if you exert yourself like this, you'll make your body reject the new limbs!"

Barely strong enough to speak, let alone fight against it, I laid back down on the bed. The one that forced me there was a girl, maybe sixteen. She had hair and eyes of gold and a beautiful figure. In my bitter rage I hardly noticed.

"What happened?" I asked, referring more to the automail than the blast.

"The Crimson Alchemist blew a battlefield, you were on it. Three of your limbs were gone, and we couldn't save the arm. Whatever life you would have had wouldn't have been worth calling a life if we didn't operate. You nearly died, and the automail put a great strain on your body, but you'll live."

"I never asked for this," I bitterly said.

"Like I said, if we didn't operate, you're life would have been hell."

I accepted this, but was still pissed about it. Not the limbs themselves, but the need for them. If I was a little more careful, if I had ended Kimblee when I had the chance, I wouldn't be in this situation. Instead I ran like a coward! FUCK!

I slammed my prosthetic hand against the stone wall, making a small dent while crushing the weak plastic. I gritted my teeth, seething as a burst of pain shot through my nerves.

"That's what you get for doing something stupid. Your housings will be sore for about a week, but it'll hurt far worse during the attachment of your permanent limbs and the physical therapy that'll follow," she said.

"Dammit. I'm getting the feeling that what I see isn't all I get. Am I right?"

"Your body is now roughly 60-70% automail. We had to remove most of your ribcage and collarbones and replace them with carbon fiber replicas, which will need to be replaced as you grow with further surgery, and a solid steel bar was implanted, connecting your shouders to better support the new limbs. Your spine was reinforced and we also had to replace your pelvis with a carbon fiber replicate. All of this was done so your limbs would be supported and not tear themselves out of your body, as well as keeping the automail from grinding against, and possibly breaking, your bones."

"So I'm hardly human anymore."

"It's not all bad; you'll be way more powerful than any normal human. And you won't feel pain-"

"Or my friend's handshake. Or even just the chill of an ice cream cone in my hand."

"Well when you say it like that..."

I sighed loudly and rubbed my tired eyes.

"Sorry, I guess I'm being pretty pessimistic. I just really want to wring the life out of Kimblee," I said, fists clenching at my sides.

"That's understandable. But that's not even an option for at least three years."

"Like hell! I'm doing this in a year! Maybe faste; I'm not losing my State Certification. I'll need it to hunt down Kimblee."

"Do you even realize what you're saying? You'll tear yourself apart!"

"I'm not stupid! I know the risks! I don't care, I want to walk out of this damn country with my brothers-in-arms the way I deserve. I've saved their lives, and they've saved mine more times than any of us can count. If this war ends tomorrow, I'm walking out of here myself."

She sighed, giving up. "Alright. It'll be dangerous, but we'll begin an accelerated therapy program next week, when your body has accepted the prosthetics."

I slumped back on the bed, already planning how I'll kill Kimblee.


	2. The Sixth Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. Considering I haven't gotten any brutally hateful comments yet I think I might have actually done well last chapter. Hope that keeps up this time. This one I tried to make a little more dramatic and sad, and I'm not too confident about my own ability there. Either way, like last time just leave a comment if there's anything I need to work on. Enjoy.

Nine months later, the Ishvalan War finally ended. The only reason for it though was that there was so few of them left it was a waste to hunt them. True to my word, I stood on my own two feet and walked out of there with my brothers. I walked back to Central, to my family.

I stepped up to the door, taking a deep breath. Dressed in black pants, combat boots, a grey shirt and my issued long-sleeved cloak, my automail was mostly hidden. I looked back at Lucy, my unofficial engineer and nurse during my recovery. Only two inches shorter than me, with gold hair with matching eyes, soft features, slightly tanned skin. She was beautiful, and she was going to be around. She smiled, warm and stunning. My fears immediately vanished, and I turned back to the door. I raised my hand, knocking on the door. One, pause... two three. I waited a second, then repeated. One, pause... two three.

Excited footsteps came running to the door, flinging it wide open. A little girl, eight years old, stood on the other side. Thin and tiny body, a foot shorter than me, dirty blonde hair and teal eyes filling with tears.

"Drake!" She yelled, wrapping her rail-thin arms around me.

I hesitated for a second, but returned the hug, hating my inability to feel it the way I used to. She tensed for a second, the cold metal of my arms surprising her. She pulled away, looking confused. She saw Lucy and only got more confused.

"Liz, I missed you so much," I said, tousling her hair.

She smiled, then saw the silvery glint off my hand and got that quizzical look again. "Drake, what happened?"

Damn she knew how to get to the point. "A lot of things happened. While I was fighting in Ishval, I got hurt. Really hurt. They had to operate and..." I trailed off, pushing up the sleeves of my cloak. Her eyes went wide, then got wider when I kicked off my boots. "They had to replace my arms, and my legs. I'm only a few months into the physical therapy, and I don't know much about automail, so Lucy here came with me."

She stared at the elaborate, rather ornate, carbon-based automail that easily could've been for show instead of war. The sun shone brightly off the silvery surface, still smooth as mercury and unused in battle as of yet.

"The military really paid for something this good?" She asked.

We all laughed, knowing just how cheap our military is.

"No, of course not. They supplied the base limbs, I worked a little alchemy to make them better."

"Yeah, you made them better," Lucy sarcastically said.

"Okay, she did the main overhaul. I just changed the outward appearance."

"That's what I thought."

We laughed more, the tension of the moment gone.

"Where's Miranda?" I asked. No way I was gonna leave Liz alone for an indefinite amount of time.

"She's asleep. We had a late night when we heard you were coming back."

"Well I came back with a hell of an appetite, so before anything, I'm raiding the kitchen."

I walked in, my metal feet clinking on the floor. Going straight to the kithen, I saw a cake waiting.

"We made that for you last night. It was the best welcome home present I could think of," Liz said, Lucy not far behind.

"You couldn't have done anything better," I said, already taking huge bites from the cake.

"Not much for table manners, are you?" Lucy asked.

"Only when there's cake involved," I said, shoveling more into my mouth.

"He's normally much more well-behaved. Cake is his greatest vice," Liz said.

"Yes it is, but it's one I can live with," I said, finishing it.

"Damn, all of it at once."

"When it comes to cake, my stomach is bottomless."

#~#~#

After a day filled with celebration for my return, the night came. Everyone was asleep. I still couldn't even close my eyes. My life has been changed forever, yet I'm about to act as though nothing happened. Why does it matter? I'm an alchemist, and I'm going to be able to keep my certification, so what does it matter to me? Dammit, I can't shake this.

I got up, heading outside. My metal feet made tiny scraping noises as they touched the stone of the balcony floor. The cool night air blew through my hair, the much longer left side flowing in the breeze. I ran my hand through the right side, the hair only a few inches after being singed nearly to nothing during the war. I could have evened it out, but I hate having my hair cut short.

The moonlight dimly lit the world, giving it a calm and serene appearance. I sighed, raising my automail hand again. The silver surface was engraved with dozens of Transmutation Circles and Arrays, each for a different purpose, but all creating a beautifully ornate artwork over the metal. The alchemical symbols continued up to the housing on my shoulder, and adorned my other arm, as well as my legs. I had also gotten a complex series of arrays tattooed onto what remains of my torso to keep with the look of my automail. I just had to become a State Alchemist as a kid, during a war. I should have known better. I should have known this would happen. Now I have to deal with continued replacements of automail and surgeries to deal with internal problems, not to mention the daily maintenance of it. Damn everything.

"Couldn't sleep?" Lucy asked, walking up beside me.

"What are you doing up?"

"Got thirsty, wanted a glass of water. Then I saw you weren't in bed."

"Still trying to get used to sleeping with these limbs. Always screws me up when I move to some place new."

"Yeah, prosthetics make you susceptible to changes in barometric pressure. Even slight changes like the difference between two climates can throw off newer implantees like you."

"Please tell me that goes away after a while?"

"A few years and you should be able to ignore the smaller changes."

"Great, I have something to look forward to."

We stood in silence for a while, listening to the wind blow.

"I can't believe you're only twelve," Lucy finally said. Where did that come from?

"Hey, I'll be thirteen in a few days," I retorted.

"You know what I mean. You're so much more mature than one would expect you to be. You've taken care of yourself and your sister for years by yourselves. You've seen war and haven't gone friggin' crazy. And you even look at least four or five years older than you are."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Living on your own tends to kill your childishness. But you're acting like you aren't mature yourself. Fifteen and already prodigious in both medical and engineering fields. A perfect surgeon and a perfect automail machinist."

"I'm not that special. Just the daughter of a military doctor. I don't even know my father."

She drew closer, resting her head on my metallic shoulder. I was surprised, but I didn't stop her.

"I didn't know you were into shotas," I remarked.

"Shut up! Like I said, you could pass for sixteen or even seventeen."

"Still twelve."

"Nearly thirteen; didn't you argue that just a couple minutes ago?"

"I'm just trying to give you a hard time."

I chuckled, turning to her. Without warning, she pulled me close and quickly kissed my lips. She let me go, immediately turning red.

"Well I should be getting to sleep. You'll probably have plenty of things to do in the morning," she quickly said, running back to the bedrooms.

Well that was almost unexpected. Taking another look at the quiet city, I decided to head back myself. Lucy was already in bed, covers up to her head. Tomorrow's gonna have some interesting events, I can tell already. I crawled into bed, pulling up the covers, which doesn't help much when you've got cold metal grafted to your skin. Regardless, I managed to find some comfort and got to sleep.

#~#~#

I woke up in the morning, the sun shining on my face. Feeling a tiny ball of warmth at my side, I knew Liz had crept into my bed at some point. She hasn't done that for over a year. I guess she didn't want me to disappear in the night. Pretty cute, actually. I pulled back the covers, seeing her wrapped around me, nuzzling up on my chest. Her nose twitched, making her sneeze hard enough to wake up. Still groggy, she sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning. I sat up beside her, stretching the few actual muscles I still had. She did the same, copying my actions near exactly.

"Time for breakfast," I said, getting up. "Miranda's probably already made something. Go on ahead, I'm gonna sit up here for a minute."

"Alright, hurry down," she said, running out of the room and down the stairs.

"You two are pretty close, eh?" Lucy asked, finally ending her faux slumber.

"That's another effect of living on your own: you become incredibly close to and dependent upon whoever you're living on your own with."

"She really admires you."

"I've been the only reliable person she's known for most of her life, and likely doesn't even have the capacity to realize anyone else could be reliable."

"And what about Miranda, how did you meet her?"

"Liz got pretty sick once. I needed money. I broke into a house, owner came back and it was her. She just so happened to be a very forgiving and helpful person. We stayed in contact ever since, though we rarely stay with her." We were quiet for a moment, avoiding the major issue, if you could call it that. Finally, I spoke up. "So--"

"About last night... I don't know what I was thinking. I was half asleep, barely had any idea what was happening," she quickly said.

"That's a lie."

"Shut up, it is not!" She said, cheeks turning red and proving her words false.

"Do you think I'd judge you if you said you were into me? I just told you I'm a thief, not hesitating at all. More than that, I'm a murderer of dozens thanks to the War. I trusted you not to judge me. Besides, we've spent nine months together, most of which was during a war. It's only natural we'd get close. Even that close."

"Like it matters if you're okay with it. Nobody else will be."

"You've got that backwards; it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. This is your life, your choice. I'm not telling you to go one way or the other, I'm just telling you there's always more options than you think you see. Now, I think I've made them wait long enough. I'm going to get breakfast."

#~#~#

"Is it really okay to just leave?" Liz asked, her tiny hand grasping onto my own.

"Haven't we always just left? Besides, we'll be coming back. Gotta bring Lucy along before the next move," I said, scanning the shops.

"Where are we gonna go?"

"Been a while since we've seen snow. How about we head to one of the northern cities?"

"I like the snow! That sounds fun!"

"Then north we'll go," I said, both of us smiling like idiots. "There it is! I've been waiting two years for this."

I eagerly pulled Liz towards one of the shops. They sold pastries, some of the best I've ever had, and I'd missed them almost as much as I missed her.

"Sweets for breakfast?"

"What's with all the questions? Just enjoy my irresponsibility."

Rushing up to the display, it seemed the roles had reversed. I had become the child, except I had the money. I began ordering, pointing and running back and forth and pointing more, all the while babbling to myself is anticipation. Liz stood behind me, resting her head in her palm. She really seemed like the older one right now. The many desserts were placed before me. I reached into my pockets, hardly able to wait. Both hands came up empty. I stood devastated for a moment, then got a stupid idea.

"Liz, catch!" I yelled, tossing several of the cakes and crepes at her.

She reacted quickly, though was surprised none the less. Barely catching the desserts, she knew what was coming and already had turned to the door. I grabbed the others and hauled her out of the shop, the pissed manager chasing us out. We ran several blocks, finally jumping into a dark alley when it felt like we weren't being followed by any cops.

"I forgot; I don't have any money," I said, laughing at the situation. "You have cream on your face."

Liz wiped it away, embarrassed. "It's your fault! Idiot!"

"You love it when we're on the run. Admit it."

Her cheeks flushed. "Shut up!"

"I'm just messin' with you. Come on, help me eat all this."

"You are an idiot, but you do keep me happy."

We began eating like the starving children we are, enjoying every bite. And just like that, life felt like it used to be again.

"What are you doing?"

I turned to look down the alley, seeing Lucy.

"Hey, we were just having breakfast. Care to join us?" I said, holding up a piece of cake.

"You couldn't have used a fork?" She angrily asked. She groaned and grabbed my wrist, showing the icing already caked between the plates and gears. "Dammit, you've got frosting in your automail! Do you like it when I rip these things from your nervous system?" She asked, pulling on my arm.

"Is that really necessary? Just use a toothbrush."

"It isn't my damn job to clean it!"

"You're here to maintain it. Part of maintenance is cleaning."

"Oh shut up."

"So do you want some cake?"

Begrudgingly, she dropped my arm and took the cake, sitting next to us. I smiled in victory and took another bite.

"I don't know how you can maintain such a powerful body when you eat like this," she said.

"Guess I'm blessed."

My smile vanished. Something isn't right. The air feels... I don't know... wrong. Ever since I read those notes on alkahestry, I got bad feelings just before something bad happens. Just like right now. 

Someone cloaked in black, barely visible in the shadow, is standing at the end of the alley. No, two... wait, three. My eyes flicked the other way, seeing a similar situation. Shit.

"Is something wrong?" Liz asked, noticing my change in emotion.

They drew closer. We're boxed in. My hand fell to the ground, one of the circles engraved in it glowing blue. The concrete exploded, reforming into thirty foot walls on either side as the assailants tried to close in.

"What the hell?"

I put a hand on the wall behind us and it dissolved away.

"Take Liz and run."

"But-"

"Go!"

Green... tentacles, I think, pierced the wall, growing impossibly large. I shoved the girls through and resealed the wall. The tentacles blurred in a flurry of movement, tearing huge holes in both walls. The cloaked attackers poured in. Stamping a foot down, a pillar of rock formed beneath me, launching me into the air. Landing on the rooftop, I ran in the opposite direction of Liz and Lucy. Just as planned, the attackers came after me. Glows of light heralded their arrival, getting to the roof and continuing the chase. Alchemists. What the hell do they want?

Kicking off my boots, I used the circles on my feet to create more pillars aimed at them, hoping to get a lucky shot. The return fire of ice and knives proved I only managed to agitate them. Can't fight like this. Only about twenty feet up, my legs can handle that. Reaching the edge of the roof, I jumped, hitting the ground hard enough to crack it. The alchemists stood on the roof, creating a slide to the ground. The people around us by now were freaking out. Running, a little screaming. Too much like Ishval.

The first one made it to me, wielding a sword. Seriously? A sword? Guess they're pretty crappy with their alchemy. I blocked with my arm, cracking the old blade. I grabbed it, crushing it in my hand then stabbing it through his stomach. I grabbed his throat and tossed him aside. Another came, throwing a punch at my head. I ducked low, kicking him in the jaw. More came. Three at once. They surrounded me, doing all they could to kill me. I kicked out one's knee, putting him on the ground. Took a punch straight to the chest, hearing his wrist shatter against my carbon fiber sternum. He clutched it close to his chest, trying to continue fighting with his other hand. I caught his wrist, pulling him in. With one swift movement, I broke his arm and threw him over my shoulder. The last one kicked me in the small of my back. Pulling some flippy moves, I stayed on my feet. He came again, getting a metallic fist jabbed into his kidney. He stopped, wheezing on his knees. I gripped his head, smashing it into my knee. He crumpled to the ground, adding his body to the pile around me.

A woman, I think, still stood on the rooftop, staring down at me. She, or he, wasn't dressed like the others. Cut-off tank top, shorts with some skirt, bracers, sockish things, a head band with a red triangle, all of which is black. Long, wispy, dark green hair, lean yet toned build and purple eyes. I know I'm a while away, but I swear those eyes are slitted, like a cat. They grinned wide, turning away and disappearing. The horrible feeling went away. My heart finally started to calm.

Liz. Lucy. I need to find them.

#~#~#

"We're leaving now?" Lucy asked. "We just got here. Don't you think you should take some time to relax a bit?"

"Are you stupid? You saw those guys too right? I know I got you out of there pretty quick, but would I react like that if it wasn't something huge?" I asked.

"You're a State Alchemist, people don't like you guys. You knew that before you even walked in to take the test. They were just some idiots that didn't like State Alchemists."

"No, this is different. Something is telling me this is no normal group of idiots. We need to leave."

I grabbed them both, hiding our faces under hoods as I dragged them to the train station.

"Where are we going?" Liz asked.

"Some place rural, where we've never been before. Maybe Resembool."

"What about going north?"

"If these people have been following us, they might know that plan. Can't risk it."

"But I wanted to see the snow!"

"If you don't listen to me, you'll never see it again!"

She quieted down, knowing exactly what I meant. I'll apologize later, I have to get us out of here. Wait, leaving now is stupid. That's exactly what they would plan for me to do. They'll be waiting at the station. I sharply turned down an alley, heading into the city again.

"Now where are we going?" Lucy asked, sounding annoyed.

"Don't know. Just not leaving yet."

Someplace empty. No people. The old military execution grounds! Security is light, and I have the credentials to get in anyway. We'll stay in one of the warehouses. Leave in the morning. Get away, if we're lucky.

Turning again, I pulled them towards the warehouses. I really hope I'm wrong.

#~#~#

How wonderful the execution grounds are in the dead of night. Well technically I think it's closer to way early morning, but whatever.

"This is creepy..." Liz said, her tiny voice slightly echoing in the warehouse.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Doesn't help that we may be hunted," I said without much thought.

She crawled closer, holding onto me. She was between me and Lucy, didn't want to feel open. The small fire in front of us kept us warm and gave a little light. Her fearful shaking subsided and fell asleep soon after.

"Do you really think we're being hunted?" Lucy asked, her voice a whisper.

"I hope not. If we are..."

"What do you have to fear? You're a State Alchemist. You've gone to war. The worst thing that could have happened to you already has."

"That's why I'm afraid. There's this one... thing. I can't even call them a person. The feeling they give... Ishval never could compare. I went through hell, and this guy is scarier than all of it. And they can do the one thing worse than what Kimblee did to me." My jaw clenched, not even wanting to say it. "He could kill Liz and you."

Her face lost its color. "Do you think he'll come after us?"

"He's definitely coming for me. To get to me, he'll go to you."

"So what should we do? Leave you?"

"No, you're most likely to be attacked around me, but you're also most likely to survive and not be taken around me."

"Good, because Liz really doesn't want to leave you," she said, the tiny girl currently wrapped around me tightening her grip. "And neither do I."

She leaned in, giving me a moderately innocent kiss. Not as innocent as the first time though. She laid down around the fire, using her hands as a pillow.

"I'm getting to sleep."

"I'll be here, watching out for you both," I said, giving myself a shock to stay awake.

#~#~#

The wall burst open, shards of sheet metal screeching across the concrete. My eyes snapped open, seeing more black-cloaked alchemists. I got to my feet, immediately rushing at the first one I saw. I threw a punch, crushing the side of his head and sending him skidding a dozen feet. Two more tackled me to the ground.

"Drake!"

"Help!"

My blood froze, then boiled as rage and adrenaline surged through me. I slammed my fists to the ground, firing as much power as I could muster into the concrete and impaling them on giant spikes. I jumped to my feet and rushed to them. They fought as best they could, but couldn't break their grips. One of them started using alchemy to build walls and spikes. I smashed through them as fast as they formed, not even slowing down. I blew through the last wall, kicking the alchemist into a group of his friends, taking them all to the ground. I went after the one holding Liz, getting kicked in the chest and skidding over the concrete. It was another grunt, but he feels off. He sparked red electricity, his appearance shifing before my eyes into the one atop the roof yesterday.

"What the fuck are you?" I asked, blood filling my mouth.

"Come on, an alchemist like you should know," they said with a voice as androgynous as their body.

I got up, feeling shaky. I will not let them be taken.

"Help!"

"Drake, please-!"

She was cut off with a knee to the stomach. My rage returned and pain disappeared. I charged, throwing all my strength into a punch smashing straight into his stomach. He barely even budged, just smiling a toothy and unnerving grin. He returned the attack, sending me an inhuman distance into the air. I hit the ground hard, coughing and spitting up blood.

"Alright, take 'em away," he said.

The attackers headed for the hole in the wall, dragging Liz and Lucy with them.

"I'd love to take you too, Sovereign Alchemist, but that would be too easy. I take you and you'll just break them out. You want to save them, come and find us."

He left, going wherever. I fought to my feet again, dizzy and barley conscious. Taking a few steps, I fell again and passed out.

#~#~#

I awoke, unsure how much time had passed. Stumbling and still in pain, I made it through the hole to see the world outside. The sky was still dark, stars shining bright. Wait, the sky isn't still dark; it's dark again. The sun should have been rising when they were taken. Dammit! I've been here a whole day and they could be anywhere!

Blood and broken concrete showed me their path. Looks like he really does want me. This is a trap. I don't care.

I followed the destruction, hoping I wasn't too late.

#~#~#

Laboratory 5. Shut down years ago, officially. But the armed guards say otherwise. Alchemy will alert them. Can't imagine I'd be allowed to just walk in. Of course, it's not like they could stop me if I did. Hell hath no fury like an alchemist scorned. Or one that truly has nothing left to lose.

I walked straight to the front gate. The guards turned their rifles on me.

"That's far enough!"

Electricity sparked from my feet and concrete rose high, encasing the area. A space left in the shape of a doorway was open in the middle. I stepped through it and into no man's land. The land was barren dirt, just as hopeless as I felt. Stepping to the door, I smashed it open, then continued down the hall.

"I know you're in here! Come and face me now! I'll tear this entire building apart if I have to!" I roared, echoes bouncing off the walls.

Evil laughter responded. It was like Kimblee's, after he blew me apart. Maniacal, deranged. The laughter of a demon.

"Come on, Sovereign! Nothing is that easy!" He said, then started his horrible laugh again.

Unable to hold myself back any longer, I tore down the hall. The sound of metal clashing with stone echoed infinitely through the halls. It grew black on both sides, and I couldn't tell if I was even going anywhere. It felt like I was in some nightmare, that I can never leave this place. Fear began to grip my chest, my heart quickened even more. The sound of a blade scraping against the walls added itself to the echoes. I couldn't tell if it was ahead or behind. Running to or away. Its unnerving, eating away at my resolve. A figure appeared. Fat, grey, white face, glowing eyes. It came closer. A suit of armor, seemingly cobbled together. Its face was a bone-like mask, looking like the skull of some horrible beast. In each hand was a massive cleaver, both outstretched and scrapping down the walls.

I don't have time for you.

It was fast approaching. I lowered my shoulder, smashing it into its stomach. The armor burst into pieces, the blades flying in different directions.

"Dammit! The first time I get to do something fun since I was bound to this armor and he blows me apart!" The armor yelled. No body inside. A soul bound to armor. This place is grotesque.

I put a hand on the wall, burying the armor under concrete. I turned and ran down the hall again. This thing leads somewhere. I'm making it to the end.

I finally made it to the end, coming out in a large, black room. A single spotlight shined down to the center of the room. Liz and Lucy were there, held in place by more grunts. This is undoubtedly a trap, but I just don't care. I ran to them, feeling the air go sour. Something smacked me hard in back of the head. I collapsed as I reached them. Impossibly strong hands pulled me into submission.

"I'm actually kinda surprised you showed. They're just a couple of worthless humans," he said.

"The only worthless one here is you! You're a fucking monster!"

"I'll show you who the monster is," he said in an eerie voice. "Turn on the lights!"

The room lit up, revealing a terrible sight. Hundreds of people, many Ishvalan children, were in the room. Beaten and bloodied, it was worse than so much I had seen in the War. Beneath us all was a giant transmutation circle, one I don't readily recognize.

"What are you planning!?" I demanded.

"Just a little game. You're going to perform a little transmutation. And you're going to use one of these people. Every ten seconds you don't..." he trailed off, then gestured to one of the men. He slit the child's throat, their innocent blood spraying onto the floor. "Do you really want all these lives on your hands?"

No, I don't. But I don't want Liz or Lucy's lives on my hands either. Dammit!

"If I do this... you'll let them go?"

"Of course. Regardless, someone has to die."

I looked to Liz and Lucy. Tears streamed down their faces. Their eyes were filled fear. Not fear of death. Fear of me doing this.

"Fuck you."

He gestured again. The grunts put their blades against their throats. They whimpered, more tears bursting forth.

"Last chance."

"Liz. Lucy. I'm sorry."

The blades slid over their necks. Hot, crimson blood sprayed over me. Their blood. They stabbed their weapons through their hearts, truly ensuring their fates. The bastard behind me let go.

At that very moment, it all changed. I was ready to let them die a moment ago, but not anymore. I can't let them die. I slammed my hand onto the circle, bright light glowing from its intricacies.

"Take my stomach. Take my lungs. Take my brain. Rip out out my heart! Just let them live!" I screamed, the circle activating.

The ground disappeared as a giant eye opened beneath me. The people around me began falling, as if they were slain by some unseen force.

"Shit! How's the kid doing this!?" The bastard screamed, turning and running as fast as he could.

Power seemed to come from somewhere, and I grew weary. Just as the transmutation seemed to complete itself, I passed out.

#~#~#

I was in a sea of white. Endless in every direction. No, there is no direction here. No up, no down. Only me. And him.

Seated a dozen feet in front of me was... I don't know. Some creature, shapeless yet defined. Black splotches worked like an outline; creating a perfect, white form before me, almost like it was stenciled into the air. But most horrifying was it's arms and legs. They were mine.

"I thought you'd learn your lesson when you gave me your arms and legs to see that girl again, that there are things you can't do and attempting has a punishment." I realized the eerie, awful voice had come from the creature before me. Worse it sounded like me, but strange and twisted. "You wanted to spend your life with those girls, right? Then your punishment is living without them, and having your life cut. Have fun with your last decade on Earth."

Before I could begin to question what the fuck is happening, black hands stretched out and grabbed me. I struggled, but couldn't escape as they pulled me into a massive, stone door. As the darkness surrounded me, it shut. I'm trapped in here.

Then the real hell began. Searing light shined above me. Images of things long gone and never to happen appeared as film strips and poured into my skull. My metal fingers dug at my temples, trying to make it stop. It felt like a star exploding in my brain! I can't handle all this!

Then I was back outside the Gate. All the knowledge I had acquired was portioned off somewhere I didn't know for my safety. I could feel the memory of this very moment fading quickly. It will be gone soon.

#~#~#

Waking in a sea of blood and death. There is nothing quite so horrible.

Everyone around me was dead. The Ishvalans. The children. The cloaked bastards. Liz and Lucy. All dead. I walked to their bodies, falling to my knees beside them.

"I'm so sorry. I said I'd protect you. I said you were safe with me. It was all a lie."

I flipped Liz over, pulling her necklace off. A little ankh I had bought her hung from it. Just a trinket I picked up during one of our trips. Right before I left for Ishval actually. Told her it represented eternity and immortality. Told her it meant I'd always come back for her. I guess I held to that.

Flipping over Lucy, I grabbed the silver cross she wore. I noticed it for the first time when physical therapy began. She said she got it from her mother, who got it when her father bought it. The only thing she had of him. Now it's the only thing I have of her.

I opened my State Alchemist pocket watch. I placed the two charms on the back of the cover, fusing them to it with alchemy. I scratched their names above them. I closed the watch and put it back in my pocket, then turned to leave.

"Lucy. Liz. I'm sorry. I'll see you again some day, but first I have things to take care of. So for now, goodbye."

#~#~#

A day later, I stood at the gates of Central Command. My life has no more meaning to it. All I can do is hunt those that have done this. The best place to get the info was from the dictors that control everything. If I do my job, I'll get more power and be able to find them easier. This is all I can do.

I walked past the guards, flashing my watch. Voices whispered in my head. This is making me crazy. It's literally making me crazy. The voices started as I left Lab 5 and have been growing stronger ever since. Maybe drowning in work will drown them out. Maybe drowning that bastard will bring me peace.

I walked to the Führer's office, opening the door.

"I hear you've seen some interesting things, Major," he said, turning around and giving me the same fake smile he always has. Strange. I never felt the air go sour around the Führer.

"I guess that can be said, sir. But I didn't come to deliver a report. I want to take a more active role in my military career. I want to do everything I can for my country."

"Yes, I'm sure you do. I'll have you reassigned for a more 'active' role as you asked."

"Thank you, sir."

I turned to leave, making it to the door.

"Oh, and Major..."

I stopped, feeling a murderous intent in the air. I turned to face him, seeing the same smiling face, but felt evil in it.

"Happy birthday."

I was dumbfounded for a moment, having forgotten it myself.

"Am I wrong?"

"No, sir. Thank you again."

The voices roared for me to take his head off. Wonder why.

Six days ago, I came here to return to my normal life. I was going to travel with my sister and Lucy and that would be that. I thought my life changed forever when I lost my limbs. Now I know it's changed with the only people I care about dead. In six days, everything changed. And I grew a year older. Some fucking birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Little dramatic, little horror, and a defining moment for Drake. Give me a review if you want and I'll consider every word. That's it for this chapter, see you next time.
> 
> The title of this chapter was a reference to the movie of the same name, The Sixth Day. Starring Arnold Schwarzenegger, it's about cloning and the ethics of cloning people. Not a bad movie, but not particularly good. Anyway I chose it as the title simply because this chapter takes place over six days.


	3. Event Horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part three. I think you know the drill by now.

I sat in my office, alone. Piles of paperwork were stacked in front of me. I popped a handful of pills and took a gulp of whiskey. My miracle cure for the voices. As long as I stay in a twilight state of half-drunkeness and a medically induced high, they leave me alone. Five years have passed, and it's never gotten easier. I'm a colonel, and I still haven't found him. Not a single trace. Nothing on the men working with him either. Almost like all records of them have been wiped clean.

Dammit, I'm done pretending to be literate for the day. And yes, I am illiterate. I can read fine enough, can't write though. I know, it doesn't make sense. But I'm funny like that. Automail limbs don't help.

"Lieutenant Michaelis, front and center."

An effeminate man with white hair, purple eyes, pale skin and a slender build walked in. He was dressed as a butler, because he had to be.

"Sir, do I really need to dress like this?" He asked.

"You're name is Sebastian. It would be a crime for you not to at least dress as a butler."

"Just where do you get that idea?"

"All butlers are named Sebastian, therefore all Sebastians are butlers."

"Just where do get any of your ideas?"

"Dime store novels and something from Xing called manga."

"Of course, sir. What did you want me for?"

"Finish my paperwork. I'm sure you know how I'd like it."

"Yes, sir."

He sat behind my desk and got to work on my work. Such a diligent little butler. I love throwing my weight around. It's a good thing Führer likes me. I do plenty of things way out of line and beyond regulations. Like forcing Michaelis to wear a butler uniform.

I stepped into the hall, several lower-ranking officers saluting me as I passed. I had told them it was unnecessary, but I guess I'm kinda intimidating. Six-foot three, powerfully built, with my automail sculpted to resemble natural muscle covered with platemail. The visible scars on my neck, the stunning and near soulless blue eyes hidden behind a draping canopy of black hair, I guess I'm just a bit scary.

Into Mustang's office I went.

"What do you want?" Mustang asked.

"Oh come on, is that any way to greet a fellow 'Hero of Ishval'?" I asked, sitting on his couch.

"I have work to do. So do you."

"That's what subordinates are for. I have Michaelis, you have Hawkeye. They're both eager to please and follow orders to the word."

"Why are you here?"

"Can't screw around a little? Alright, I'm here to see your new protégé."

"He is in no way my protégé."

"Really? You brought him to the Führer, convinced him to loosen the rules on being a State Alchemist. Sounds like a protégé to me."

"Why do you want to see him?"

"Why not? He has automail limbs," I said, holding up my right hand. "He does pretty much whatever he wants, much like someone else you know. Oh yeah, he became a State Alchemist at twelve years old. Nearly broke my record."

"Yes, he's just as amazing and annoying as you."

Just then, the door opened and in came Fullmetal himself and his younger brother, dressed in a big ass suit of armor. Fullmetal wore a bright red cloak, a black jacket under it, and black pants. On his hands were white gloves, hiding his automail. He wore black boots with thick, red soles that clunked loudly as he walked in. His hair was gold, tied into a braid that reached just past his shoulders, with the bangs left free to fram his face, parting at the center; a single strand standing up several inches at the part. His eyes were as gold as his hair and filled with the same kinda tragedy mine were at his age. He was pretty short. I hear he hates that. Time to screw with him.

I stood up, walking to his brother, who stood several inches taller than even me.

"So great to finally meet the Fullmetal Alchemist," I said, extending a hand.

Mustang snickered behind me, the boy before me seeming scared. I felt a growing ball of rage behind me. I turned to the actual Fullmetal and barely kept from cracking up there.

"Wait, so the pipsqueak is the older brother?" I exaggeratedly asked.

"Who are you calling a micro-midget so small you can't even see him with a magnifying glass!?" He yelled, trying to attack me.

I held him at bay with one hand, laughing at his outburst.

"Relax, kid. I know who you are. I just want to screw with you."

"Great, another Mustang."

"Oh no, I'm younger. Though I am of the same rank, so you'll have to deal with me for longer."

"Even better."

"I guess now should be my proper introduction. I am Drake Adams, the Sovereign Alchemist."

He began to raise his left hand, but I purposely put out my right one. He reluctantly reached out with his automail hand. I grabbed it, shaking it kinda hard.

"Don't hide who you are."

"What are you talking about?"

"If your hand was flesh and bone, I would have crushed it and ripped your hand off."

"I'm not exactly proud of why I have this arm."

"Neither am I. I lost all my limbs in Ishval. I got these replacements in Ishval. I don't hide it because it's who I am. It would disrespect myself and their engineer. That's something I can never do."

"We don't all think like you."

The air became tense. His brother was too afraid to speak. I had nothing more to say.

"So I found out where you might find your Stone."

His face immediately lit up.

"Where?"

"A town in the east called Reole."

"Hey, Al, you like the desert, right?"

"Who actually likes the desert? You shouldn't, not with that arm. I know I don't, not with these arms."

"Good thing you aren't coming."

"Actually I am."

"What, why?"

"Because I'm a colonel. I outrank you, and I'm bored with Central. I want to do something fun. The Philosopher's Stone always draws an interesting crowd."

"Dammit."

#~#~#

God I hate the desert. Hot as hell, and automail just makes it worse. Having a lot of automail makes it near unbearable. It's almost even worse than losing the limbs in the first place. Well that's obviously an exaggeration. Getting my limbs blown off hurt a hell of a lot more. Even just the physical therapy to use automail hurt more, but still. At least I don't have to wear the military uniform. That thing is hotter than hell. Thirty percent of the casualties during the start of Ishval were related to severe heatstroke and dehydration. After over a hundred men died, they decided to give us something to wear that wouldn't kill us. For me, that's a loose-fitting shirt with loose-fitting pants and my old State Alchemist jacket. All white, so it tends not to attract heat. Except for the black cross I painted over the back of the jacket. It seemed too plain, and a transmutation circle sounded kinda cliché.

My hair isn't helping matters much. Hanging down to my shoulders, I usually wear it loose. Here, it gets drenched with sweat and sticks to the back of my neck and face. Really annoying, and kinda gross. Good thing I did bring my military uniform with me, and that I don't care about it in the slightest. I used a strip of it to tie back my hair and keep most of it off my neck. Not all fancy and in a braid like Elric's, but it'll do.

"Why didn't anyone tell me it would be this far?" Elric complained. "We're all out of food and there's barely any water."

"I warned you. I said what you had wouldn't be enough," I said.

"Then why didn't you bring your own supplies?"

"To teach you a lesson: listen to your superiors."

"And you're starving yourself for that?"

"I'm fine. A few days is nothing in comparison to a few weeks. But you on the other hand have never even missed a meal. You suffer, I get to watch."

"Ass."

"Pipsqueak."

And so the insults flew. His insults. All I had to say was "pipsqueak". It worked as well as any other insult. And so after several hours of this, the city was finally visible. Fullmetal immediately ran off, his brother following close behind. Admitting to myself that I did need food, I ran after them. And quickly enough, we were at a fountain. A fountain that spewed red wine. For free.

"Is that red water?" The younger Elric asked.

"Can't you tell by the smell? Oh right, no body. No, it's wine."

"Seriously? What town has enough money for fountains of wine?"

"This one, evidently," I said, taking one of the cups chained to the fountain and drinking the red liquid. A little grainy from the sand, but not bad.

"Hey! You kids know you're not allowed to drink from the fountain!" An old shopkeeper said, hauling Ed away.

"Hold up, pipsqueak isn't from around here," I said, grabbing the man's wrist.

He stopped, eyeing us closely. "You sure don't look like you're from here. Still, he can't drink from the fountain. If you're thirsty, come by my shop."

#~#~#

Finishing the bowl of noodles, I tilted it back, drinking the last of the broth they were in. Xing meals can seem pretty strange at times (especially that rumor that they eat dogs) but these noodles were pretty damn good.

"So are you guys street performers or something?" The guy asked.

"What gives you that idea?" Ed asked.

"You two look the part, and he seems like your manager."

"Try superior. They're the Elric brothers, two very smart and very stupid alchemists. The older of which is the moderately famous Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm Colonel Drake Adams, the Sovereign Alchemist," I said with pride that suprised me a bit.

"Never heard of you."

"I guess that's to be expected, you are a pretty isolated society."

"Isolated and still in possession of something very valuable. Let's get going," Ed said, jumping from his seat.

I carefully avoided the top of the shop, but Alphonse wasn't so dexterous. His big metal head smacked the sign and caused the radio on it to fall and shatter.

"Oh look what you've done! Just what are you wearing that armor for in the first place?"

"I'm sorry, let me fix it," Al said, already drawing a circle and brushing the broken radio pieces over it. He stood, crossing his hands over the circle and it glowed blue as the pieces reassembled. And there stood the radio as it was. He picked it up, turning it on to hear the voice of some man preaching nonsense.

"It's amazing, you can perform miracles like Father Cornello," the shopkeeper said as a crowd began to gather.

"It's not a miracle," I said.

"It's alchemy," Ed finished.

"What's that?"

"Alchemy?"

"I think I heard of that somewhere."

"This Father Cornello, he can do things like this?" I asked.

"Yes, I could take you to see him, if you want. He is about to begin one of his displays of miracles," a young girl said.

Pale skin, purple eyes, black hair with dark pink bangs. Rather pretty, but too young for my taste. Ed might like her though. Wait, she's already proven herself a religious nut, he doesn't want anything to do with her.

"Sure, I wanna see these miracles in action," Ed said.

#~#~#

At the back of a crowd of people, Ed had to admit his shortness. His brother and I, both over six feet tall, saw fine enough. Ed is barely five-three with his elevator boots and that little strand of hair sticking up at his part. So he had to sit on his brother's shoulders, much to my amusement, to be able to see Cornello

On the subject of Cornello, he was definitely using alchemy. He was third-rate at best, but still able to do things he shouldn't be able to do. Like turn a log into crystal flowers. And bring parrots (I don't know why parrots) back to life. Well that's what it seemed; I followed them into the sky and saw them burst into bloody chunks.

"You guys see enough?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Let's try to set up a private meeting with Cornello," Ed said, hopping from his brother's shoulders.

"That's just what I was thinking."

#~#~#

Walking into the massive cathedral of the Sun God Leto, I felt a rush of cool air. Despite knowing it shouldn't be there, I was still glad it was. As we approached the statue standing nearly as tall as the wall at the other end, I flapped my jacket and shirt, getting the hot air out of them.

"You know, I've never been much for religion," Ed said to the girl from earlier as her sat in a pew near the front row.

"That is too bad. But I am sure Leto would accept you if you opened our heart to his teachings," she said.

"If we're going to be arguing over our spiritual beliefs, or lack there of, I think we should at least know each others names. Otherwise, we're just a bunch of morons trying to push their ideals on strangers. I'll get us started; I'm Drake, a colonel of the Amestrian army and a State Alchemist."

"I'm Alphonse Elric, an alchemist."

"And I'm Edward Elric. Fullmetal Alchemist. Call me Ed."

"Or Pipsqueak."

"Shut up. Anyway, who are you?"

"I'm Rosé."

"Well Rosé, my guess is you follow Cornello for a more personal reason. Am I right?" Ed asked.

"Father Cornello performs miracles, who wouldn't follow him?"

"Someone that knows the secret to his parlor tricks," I said, stepping up to the statue and running my unfeeling hand over it. "I never understood why a religion would make someone do physical labor. If you polish this statue, will you magically gain immortality? Just don't get it."

"My faith for Leto will be rewarded. Father Cornello says so."

"There's two more things. The names of gods always seem stupid to me. I mean, Leto sounds like this pizza I had once. And the other thing: how can you trust a prophet? According to themselves, they spoke to some god and are the only ones capable of doing so. It could all be a lie, or some hallucination brought on by the unbearable heat in this godforsaken desert."

"You're wrong! Father Cornello speaks the truth! I know he has the power to perform miracles, even bring the dead back to life!"

"And now we hit the real cause of your devotion; you lost someone, and you want them back," Ed said.

"... My boyfriend, Cain," she admited. "The only person I had that could be considered family."

"Family is a very important thing. But even family isn't important enough to warrant an attempt at entering Truth's domain," I said, my voice coming across as eerie and foreboding.

"We alchemists have figured out the exact composition of the human body, right down to the proteins in your eyelashes," Ed said, pulling a small book from his pocket and flipping through the pages. He only had to go in a few pages. He committed the taboo a long time ago. "Water: 35 liters. Carbon: 20 kilograms. Ammonia: 4 liters. Lime: 1.5 kilograms. Phosphorus: 800 grams. Salt: 250 grams. Saltpeter: 100 grams. Sulfur: 80 grams. Fluorine 7.5 grams. Iron 5 grams. Silicon 3 grams, and trace amounts of 15 other elements. The problem is that alchemy is bound by Equivalent Exchange; to gain, something of equal value must be lost. We know the physical makeup of a human, but something is missing."

"Something that cannot be valued, and therefore is beyond Equivalent Exchange. The human soul, the one thing that no alchemist or god can fabricate. It is there until it is gone," I said, picking up a piece of the statue that had broken off. "When it's gone, that's it." I crushed the stone, letting the dust fall and blow away.

"You're not God! Just because alchemy failed doesn't mean Cornello will!"

"That's exactly what it means!" I yelled, quieting the frightened girl. "He's nothing more than a cheap, third-rate alchemist. If he attempts it, he'll fail too."

"More than that," Ed said, personal pain seeping into his voice. "There's a price for trespassing in Truth's domain. He won't just fail, he'll be punished for it."

The entire cathedral was silent, Ed's words hung in the air like some poisonous chant. No one wanted to say anything, for fear that poisonous chant will infect them.

"You know, I think I might want to try Letoism out," I said, breaking the tense atmosphere. The mood immediately got lighter and our words seemed forgotten.

"Yeah, me too," Ed added.

"Great, I'm sure if you pray hard enough, Leto can make you taller," she enthusiastically said.

She maintained her enthusiasm even as Ed tried with all his might not to lash out at her. Al and I both snickered at the little scene.

#~#~#

"Is the meet really done here?" Ed asked, annoyed.

"Yes, Father Cornello is waiting just ahead," Rosé said.

As she said this, we came to a large door that opened into a wide, empty room. The ground was covered in sand and marble formed columns and a large platform where Cornello now stood.

"You've done well, Rosé," he said, praising the girl.

"Are you in on this?" I asked.

"If she is, what would you do?" Ed asked, immediately defensive. Guess he did take a liking to her.

"I've killed children younger than her because it was necessary. This is no different."

"Yes it is! She has no part in this, right?"

The girl stood frozen, unsure of how she should react to the situation unfolding before her.

"I should have recognized you all when you first appeared at my performance. But that ridiculous garb you wear threw me off," Cornello said. "But that look in your eyes, those threats you made, only a military man is like that. You're from the military, here to steal away my rightful place as these people's leader!"

"Actually, we're just here to take that ring of yours. The gem in it, it's a Philosopher's Stone. That's how you can perform alchemy and bypass Equivalent Exchange," Ed said.

"Fool, could mere alchemy do this?" He asked, creating a mini-statue of Leto from thin air.

"Yeah, actually it can. But only if you have a Philosopher's Stone, like the one in your ring," I said.

"You damn fools! You will mock me no longer!" He said, using alchemy to open two unseen doors. "Let's see how your blasphemous mouths fair against my chimeras!"

From the shadows lept two chimera, formed from lions and birds and lizards. Horrible abominations. The creatures sprinted forward at incredible speed, claws slashing at our legs. They turned, each clamping their giant maws around an arm.

"Not so tough facing chimeras that can rend flesh and bite through iron, are you?" Cornello said, trying to mock us before seeing that we didn't go down.

"Get a good taste, kitty?" Ed asked the massive creature gnawing on his automail arm.

"I think he needs a little more of a taste," I said, cocking back my arm and delivering a powerful punch to the beast's chest, propelling it far away.

With a swift kick of his automail leg, Ed knocked away his own chimera. The two monsters cowered away from us, losing their will to fight. A man from the door freaked out at the sight of us, pulling a revolver. Al was on him before he knew what was happening and crushed his hand, tossing the gun away. The weapon slid to Rosé's feet, and she picked it. She stood with the weapon, unsure of what to do with it.

"Don't you see, Rosé? They're just blasphemous fools! But you are a good girl, a devout girl. Now shoot the little one."

"Who the hell are you calling a subatomic shrimp among subatomic shrimp!?" Ed yelled, forgetting the danger he's in.

She held the weapon with her arms out straight, slowly raising it to aim at Ed's head. Just before she fired, Al jumped between them. Her hand jerked and she shot high, taking off Al's helmet. Then she looked on in horror as Al stood without the helmet and no one inside. He crouched, picking up his head and placing it back on his shoulders.

"You're not just regular military, you're more than that. The automail arm ang leg; the brother without a body and the man with metal limbs and soulless eyes. You're the Fullmetal Alchemist, and the Hero of Ishval, the Sovereign Alchemist. Don't you see their grotesque forms, Rosé? This is the price of transgressing in God's domain," Cornello said from his perch. "They committed the ultimate taboo, that which even the most amateur of alchemists kow is forbidden. Human Transmutation."

"You don't know shit! So don't pretend you know why I have these arms and these legs!" I roared, silencing the false prophet. "I lost these limbs to war. I lost my heart to alchemy."

"You can't possibly understand what drove us to do this," Ed said through clenched teeth. "You've never loved someone like we had."

Rosé was horrified by this. She covered her mouth, trying not to scream. Al turned to her, the glowing orbs that were eyes conveying all his pain.

"We just wanted to see our mother again," he said with his young and innocent voice.

"Make any excuse you want, you're all fools!" He yelled, transmuting his cane into a minigun.

A barrier of stone and sand three feet thick erected itself between us and him. The bullets hit with tiny thumps, barely doing any damage to the wall.

"Come on, we can't deal with him here. Besides, ousting him is better than killing him," I said, throwing the sand into a storm to cover our escape.

#~#~#

"... But all we managed to create was a monster. Ed paid with his leg, I paid with my body. He gave his arm to go through the Gate again to bind my soul to this armor. Now we're looking for the Philosopher's Stone to restore our bodies," Al said, finishing the makeshift PA systemand the tragic story of his past.

"What about you?" Rosé asked.

"Actually, I want to know too," Al said with embarrassment in his voice.

"How I got my arms? And the legs? It's not quite as much a tearjerker as your story. Like Cornello said, I'm a 'Hero of Ishval'. All that means is that I followed orders and slaughtered dozens of innocents singlehandedly, in addition to the hundreds of 'rebels' that only wanted to defend their way of life. A few months after the Order came down, my sector's general was murdered in front of us, which must have made it seem like we were open. The rebels mounted an attack, I went to fight and wound up in combat with a fellow alchemist. The Crimson Lotus Alchemist, Solf J. Kimblee, attacked me. By the time the fight was over, he had killed nearly a hundred people, half on our side. He also blew off my legs, and an arm. With everything I had, I tried to finish him. All I did was destroy my last appendage. When I woke up, I already had the automail." They both were quiet for a moment, soaking it in. "If you want to know my Human Transmutation story, too damn bad. I'm not ready to talk about that to anyone."

"Wait, how can you be a veteran of Ishval? You look so young," Al said.

"I'm a State Alchemist, and the rules were looser back then. I got my certification at twelve, just before the Order was given. I was the youngest ever, until your brother. I now share that title. I was probably the reason why they raised the age limit to sixteen. Didn't want to send more kids to war."

"The people you work for... they're monsters," Rosé said.

"I can't argue with that."

"--They're just a bunch of pawns for my true plan!" Cornello's voice said over the PA.

"Just what is that plan?" Ed's voice asked.

"I'll use them as an army to conquer Amestris! They follow my orders blindly and don't even fear death! They are the perfect army of fools! You could join me, Fullmetal. We're not so different, you and I. We both want more than we are given. Fight with me and I'll carve out a portion of this rotten country for you when we stand as the true leaders."

The sounds of discord and riots was already sounding in the streets below. It had worked. Damn fool.

"Well that'll be a little hard, seeing as you just ousted yourself," Ed said, then there was the sound of rustling fabric and Cornello gasping.

"How long has that been on?" He asked.

"Since about the part where you called them an army of fools and pawns."

Cornello yelled, the sound of transmutation sounded and gunfire followed. Then the line went dead.

"Is he alright?" Rosé asked.

"Don't worry, Pipsqueak doesn't go own that easily," I said with full confidence in Fullmetal.

#~#~#

Cornello ran screaming in pain from the cathedral. His arm was mutated and fused with gears and mechanical parts. He fell to his knees on the steps of the cathedral before his followers. The earth shook as an army of fifteen-foot-tall statues of Leto followed me to him. The earth shook harder as the enormous statue within the cathedral stepped out, smashing through the beautifully crafted wall. It threw a massive fist at Cornello, purposely missing by less than an inch. The fat old man looked on in awe at the strength of a true alchemist like myself and Ed as he walked up to him.

"Now give me that Stone," he said, grapping his mutated arm.

The tiny red gem fell from its setting and shattered to dust.

"It was a fake... an imitation?... STOP JERKING ME AROUND!" He yelled to the sky.

#~#~#

Rosé sat on the steps of the now ruined cathedral, looking lost and alone.

Cornello somehow managed to slip away. Now the people were more focused on finding the truth. So is Rosé.

"So what do I now?" She asked us as we approached. "Without any family, without hope for Cain's return, I have nothing! What am I supposed to do now!? Tell me that, oh great alchemists!"

"I don't know, Rosé. It's not for me to decide. It's your life," I said.

"You have two strong legs, so get up and use them," Ed added.

"Don't take 'em for granted, either. We did, now look at us."

And it was true. None of us can stand on our own. Our bodies were maimed and torn asunder and now it's an impossibility. We can't live without help. It works on the spiritual level too. Our minds are forever burdened by the guilt and pain of our mistakes. Rosé doesn't have any of that. She is still pristine, and it will be a shame for her to waste her life mourning those that are already long gone.

Her face softened. She knew we were right. Turning to leave that town, I know she was standing, and putting those strong legs to good use.

I also couldn't help but feel the world was on the edge of change. Everything as we know it will end. What happened here, it's just the event horizon.

#~#~#

"Don't worry, Pipsqueak, there are plenty of leads to find the Stone. Even if that fails, we could find Marcoh," I said as we rode the train away from Reole.

"Marcoh?" Ed asked.

"He's the Crystal Alchemist. Made Philosopher's Stones for the military during Ishval."

"You knew this the whole time and didn't tell us!?"

"It didn't seem relevant. I don't know how he makes them and I don't know where he is now."

"He made Stones during the war right? He gave one to every State Alchemist. You should have one."

"Never used it. Crushed it underfoot right after I got it. The thing just felt wrong. It was like holding evil in my hand."

"I can't believe this," he said, leaning back in his seat.

"There's nothing that can be done now."

"So where are we going now?" Al asked somewhat tentatively.

"Youswell," I answered.

"I thought we were going to East City then straight to Central?" Ed said.

"No, there's some stuff going on there and we're already out here. After we get to East City, we'll jump on another train and have it done with in a couple days max."

"So I find out my superiors hold the secret to what I want and won't give it to me and that I have to waste my time in some backwater town instead of looking for the Stone."

"You are a really spoiled kid, Pipsqueak. Just bear with it, it's nothing. It'll be over before you know it."

#~#~#

"It'll be over before I know it, you said," Ed remarked as Youswell got complicated.

All we had to do was inspect a mine, and do a little investigation of the command around here. That's where it got complicated. Turns out the town's commander, First Lieutenant Yoki, is a corrupt bastard. And now he's burned the town inn to the ground. I've had enough of this guy.

#~#~#

"Hey, Yoki, remember me?" I asked, breaking into his private quarters. "I'm your superior officer, and a State Alchemist. I suggest you turn over command of the town to me."

"Or what?"

"Or I report you for what you have been doing. With the testimony of the entire town, I'm sure you'll end up on your ass in the street."

"Do you think you can threaten me?" He asked, standing up.

"Yes, I do," I said, standing half a foot taller. "Hand the town over to me, free of charge, or lose everything. You're choice."

He turned, getting an ornate box from behind his desk. I opened it and checked the document inside. This is it.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Lieutenant. Oh and you're officially relieved of duty. I'll inform the Führer of you're inadequate job and subsequent dismissal from the military when I return to Central. I suggest you pack you're things and leave immediately."

"But you said--"

"I don't give people like you a get-out-of-hell-free card. Now you'll pay for it."

#~#~#

"Heard you guys are pretty down about the inn burning," I said, returning. "Ed, as your superior, and the owner of this town, I order you to repair the inn."

The people looked confused for a minute, but Ed listened and transmuted the inn back together. I walked to Halling, the owner of the inn, and handed him the deed.

"I officially relinquish ownership of Youswell's mines and community to you, Halling. It's yours now."

"You gotta be shitting me."

"Go check with Yoki. I broke down his door and fired him. We military men aren't all bad. Especially not us State Alchemists."

"Thank you. Maybe now this town can get back on its feet," he said.

"Are we finally done here?" Ed asked.

"Yes, now we can return to Central."

#~#~#

"Finally get some rest," Ed said, trying to get comfortable on the train seats.

"Yep. Maybe Mustang will also have something fun for you when we get back," I said.

"You aren't staying with us?" Al asked.

"As much as I love annoying Pipsqueak, I have real work to do. I'm sure there's a kitten stuck in a tree that needs five stacks of paperwork filled out before anyone can save it."

"I actually kind of liked having you around. Ed gets boring sometimes."

"Hey!"

"Quiet down, Pipsqueak. A lot of people want to get some sleep."

"Everybody get down now!" A man screamed, brandishing a rifle.

"Well there goes our easy ride."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Great! Didn't? Damn...
> 
> This is a historic moment, the first chapter that leaves off for a direct continuation. The first cliffhanger of the series, quite a thing. Anyways, you know what to do.
> 
> This chapter's title is a reference to another movie, Event Horizon. I think it's about wormholes and stuff, so again I chose it for superficial reasons. Event Horizon can be described as the boundary of a black hole where escape becomes impossible. If you think about it a little outside the box, Reole can be called the Event Horizon of FMA, the point where the story is bound to Ed and Al no matter what and they can't possibly escape. Well that's how I see it at least. See you next time.


	4. Unstoppable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the exciting continuation to last chapter's story.

I was already on my feet, smashing my metal fist into his skull. He toppled to the ground, unconscious.

"Relax, people. I'm a State Alchemist," I said, flashing my watch. "So is he."

"So now we have to save the train?" Ed asked, getting up.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Dammit. I really wanted to nap on the ride back to East City."

"You head topside and go straight for the front. Their leader's probably there. Al, you fight your way to the rear. I'll go through to take out any other thugs that get in the way."

"Wait, by topside you meant on top of the train, right?"

"Yes."

"Screw that."

"You're the only one that's heavy enough while at the same time small enough not to be blown away," I said.

"Who are you calling-!"

"This neither the time nor place for that. Go topside."

"Dammit."

He slid open the window and hauled himself up. Al went to the back of the car and started work getting to the rear. I braced myself and opened the door to the next car.

#~#~#

He howled like a mad wolf, bringing his rifle down at my head. The weapon fell into my hand, my vice grip holding it there. My other, equally dangerous fist plowed into his chest, cracking bones like twigs. He crumpled to the ground, completing the trail of thugs that led to the front car. Kicking the door open, I saw Ed already fighting their apparent leader. They were locked in combat, no one gaining an upperhand. 

"... But the superiors didn't like me getting stronger than them, so I was discharged. You're the same way; you got that automail because you wanted to be stronger!"

"Don't ever act like you know why I have this arm!" Ed screamed, crushing the man's automail arm with his own. With a swift kick, he laid out him on his ass and ended his threat.

"Great job, Pipsqueak. Kicked his dumbass," I said, walking past him and transmuting a rope to tie him up with.

"Now we just need to let everyone know we got it under control," Ed said, taking a deep breath.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, he just managed to dredge up old memories."

"I can understand that. Few of us have automail by choice."

"Fewer have it for a mistake like mine."

"And you're all the stronger for it, even if you don't realize it. Come on, we're almost at East City."

#~#~#

I tossed the last of the thugs from the train to the MP. They cuffed them and brought them aside for questioning. To Ed's annoyance, Roy was here. With his lieutenant.

"Hey, Hawkeye. It's been some time," I said, shaking the stern woman's hand.

"It is good to see you again, I guess."

"Always the cold one. Alright, what are you and Flame-brain doing here?"

"Colonel Mustang heard about the incident on the train and immediately came."

"He takes care of his subordinates, huh?"

"Yes, he does."

"I'm gonna go tell him a bit about what happened, if Fullmetal hasn't already, and see if he has new info for me."

"I will be here, Colonel."

I turned from Hawkeye and headed over to Mustang. From the looks of him, I guess Ed did give him a run down of what happened.

"Hey, Roy! What are you doing here?"

"Dealing with an annoying midget and an annoying giant. You two are like a circus act."

"I'll kill you, Mustang!" Someone yelled from behind.

It was the guy from the train. He broke free from his restraints and is now wielding a blade in his automail arm and charging at Roy. Idiot.

The Flame Alchemist turned and snapped his fingers, proving his title was well earned. The thug fell to his knees, his skin scorched and burned black.

"It looks worse than it is. He'll make a full recovery if he isn't stupid. If he is, I'll burn him to the bone," Mustang said, turning back to us.

"Elric, go help in keeping him under control."

The young alchemist listened, glad to get away from Mustang, and dragged the burned man back.

"So what's the real reason you're out here?" I asked.

"There have been a series of murders. Basque Grand, Giolio Comanche, Arthur Pendilus, and over a dozen others."

"Wait, those are all State Alchemists."

"Yes, the criminal is targeting us."

"So you didn't say this to Elric why? Do you think he's too young to handle it? The kid's seen hell most never have to, he can handle it."

"Still, I believe we should not tell them unless it is necessary."

"Alright. I'm guessing you also wanted to tell me that I now have to hunt this criminal, right?"

"Yes. I will bring your subordinates here for you, if you want."

"As much as I want my butler back, I think it's a little dangerous for them. Tell them what's going on, but make sure they can't intervene."

"I will. I hope you find this bastard quickly."

"So do I."

#~#~#

I seriously underestimated the amount of paperwork this would come with. This is really annoying. Popping a mouthful of pills for the first time in days, I picked up the phone and called my office.

"Hello?" Sebastian said from the other end.

"Hey, I got into more paperwork over here. Forget that stuff for now and come see me in East City."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Hanging up, I got back to the files. So much written, so little of it matters. He kills the same way every time. Explodes their skulls. Some of the most gruesome shit I've ever seen. Does it in a way that can't be faked. Looks like some kind of alchemy. And there's no real idea who this guy is. All we have to go on is dark skin and an X-shaped scar on his forehead.

"Dammit, why did I accept this job?" I asked myself.

The phone rang. I picked it up.

"Drake, get down here."

"Why?"

"We found another lead in your case."

"I'll be right there."

#~#~#

"What are the Elrics doing here?" I asked, seeing the two boys seated facing away from the door.

"They worked with the victim, Shou Tucker, the last few days. They also became quite close to his daughter, Nina. They were the victims," Hawkeye informed me.

"Poor kids. They see too much of this..."

"Actually, I made sure they didn't see the bodies. I imagine you would want to see Scar's handiwork firsthand?"

"Yeah."

Trying my best to prepare myself for what was inside was worthless. I learned in Ishval that you can't prepare for Hell. Opening that door, I knew Hell is where it led.

Blood. It was sprayed everywhere. Some dried, a lot still wet. The stench of half-rotten guts filled the room. What was once the Sewing Life Alchemist was now a headless heap of flesh on the ground. Beside him was another body, seemingly canine. It too was exploded, brain matter and blood covering its remaining body.

"I thought you said his daughter was the other victim?" I asked, barely controlling my gag reflex.

"She... Shou combined her with the family dog... he made her into a chimera... she's the other body," Hawkeye said, trying her best to maintain her usual attitude.

"Sick son a bitch did that? Looks like Scar did something good for once."

I walked over to the corpse of Shou Tucker, kicking it hard in the ribs. I wish he could feel that.

"None of this tells me anything I didn't already know. I wish I knew that before hand," I said, leaving the room and breathing the fresh air.

"Who did this? Who the hell did this!?" Ed yelled, finally unable to control himself. Guess he couldn't help himself and peeked inside.

"The man I'm going to kill tomorrow. It's late, you two should get to sleep. I want a military escort for these two back to wherever they're staying," I said.

"Are you sure you don't want to take them straight to East HQ?"

"They likely have stuff to pack. And Pipsqueak hates other people touching his stuff."

"I'll have the escort ready in a few minutes. They'll be fine."

#~#~#

Woke up early. Joints hurt. Damn rain. Popped a few pills. Pretended to get to work.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm fine. You're such a good butler, always worried for your master."

"How many times must I tell you? I am your First Lieutenant."

"And yet you brought me a fresh cup of coffee," I said, drinking the sweet and bitter liquid.

Sebastian made the best coffee. Brewed with some high-quality beans, some chocolate shavings melted into it. With couple spoonfuls of sugar and a dash or two of creamer, he finishes the drink itself. He tops it with a layer of thick, creamy foam sprinkled with a bit of cinnamon. It was a divine beverage, though I liked to call it Bitch-Coffee because it's just so much more than I need it to be. It's the kind of thing rich assholes drink, not the dark and bitter liquid men like Briggs soldiers choke down. Hence the name Bitch-Coffee.

"You requested it so often, it became a reflex," he said, trying to defend himself.

Running through the file composed last night, there wasn't much to go on. A few bloody footprints that were quickly washed away seemed to make it look like he was still in the city. Which makes sense; there's still at least three State Alchemists here.

"Shouldn't you be leaving now, sir? I'm sure the Elrics would be more comfortable with you at there side than a few MP."

"Kissing up to your CO? That's so not like you, Sebastian."

"I am simply stating a fact. You are a much more capable and reliable guardian than the MP. Plus, they trust you."

"Bull, I'm just their superior. Same as Mustang."

"Really? I heard Fullmetal let's you call him Pipsqueak as a nickname. Has he let anyone else do that?"

"He probably just got too tired of me always insulting his height and gave up."

"Really? According to the report on the train incident, which you wrote, you did have a more sensitive moment with Fullmetal. He doesn't let his emotions show easily, and never to someone he doesn't consider a friend."

"Erm... I don't know, maybe you're right. Point is there's a murderer looking for them and I need to find him."

The phone rang. Sebastian picked it up as I looked for more clues in the file.

"Sir, Scar has been spotted. He's attacking the Elrics."

"Shit."

I jumped from my seat and was out the door in a moment. Dammit! I should have sent them straight to HQ. Now they're in danger. They could die. I won't let them die!

#~#~#

There they are. This is bad. Al is blown to pieces, Ed's arm it smashed and Scar is ready to kill him.

"I will allow you a moment for prayer."

"What do I have to pray for?"

"So be it, Fullmetal."

Dammit! Sparks fly as I transmute the ground, pulling Ed away.

"Hey, Scar! Pick on someone your own size!" I screamed, sprinting full speed and slamming my metallic shoulder into his chest. He flew back, sprawling on the ground. "You want to hunt State Alchemists, then hunt me. I was in Ishval. I killed your people." He got to his feet, his sunglasses torn away by the force of the hit, revealing blood-red eyes. "Yeah, I knew. Only an Ishvalan would carry a grudge like that against us."

He lunged at me, his right hand crackling with alchemic power. I narrowly dodged, countering with a knee to his stomach. The blow should have floored him, but he recovered quickly and lunged again. Damn this guy is fast! I ducked, landing a few punches to his chest and slipping behind him. He spun around, aiming a kick at my head. I blocked with my arm, feeling the hit jolt my nerves. I knocked is leg away, trying to counter. He dodged, slamming his fist against the back of my skull. The world went black for a second, but I forced myself to stay up. I can't let him kill the Elrics.

Before I could return fire, he sent a volley of punches and kicks. He forced me into defensive mode, and it took a lot to keep it up. He paused for a second, just long enough. I threw a punch with my right hand. He caught my wrist and sent a wave of alchemy into it. The fabric of my sleeve sizzled and burned, but the arm beneath was hardly affected.

"Guess you didn't notice my arms aren't flesh and bone," I said, wrenching my arm free and kicking him hard in the chest.

"Yes, now I know who you are. You're Drake Adams, the Sovereign Alchemist, so named for your incredible potential in alchemy. You are near the top of my list."

"You'll never finish that list," I said, sweeping his legs from under him tossing him at the wall.

He bounced back quickly, lunging with his alchemic hand again. I threw a punch, he managed to catch it. Again he pumped alchemic power into it and again he failed.

"You're using alchemy, just like me. But you stop at deconstruction. That's how it works. Understanding, deconstruction and reconstruction. You stop at step two and it makes a big boom. But you can't make that boom if you don't know what my arm is made of. We can do this all day, you'll never guess the quantities."

"You are right, Sovereign Alchemist."

His grip tightened. What is he planning. He placed his other hand on my chest and shoved me back while pulling on my arm with a sharp twist. I fell backward, screaming in pain as I lost my left arm for a second time. Knowing I couldn't just grovel in pain, I launched myself back up, landing an explosive uppercut to his jaw.

He stumbled, clutching his face. I lunged, getting more ferocious and desperate in my attacks. Even with only one arm, I managed to put him on the defensive. He blocked the best he could, but I used every part of my body like a wild beast and landed many hits. Dropping his guard, he took another hit full force, but kicked me just far enough back to blow up the ground and escape.

I stood, panting and in pain at that mouth of the hole. He got away. Dammit.

The rain still fell, but it felt good in the post-fight. Cools me down. I picked up my arm, resting it on my shoulder. I walked back to the Elrics who were in the midst of another sibling quarrel.

"I don't care if you were doing it for me! We're in this together! To the very end!" Al said, pissed that Ed was ready to die. Then his shoulder gave way. "Oh great, now my arm fell off! This is just perfect!"

Ed, Al and I both laughed, seeing the broken state we were all in.

"We're just fallin' apart, huh?" He said, leaning back against the brick wall.

"No thanks to Mustang!" I yelled back at the Flame Alchemist as he arrived with the MP in tow.

The rain stopped, and the clouds overhead cleared. Once again, the warm sun shined on our smashed bodies. We are beaten, bloodied, and broken, but we're alive.

"Come on, help me pick up the pieces of my brother," Ed said.

"That may be the weirdest thing anyone's said to me all week," I said, kneeling beside him.

"Oh shut up. Weird is all you get with us."

"I've figured that out already, Pipsqueak."

And instead of even a hint of aggression, he laughed. We all laughed. We had just barely survived death, so it was probably nothing. But it seemed like, for just a second, that I was a part of a family again. I wish that second could go on forever.

#~#~#

"So he was an Ishvalan?" Ed asked once we were back at base.

"Yes, I know for a fact. So does Roy, and Armstrong, and Hawkeye. We were all there," I said, rubbing my trashed automail housing.

"So you guys are like war heroes?" He asked.

"No."

"What we did was nowhere near heroic," Mustang said, gritting his teeth at the memories.

"We were forced to kill anyone with red eyes, regardless of whether they fought or not," Armstrong said, getting misty eyed.

"They made us slaughter civilians, women, even children. It was a nightmare," I said, hating having been a part of it.

"So he's likely doing this as retribution for his people, which I guess is justified," Mustang said. I can't really argue.

"That's bull. He's only taking out his personal issues on us and hiding it behind a garb of God," Ed said.

"Maybe you're right. That doesn't really matter, he's trying to kill us either way," I said.

"Well we sure can't fight like this--"

"Speak for yourself."

"So I say we go pay a visit to an old friend of mine," he said, turning to his disassembled brother. "Al, we're going home."

#~#~#

"Why did you come along again?" Ed asked.

"Because I need help with my automail too," I said, holding my arm in my lap. People were looking at me funny. "What? You never see a guy holding his own arm before? Shove off!"

"Fair enough. But why is the Major with us?"

And there is the elephant in the room. Or, rather, the titanic man taking up the seats across from us.

"None of you are fit for combat," Armstrong said, adding a hint of brotherly affection. "I will protect you with my life."

"Yes, but why you? You're not exactly inconspicuous."

"I asked him to come," I said. "It's been years since I've been able to talk with Alex."

"Is that really the only reason?"

"Well he is a very powerful alchemist and he earned the title Strong Arm Alchemist. If Scar attacks, I have no doubt the Major can protect us."

"Thank you, sir. You're too kind," the behemoth of a man said.

"And drop the formalities. No need for them. When I'm throwing my weight around, that's when you act your rank."

"Right."

Something feels wrong. The air is sour. Like back then.

That woman. The one with the newspaper. She seems shifty. She's got me on edge.

"So Edward, tell me about your hometown," Armstrong said, keeping conversation going.

"Resembool? It's just a tiny town in the south-east. Its growth was stunted during the Ishval War and it never quite recovered. Its quiet and peaceful, a little slice of heaven. I never like staying one place for long, but Resembool is different. Even if I didn't have ties back there, I'd still love it."

"Hey brother, remember the time we first used alchemy in front of Winry?" Al asked.

"Oh yeah. It scared her so bad, she went cryin' to Pinako and Mom. That's when they found out we were little geniuses," he said in a nostalgic tone.

"I remember when I first pulled off a transmutation. My little sister had torn her favorite dress, and I wanted an excuse to test my abilities. Made it good as new. Better, the colors were clearer and more vibrant and it was softer than before. I knew I was going to be a State Alchemist from that day on. It was the best way to take care of her."

"I didn't known you had a sister," Al said, intrigued. "Why haven't we met her?"

My fist clenched at my side. My good mood vanished as memories of that day returned. Pushing them from my mind, I answered, "Because she's dead."

Both of the Elrics were shocked. Armstrong seemed like he already knew. Why wouldn't he? That was still the official reason I buckled down on my career.

"I'm sorry," the armored boy choked out.

"It's fine. That happened a long time ago. And judging by your lack of green palm tree hair, I'd say you didn't have anything to do with it."

For the next few minutes, we were quiet. The mood had gone bad and no one wanted to force conversation.

"We are now arriving at our scheduled stop in Ovium Lana. We will continue to Resembool in two hours," the driver said over the PA.

"I'm getting off to stretch my legs, maybe buy a useless momento," I said, getting up.

As I did this, Armstrong was looking out the window. He suddenly reacted to someone he saw.

"Dr. Marcoh?" He asked, questioning if it could be true. "Dr. Marcoh! It's me, Alex Armstrong!"

Our chaperon was halfway out the window, waving at the man like a child. I stepped over to the window and saw him.

"Son of a bitch, that is Marcoh," I said, surprised.

"What? Then go get him! He could help us make a Stone! Maybe he has one!" Ed said, scrambling to his feet, then clutching his housing as he banged it against the seat.

But it was too late already. He had seen us and ran like hell. But I'm just as interested in seeing old Marcoh as Ed is.

#~#~#

After asking around town and missing the two-hour time limit, we found where "Dr. Mauro", as he has taken to calling himself, was hiding. Now standing on his doorstep, I get the feeling this is a bad idea.

Alex knocked on the door. Soon, Marcoh opened it.

"Dr. Marcoh, it is good to see you again!" Alex said.

"Get back! I'm not going back to the damn military! Get out of here now!" He said, pointing a revolver at the blonde bodybuilder's head. Actually it was too awkward for him to do that, you know with the height difference and all. So he aimed it around his heart.

"Hold up, Marcoh," I said, knocking the gun away with ease and keeping it locked under my boot. "We're not here to take you back. This boy wants to ask you something."

I let Elric forward, the young alchemist looking eager that he may be at an end for his journey.

"Tell me everything you know about the Philosopher's Stone."

Marcoh almost looked shocked for a second, but accepted it as having been inevitable. He walked to a table in his house, beckoning us to follow. Pulling a tiny flask from his jacket, he poured the crimson liquid onto the table. It congealed into a smooth, gel-like state.

"The Redstone. The Fifth Element. The Sanguine Star. It goes by a hundred names, but it's always the same; a substance that greatly enhances one's alchemical powers. Many seek it, none find it. But what you see is genuine. This is a Philosopher's Stone."

Ed and Al both stared at it in awe. This what they have been looking for. It was sitting before them, waiting to be taken. I'm sure it took all they had not to steal it.

Armstrong, Marcoh and I just stared at the damned thing with a mixture of fear and hatred. These things caused so much slaughter. I knew it would damn my soul, I never used one. But Armstrong did. And Marcoh made them. And the evil energy I can feel swirling within tells me the method to make them is as sinister as their most recent use.

"This is an incomplete Stone. A prototype of sorts. It has extreme power, but is nothing compared to a complete Stone. Another drawback is that I have no idea when it will run out of power and disintegrate. Every use is a roll of the die," Marcoh said as Ed poked at the red monstrosity.

"Can we take this Stone?" He blatantly asked.

"I have used this Stone to repent for their very creation. I healed and helped as many as possible. I won't let you simply take it. I made that mistake in Ishval. I'll never make it again. If you want a Stone, you will have to make one yourself. I warn you though, this is the Devil's research. Once you know how the Stones are made, you may never want to use them. Simply discovering the truth is enough to break a weaker man's mind."

"I don't care. Tell me where to find your notes."

He ripped a piece of paper from a notebook and scribbled something on it, folding it and handing it to Ed.

"Don't check it until you're on the train. Now go."

#~#~#

Back on the train. Finally headed where we were going in the first place.

"Hey, Pipsqueak, what's on the paper?" I asked, leaning over the seats and looking over his shoulder.

He unfolded the tiny slip. On it were just a few words.

'National Central Library 1st branch'

He flipped it over, finding more.

'Find the truth within the truth'

"What is that last part supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Probably that there's something glaringly obvious in his notes that we won't see until it's too late."

"At least we know where to look now."

"After we get fixed up. You'll look ridiculous with only one arm."

"You're one to talk."

I turned to the Major to ensure Marcoh's secret.

"Hey, Armstrong. What happened today?"

"I met a nice small town doctor. Nothing more."

"That's right."

"What are you talking about?" Ed asked.

"I'm just making sure a good doctor won't have any trouble to deal with later."

#~#~#

Walking through the countryside, the scent of wild flowers in the air. I can see why Ed would call this place a slice of heaven. It's nearing winter and this place still feels like summer. No city noise, no smoke, just a beautiful little town.

Heading down the dirt road, our destination came into view. Only two-floors high, pale yellow with a feel to it like I've never known. I guess this is what a home is. On the bacony of the second floor, a girl about Ed's age with long blonde hair and a tomboyish outfit cobbled together from a jumpsuit, the top of which was tied around her waist, a black tube top, brown leather working gloves and a green bandana wrapped around her head. She was waving at Ed and Al. Old friend?

"Hey, Winry. Got into a bit of trouble," he said, sliding his jacket off his shoulder and showing his busted housing and missing arm.

"What did you do to my masterpiece!?" She yelled, beaming a large wrench at his head and hitting the mark.

"What the hell, you crazy gear-head!? You could of killed me!"

"Serves you right for breaking your arm. I put everything I had into that," she said, then, as if somehow only just seeing us, she looked quizzically at me and Armstrong. "Who are the giants?"

"I am Major Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist!" Alex said, flexing his massive muscles and shredding his uniform. "It is a pleasure to meet you!"

"Please tell me you aren't so eccentric," she said, rubbing her sore shoulder after Armstrong's handshake.

"Only around cake. I'm Colonel Drake Adams, the Sovereign Alchemist. I'm also in need of some repairs myself," I said, handing her the arm Scar had ripped off.

"This is really good craftsmanship. I think it's even better than my own. Who made this?" She asked, inspecting the exquisite limb.

"A girl a met a long time ago. She used standard military issue as the base, but made it much more impressive than that," I said, remembering the first time I used it. "Shit, careful!"

The arm malfunctioned, a near two-foot long blade extending from the back of the elbow. It stopped just short of impaling her stomach.

"You could have warned me it had a hidden weapon!"

"You're right, sorry. I've just never had to use it. Nearly forgotten I had it."

"So you need repairs done at the point of connection on the limb and in the housing?"

"Yeah. I'd also like to get me other limbs checked out, make sure they're still working right."

"Others?"

I took off my jacket, revealing my arm and hiked up my pants a bit, showing my legs.

"I also have a few internal things, but I won't bother you with those. They should be fine anyway."

"I've never seen someone so dependent on automail. Are you some crazy enthusiast?"

"No, actually I'm not. I fought in Ishval, lost them to a blast from the Crimson Lotus Alchemist. It was pure luck I had a prodigy to patch me up."

"Well, let's get you all inside. Where's Al?"

"In here," he said from the crate we had to keep him in.

"What happened!?"

"The same thing that smashed his arm," I said, rolling my pants back down and tossing my jacket over my shoulder.

"I can't trust you at all!" She said, staring daggers at Ed.

Quite a history between these two. They act like siblings. Normal siblings. Not weird ones like me and my sister were. We had to depend on each other. That made us get along. They didn't need each other. They only got in the way. But they're still close. Ed considers her family, I can feel it. If there's one thing he'll die for, it's his family.

Walking inside, the air was tinged with motor oil. All that can be expected, I guess.

"Sit down over there and I'll disconnect your limbs for inspection," she said to me and Ed.

From somewhere else in the house came a little old woman, though I doubt she's unable to take care herself. She has a commanding air about her stronger than some men I've met who were a third her age and thrice her height. Is this the legendary Pantheress of Resembool?

"Hey, Pipsqueak, I didn't think anyone could be shorter than you," I said, commenting on the woman's diminutive stature.

"Oh ha ha, ass," he said, being an ass himself and disconnecting my leg from my nervous system.

"You... are such... a jackass... Pipsqueak," I said through gritted teeth.

"Don't be such a baby."

"Let's see how you like it!" I said, reaching to disconnect his leg.

"That's enough," the old woman said, swatting my hand with her pipe.

Ed, still acting like a child, stuck his tongue out at me, earning a whack from another wrench at the hands of Winry. The Pantheress lined up Ed's legs while Winry fully disconnected my legs and arm.

"You've grown a bit. You'll need to have your leg adjusted," the old lady said.

"Quick, reconnect my arm. I wanna detach his leg," I said, now nothing more than a torso.

"Quit acting like children. Now hold still while I get a couple spares," Winry said, running in the back.

"It's not like I really have a choice," I said, turning to Ed and the Pantheress. "I'm tired of labeling you as 'old woman' in my internal monolog. What's you're name?"

"Pinako Rockbell."

"So you are the Pantheress. Good, I didn't get that wrong."

Winry came back with a couple spare legs and an arm.

"The legs are a bit shorter than your normal ones, and I could only find one arm, but these should do," she said, setting down the limbs and attaching them to me.

"What about me?" Ed said, still with only one leg.

"They don't have one short enough for you, Pipsqueak," I said, glad I now had an arm to defend with.

"I was a little preoccupied with your superior. At least you can hop around without automail. Besides, I thing I scrapped the one leg we had for your height."

"Told you."

"Shut up!"

With a few grunts an stiffled screams, our temporary limbs were in place. Thank God, the only thing worse than the pain that causes is the anticipation of it.

#~#~#

A warm afternoon, nothing to do. Just stumbling around on someone else's legs. Ed was lying on the ground with the Rockbell dog, Den. And, of course, Den also has an automail leg. For some reason, he decided it was necessary to only wear a t-shirt and his boxers. He really feels at home here. Beside him was his brother, out of the crate, but with all his parts held inside himself with a big sheet of cloth. I leaned against the house a little ways away, feeling a bit uncomfortable. It's like intruding in someone's most sacred memories. I'm an outsider that forced myself into their old life. I'm not meant to be here. Yet here I stand.

"I hate waiting around like this, I get all fidgety!" Ed said, squirming on the ground.

"Why don't we go visit Mom's grave? It's been three years," Al said.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," he said, sitting up.

"I know I don't have a right to act like I knew your mother, but I could escort you there if you want. It'll be easier wheeling around Al with two people," I said, still leaning on the wall.

"You've saved my life, I think you at least earned the right to escort us," Ed said, putting on his clothes.

"I'll bring the cart around."

#~#~#

Their mother was buried up on a hill. Her grave was marked with a marble stone; etched with her name, date of birth and death. It was a sad thing. I hate graves. They only bring back the pain of knowing they're gone. I can pay my respects to their memory, where I only have to see the good times. The happiness, the laughter, the fun. The bad memories seep in too, but they are just as important. With a grave, all you get is the worst. Their death.

I stood at the bottom of the hill, feeling their painful reliving of years past even down here. They descended the hill, more somber than usual.

"Let's get back, I'm sure Pinako's made dinner," Ed said, giving me command of the cart.

And so began a quiet walk down the dirt road back. The sky grew darker as we went, becoming a royal purple flecked with silvery starlight. The night breeze felt good, though a little chilly without the sun the keep us warm.

"Hey, Al, remember when we used to play all day until the sun went down?" Ed said.

"Yeah, it would get pitch black and we could hardly even see the road," Al replied.

"But Mom would always stay on the porch and wait with a lantern, blinking it every couple seconds."

"It was our way to always find our home."

As we walked a few more steps, I looked ahead and saw something. So did Ed.

"Hey, Al. Look."

Far ahead, on the balcony of the Rockbell house was a lantern, blinking every few seconds.

"Looks like you still have family here, Pipsqueak. You're a lucky kid. Come on, she's waiting for you."

"Right! Let's go!"

And for those few seconds we ran the cart to the house, Ed and Al had become kids again. Kids returning home to their beloved family. And I felt the same way. I was a kid with them, like I had always been there. For the first time since I came here, I felt like I belonged. For the first time in even longer, I felt like I was a part of a family, even if it was only for a few short seconds.

#~#~#

A day later, Ed and Al were out on their own. They were exploring their hometown again. I don't get the feeling this place changed much in three years, but whatever makes them happy. I was still at the house, doing a few odd jobs and chores with Armstrong.

"You need any help in here?" I asked, coming by Winry with her automail.

"I doubt you could do much."

"Don't be so sure. I was without an automail engineer for five years, I learned to maintain and repair these things pretty well. Besides, I feel like doing something a little more mentally stimulating. Alchemists have a hatred of not using their heads."

"Judging from Ed, I never would have realized that."

"I can't argue that. Pipsqueak is pretty brainless at times."

"Why do you call him that?"

"Pipsqueak? Because he's short as my sister when she was eight. And it pissed him off at first, so I kinda had to."

"Now it's just a nickname. Even Al wouldn't be able to call him that."

"I'm nowhere near as close to him as Al. I'm his superior; at best a source of advice and info, like his own personal philosopher."

"Don't be so sure. He let you visit his mom's grave. There's only five people that have ever been allowed up there, and that's us and you."

"So he trusts me, good to know. I'll stop bothering you now, let you finish fixing up our limbs."

"See you in a couple days."

I headed back downstairs, seeing Alex bring in another bundle of firewood.

"Thank you both for your help, we never would have been prepared for winter without your help," Pinako said.

"It was nothing. I was just too bored not to do something," I said. "The pure-bred colossus just loves physical labor."

"Even so, I thank you both," she said again. Suddenly she changed the subject. "What kind of lives do they lead?"

"Ed and Al? I won't lie, they live a dangerous life," I said.

"They were nearly killed only a few days ago," Alex added.

"But they're strong. Physically and mentally. They can take whatever life throws at them. I'm sure you know that nearly as well as they do. Even so, if things get too hard, they have friends. Me, Alex, Hughes, Hawkeye, hell even Mustang, though neither would admit it. We'll always look out for them."

"If only they knew people like you when they were kids."

"I've heard part of the story, though I imagine it was altered by a child's mind. Just what happened to them?"

"I too would like to know, to be honest," Alex said.

Pinako got a dark look on her face. This memory had to be just as bad for her as for Ed and Al. Maybe it's even worse. But she told us regardless.

"Whatever they did at that house, I don't know. I was working on an automail order when they came. It was pouring rain, I opened the door to see a massive figure, lightning cracking behind him. He stepped closer, glowing eyes staring down at me. In his arms was Ed, his arm and leg gone and blood soaking his clothes and the armor. The figure spoke, begging for help. It was Al. He was bound to armor while his brother lost half his body. After I had him patched up, I went to the house. Down in the basement... what was there... it wasn't human. They risked their lives and damn near lost them to bring to life that abomination. The day Ed earned his certification, he burned down the family house so there was no turning back. That's the story as I know it."

We were silent, unsure of how to react to this.

"Life's a bitch. All they wanted was to see their mother's smile again. Instead, they were torn apart and left with a monster. Pride was their down fall just as Envy was mine. They believed they were infallible and I hated I couldn't have what others did. This world is a brutal, cruel and merciless place. It wouldn't allow us to be normal children. Now I realize that may have been for the best. They're helping people, and I'm doing my best with them. We wouldn't even be who we are if it weren't for those mistakes," I said, pondering our lives.

"You have a strange way of looking at things," Pinako said, "but I suppose you are right."

"We can't choose where life leads us, but we can choose if we regret the actions we're forced to take," Alex said, "I'm not sure I can say I don't regret my past."

"I can't blame you, Major. What you were forced to do in Ishval... questioning those actions is to be expected, even with an outlook like mine."

"I'm sure Ed and Al would accept that thought too. They want to fix their bodies, but they don't regret becoming who they are."

"Who could regret becoming the Fullmetal Pipsqueak?"

#~#~#

Finally, our limbs are finished. Time for the sucky part.

"Finally gonna get my leg back!" Ed said, taking a seat.

"I know what you mean, it's like trying to walk with some else's legs," I said, sitting beside him.

Winry and Pinako got into position. "Ready?"

"Do it," we said together.

With a quick jerk, our limbs were removed and tossed aside as our real automail was set into place. Disconnection is not so bad, it's quick. Reconnection is slower, more of a searing pain than a stabbing one. It lasts longer, leaves you sore for a while. Gritting our teeth, neither of us wanted to look weaker to the other. A tiny squeal came from Fullmetal, and a longer groan came from me.

"What's the matter? Can't take it?" Ed goaded.

"You wish, Pipsqueak," I said, cringing as another limb was fully reconnected.

And just like that, I have my limbs back. I got up, stumbling as I readjusted to my own legs and the soreness dulled. Inspecting my limbs, they were the same as they were when we arrived. Good.

"Your limbs were in remarkably good condition, even the seperated arm. I mainly just cleaned them out and polished them," Winry said.

"You never polish my automail," Ed said, running a hand over his scratched and scarred metal arm.

"You never take care of it yourself. By the way, since I had to completely remake yours from scratch, I changed the makeup of it. I used more chrome, which makes it lighter, but it's not as strong as your old set," she said as he threw a couple of practice swings. "Are you listening!?"

"Yeah, thanks Winry!" He yelled, going to fix his brother.

"He's going to break that arm again, I hope you know that."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'll make sure he doesn't break it now," I said, following the idiot.

"Okay, I'm just gonna lie down," she said, collapsing onto the seat we were on a minute ago.

#~#~#

Just another day. The last day we'll spend in Resembool. Getting back out there now. With plenty of goodbyes, we left for the train station. Next stop: National Central Library. Well that's what it is for the Elrics. I'm not quite sure what I'll be doing next. Probably hunting Scar. But Mustang seems more interested in this case than me. He'll take care of it.

All I know right now is, after everything that's happened, the three of us are going to do something very stupid. After surviving death, we all think we're unstoppable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried throwing in a few tender moments this time. You probably expected that, of course I'd try to make Ed and Al Drake's friends. So you can probably expect more moments like that at some point. Well that's it for now. Next time, a new character is introduced and Drake comes face to face with the evil Palmtree.
> 
> The title reference this time was the movie Unstoppable. It was about a train, and this chapter started on a train, so I found it fitting.


	5. Deus Ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowit's been forever since I posted. Sorry about that, been having trouble with the wifi at home and couldn't remember to take the story somewhere with Internet. But I'm back now, and I'm gonna post six chapters to make up for the time I missed. So here's the chapter with the new character.
> 
> Also I should add this: WARNING YAOI ALERT. There are some yaoi elements in this chapter and the next few to come, so don't hate me if you don't like it.

Arriving in Central, Armstrong and I returned to our regular duties. That means I'm now stuck reading paperwork and old files instead of doing something worthwhile. Mustang is still in East City, so I can't even annoy him. This is sucky.

"Hey, Lieutenant, I can't make any headway with this case. Bring me something more interesting; something hotter," I said, throwing the papers to the desk and popping pills. These damn voices are still getting louder.

"This one seems close to your liking," Sebastian answered, tossing a new file on my desk.

"This is just a little petty theft and a few holdups," I said, pushing the file back at him.

"I knew you would reject one with only such minor offenses. Look closer, there are five unconfirmed murders and check the method of attack on these people."

He's right. And these murders look pretty grisly. Almost like they had their blood ripped from every vein in their body. They were torn apart in the worst way imaginable; it's a mess I can scarcely describe. It's almost worse than what Scar did to Shou and his daughter.

Checking the other photos and testimony, it became clearer why the murders appeared the way they did. The few photos here show a dark figure, blurred by film grain and camera movement. From the figure extended long ribbons of scarlet. They looked like snakes ready to strike. Could these "snakes" be blood? That could be fun.

"Alright, I'm interested," I said, checking through the rest of the file. "This says the latest attack was near the southern area of Central City. Is that still true?"

"Last night had another round of petty theft and robbery on the outskirts of the north side."

"Tell the higher-ups I'm taking a break on the Ishvalan case; I'm definitely headed after this one."

#~#~#

I am really bad at investigation. Sure, I can do simple tracking; anyone with half a brain can. But after nearly thirty hours have passed and the trail's gone cold. I don't even know where to begin.

Walking through the underdeveloped outskirts of Central City, I had no idea where to look. There's nearly no tracks or anything. They came, pillaged, and disappeared. I don't even have an idea what they look like. I could have walked by them a dozen times and not realized. Would really suck to find out I did.

Wait, I feel something strange. Another presence, but not like the one I get from the Führer or that bastard. It's not evil or sadistic. Just... strange. This must be them.

I spun in circles, trying to pinpoint the location of the presence. There, behind that tree. Raising a hand, I fired a bolt of lightning at the tree, making it explode in a cloud of smoke and wooden spears. As the dust cleared, it became obvious something is there. A shield of crimson, steaming pink, encompassed something. It faded away, returning to the source it was summoned from.

Behind the splintered remains of the tree's trunk was a girl. Couldn't have been more than seventeen, but she looked even younger. Thin, almost emaciated body wrapped in tattered clothes. Chin-length black hair, choppy and ragged like it was cut with a dull knife. Smooth, pale skin covered her face, rivers of dark blood branching to and from each other on her nearly white arms. Electric blue eyes, just like my own, looked at me like and animal, unsure of whether this new creature is here to help her or kill her. Thin, scarlet lips seemed to mouth a few words to me, maybe a warning. Arrays on her hands began glowing bright red and her eyes went deep crimson. The second of confusion it caused was enough, as a bolt of her freaking blood plowed into my chest. I fell to the ground, coughing and wheezing. My hand instinctively probed the wound, despite it couldn't feel anything. I looked down, seeing my silvery ribs through the burned and shredded hole in my chest.

Getting to my feet, she was already running. I took off after her, but she was smaller and faster than me. She weaved through the trees, keeping a good distance. I had to smash through branches and trees, gaining new cuts and scratches on my face and chest as my clothes were torn apart. I'm gaining on her.

She flipped around, flying through the air as she fired more of her own blood at me. She hit the ground and spun around to continue with ease. I dodged the first bolt, but got nailed by the next three. I tripped and stumbled, crashing into a tree. She is getting away. Dammit!

I sprinted after her, faster than before. Jumping over a fallen log, I took the split second of relative steadiness to fire a few bolts of my lightning. Her quick reflexes saved her as she twisted and ducked around them, but still took a few glancing hits. She continued without any trouble, pulling ahead again. Fuck, how fast is this bitch?!

Trying something else, I sent wave after wave of alchemic energy into the ground, speeding ahead faster than either of us. Ten-foot spikes erupted from the ground in front of her. Again, she managed to adeptly avoid everything. If she keeps this up, I won't be able to catch her. How can a common criminal be so skilled?

I only have one saving grace: stamina. My automail legs can carry me further than someone of equal physical ability without automail. My legs never tire, and my blood re-oxygenates faster since it has less area to cover. She's normal. She can't outrun me. She can outpace me, but I'll win the marathon. She has to realize this.

She's starting to slow down, barely enough to notice. This is another trap. She twisted around again, aiming her bloody hands at me. She fired more blood, I countered by burning it to mist with more lightning. She tried again, meeting a similar problem. Good, less blood means she's going to have to stop sooner. She focused more blood into a single shot, a variable missile of sorts. I fired lightning, pumping more power into it and concentrating it into a beam, trying to dissolve it. But it was to no avail. It hit me like a freaking truck, throwing me back nearly a hundred feet through brush and dirt. I came to a stop, staring into the treetops. She's gone.

I sat up, feeling my body ache from the fall and numerous scratches. Silvery bone poked through shredded skin and muscle, hurting like hell. I got to my feet and walked out of the wooded area back to the road. I turned back to see Central City a speck on the horizon. Damn, we went far. I turned, seeing I had lost her only a few miles from West City. How'd we even end up here? This started on the north side. I guess questioning it won't change anything. I should hurry over to West and call in to tell them where I am.

#~#~#

Been a week. Still haven't found her. Trail is leading to Pendleton, not good. Whole place is embroiled in another border war with Creta. None of the generals want to get involved, so the citizens have become a paramilitary and violence is seen everywhere one looks.

Stepping into the war-torn town, I could feel her in here. Guess she figured I wouldn't follow to a place like this. Ishval was still worse. At least here you know for certain who it is that'll try to kill you.

I ran through the smashed streets, following her. She's close.

Rounding a corner, I spotted her. She was in a fight with a group of Cretans, beating the hell out of them too. Regardless of her admittedly impress skills, I need to take her in.

I charged into the battle, jumping to an inhuman height to electrocute three on top of a building. I hit the ground and didn't waste a second to break the leg of the closest Cretan and knock out his concerned ally before turning back and crushing his skull.

Standing straight, head and shoulders taller than the girl, we stared each other down. This one will be a fighter. How fun.

We took fighting stances, circling each other like lions preparing for a fight. I was obviously much stronger and physically tougher. But she's fast, and flexible. She's got to have recovered all her blood by now, but my injuries aren't healed yet. She may have an advantage longterm, especially if she aims for my wounds.

Clenching my fists at my sides, I lunged forward. Her arrays came to life and she fired blood like a machine gun. The drops were small, but hit hard. I ignored the many shots, swinging hard at her head. She sidestepped, planting her knee in my stomach. Before she could retract it, I grabbed hold of her leg and tossed her at the wall. She righted herself, hitting the wall and propelling off at me. She clung to me, pulling us to the ground. We struggled to gain dominance, with her landing as many blows as possible. She knows if she doesn't get her hits in and back off, she's screwed. She placed a hand over one of my deeper wounds, blasting more blood into it. Shit, that burns!

I grabbed her wrist, nearly crushing it. Rolling again, I got on top and rained fists at her head. Through sheer luck, she dodged the hits, leaving the earth around her pitted with imprints of my knuckles. She tucked her legs in, kicking me off. Catching myself with a hand, I propelled my body onto its feet again. She charged at me, barely hitting with enough force to make me fall back a step. She threw in a dozen quick shots to the kidney, finishing with another blast of blood. She jumped back before I could retaliate, ducking away from my metallic hands.

She tripped, stumbling backward. Taking the opening, I threw all my weight into a blow to her stomach, sending her skidding over the ground. Lying there, a wheezing mess, it would seem she has lost. More cautious than most would be, I approached. She sprang up like lightning, blasting me with more blood. Taking the brunt of the attack, I sent a wave of energy into the ground. A wall formed behind her, and I lunged forward, grabbing her scrawny neck. I slammed her against the wall, cracking it with the sheer force. She coughed blood, grasping at my fingers with one hand. Her other lept up, wrapping around my face and spraying blood into my eyes. Shock made me loosen my grip just enough for her to wriggle free. My vision obscured, I tried to follow as she ran into the street.

More Cretans were fighting the citizens, stray bullets hitting all around me. Relying on my seemingly sixth sense, I followed her directly into the firefight. Cretans fired at me, forcing me to erect a wall to protect myself as I tried to wipe my eyes clean. Regaining enough of my vision to see a few dozen feet I jumped out of cover and unleashed a wide-branching storm of electricity. The dozens of Cretans fried in seconds, leaving me open to persue her again.

She didn't get far. I guess I hurt her pretty bad. Only one real hit and she's barely able to run away. Or she's planning a trap.

Another dead end. And there she is. With another missile. She hurled it at me, leaving me little time to react. Every circle and array on my arms lit up, lending their power to a single stream of painfully white lightning. The two forces of incredible alchemic power met, blasting each other apart. But mine was continuous, so it streamed on after the blood missile was destroyed. But the shockwave created by the sheer force of the impact knocked me off my feet. The stream hit her and it should have killed her. This is the end.

I got up, fanning my near-molten hands. Still glowing hot, I walked to her.

"What do you want from me?!" She asked, desperate and afraid. So she survived. Impressive.

"You're a criminal. I'm a colonel of the Amestrian Army. It is my duty to catch and imprison people like you."

"I'm not a criminal!"

"You've committed dozens of robberies and at least half a dozen murders."

"That was to survive! I needed the money for food, and anyone I killed was either a real criminal or someone trying to take advantage of me."

"They are crimes none the less."

"You're a State Alchemist, aren't you? Your people committed far worse crimes on a monstrous scale. Shouldn't you be arrested?"

"Yes. But instead, we were declared 'heroes'."

"Then find mercy in your heart. One criminal to another."

She looked so pathetic, begging for her life. I reduced a strong warrior to a quivering damsel. And I can't ignore a damsel in distress. And she kinda reminds me of myself.

"...Come with me back to Central. I'll tell the brass I failed to capture the culprit of the attacks and thefts. Since no one is sure what you look like, you can rejoin society with me."

"How? I've been like this for years. I don't have any other skills."

"You don't need any. Become a State Alchemist. You'll receive the benefits of being a major and a sizeable 'research grant' which can be used for virtually anything. Just bullshit your way through a reassessment every year and you keep the benefits."

"I don't have another choice, do I?"

"The other option is disappearing and living some other way."

"...I'll go with you."

"Then we'll need to know each other's names. I'm Colonel Drake Adams, the Sovereign Alchemist."

"Quite a name. I'm Alyxandria, call me Alyx."

"Actually, I already know an Alex."

"What's she like?"

"He is a freaking titan. Taller than me with muscles carved from granite. And he has a rather fragile emotional state. Easily excited, openly cries; he's a complicated guy."

"Are all military men like him?"

"No, but most are unusual in some way. You'll find that out quickly."

"Great, then help me up so we can go."

#~#~#

Alyx is taking her State Alchemist exam. I expect her to do well, she seems pretty knowledgeable. I'll see her in a few days, after her injuries are healed and her blood is replenished. Right now I'm looking for the Elrics. I heard they're hard at work trying to crack Marcoh's coded journel. I have nothing better to do, might as well help.

Walking down the hall, I could see Hughes being thrown out of their private room. Typical, can't get work done with him around. He's a great guy, but...

"Colonel, it's great to see you again! Have you seen my daughter Elicia lately? I can't talk to Mustang about it, he threatened to incinerate me over the phone," the overexcited father said as soon as he saw me.

"Though he may have to find a way to do that, all I have to do is raise my hand to fry you," I warned, wanting to get to work. "I will speak with you later. If you want to replace the lost records from the library, try Sheska. I hear she has a photographic memory and has read everything that was there, including the records."

"Thank you for the tip, Colonel. I'll let you get to work."

Only walking a few more steps before being met with another problem, I felt a bit annoyed.

"We have been ordered by Major Armstrong to watch over the Elric brothers. We can't let you pass," a rather small woman with short black hair and a mole beneath her left eye said. The blonde man beside her didn't seem to want to speak.

"Name and rank."

"Maria Ross, Second Lieutenant."

"Denny Brosh, Sergeant."

"I'm Colonel Adams. That means I supercede your and Armstrong's authority. Besides that, I'm a close friend of the Elrics."

"Sorry, sir."

They stepped aside, opening the door.

"No problem, you were just following orders. Return to guarding the door. And that's an order from me, not Armstrong." I walked inside, seeing the boys at a table, stacks of papers for each of them. "Hey guys, I came to help."

"Great, maybe with your help we'll get this done," Ed somewhat absentmindedly said, not looking up from the pages.

I grabbed a stack and got to work. Disguised as a cookbook. Pretty good, no one would see beyond the recipes. And a little nod to that saying that alchemy began in the kitchen. Marcoh is a smart man. Time to break down that intelligence.

#~#~#

"No way... that can't be right..."

"This... this..."

"I knew this shit was evil. I knew it since the first time I saw a Stone! I just wished I had been wrong."

My despondent mood was overtaken by incredible rage. I slammed my fists down on the table, breaking it in half. I grabbed the separate halves, throwing them at opposite walls and watching them shatter.

"What's going on in here?" Maria asked, opening the door.

"The main ingredient for Philosopher's Stones is..." Ed said, unable to finish.

"Human souls."

I finished for him, my deep voice adding to the terror of this realization. The second lieutenant's eyes went wide in horror.

"Are you sure you're right? Maybe you messed up somewhere?"

"No, we triple checked. It's true," Al said, his hollow voice now truly hollow.

"Ross, Brosh, don't mention our cracking the code. That's an order," I said, getting up to leave. "Al, Ed, come on. We could really use some rest."

#~#~#

"I can't believe it..."

That about sums up the atmosphere. Back at the Elrics' hotel room. Need a little time to compose myself before I return to work. So do they. Al was just staring out the window into the cold night. Ed lied forlorn on the couch, his automail arm covering his eyes. I leaned against the wall, trying to act like the mature adult I'm not. It's still obvious I'm as pissed about the revelation as they are. I may not have known them long but seeing their hopes die is still awful and enraging.

"We were so close."

"Just a few dozen lives away."

"Are you saying I'd actually do that?!"

"No, I'm just stating a fact, Pipsqueak. If you don't like it, piss off."

He was on his feet in a flash, bolting over to me. His metal fist rocketed at my jaw, and could have easily broken it. Acting more on instinct than anything else, I caught his wrist, hearing the metal and gears creak.

"You've always pissed me off," he said.

"And you've always been a pipsqueak, Pipsqueak."

"That's enough!" Al yelled, turning to us. "We're mad at the Philosopher's Stone, not each other! Just calm down."

Being lectured by a fourteen-year-old. That's kinda degrading. But he's right. I let go; Ed rubbed the bent wrist of his metallic arm.

"Sorry. I should be handling this better," I said.

"No, I'm at fault too. This news turned my hair-trigger into a lit fuse."

"You're still young, you're allowed to have a couple outbursts."

And then we were interrupted by a certain man-mountain.

"Edward! Alphonse!" Armstrong said, crashing through the door, "I heard about your painful revelation. So close to the goal only for fate to steal it away! This story of brotherly perseverance and loss is too much for me!"

"Wait, you know? I'm gonna crack their skulls!"

Ross appeared from behind the crying hulk, looking apologetic.

"Sorry, sir. The Major is very... persuasive," she explained, trying to defend herself and Brosh.

"As long as he's the only one," I said, wondering why the Major is really here.

"There is another reason I'm here," the Major said, composing himself with surprising ease. "I came to warn the Elrics that Scar has been spotted in the city. They are on lockdown in this room. Ross and Brosh will keep guard."

"What about me?"

"They want you to return to the case. Do not worry about them, they are in good hands."

"Still, so far I'm the only person to survive a fight with Scar. I'll stay here to keep watch. Have Lieutenant Michaelis bring me whatever new information there may be."

"Yes, I will go now."

He left, transmuting the door back together as he did.

"Good, we have some breathing room again," I said.

"Are we really staying on lockdown?" Ed asked.

"The order came down from the higher-ups. I can't refute it. Doesn't mean we have to follow it. They just ordered Armstrong to keep you here. Didn't explicitly say anything about you two being ordered to stay."

"You love loopholes don't you?"

"Absolutely."

"Hey, wait a sec. I just remembered something. 'Find the truth within the truth.' Maybe there's another way to make a Stone," Ed thought.

"Maybe there's another site in the city we can find more info," I suggestd, grabbing a map from the desk. I spread it out on the coffee table, the three of us searching for something.

"There's four alchemical laboratories in the city... maybe we should start with them?" Al suggested.

"No, there's five. I've been to the fifth. It's over here," I said, pointing.

"That place is shutdown," Ed said.

"I know for a fact that it is still functioning. Besides, look at where it is."

"Right across the street from Central Prison. Plenty of fresh 'ingredients'."

"Exactly. The perfect place for research on the Stone."

"Then I guess we're going to the fifth lab."

Ed got up, putting on his jacket and preparing to leave. Back to Hell we go.

#~#~#

Ross and Brosh are really bad at their job. Sneaking out was too easy. Which means sneaking in would have been too easy. I'll reprimand them later. Right now, we're breaking into the fifth laboratory. Just as it was five years ago, it's guarded. Not a problem though.

The spotlight glided over the concrete, barely an inch away from us. It passed, going far enough that we could act.

"Transmutation will alert them, let's try something else," Al said.

"Give me a boost," Ed said, putting a foot in Al's hands.

The armored brother launched him high onto the top of the wall. He landed with a moderate thud, lowering the barbed wire as a rope for us. Thank God I don't have flesh and blood hands anymore.

And with three hard thuds, we were in. Unfortunately, not in in. Can't go through the front this time. Luckily, there's a vent. Unluckily, Ed is the only one that can fit.

"This is what you were born for, Pipsqueak," I joked.

"Shut up. Wait for me here."

That's not gonna happen. How else can I get inside? I thought for a few minutes before getting a stupid idea.

"Hey, Al, think you can get me to the roof?" I asked, staring up at the stone building. It's not much higher than the wall, and we seemed to go higher when we jumped it.

"Maybe, let me try."

He held his hands together and launched me up. Barely high enough. I reached out, scrabbling at the wall. Through luck, I caught hold. Hauling myself over, I looked back at Al, giving him a thumbs up. Now where is the way in? Screw it. Badass Rule Number 36: When there isn't a door, make one.

With a surge of alchemic power, I blasted a wide hole in the roof. The guards probably didn't see that. If they did, Al's got some trouble to deal with. But I'm sure he'll be fine.

This place is just as dark and disorienting as it was before. Shit, this whole place just feels wrong. Like I'm being watched by the ghosts of all those kids. Creepy shit. The sooner I get out of here the better.

Voices. Not just the ones in my head; real voices. Up ahead. One of them sounds familiar. They're coming closer. The shadows are parting. Son of a bitch!

One of them was a woman; long and wavy black hair, a black dress and curvaceous figure. Upon her chest was a tattoo of Ouroboros, the serpent that devours its tail. But she was of no interest to me. Beside her was a demon, the same demon I met five years ago.

Without thought or logic I rushed him, charged by pure wrath and hatred. Alchemy surged through my fist, filling it with electrical power. He turned to me just in time to feel my fist impale his stomach; massive bursts of lightning burning through him.

"So its you again? Just couldn't keep away," he said, plowing a fist into my chest. I fell back, trying to maintain my fighting stance. Damn he hits hard!

"Hey, Lust, go on ahead to Fullmetal. I've got a little business here," he said, taking up his own stance as the hole in his torso closed. "You turned out looking like much less of a worthless worm than the other humans. So tall too."

"Just go easy on him, Envy. He is a Sacrifice, after all," she woman said, leaving.

"Your name is Envy?" I asked, barely holding myself back. "Good to know your name at long last. Now I'll be able to curse it for all eternity when I cut your fucking head off!"

"Let's see you try, kid!"

"I'm done holding back. I won't hold anything back this time!"

The metal blade extended along my left forearm, ending in a long, telescopic spike. Another two-foot long blade extended over my fist from my other arm. Two more blades sprouted along my shins, ripping through my pants.

I lunged at him again, a deadly tornado of razors and electricity. He threw up his arms, trying to block but only succeeding in getting them cut off. I took the opening, impaling him with one arm, sending blackened electricity through his body. For the first time he screamed in pain, his flesh smoking at the slit where metal met flesh. His cries of pain brought a smile to my face, giving me more incentive to tear him apart.

His knee smashed into my chest, sending me into the air. I hardly felt the pain, righting myself and firing arcs of lightning at the bastard. He screamed more, his flesh beginning to boil and melt away. I hit the ground, slipping behind him and catching him in the head with a spin kick. He tumbled away, getting up with half his face sliced off. More red sparks spouted from the wound and it sealed itself in seconds. Fuck.

He lunged, smashing me through the wall. I grit my teeth as my skin was torn open and muscle was ripped apart. I hit the rough cement, his crushing weight on top of me. More skin was scraped off, making my back raw and sensitive. He raised a fist, punching me hard in the face. He raised his other and did it again and again. A barrage of blows pummeled my face, breaking my nose and cracking my jaw. He threw another punch, but I blocked with my left arm. His fist fell apart as it cleaved itself to pieces on the sharp blade. I bucked my knees into his back, impaling him with the spurs sprouted from them. I threw him back, simultaneously kicking myself up and charging him again.

I plowed a metallic, electrified shoulder into his chest, sending both of us crashing into the wall and nearly toppling it. I gripped his skull, slamming it into my rising knee. Repeatedly I pierced his skull with my knee spurs. Red sparks flew endlessly as he grabbed my hands and pried them away. My circles turned bright and lightning rushed into him again. He screamed in pain, letting go of me. With an uppercut from my right arm, I cracked his ribs and pierced his heart.

He grabbed my face, his fingers creating unreal pressure. I pumped more electricity into his body, burning him from the inside out. He shoved me away, sending me skidding on my back again. I seethed in pain on the floor, realizing too late that he was in the air over me with both fists coming down at my heart. He hit, my heart literally skipping a beat. We crashed through the floor, vision obscured by concrete dust. I pulled my shirt over my face and turned to his presence, kicking him hard enough in the back to break it with a sickening and thrilling crack. He fell to the ground, screaming more. I fell on him, raining blows on his face. I want you to die!

He kicked me away, rushing me to plow us through another wall. We came out in a place all too familiar. The place where all those children died; where my only family was murdered. Now I saw the woman from earlier, Lust, with Ed and broken armor scattered on the floor. I fell back to him, going back-to-back.

"You alright, Pipsqueak?"

"No, got too many cuts and lost too much blood. Worse, my automail won't work."

Shit. Guess I'm still fighting on my own. Envy picked up the katana on the floor, brandishing it against me.

"Let's see you cut my head off now!" He said, rushing with the weapon.

I dodged, slipping behind him. With a quick swipe of my arm, I lopped his head off. His body fell to the ground limp and his head rolled away. I turned to deal with Lust, but felt unbelievable pain in my stomach. I looked down, seeing the katana running through me. Red sparks crackled behind me, Envy back on his feet.

"You're a fucking monster!" I screamed through gritted teeth.

"We're the same monster," he said, yanking the sword free.nBlood spilled forth and I nearly fell to the ground. I can't fight these guys, not like this.

Explosions began sounding throughout the lab. Pieces of it fell to the ground as more blasts went off. A saving grace. They'll run off and leave us. I can at least escape this place.

"Shit, we have to go!" I said, numbing my pain with electricity and slinging Ed over my shoulder. I aimed a hand at the wall, blowing it apart.

I ran through the hole, begrudgingly leaving my revenge for another day. My weapons retracted as I blew through another wall. Still have to keep going. Faster!

Blood now soaked my pants. I don't have much to spare, I gotta get out quick!

With one more blast, we were out in the open. Trying not to breath the coarse dust, I panted heavily as Al and Ross came to me. I dropped Ed into Al's arms, my vision fading as I grew increasingly lightheaded.

"Ed is hurt... multiple cut and slash wounds. I am not in much better shape. Ross... I order you to catch me... because I have lost all ability to stand," I said, collapsing into the small woman's arms and nearly taking her to the ground. "Get us to a hospital. Also, I order you not to tell anyone I was this hurt... and especially don't tell Ed."

And with that, I passed out from blood loss. I think my heart also stopped for a little bit. I have a bit of a habit of dying, huh?

#~#~#

Apparently not, because I did wake up. You know, without experiencing Hell first. I really wish those memories didn't come back. But that's besides the point.

Currently, I was in a hospital bed, blankets up to my chin. This won't do. I kicked them away, forgetting I had a hunk of steel rip through my stomach recently. I grimaced, clutching my aching abdomen.

"That fucking bastard... at least I got to cut his head off," I snarled, feeling the pain begin to fade again.

"Cut who's head off, sir?" Sebastian asked, pulling back the curtain. My own room. Being in the military has its perks.

"No one you need to worry about. Well he is the guy that put me here, so maybe he is," I answered, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, luckily your injuries were serious, but not life threatening. How is your automail?"

"Feels off," I said, rotating my joints and kicking my feet. "Not sure why; must have broken some internal components. I did take, and dish out, some serious blows."

"Major Elric has already woken up and found his automail in disrepair as well. He has sent for Miss Rockbell; she should be here before long."

"Good, I don't want to go anywhere until I feel a hundred percent. And it'll be good to see Winry again. I like her."

"Are you implying you have deep feelings for her?"

"What? No, she's pretty but too young for my taste. And ultimately, she's just not really the kind of person I'd want that kind a relationship with."

"Well... that's good because... sir, permission to act freely?" He asked, his pale cheeks growing increasingly bright red.

"Granted."

Nearly before the last letter left my mouth, he had jumped forward and pressed his lips against my own. I was too shocked to do anything as a tinge of ecstasy ran through me, shocking me even more. He pulled away, not going any further than that.

"Sorry, sir, but I have wanted to do that for a long time. After you were hurt so badly, I realized just how dangerous your life is becoming. I didn't want to loose my chance and regret not letting you know how I feel. I am willing to take whatever punishment you deem suitable," he said, his cheeks burning furiously as he bowed and prepared to be punished.

I was still stunned by the sudden revelation. Am I really too dense to have seen this coming? No, he never gave any signals. Or did he? Fuck! What's more is I actually kinda liked it. Sure I can appreciate a fit man like him, but I've never been actually attracted to one. I don't think so, anyway. Shit, one kiss is throwing my entire world into disarray.

"Relax, I'm not going to punish you. I'm still stuck on that kiss. Can't even begin to think of a reprimand if I wanted to," I told him, rubbing a cold metal hand across the back of my neck and feeling awkward as hell.

"Then... what do you think of it?" He looked at me with innocent and hopeful eyes. Dammit, Liz used to do the same thing.

"I'm really not sure... I never considered myself gay, never had a reason to. Now I'm not even sure. Besides, the government is really strict on these things; if we started a relationship and the Führer found out, we could both lose our jobs. Dishonorable discharge. It wouldn't mean much to me, but your life is here. You've trained to be in the military since you were a kid. Think I didn't remember the earful you gave me when I first made you my butler? I remembered, and I don't want to screw with your life."

His hope faded a bit, but not entirely. "Yes, of course, sir. Again, sorry for my unprofessional conduct. I'll go and fetch you a cup of coffee."

"Great, I could use some Bitch-Coffee," I said as he left.

And just like that, I was an eighteen-year-old Colonel with his male subordinate crushing on him. And I just might be crushing on him. Why can't life be easy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was my return. Started light with the gay stuff, but it'll get more intense soon. But it'll drop off after that.
> 
> Title reference this time was the Deus Ex series of games, mostly because Drake has four automail limbs.


	6. Underworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first smutty chapters. No yaoi in it, though that is basically what sets it up. This whole thing though is basically just Porn without Plot that I couldn't help but add. Let me know how my smutty writing ability is. Also it's a bit shorter than the other chapters, so it's not super elaborate or anything.

I sat on the edge of my bed, still wrestling with my sexuality after that little event with Seb. Could I be gay? Yeah, I guess. Am I? That's harder to answer. Even now I'm not sure I'd say I'm attracted to him. Not to say he's ugly; he actually is pretty good-looking. White skin as smooth as glass, silky white hair flowing elegantly around his cute face, toned muscles visible even through the black and white butler uniform I make him wear. And those soft features making him so much more endearing. Plus he makes Bitch-Coffee worry of worship. And those eyes... big and shimmering deep purple, they draw you in and...

What am I thinking?! Maybe I do find him attractive. Is that really a bad thing though? There are much worse things in his world than two men in an intimate relationship with each other. Too many of them I've experienced firsthand.

The latch on my door clicked, sending me to high alert on pure instinct. A familiar little bloodsucker slipped through the door, shutting it behind her.

"You are now in the presence of Major Alyxandria Auditore, the Scarlet Ribbon Alchemist," she said, congratulating herself. "Also, I've been put under your command. Reporting for duty, sir!" She saluted like a fool, showing a side of her I hadn't known existed.

"That's really great, Alyx, but I've got a lot on my mind right now," I said, trying not to sound too agitated.

She sat down beside me, a bit closer than she needed to be. This is actually the first time I've been able to see her without immediately having to chase after her or engage in a fight almost to the death. Her black hair retained its uneven and wild quality, actually seeming pretty cute. Her uniform was screwed up, untucked and buttoned wrong with several smudges and tears already. She is beginning to seem more and more childlike as this moment goes on. She filled out the uniform better than expected though, already gaining a healthier weight from regular meals and exercise. Despite this, her body remained slender and somewhat underdeveloped, but still attractive none the less. Her face was slim and still a little gaunt from malnutrition with dark smudges under her eyes from lack of sleep, but was still more beautiful than most women's. Her lips were still thin, though not quite as much so as they were, and were still colored bright scarlet despite the lack of lipstick. She looked at me with her expressive eyes, a mesmerizing electric blue that matched my own. Even after seeing that color in every mirror I've looked at since birth, it was different with her. Much like Seb's, they were drawing me in, a hypnotic quality forever bound to them.

"What's wrong?" She asked, snapping me out of my daze.

"It's nothing... just a little confusion and lack of knowing myself," I said with a sigh.

"Well maybe I can help. But you'll have to actually tell me what's wrong and stop dodging my questions."

She's right. But do I want her advice? I only met her a few days ago, and we were trying to kill each other then. But I really want to talk this out, and there's no way I'm going to Pipsqueak for this. Not Al either. And Seb isn't an option either, for once. This is probably my only choice.

"I'm telling you this in confidence. As your superior and commanding officer, I order you not to speak a word of this without my approval. I'll have you thrown out of the military and put in prison faster than you can blink, understand?" I said, meaning every word.

"Geez, don't worry. My lips are sealed," she said, running her slim fingers over them like she was pulling a zipper.

"Okay... I'm having a crisis... with my sexuality," I said, feeling my cheeks burn as blood rushed to them. Thank God I keep my hair long enough to hide my face.

"What, you think you're gay?"

"That's the problem, I'm not even sure what to think, let alone what I know."

"Well... shit, I don't know what to tell you..."

"And that's why I didn't want to say anything. My entire world is tossed on its head and no one can help me right it."

"Hey, I'm trying my best. I've never had to deal with this problem. I haven't dealt with any problems that weren't my own. But you gave me a second chance when you could have killed me. I at least owe you this."

"I wish I knew the answers. Even if they were only the answers to myself, it would be enough. They have to be somewhere."

"Well... I really don't know what to say... but maybe there's something I can do," she said, drawing close.

A pencil-thin arm snaked around me, hooking around my waist. My heart sped up a bit at her touch, wondering just what she had in mind. Her other hand rested on my shoulder, turning me to face her. Our height difference was more noticeable now, me sitting about seven or eight inches taller than her. She pulled me down a bit, but didn't force it. Her moves were smooth and gentle, meant to endear. She brushed my hanging black hair away from my face, revealing my strong and rugged features before leaning up to me. Our lips touched, only just barely. It was so different from my kiss with Sebastian. He was forceful, his lips tough and strong, if that makes sense. But Alyx is careful, tentative and almost unsure of what she was doing. Her lips were soft and had the slight taste of copper. I felt that twinge in my stomach again.

She backed away for a second, then came back in, giving a passionate kiss that turned the twinge into sparks. Her lips parted and her tongue poked into my mouth. I was timid, but went with it, entwining my tongue with hers. It added a whole new sensation as our tongues massaged each other, multiplying the sparks I felt. My arms moved of their own accord, wrapping around her thin frame and pulling her close. Her chest pressed against my own, her heart beating even faster than mine. Alyx, without breaking our kiss, pushed me onto my back and straddled me. She rose up, the light shining behind her making her look like an angel.

"So, how was that?" She asked with a seductive smile.

"Yet again, one kiss has thrown my world into disarray," I said, though with more of a warm touch to my words. "Well I'm certainly not gay, that's for sure."

"I'd say so," she agreed, moving her hand to the tent I was pitching in my shorts. I blushed a bit, embarrassed by her rather blunt words and actions. "If you liked a kiss that much, why not go further?" She asked, slowly stroking my hard on through my clothes.

"Because... I never even..." I said, fighting through the pleasure to speak.

She stopped, still holding on to my dick. "You mean you've never done it?"

"Actually, I've never even mahshjd," I said, mumbling the last part to be intentionally unintelligible.

"What?"

"I never even... you know..." I said, turning away as my face burned with my bright blush.

"You never even jacked off?" She bluntly asked.

"No, okay?!"

"How can you go twenty-six years--"

"Eighteen."

"Seriously? Damn, you grew up fast. Fine then, how can you go eighteen years without jacking off?"

"I had to watch after my little sister. We were almost always together no matter what. We even slept together. She'd never let go of me when she was asleep and I never had the time or privacy to even think of doing it. After she... left the picture... I was too focused on my job. It just didn't happen," I explained, still embarrassed and ashamed of my virginity.

"Wow, you look so cute when you're embarrassed," she said, giggling. "Well to be honest, the only thing that's been inside me has been my own fingers, so we're pretty much in the same boat."

"That makes me feel better," I sarcastically remarked as she unbuttoned her jacket. "Wait, we're really doing this?"

"Why not? You're ready to go, I'm ready to go. I locked the door and there's not going to be anyone for a while anyway. We have time to ourselves..."

She leaned down, kissing me again as she worked at the buttons on her dress shirt. She pulled back as her shirt opened to reveal her chest. Not the biggest by any standards, but squeezable and supple. For the first time in a long time, I hated having automail. She grabbed my hand, bringing it toward her creamy breasts. One of those moments I would remember forever and I wouldn't even be able to truly experience it. Still I groped as was to be expected, eliciting soft moans from the girl above me. I moved my hand down, brushing mt fingers against her nipple and, because I could, giving her a tiny shock. She let out a cute little yipe, getting an even more lustful look in her bright eyes. She pulled my shirt over my head and unzipped her pants. My free hand pulled away my shorts, unleashing my member for the first time.

"Are you ready?" I asked as she positioned herself.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She joked. "I'll be fine. In a few minutes, I'll be better than fine."

She lowered herself onto my dick, taking her time as she did so. She stopped just as the head began pushing against her lips. Deciding to drive her crazy, I sent a tiny wave of alchemic energy through my body, giving her another shock in her sweetest spot. She let out a cute yelp, dropping all the way onto my hard cock. She shut her eyes tight, tears forming at the corners as she grit her teeth.

"Damn, I was hoping that was a lie," she said, referring to the pain caused by the loss of her virginity. "Ah well, I actually kinda like it."

"Good to know."

By now, the sparks in my stomach had grown into a full blown electric current, coursing through me as she began rocking her narrow hips. I let that current manifest and shock the sensitive insides of Alyx as she worked harder. Her moans immediately got louder, leading her to bury her face in my chest to keep from being heard. One hand cupped her ass, delivering a small, constant shock as it kneaded her soft flesh. The other was still groping her breast, occasionally twisting on her nipple and giving a sharp burst of electricity. Her lips met my own once again, our tongues entwining as we both held back our voices. That sure as hell wasn't easy.

I increased the voltage, making her moan louder. She immediately bit down on my neck, trying her best not to scream in her growing ecstasy. My blood flowed down my chest and over my automail in ruby rivers, much pooling in her mouth. I felt her tongue lapping up the scarlet liquid, tickling my skin to no end. The thrusts of her hips became more erratic, loosing their rhythm. She threw her head back, grabbing onto my abdomen to balance herself. Her nails dug into my flesh, drawing more blood. Her blue eyes once again became deep crimson, the eyes of a horny demon. She got more frantic still, the very scent of blood driving her crazy. I put more voltage into the current, feeling both of us begin to loose all reasoning as ecstasy pushed thought from our minds.

As she straddled me, my hands slid to her hips and pumped a small current as her small breasts bounced with every thrust. The loss of feeling in my limbs is just about worth the feeling I'm getting now. She fell onto me again, biting into the other side of my neck. More blood flowed, but I couldn't care less. Animal lust I didn't know I had clouded all feelings other than the ecstasy I felt in this moment. It amplified the feeling a thousand-fold, driving me crazy. Her nails started raking across my body in various places, drawing blood each time. Her tongue worked quickly, licking up the trails of crimson as fast as they appeared. Both hands cupped her ass as I took the lead and vigorously thrust into her with all my might. Electricity ran through, literally and metaphorically, too strong for her to even control herself anymore. For a final time, she sank her teeth into my neck, biting much harder than before. All I could feel though was more ecstasy as I brought us both closer to the goal.

Her arms slid under me, nails hooking into the flesh of my back and slowly cutting through the skin and muscle. Her teeth clamped harder and it felt like I'd loose a chunk of my neck, but I just didn't care. We were both on the edge, seconds away from what we both want. I rolled on top her for the final duration, pressing ourselves close together. Her heartbeat sped up faster and faster, matching with my own. This is it!

With a final thrust, we both came. I pulled out, working my electrified thumb against her clit as I shot my load onto her chest and stomach, even getting a few spurts on her face. My hand continued its job, and Alyx still squirmed as she came again. Taking away my hand and licking it clean, we were finally finished. I dropped to the bed beside her as she regained enough muscle control to wipe the cum from her face and lick it from her hands before working on the rest of herself.

"Are you sure you were a virgin?" She asked as she finished, still glistening from sweat and the little bit a cum left smeared on her stomach. And of course all the blood. Ruby trails led down her chin and over her chest, much of it having been licked or wiped away, leaving a slight red tint to her skin where it was.

"Yeah, unless my little sister was banging me in my sleep and I subconsciously remembered all the right moves," I joked, still a little breathless. "But I seriously doubt that. She was eight. No way she knew about any of this."

"You really knew what you were doing. And that thing with the electric alchemy... totally genius," she said, giggling like a little girl again. Kinda creepy, considering what we just did. And with her eyes still red like that.

"There goes both our virginities. So long, little cherries," I said, waving goodbye to a pretty big milestone of my life.

"Good riddance, if you ask me," Alyx said beside me.

"So we've definitely confirmed I'm not gay, but I still did like kissing Seb. Guess I'm bi."

"That'll be good for a threeway."

"Is sex all you think about?"

"No, not all. Just most. Especially after that."

I slid my shorts back on and laid back on the bed next to her. She had hiked her pants back up and closed her shirt, though she didn't actually zip or button them.

"Sorry about all the scratching, and the biting. Blood really gets me going," she explained, wrapping her arms around me again and pulling herself close.

"It's fine, nothing that can't be fixed with a little time," I said, still bathing in the afterglow of my orgasm.

"We still have some time to be alone," she said, looking up at me as her eyes returned to their natural blue. For a second I thought she wanted to go for round two, but instead she said, "Wanna just lie here a while?"

"After my first cumshot, I think that would be a good idea. Especially since my sword wound is starting to really hurt from using those muscles," I said, rubbing my bandaged stomach. Didn't think this through much.

"Then let's just stay like this, as long as we can," she said, snuggling closer. She smells like blood, but it was different than when it was blood spilled on the battlefield. That always drew a churn from my stomach, but this was something else. Maybe because it was my own, maybe because it was on her, I don't know. All I know is I liked it.

Her hair tickled my bare chest and neck as I held her. Her heart still beat quickly, despite her cool attitude. I feel better knowing all this made her nervous as hell too.

Before long, my eyelids grew heavy and I was fast asleep. The first truly restful sleep I've had in years. About five years, to be exact. If only my life didn't have to change for me to have such experiences. I guess it's just Equivalent Exchange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know. There'll be another smutty chapter in the marathon, so you can get a little more of idea of my smut ability.
> 
> Title reference this time was the Underworld movies, virtually entirely because it centers on the "vampire" Alyx, and also because she has the same hair and eyes as Selene. Alright that's it, I'll let you get to the next chapter.


	7. Ed's Anatomy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the regular story. Again I couldn't help but add a little sincere moment with Ed to build at the friendship. If it feels like I'm just self-inserting, I kinda am to be honest. Fulfilling a few wishes of mine during this story, but I won't do just that. Promise. I'll stop babbling now.

Slowly waking up, the first thing I realized was the scent of blood. My body tensed, senses on high alert. I breathed deep, preparing for a fight when thin and silky hairs tickled my nose. I opened my eyes, seeing that I had my face planted in the black hair of a vampiress. Remembering what had happened, I calmed down and pulled Alyx closer.

Wait, what's gonna happen if I'm caught with her? She's my subordinate, under my direct command. If were found then at best she'll be sent away and at worst, we'll both be stripped of rank and discharged. I've gotten too used to this life and, despite what I said to Sebastian, I don't want to lose it.

There was a knock at the door. My heart sped up a second before I remembered that Alyx had locked it when she came in.

"Sir, I'm back. Sorry it took so long, I was held up by some of our superiors," Seb said, trying to open the door. "Are you alright, why is the door locked?"

"Shit, Alyx, wake up. Got a bit of a problem," I said, gently shaking her. "Dammit, wake up!" I hissed, delivering a painful shock. She yelped, finally waking up. Shit, that'll take some explaining.

"What the hmmfhdj," she mumbled as I slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Problem outside the door. I have to deal with it, you have to hide. Just slip in the next bed and pull the curtain shut," I ordered, then jumped from the bed and tossed her uniform at her. "Dammit, you woke me up," I said in my typical fashion, making sure Alyx was well enough hidden before I opened the door.

"Sorry, here's your coffee," he said handing me the cup of steaming liquid and walking in. 

"Thanks," I graciously said, taking a deep drink of the coffee and scorching my throat. Not that I care. "So, about earlier..." Might as well get straight to it.

"Oh, that... I've decided that was all I needed... I know I can't ask for more," he said with a weak smile. Well that's heart-wrenching.

"Well you could, actually... but I'm not sure it would be fair to you... I mean you have very deep and intimate feelings for me, and while I think I can have the same feelongs for you I'm not sure I can see as anything other than my butler... and my best friend."

"I can understand that," he said, still sounding sadder than I wanted. Either he knows how to tug the heartstrings or he's naturally so sad he's cute. I couldn't help it.

"Dammit, alright. You get one for the road."

"What are you--" he asked as I kissed him.

I couldn't help but be forceful, having developed a tendency for confident and powerful movements long ago. He was surprised, but quickly decided to roll with it. I put a hand on the back of his neck, angling his head to keep it going easier. The sparks returned to my stomach, and I'm sure the same can be said about him. Our tongues met for the first time; I added a little tingle with some electric alchemy that felt amazing. I'll have to remember that. And with that, we broke apart.

"That's for always being such a good little butler. Thought you deserved some good with the bad," I said, actually feeling kind of embarrassed. I hope it doesn't seem like I'm leading him on.

"Right, thank you, sir," he said, probably pretty confused. "I guess that means we're back to the way we used to act from now on. In that case, I brought you your clothes. Also, Miss Rockbell has arrived. If you wish to have your automail looked at, I suggest you go now." He tossed my clothes in my lap and headed for the door.

"I'll see you after I leave, Sebastian. Make sure to have something fun lined up for me," I said, pulling on my pants.

"Will do, sir." But at that moment, it seemed he realized something. "I don't know how I didn't see it sooner, but how did you get those scratches? Were they there earlier?" Crap.

"Oh, yeah I guess. Not like going through a concrete wall wouldn't leave a mark," I quickly said.

"What about those bites?" Double crap. Why's he have to be so observant? Time to improvise.

"That guy I fought was pretty freaky. Chomped me a few good times. Must've been some really advanced chimera or something with some lion in him," I said, trying to convince him.

"I'm pretty sure they weren't there before..." Dammit, don't let him realize.

"You must be losing your touch, Seb. You'd have caught that as soon as you stepped in the first time just a short while ago."

"Maybe you're right. Either way, I am off."

"Goodbye, Lieutenant."

And then we were alone again. The curtain behind me swung open and Alyx wrapped her arms around me.

"That was getting pretty hot," she said, her breath tickling my ear.

"Peeper."

"Uke."

"Hey, I'd be the seme and you know it!"

"You certainly were earlier."

She kissed my neck on the still obvious bite mark she left and I felt the strong urge to return to bed with her. But I have work to do.

"And you're damn lucky you didn't get us caught for something as stupid as biting me. Friggin' vampire," I said, pulling away and throwing on my shirt and jacket.

"I told you I was sorry. Besides, you weren't complaining then. Maybe you like the pain," she suggested with a seductress's smile.

"Come on," I said, ignoring her. "I have a job to do and you're subordinate, which means I'm making you do it."

"You're so mean, won't let me have any fun," she pouted.

"I think you've already had enough fun. Now put your clothes on! I'm gonna go see the Elrics and you're going to stand guard because Ross and Brosh are obviously too incompetent," I said, finishing my godly Bitch-Coffee and heading to the door. "You ready?"

"I guess," she said, failing to correctly button her jacket yet again. Little moron.

#~#~#

"Ross, Brosh, this is my newest subordinate, Major Auditore. She is now in command of you until we leave," I said to the two crappy guards.

"Why?" Brosh nervously asked.

"Yeah, what did we do?" Ross asked.

"You weren't able to keep the Elrics under your watch. You're incompetent, and you're only human. Alyx here is an alchemist. She'll be a better guard than both of you combined."

"Fine," they relented.

I opened the door to see Winry already at work on Ed's arm, Al sitting silent in the corner. His mood seems a little sour. That's strange for Al.

"Hey, I see you didn't die," I said, walking in stand at the foot of his bed.

"Did you really think I'd die that easy?" He replied with a smile, then grimaced as Winry literally struck a nerve. "Watch it! That freakin' hurts!"

"Oh shut up, you big baby!" She yelled back. "Hey, Colonel. Nice to see you again."

"Hi, Winry. Could you take a look at me when you're done with Ed? I think I broke a few things."

"And I just fixed them. Alright, in a bit."

"Hey, if I said something like that, you'd smack me with a wrench!" Ed said.

"That's because you're automail is my own creation. I don't like it when people break my things."

"It's my arm!"

"That I built!" Why don't they just kiss and get it over with already?

"Calm down, Ed," I said, laughing at them both. "My old mechanic would have been pissed if she knew I broke her automail too."

"You know, you never mentioned where you got your automail. I mean, you told us it was upgraded from military-issue, but who made it?" Ed asked. Here comes the bad memories.

"An old friend. She really knew how to make quality appendages from total crap. Made 'em five years ago and they're still going strong," I answered with a weak smile as those final days immediately came to mind.

"Five years? Didn't you get your certification when you were twelve and lost your limbs in Ishval that year?"

"Yes, within the same year, I went to war, lost my limbs and had them replaced. When my mechanic... lost touch with me... I vowed I wouldn't use any other automail. Nothing could compare to her handiwork," I said as my eyes became a little misty. Hell, my voice nearly cracked a few times. Damn memories.

"Were you always this big? How did you stay proportional?" Winry asked.

"Simple: While the internal working required repeated surgeries with replacements she made in advance, I used alchemy to adjust the size of my limbs and add a little material when needed. So it's essentially all the same as it originally was."

"Wow, that's some commitment," Ed said with a whistle, "but I could care less if my arm is Winry's or not."

"Then maybe I'll take it off your hands!" She said, disconnecting it. Of course Ed immediately yelped and groaned as he suppressed a scream.

"Dammit! I said that hurt!"

They argued more as I forced old memories away once more. Al silently got to his feet and left, apparently fed up with it. What's up with him? He's never like this.

"What's his problem?" Ed asked.

"Who knows? The mind of a fourteen-year-old is an intricate labyrinth," I said, then burst out laughing with them.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's having some profound crisis!" Ed said, barely able to breathe.

"Come on, guys," Winry said, reining herself in, "I'm sure something is really bugging him. We should help him."

"If he asks for it. Nothing is more annoying than unneeded help," I said, taking off my jacket and pants and sitting on the bed next to Ed's.

"And that should do it," Winry said, finishing her work and putting his arm back together.

"Great, I can't stand it any longer," I said, lying down as she came over and started taking me apart.

"Yep, you crushed and snapped a few components in each limb," she said after inspecting them. "I don't have any replacements on me... Ed, can you fix 'em?"

"If I just have to put them together, sure." He clapped his hands and reformed the broken bits as Winry pulled them out.

"No circles and you still transmute. Impressive. How do you do it?" I asked.

"When Al and I went through the Gate, we saw truth. It taught me how to do simple transmutation without circles," he explained as Winry started reassembling my limbs. "But can't you do it too? You don't even clap."

"No, unfortunately, I need circles. That's why they're carved into my automail and tattooed on my body. So I don't need to clap, but I do need a circle to do anything. Truth giveth and Truth taketh away," I said.

"Tell me about it..."

We grew quiet as Winry worked, all of us remembering darker times. I could feel the sadness and despair those times brought to them. It made the room colder than anything, it was like the pride that drove their actions made Hell freeze over, that same frozen realm affecting us now.

"All done," Winry said, socketing an arm. "Ready?"

"Do it."

She connected the nerves and they fired nonstop. It felt like thermite burning on my shoulder! I wish they could develop a faster way to reattach automail. Taking it off is like popping the cap from a bottle of beer. Putting it back on is like twisting a lid onto a jar. Except, for the amputee, it feels like the turning will never end. And by turning I mean searing pain.

"And you're finished," she said, connecting my last limb.

"Thanks," I groaned, sitting up and flexing my metallic arms. And at that moment, the day took an annoying turn. Hughes arrived.

"Edward! I heard you were hurt and came to help you feel better. Here, look at my adorable little Elicia, that'll make you better!" He said with way too much happiness and pride as he barged into the room.

"Please, Hughes, quiet down a bit. I took a sword through the stomach and just had my limbs ripped off again. My patience is rather thin at the moment," I said as politely as a pissed off man could, bringing a hand to my already aching head.

"I tried to stop him, but he started talking and I just couldn't handle it," Alyx said, poking her head in.

"It's fine as long as he doesn't yell. Otherwise, he goes back out there with you," I threatened.

"No need to tell me twice."

"Sorry, Colonel, I'm just so excited! Elicia is turning three today!" He said, gushing over his own daughter.

"Wow, it's been three years already? Hard to believe it's been that long since Al and I were running around like idiots trying to help Mrs. Hughes give birth," Ed said.

"I didn't know you delivered Elicia. Probably because I run when I see Hughes," I joked, pulling my clothes back on.

"Would you guys like to come to little Elicia's birthday party?" Hughes asked.

"I would, but I still have to work on the Scar case," I claimed, using work as an excuse. "Sorry. Wish Elicia and Gracia well for me. Tell them I'll come by some other time."

"Yeah, I hate to say it, but I can't go either. Gotta stay here to heal up, according to my doctor," Ed said. Like he cares what the doctor says. "And I don't know where Al went, so you probably won't catch him."

"What about you?" He asked, turning on Winry. "I'm sure you're free tonight. You probably don't have anywhere to stay tonight either, do you?"

"Oh, it's fine, you don't need to do that," she said.

"Nonsense! Come on," he said, dragging her away.

"There goes her evening," Ed said.

"It's not like Hughes is that bad. He's a good man, willing to open up his door to a virtual stranger, as we just saw. I just wish he could control his excitement over Elicia," I said.

"Yeah, you're right. I should visit him when I get out of here."

"I'll convince Mustang to give you some time for it, if you want," I suggested.

"Nah, it's fine. Besides, it'll piss off Roy if I do it without his permission. I really love pissing him off."

"I can understand that."

"By the way, who's the new girl?"

"Alyx? She's an alchemist I found on a job. Saved her life and brought her to Central. Girl's a friggin' genius, she finished nearly eighty percent of the State Alchemist exam," I claimed. I actually have no idea how well she did, all I know is she passed.

"She's pretty cute. I bet you've already made a pass at her."

"What?! No, of course not!" I said, turning red. Not exactly a pass...

"Uh huh, sure," he said, unconvinced.

"Yeah, well I've seen the way you look at Winry. You're into her, aren't you?"

"Of course not!" He yelled, turning red as well. So we're both easy to read.

"Sure, Pipsqueak."

#~#~#

"Here is a new case, but I really don't think you should be trying to leave so soon," Sebastian said beside me, handing me a file as we walked down the hall.

"Your objections are duly noted and ignored. Now come on, I want to see the Elrics before we leave," I said, flipping through the file. Some guy making claims about creating a Homunculus and having it run off. Probably bullshit, but this could be fun if it's not.

Opening the door, I saw Ed as he finished his meal. Al is back, so that's good.

"Hey, guys. Came by to say goodbye before I left."

"Didn't you just complain about your injuries yesterday?" Ed asked.

"That was to keep Hughes under control... Okay, I'm still sore, but I get even more fidgety than you. If I stay another day, I'll be painting the walls with my own blood."

"Well that would make a mess, psycho."

"Is that gonna be my new nickname, Pipsqueak?"

"You do have a tendency for insane actions, so maybe it is."

"Alright, I guess it fits well enough. Not as well as Pipsqueak, though."

"Shut up, Psycho."

He finished his food as I tried to get some conversation out of Alphonse. I failed pretty miserably. Why's he so damn quiet? Normally, he would be talking to complete strangers like friend and rescuing abandoned kittens. There was a knock on the door and Winry came in wearing a more girly outfit than her mechanic gear.

"Hey, I came by to wish you luck. I'll be heading out soon and--" she said, then stopped in her tracks. "Ed, you didn't drink your milk."

His expression immediately turned sour and he looked away. "I don't wanna." Oh this'll be good.

"Do you want to be a midget forever?!" She asked, trying to force him to drink it.

"No! I hate it!" He yelled, fighting back like a toddler. Keeping from laughing out loud was incredibly hard.

"Come on, Ed, you don't want to stay Pipsqueak, right?" I said, then thought for a second. "Actually, I can understand your hatred. It's opaque white cow juice, which really doesn't sound appetizing."

"Thank you!" He said, finally having an ally in what seems to be an age-old struggle.

"Also, I didn't need to drink milk to get this big. It was just natural. Which means you must be doomed to eternal Pipsqueak-ness."

"Screw you!"

"Just drink your milk, Brother," Al said, finally speaking up. Ed replied with typical brotherly-ness

"Man, you're lucky Al. You didn't need to drink cow juice to get so big." Then something very unexpected happened.

"I didn't ask for this body!" He exploded, surprising us all. We were all stunned silent by his outburst. This is the first time I heard Al lose it. I didn't think he could.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Al. Sorry, but I promise I'll get our bodies back to the way they were. I swear you'll be able to feel the world again," Ed promised. Such a good older brother.

"Really? Am I really going to get my body back? You found the way, but refused it. You said you don't want to kill others for our gain, but the real reason is because I never existed, isn't it!? That's the secret you wanted to tell me, wasn't it?!" He shouted. If he could seeth he definitely would.

"Al, what are you talking about?" I asked in disbelief. "What about you're life, are you saying that didn't happen?"

"That's all part of the mind, the soul, right? Things we can't touch. They're ideas, they may not exist. That makes fabricating them easy. You made me to be your sidekick after you ruined your body with your own arrogance!"

Ed stood up, fists clenched tight at his sides. It looked like he was going to beat him into a crumpled heap, but he didn't. Instead, without a word, he left. Al seemed affected by this, doubting his own words.

Then I punched him the fucking face.

He slammed into the wall, cracking and nearly shattering it. "Are you fucking stupid!?" I yelled. I'm probably overstepping my bounds, tredding where an outsider shouldn't, but I can't control myself. "He would never lie about family! Like it or not, you're his family. You're all he has... he's all you have. Don't take that for granted." My own painful experiences flowed into my words, giving them even greater impact.

I left, following after Ed as Winry pounded on Al with her wrench. I can't believe that idiot! What could possibly give him that idea?! I hope Winry manages to beat some sense into him. I gotta check on Ed, make sure he's okay.

Following wasn't hard, not with my sixth sense. He was on the roof, looking ready to take someone's head off. Might as well be me.

"Hey," I said, walking up beside him.

"Hey," he replied dejectedly as we stared off into the distance.

"You're brother is an idiot."

"Yeah, he is."

"So what was that secret you wanted to tell him?" Again I might be overstepping but I'm already beyond the line.

"It wasn't really a secret to be told, more a question I never had the guts to ask."

"I probably don't have any right to ask, but what was it?" Ed sighed and almost seemed to fight back tears.

"...I wanted to ask him... if he... if he blamed me for what happened. I was so terrified he would say yes that I never asked. I was sure that would happen, that I'd find out my brother hates me. But I finally decided to ask no matter what happened after Lab 5, but now this has happened."

"God, you're just as stupid as he is, Pipsqueak."

"What did you say?!"

"He doesn't blame you. He never could. He just has some stupid idea in his head that Winry is currently beating out of him. I may not have known you two long, but I know I can say this: I promise you that Al doesn't blame you."

"Just why did you come for me?"

"You're my friend. We've fought for our lives together; I've saved your ass before and I'm sure you'll do the same for me. We're brothers in arms, family in a way. Family is the most important thing in the world. And in a family, one person's happiness is everyone's happiness. One person's wrath is everyone's wrath. And one person's tears are everyone's tears. You're problems are mine, and mine are yours."

"That sounds like Equivalent Exchange. But it also sounds like you're not getting anything."

"Okay then, you remember the green-haired guy I was fighting in Lab 5?"

"That was a guy? I mean, yes, I do."

"Well, if you help me find him, and kill him, I'll help you and Al get your bodies back. Deal?"

I turned to him, holding out a hand. He faced me, thinking it over, then smiled wide and grabbed my hand, our automail clinking loudly.

"Definitely! Together, we'll be relaxing back in Resembool before the year's out!"

"If we're gonna finish that quickly, we should get started now."

"First, I have a little business with my brother."

"Speak of the devil," I said as the door opened, "Give him a good ass-kicking for being so stupid."

"Oh I will, that's for certain."

I jumped the railing, swinging through a glass window and into an empty room to give the brothers a little privacy. Wow, that's a pretty insane thing I just did, wasn't it? I really did earn the title Psycho.

And so I entered my verbal contract with the brothers Elric. For once, I wouldn't regret my decisions I made this day.

#~#~#

"So now you know about as much as we do," I said as Ed finished explaining our encounters and displaying his crappy drawings. Seriously, Liz could draw better.

"Basically, all you have to go on is the tattoo they had," Hughes said.

"But I've never heard of any organization with that mark," Armstrong added.

"But they have to be somewhere," Al said, ever the optimist.

"This won't be easy. I should know," I said in a quiet and unintentionally eerie tone.

"You've dealt with them before?" Armstrong asked.

"I guess you could say that. I've met the palm tree-headed one before," I said, pointing to the chibi drawing Ed had done, "not long after I came home from Ishval. He led some paramilitary group of alchemists that... that ruined my life. The only reason I'm a colonel now is because I needed more power in the system to hunt them. Five years later, I haven't seen a trace of them until a few days ago."

"So the search for them is useless?" Ed asked.

"In all likelihood, yes."

"Then our next move is set. Al, we're going to see Teacher," Ed said with a slight waver in his voice.

"Do we have to?" Al asked, his voice noticeably trembling.

"She's the only other person we know that could have knowledge of the Philosopher's Stone."

"I was worried you'd say that..."

"Is your old alchemy teacher really that scary?" I asked, but before they could answer we got a surprise visit from the Führer.

"Hello everyone!" He cheerfully said. "I'm sorry to hear about your injuries, Fullmetal. You too, Sovereign, though I doubt a sword in the stomach compares to explosions."

"It really doesn't, sir," I said, snapping a salute with the others.

"At ease men," he ordered, though we all remained tense and uncomfortable. Especially me. My sixth sense is going crazy, and the voices are shattering all my mental barriers to tell me to kill him. If anyone even touches me right now, I'll probably rip their arms off.

"To what do we owe the honor, sir?" Hughes asked.

"Can't I just drop by to checkup on two of my most valuable State Alchemists?" He asked with his typical demeanor, but I still feel like it's just a facade. "In truth, I did come for another reason. Major," he said, turning on Armstrong, "I heard you've been snooping around Military Command." The Major became flustered, unable to answer. "And you, Fullmetal, I know about your quest for the Philosopher's Stone. Just how much do you know? Keep in mind a great deal depends on your answer."

"I can't answer that, sir," he slowly replied. Is that really what you want to say, Ed? I've seen that old bastard cut up platoons of men by himself. He gives me pause before speaking.

He glared at him, his one good eye staring down at him with an authoritarian gaze. "Calm down! I was only joking. You're too uptight, Edward," he said, returning to his cheery mood. "The truth is I don't trust my own command either. I get the feeling they're involved in a sinister plot with the Stone, though there is little I can do about it at present. The rest of you, I consider you valuable members of my military and I do not want to lose you. That is why I must forbid all of you from looking further into the mess you've discovered. It is too dangerous to continue. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" We said in unison.

And the sounds of marching boots soon came from the hallway, alerting the Führer.

"That's my personal guard. I ran off to see you, I can't stand them. I'll be going now," he said, jumping out the window.

"I never know how to react to that man," I said as he fell the twenty or so feet to the ground.

"Neither do I," Ed said.

"I'm guessing you three won't be following his order?" Armstrong asked.

"Unlikely. Pipsqueak loves to piss off his superiors and frankly, my dear giant, I don't give a damn. Plus Al isn't even in the military. But we probably won't do anything with this info for some time," I said.

"Yeah, we're still going to see our crazy ass teacher."

#~#~#

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Winry said, opening the door to see us still affected by the Führer's visit.

"Didn't you say you were leaving?" I asked.

"Ed asked me to buy train tickets for him and Al. Where are you two going?"

"You haven't told me either. It would help to know where you'll be risking your lives next."

"Teacher lives in Dublith, so we're headed there."

"I got a case to look into around there. Guess I'm coming with."

"Dublith... isn't that near..." Winry said, checking a map that is conveniently here for no freaking reason. "It is! The train to Dublith runs straight through Rush Valley! It's the automail center of the country, you just have to take me!"

"Why should I waste my time with that?" Ed asked in his usual manner.

"I'll stop maintenance on your automail otherwise."

"So what?"

"I'll take them back to Resembool with me if we don't go."

"Fine! I can't believe I'm going to do this."

"You don't want to go somewhere that doesn't look at you funny because of your automail," I asked.

"They'll still give us funny looks, right before they rip our limbs off to examine them."

"Actually, you're probably right. Still, it's a chance to flaunt our mechanics' one-of-a-kind automail."

"At least one of you knows the value of our work," Winry said, likely already planning a day trip in the city.

And so we went to Rush Valley. In retrospect, we probably could have skipped the whole trip. I'm still gonna tell you that part of the story though, it would be incomplete without it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threw in a little yaoi again. Sorry if you don't like it. And I used a couple terms that probably didn't even exist in that era, but I had to throw in that little joke.
> 
> Title reference this time was Grey's Anatomy, whose title itself was a play on words of a book of human anatomy, Gray's Anatomy. I picked it because it's a dramatic show in a hospital, and this is a dramatic chapter in a hospital.


	8. Death at a Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get really dramatic and everything again. How couldn't I? Drake finds out that Hughes is dead.

"Hey, Psycho, hurry up! We'll miss the train if you don't get your ass here!" Ed yelled at me.

"Just go on without me, I'll catch up in Dublith. I'm going to pay a visit to Hughes to make up for missing Elicia's birthday," I said, packing the last of my things.

"Dammit! I already bought your ticket!"

"I'll pay you back when I get there, Pipsqueak."

Throwing my pack over a shoulder, I headed out for the Hughes home.

#~#~#

Knowing Hughes, he won't be at the office like he should be. He almost never is. No, he'll be at home with his family. Just showing up like this should be fine. He never had a problem with it before.

Ascending the stairs, I pulled the teddy bear I had bought for Elicia from my pack. I hope she likes it, I've never been good at picking gifts. I can't even count how many times I've seen Liz pretend to be enamored with my terrible presents. Expecting an afternoon of pie and glorified war stories, I knocked on the door, my metallic knuckles creating an odd sound as they rapped the wood. Gracia opened the door, dressed in black. That's strange.

"Hi, Gracia. I came by to apologize for missing little Elicia's birthday. I brought her a present too," I said, holding up the bear. Then I saw the look on Gracia's face. "Did something happen?"

Elicia ran to the door, expressing her usual level of excitement. She's dressed in black too. "Daddy?! Are you home?" She asked, then saw me and her face crumbled.

"Elicia, go finish getting ready. Here, take this. Mr. Adams brought it for you," Gracia said, handing her the bear.

"Thank you!" She graciously said, then ran back into the house.

"Gracia, what's going on? You're wearing all black, you look half a second away from tears. And where's Maes?" I asked, still confused. But everything dawned on me the moment she started to explain.

"Maes is... he's... he's dead," she said, tears bursting forth. "He died last night, not long after he left you and the Elrics..."

That hit like a freight train. Maes... dead?... I can't even find words to express myself, and I'm just a friend. Gracia must feel dead inside, I know I did when I lost Liz and Lucy.

"Oh my God... I'm so sorry, I had no idea... no one said anything to me..." I said, trying to find the right words and fighting off my own urge to mourn the fallen soldier. "Why? He never did anything. He never hurt anyone. He was just... he was... a father, a husband, my friend. Why dammit?!"

I lost it, sadness turning to rage, slamming a fist into the brick wall the door was set in. The mortar cracked and fell away under the force of the blow, dusting the steps faintly red. I sighed, regaining my composure.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be acting like this. I'll fix the wall," I sullenly said.

"It's fine. I was just as angry when I found out."

"Can I come in for a minute? I need to change into my uniform. It would be unbecoming of me to go to his funeral in this."

"Of course. Just try to hurry, we only have a little time before it begins."

Fuck. Just... fuck.

#~#~#

Hundreds of us turned out for the funeral. Men and women, young and old, military and civilian, people from every walk of life had come to pay their respects. Hughes touched a lot of people in his life.

I stood with the other soldiers in silence. Even I was in appropriate attire, my dress blues and a black sash across my chest the sign of my loss. I even wore my officer's cap with my raven hair pulled back. It took everything I had to hold myself together. But that won't last long.

The pallbearers set down the coffin, removing his officer's cap and our flag before lowering him into the ground. They started shoveling dirt onto the oaken casket, a dull thump sounding out with each load.

"Mommy, why are they burying Daddy?"

Elicia's tiny voice silenced the world. I could feel everyone tense, trying their best to hold it together. We all failed.

"Stop it! Stop burying Daddy! He's very busy! Stop burying him so he can get to work!" She cried as Gracia tried to silence her, but she continued regardless. That was our breaking point.

I grit my teeth hard, trying with everything I had to stay at attention. My fists clenched tight at my sides, the metal beginning to crush itself. Tears finally streamed forth, hot rivers flowing over my cheeks. A hand came up, covering my weeping eyes from the world, hoping to be able to rein myself in. I wasn't alone; dozens of Maes's closest friends and allies all faced similar pain. Even the Führer himself was trembling with effort to hold himself back. My heart ached just as badly as it did five years ago. I'd take another sword in the gut over this. I'd take a thousand to end this.

"Every time a man puts on this uniform," the Führer said, his booming voice taking over the scene, "he knows he may die in it. Maes Hughes was a friend to many as well as a loving husband and father. He knew the risks of his life and never hesitated for a moment. He was murdered by a monster, and as the leader of this country, I swear they will be found and they will pay for their crime."

You're right. Everything you said is right, old man. But you won't be the one to avenge him. It'll be me and Mustang. I saved their asses, they saved mine, vengeance is the least I owe him. You hear that? Whoever you are, I'm coming for you!

#~#~#

I stood at the cemetery still, looking on to the fresh grave and Mustang as he said his final goodbyes. Those two were really close. They were gonna make it to the top and reform the whole country. Now one's in the ground and the other's in mourning. Knowing Roy, though, I'm sure he'll be hunting the killer down quick enough. I think I already have a lead for him. But I can't stay here any longer. It's tearing me apart. I've never been good with the death of friends. I'm grateful I only know that from one past experience.

I turned away, the cold wind whipping at my wet cheeks. I'm done here. I'll come back to see you again sometime, Maes, but for now I have other matters to attend to. If I don't hurry to the Elrics, they'll get their dumb asses kicked too. I don't need two more funerals to attend. I hope I won't ever have to attend another one.

#~#~#

Waking up on the train, another day beginning. I sat up in my personal cabin, changing into my casual clothes. For the first time since the funeral, I let my hair down. Literally. My ebony locks fell free and obscured my still sullen face. But today is a new day and Maes wouldn't want his friends to waste their lives mourning.

"We are now arriving in Rush Valley, next stop will be Dublith," the conductor said over the PA.

"This is my stop," I said to myself, grabbing my bags and opening the door.

Being met with a sea of bastards that don't give a fuck who you are, I began shoving my way off the train. After many threats of lawsuits and ass-kickings, I made it off. Looking around the desert town it seemed like this would be another very sweaty adventure. It also seemed that blonde girl over there needs a little help.

"Here, let me give you a hand," I said as she struggled with a bigass suitcase.

"Thank you, at least some people still believe in chivalry," she said, turning to face me.

"It's nothing, I just hate seeing people struggle with--" I said, stopping in my tracks.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

No, nothing is wrong. But this girl... she looks just like Lucy. Flowing gold hair, tight and athletic body, kind face and those eyes... the same ultra-rare gold she had.

"No, everything is fine," I said, snapping out of it. I shook my head, looking away for a second. But when I looked again, she still looked exactly the same. "You just really look like this person I knew once."

"Oh, that's weird. I have kinda unique features," she said as I easily hauled the suitcase out of the train.

"Not as unique as you might think. Lucy isn't the only person I know that's laced with gold. There's this midget, I call him Pipsqueak, that I've been traveling around with for a while with the same hair and eyes. His brother too... probably."

"Probably?"

"It's a long story. Here, think you can manage from here?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said, taking her luggage back. "I'm staying in town for a little while, you should come find me some time."

"Sure. I'm Drake, by the way," I said, holding out a hand.

"Jessica. Call me Jess."

She grabbed my hand and shook it firmly. Firmer than most women. What an unusual girl. I'll definitely find her once I'm done helping Ed and Al, and this case I'm working on. But the boys come before the job. Time to find them.

#~#~#

Yeah that didn't happen. Found a bunch of people cheering for an automail arm wrestling contest and have been watching that. Same bigass guy keeps ripping arms off. It's friggin' hilarious!

"You, sir, how about you try?" The fight promoter said, pointing his scrawny hand at me.

"Sure, I could use some extra Cenz. 500 thousand on myself," I said, producing the ridiculous amount of money as I sat at the table.

"You just lost a lot of money, kid," the massive man across from me said.

He stood several inches taller than me with a hulking body. Both arms were replaced with proportionally huge automail replicas. They looked like heavy-duty steel, made to last centuries longer than their owner.

"I'll give you choice: you want to loose your left arm or the right?" I asked, showing that both of my arms were also automail. "I'm kinda ambidextrous, so it doesn't matter much to me."

"I'll trust my crushing right," he said, setting his arm on the table with a heavy thunk.

"I hope you're a lefty," I said, whipping off my jacket to bare my arms. A loud gasp and cheers for my limbs came from the crowd. They always love my arms.

I set my arm on the table, grabbing his hand. My silvery reflective automail, covered with intricate engravings of circles and arrays, was a complete contrast to his; blank and dull gunmetal grey.

"In 3... 2... 1... Go!"

He threw all his might against my arm, but it hardly budged. He pushed harder, sweat breaking out on his forehead. My arm went down just a little more. He looked at me, shock and awe evident on his face. I smiled wide, a toothy grin only a demon can match. One swift motion was all it took. I slammed his arm through the table, shattering it. But it kept going lower and I ended up actually ripping his arm off, as previously predicted. I held the arm up, crushed and maimed by a truly superior model.

"I warned you," I said, tossing the severed arm at him. "I'd like my winnings now."

"You cheated! You had to have! There's no way you could win otherwise!" The promoter said.

"No, my mechanic is just way better than his."

"Bullshit! You--"

"That's enough, give him his money," the now one-armed man said.

"Dammit," the promoter grumbled as he gave me the money.

"At least someone still has a little honor," I said as I took the money.

I grabbed my jacket, though lost it a moment later as I was swarmed by automail engineers. They ripped off clothes and nearly ripped off my limbs. Do these people even know how to ask before doing crazy shit like this?

"Who made this?"

"It's so well crafted!"

"This automail is marvelous!"

"All these alchemic markings, this is truly meant to be the perfect automail."

Just a select few of the many comments I heard. I especially like that last one. Too bad they can never have automail this incredible. It's one-of-a-kind, nothing else even comes close.

"Hey, Psycho! Nice job up there!"

I turned to see Edward, also reduced to his boxers in the middle of the street.

"Hey, Pipsqueak! Sorry it took me a while, there were some things I had to deal with!" I yelled back. No need to tell him now and ruin the trip. It can wait until later.

Wading through the sea of people, I met up with Ed, Al, and Winry. The Elric brothers looked frazzled by their time in this city, but Winry looks happier than I've ever seen her.

"Hi, Drake," Al said, still sounding cheery despite his body language saying otherwise.

"So you guys are still here?"

"Yeah, the train broke down and held us in a crappy little town for a day while it was fixed. We only just got here," Ed explained.

"Well how's sightseeing going?"

"Oh my God! Ed, over here! I need this wrench! And that set of screwdrivers! And that pair of working gloves!" Winry yelled, running back and forth across the street to various shops.

"Freaking exhausting," he replied.

"At least carrying her new gear is less humiliating than carrying mountains of unnecessary girly stuff."

"I guess you're right there. Still puts a huge dent in my savings though."

"Of that I can be sure. Speaking of which, you should go get her," I said, pointing at our addict friend.

"It's the God's Model automail! I never thought I'd see one with my own eyes! I can't believe it, Ed you have to buy it for me! Come on, it's only ten million Cenz!" She said at yet another storefront. "Only" ten million.

"Dammit, that one's not even a right arm!" Ed said, tearing her away.

"My automail is better anyway. I'll let you get a full look at it the next time I get into a huge fight and rip a limb or two off," I said, assisting in his efforts to hold her back.

"How can you say that?! Claiming your automail is better than that!" She furiously said, trying to pull away and steal it.

"Lucy, my old engineer, had a granddad that used to work at God's Studio. He designed their signature model from rough blueprints she drew up when she was a kid. She was truly a freaking genius, a prodigy among prodigies. Her magnum opus was my gear. I guess that's a little self-centered and egotistical, but when it's true..."

"Seriously? Your engineer had connections to God's Studio?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, she did. That's part of the reason why we got the ultra-high-quality materials to make my gear. I'd teach you how to build like she did, but I'm no prodigy. Hell, my work is barely passable."

"Maybe you could just take me to see her?"

"That's not possible," I said, my voice suddenly going rigid.

"Why? Where did she go?"

"Yeah, you never did explain what happened to her," Ed added. Dammit... they're going to make me tell.

"It's kind of a long story. Remember when we fought Cornello and I talked about Truth?"

"Yeah, you said some things you could only know if you went through the Gate."

"Exactly. I did perform Human Transmutation, about five years ago. Lucy was the reason, so was my little sister Liz."

"You did it... for them?"

"They were family, be it by blood or by personal attachment. Family is the most important thing in the world, and I was willing to do anything for family back then. Now there's one thing I'll never do for anyone. It just brings more suffering."

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have pried," Winry said, becoming sullen as she always does when someone else trys to hold back their emotions. She's too empathetic.

"It's history. I made my mistakes and I'm at peace with them. Once the water is spilled, you can never pick it up again. You can replace what is lost, you can clean up the mess, but the mistake will always remain. There is nothing I can do to change the past. But I can still change the future."

"Just what future do you see now?" Ed asked.

"I see us kicking plenty of ass for years to come!" I shouted, returning to my usual attitude.

"Just the answer I'd expect from you, Psycho."

We picked up the shredded remains of our clothes and continued sightseeing in the city, now only half-dressed. Seeing as how we now had most of our gear exposed, we were stopped even more frequently for random people to assault us.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up soon," I said, stopping by a pawnshop.

"We'll meet up near the town center, that sound good?"

"Sure, I'll see you there."

I walked into the shop, hoping to find a nice set of replacement clothes. I'm officially retiring my current outfit. After having worn it for years and repairing it countless times, I'm ready for a change. I'll still carry it around in my pack though. I'm a sentimental person, so I hoard shit I don't even need.

Looking around, I found a pair of barely-used black combat boots, black pants woven from some really strong yet soft material, a light grey shirt seemingly of the same material, and a knee-length hooded white jacket accented with bright crimson in long, sharp spike-like stripes on the front, back, and sleeves. Taking the clothes to the shopkeeper, a second employee came by to help me while the first dealt with someone trying to sell something. A glint of silver caught my eye and I looked over.

"I can't sell this, it's sealed tight. I don't think the gears are even working," the keeper said, handing the silver pocketwatch back to the dark-skinned girl who brought it.

"That'll be 100 thousand seventy Cenz please," the man in front of me said.

I pulled my money from my tattered pocket and payed him, stuffing my new clothes into my pack.

"Excuse me, but that's an interesting watch. Where did you get it?" I asked as I walked up to her.

"Oh, I just... found it," she replied.

"Really? You see, I find that hard to believe. Have any idea why?"

"No..."

"Because," I said, pulling my identical State Alchemist pocketwatch out, "these aren't for sale, and you don't know alchemy."

"Shit."

Before I could move, she launched herself backwards out a window high on the wall. Damn, she knows how to work her body. I followed after her, beginning a rapid chase on the rooftops. She's fast, but not as fast as Alyx. But there's a different problem with her. The sound her feet make when they hit the ground, even through thick soles and leather it's still the unmistakable sound of automail. Both her feet. This could go on a while.

I followed close behind, able to keep up much easier in this little race since I don't have to bob through a thick forest of trees and shrubbery. Passing by the town center. There's Ed and the others. They spotted me, looks of disbelief and annoyance on their faces.

"Psycho, what the hell are you doing?!" Ed yelled.

"Chasing this chick that stole a State Alchemist pocketwatch!" I said, pointing ahead at the girl in front of me.

Ed quickly checked his pockets, then rage spread across his face. "Son of a bitch, that's my watch!" He yelled, transmuting the ground to launch himself up here with me.

"Hey, Al, head her off futher on!" I yelled at the armored child.

He complied, Winry following close behind. We chased the girl further along, throwing alchemy when we could. Ed scored a lucky hit, knocking her into an alley. We followed, jumping down to greet her.

"Looks like you're cornered. You should give up now," Ed said, overly confident in his victory. Bad move, Pipsqueak.

"Not gonna happen, squirt," she said, taking a knee and aiming her other at us. Oh shit, this won't end well.

"Who are you calling an ant so tiny he doesn't need to fear being stepped on because he fits so perfectly between a boot's grooves?!" He yelled, not paying attention as her kneecap opened and fired a freaking grenade at us. I grabbed the idiot, yanking him aside as the grenade flew past and blew apart the wall behind us.

"You're not the only one with a big gun!" I yelled, transmuting a chunk of concrete into more of a rifle clip-like form and smacked it into a slot on my left arm.

I aimed my palm at her as we started running again, the plates making it up shifting to reveal a gun barrel. The chunk of rock turned to bullets, spewing them out my hand like a machine gun. First time I used this little method of attack, so I'm not too accurate. I missed most of the shots, only a few hitting their mark on her legs. This won't work. Luckily, my boots have fallen apart to nothing, so I can use my feet. Sending a wave of alchemic energy, I started guiding her to Al. After following for another thirty seconds, we were outside the city and seconds from enacting our trap.

She stepped into a circle, Al immediately transmuting the ground into an iron birdcage. She stopped, unable to continue, unless she has another grenade in there. Nope, no grenade. Just a carbon fiber blade in her other shin. She swung the deadly weapon, cutting straight through the bars and escaping again. Dammit, I've had enough of you!

I launched myself at her, tackling her to the ground. I put my knee in her back, twisting her arms behind her back. I extended the blade in my shin just enough for her to feel it dig into her skin.

"Now give me the watch, please," I said, an edge in my voice.

"Take it! Just let me go!" She said, squirming beneath me.

"You stole from a State Alchemist. That's a pretty serious offense. Can I really just let you go?"

"No, I have to checkout her automail first!" Winry said, jumping with excitement. "I saw what you did. It was amazing!"

"I guess we have a deal then. We examine your legs or I put a blade through your gut. Trust me, that really hurts."

"I'll comply, just let me up," she said.

And so I did. Luckily, that wasn't a mistake.

#~#~#

"This is really impressive," Winry said, examining the sleek metal legs of the girl we now know as Paninya. "They're way beyond my own designs."

"Don't be so humble, Winry. I don't have the same level of expertise as you, but I know how to gauge automail pretty well. It's better, but not by leaps and bounds. Besides, you were twelve when you made this design. It was bound to have a few flaws," I said, checking her legs myself. And not to sound like a broken record, but mine is legitimately better. I thought I shouldn't rub it in their faces anymore.

"So we're going to just let her go now?" Ed asked, annoyed.

"No! She's going to take us to her automail mechanic!" Winry said without consulting any of us.

"Did I say I would?" Paninya asked.

"Doesn't matter, she'll stalk you back home if you don't take her," I said.

"He isn't lying. When she wanted to know something when we were younger, she never left us alone," Al said.

"Shut up!" She yelled at the boy in the steel, then turned back to Paninya. "Pleeeeease," she begged in the sweetest voice she could muster, which wasn't too sweet to be honest. She's really bad at this.

"Fine," she relented.

"Time to meet the man in the mountains," I said as we set out.

#~#~#

Arriving at the house, we were "greeted" by a gruff old bastard that would be revealed as Dominic, Paninya's mechanic. Further in the house was Ridel, his son, and Satella, his very pregnant daughter-in-law. They were much less gruff, being a contrast of the old bastard. But he did come alive a bit when he inspected our automail.

"The design is very good; strong and durable, it'll probably last longer than him," he said as he checked Ed's limbs, bringing great joy to Winry. "But they are much too heavy. They probably stunted his growth."

"What?! You mean I'm a friggin' chibi-sized munchkin because of my automail?!" He yelled. Oh I'm gonna have fun holding this over his head.

"Let's see what you have," he said, coming over to me. "Cursory glance would say this is a rather standard unit, besides the alchemic markings, but only an idiot relies on that."

"Quite right you are, my good man. Take a closer look and I'm sure something will pop into view," I said, feeling a mischievous grin spread on my lips. He got close, examining my right arm. I let my blade extend, the two-foot spike of razor-sharp carbon fiber sliding out silently at lightning speed. He didn't even flinch. "You're no fun," I pouted as he examined the sword.

"Telescopic blade. I'm guessing this isn't the only one."

"You'd be right."

The blades along my shins extended, along with the one across my left forearm and the spike that extended from the back of the elbow. He ran a finger over one, ever so lightly. Bright scarlet dripped to the floor as his finger was sliced nearly to the bone.

"Damn, I shouldn't have done that," he said, wrapping a cloth around the finger.

"Also, there's a rifle in this arm," I said, waving my left hand. "And a short-range flamethrower in this one," I said, waving the other. "And I have slots for spare knives and small firearms in the legs. Lucy really wanted me to be armed to the teeth. And then a whole hell of a lot more."

"Seems excessive."

"I'm a State Alchemist, and I got my limbs in Ishval. Excessive didn't exist then."

"You look young to have been in Ishval."

"And Mustang doesn't look like he's thirty-four, but he is. The world cannot be judged by looks alone. Alchemy wouldn't even exist if it was."

"I suppose you are right. Regardless, your automail is extremely well crafted. Tell me though, why are you outfitted with cold-weather automail? The carbon levels appear consistent with what Briggs would use."

"Well you can probably guess it from the varied arsenal, but Lucy wanted me prepared for any and every situation. The higher level of carbon makes my gear more resistant to temp extremes, and it adds massively to durability. Also, I have a few implanted things on the inside that have probably saved me more than once. Forgot to mention that earlier."

"You hardly had to mention it. These scars are obviously surgical. Just what did they put in you?"

"Keep in mind I was in Ishval. I got hurt pretty bad when I got augmented. Most of me was crushed, burned or in someway useless. They had to replace my entire ribcage with carbon fiber replications of my bones. I also needed basically the whole of both shoulders replaced and implanted with a steel bar to support the weight of my arms. Beyond that, my pelvis was replaced and my spine was reinforced. That's about it, I think."

"Sounds like you were an experiment. See how much can be replaced before the subject falls apart."

"That was pretty harsh," Ed said.

"But it does sound accurate. At least Lucy made it seem like it was all in my best interest. Funny that it turned out it was."

"I have a question for the girl," he said, turning to Winry, "Why are the designs of his automail so superior to your other model?"

"Because I only made the inferior model," she replied, looking ready to slug him.

"But he's talked about you nonstop."

"No, I haven't. That's Winry, she told you her name when we arrived, you senile old bastard. Lucy was my old mechanic before a few extenuating circumstances made her continued service impossible." Such an eloquent way of saying she had her throat ripped apart and bled to death on me.

"If only she were still in your charge, you wouldn't have to bother me," he said. Harsh.

"Well, Mr. Dominic, I wanted to ask you if I could be your apprentice. So we won't have to bother you anymore," Winry said, taking her opening.

"Not happening."

"Why?!" She asked, immediately crushed.

"I don't take on apprentices."

"Too bad, Winry. I guess well be going now," Ed said, getting up.

Ed, Paninya, and I all winced and rubbed the joints connecting to the housing.

"Something wrong?" Ridel asked.

"Augs like us get pains in our joints when the barometric pressure shifts," Ed said.

"In other words, our gear hurts before it rains. And during the rain. And for some time afterward. It freaking sucks!" I said.

As if on cue, the sky opened up and torrents of rain poured down upon us. I got a bad feeling about this.

#~#~#

Well the bridge is out. And we can't transmute a new one. And Satella has gone into labor. And Dominic went off to get us a doctor. I was right, things just got worse and worse.

"Well I'm obviously of no use in this situation and neither are you," I said to Ed as Winry and Paninya rushed around to try and help deliver. No boys allowed.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"No, I just want to find something to do."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, card game? Five Finger Fillet? Darts?"

I started juggling the various items involved on the aforementioned games, seemingly producing them from nothing.

"I don't know any card games, and I can't imagine either of the other two will end well."

"Five Finger Fillet it is," I said, catching the stiletto and making the other toys disappear. I know a little sleight of hand. Great for bar tricks.

"You weren't even listening, were you?"

"Stab between your fingers, one round at first. When it comes back to you, you go two rounds and it continues until someone loses a finger."

"I'll take that as a no."

"Let's make it even more interesting. Loser has to dye their hair pink for a week."

"Okay, now I'm interested. Can't wait to see Psycho in bubblegum pink."

We sat at the table, beginning our game of boredom. Unfortunately for Ed, I kinda hustled him. I love doing stupid things like this instead of my work.

A few hours and several repairing transmutations later, the game was still on. We're up to a couple hundred per. But we're both really fast, finishing the sets in less than thirty seconds. Soon, we won't be able to transmute this table anymore. I'll have to buy a new one. But it'll be worth it to see the Pink Pipsqueak.

The door opened behind me, smacking my chair and making me pin my hand to the table.

"Shit, I'm glad that's automail," I said, yanking the knife out.

"You lose," Ed said smugly.

"Like hell, I get a do over."

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Pipsqueak."

I got up, storing the knife and transmuting my hand back together. I looked behind the door to see Paninya, collapsed on the floor.

"You made me lose my bet. Now get up, quite being so dramatic," I said, nudging her with my boot. She rolled out of the doorway, still not getting up. Seriously?

"Hey, guys. The delivery was a success," Winry said, coming out to see us.

"Then why is she sprawled on the ground like that?" Ed asked.

"She really doesn't like blood," she replied, smiling at the girl's weakness.

"You should bring your new major around next time," Ed said.

"I'm sure she'd love screwing with her," I assured.

#~#~#

Dominic came back with the doctor in tow, confirming that the baby was fine. That makes my and Winry's first delivery, as well as the Elrics' second. Well me and him didn't do much, but still.

Ed was with Al, marveling at the baby. He tried to make life once and nearly died. Satella did it flawlessly. He couldn't help but be fascinated. Winry was with Paninya, talking. What do they have to talk about?

"--to sell it, but it was sealed," Paninya said.

"Sealed? There must be something embarrassing in there," Winry said, hands full of prying tools.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I asked, looming over them and intentionally deepening my voice. They both about jumped out of their skins, whipping around to face me.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Winry insisted, hiding what was undoubtedly Ed's watch behind her back.

"Give it here. Now."

I held out my hand, she hesitated.

"Don't you want to know what's inside?" She asked.

"No." That was a lie. I really want to know too. But if Ed sealed it like that, he really doesn't want to talk about it.

"Too bad, I already got it," she said, pulling it in front and flipping it open. Her face became some strange cross of confusion, sadness and maybe a little horror.

"What is this? It's just a date," Paninya said.

I snatched the watch, shutting it tight in my stronger-than-steel grip.

"Some secrets are never meant to be known."

Simple words that'll likely stick with Winry for her whole life.

I walked to where Ed and Al were fawning over the newborn.

"You're girlfriend needs to learn privacy," I said, tossing the watch at him. He looked confused until the watch opened again.

"Dammit, I should have known they'd do this!" He said, clenching it tight in his steel palm.

"So what's the date for?"

"The day I lost my home. When it was decided I would never turn back."

"Brother, do you mean...?"

"Yeah..."

"Sounds like more deep shit. You two have a habit of living like men thrice your ages."

"Do you have room to talk?"

"No, I don't. Now come on, we have a train to catch."

"Dammit, you're right!"

Ed shot up, running through the house and out the door.

"Sorry, Brother doesn't want to be late," Al said, then turned to run after his shorter sibling.

"He's an idiot," I said as I approached the door, "but you'll love him regardless."

And to the sound of Winry's screams of denial, I ran off with the alchemist brothers, cackling the whole way.

Onward to Dublith. I have a Homunculus to catch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. Maes' death and the trip to Rush Valley, all in one. And if I sounded like I was making Drake a little OP that's mostly just his own pride speaking.
> 
> Title reference this time was the movie of the same name. The only reason I chose it was because I felt it fit. I don't have a reason better than that.


	9. My Little Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I bring in another new character. Hope it's a good read.

"You're the Sovereign Alchemist?"

The man before me stood with a quizzical look on his face. But I can't blame him. As stupid as it was, I followed through on my word.

While he was a rather unimpressive man, barely average height, scrawny form, greasy brown hair and a few other equally underwhelming features, I was tall and brawny, a terrifying man when I wanted to be. Sculpted automail limbs barely hidden under black pants and a white jacket, a threateningly deep voice filled with authority and seemingly soulless, electric blue eyes. I must seem like a real threat. If it weren't for my shoulder-length, bubblegum pink hair. I hate being a man of my word.

"Yes, I am. Have you never seen an alchemist with pink hair?" I asked with intimidating voice number 8.

"Actually no, I haven't. But neither of us are here to discuss appearances. You came to find my Homunculus, correct?"

"Yes, if you did create one."

"I do not lie."

"You must realize my skepticism. This is an unprecedented occurrence."

"It was simple. Water, 35 liters; carbon--"

"I know the ingredients and quantities. They're the first thing you're told never to combine during alchemist training."

"Yes, but I added an extra ingredient. The formula gives what is required for a human's body, but not the soul. Nothing can equal a soul in value, this is why the process always fails. But I had a soul to give. Several, in fact."

"Are you saying you murdered people to create this Homunculus?"

"No, not at all. I just used a Philosopher's Stone."

I grabbed his throat, slamming him into the door of his house. The wood cracked and nearly shattered. It would have if I meant to really hurt him. Cold metal fingers squeezed his neck, cutting off his oxygen.

"You knew what they're made from and still used one?!" I roared.

"I fail to see the problem. They are long dead, nothing more than energy."

"You're wrong. I should kill you right now! Where did you even get a Stone?!"

"Where else? Ishval. You're not the only one to fight in that war."

"You're a State Alchemist?"

"Former. When I turned in a report on successful Human Transmutation, they ousted me and tried to arrest me. That's why I moved down here."

"...To find this Homunculus, I'll need to know what it looks like," I said, resisting the powerful urge to snap his neck.

"She's easy to pick out in a crowd. Roughly 5' 7", athletic build, adorable face, golden hair and matching eyes." I rolled my eyes several times as he described her with obvious infatuation. Then there was that last part.

"You created this Homunculus through Human Transmutation?"

"Yes."

"Then you wanted to bring back someone lost."

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Lucy Stilman. She was an automail engineer during the war. She disappeared for a while after things came to an end and was found dead in Central a few years ago. I went to work immediately."

He transmuted Lucy?! He risked creating an abomination out of her, for what?!

"Why did you do it?!" I roared, again ready to kill him.

"I loved her. She got too close to a patient and died. I wanted to bring her back to share my life with her."

"You fucking moron!"

My hand gripped tighter, arcs of black electricity running through him. Die.

"Why... kill... me?" He squeaked out.

"She was my angel! She saved me! Gave me a life again! You defiled her memory with your abomination against alchemy!"

His flesh sparked into flames as his body melted. I tossed his corpse aside, thoroughly finished with him. The first kill I've made in a long time. I thought I was done being a killer. I guess not.

At least I have what I need. Time to capture a Homunculus.

#~#~#

"What are we doing in Rush Valley?" Alyx asked, walking beside me.

"I told you seventeen times already; we're here to hunt a Homunculus. It shouldn't be hard, seeing as how she invited me to visit. Though she still thinks I don't know her secret," I replied.

It was obvious. She was the only person that fit the description. Jess, you played human well. But I would have found you out sooner or later. I have such a talent for figuring out things I don't want to know.

"And why did you bring me?"

"I have no idea what a Homunculus can do; I don't intend to die just yet."

"I'm sure there's something else you'd rather be doing with me..." she said, obviously alluding to our night together.

"Of course, but I have business to take care of. Maybe when we get to Dublith for real."

"Why go there? So quiet and boring."

"Don't like quiet? Guess that's why you ran to a freaking warzone to hide."

"I also went for the blood."

"Of course, you friggin' vampire."

Now that I paid attention to the world, I could feel the abnormality in the air. It was similar to the feeling I get from the Palmtree and the Führer, but without the killing intent. Shit, if this is what a Homunculus feels like, then they're both the same breed of monster. And according to the Palmtree, so am I.

Here it is. If I didn't read the world wrong, she should be here. Hopefully she hasn't up and left. She didn't seem like the kind to stay in one place for long, considering her luggage. I knocked on the door. Slow footsteps came and opened it wide.

"Hey, Drake, you came!" Jess said, opening the door with vigor. Did she know I was coming?

"Yeah, sorry it took so long," I said, rubbing the back of my neck with one hand. "I kinda brought a friend, is that alright?"

"Oh it's fine, I could care less. Come in," she said, stepping aside and waving us in.

I walked in, feeling the air become less arid. The house seemed spartan, like a workspace instead of a home. I guess she really didn't plan on staying long.

"I would have come sooner, but the job got in the way," I said, looking around as I walked in. Planning escape routes, if necessary.

"Don't worry about it. We all have chains that bind us. You're looking good, by the way. Finally got rid of that beaten old outfit."

"I decided it was time for a change. Bought it up at the pawnshop. Had to use a little prize money, but it was worth it. This stuff really doesn't tear. I've put it through hell and it barely looks worn."

"Sounds like you know how to pick your clothes. That plain duster was boring. Even just a few red accents make you look so much more alive."

"Okay, didn't we come here for business?" Alyx asked, losing patience and breaking apart our banter.

"Business? What is she talking about?"

"Dammit... I was hoping I could avoid this for some time. I get the feeling I'd really like you, Jess, but I've heard some very strange things. Like where you came from." Her muscles tensed. I could feel the air shift as she prepared for a fight. Shit.

"So you know what I am? Damn..." she said, looking to her feet. "I really liked you too, Drake."

Her fist crashed into my chest and I was flung back through the house. With a swift kick she took out Alyx. She ran out the door, desperate to get away. So she knows what will happen if the government knows.

I rushed to Alyx, lifting her to her feet. She can't take a hit, and I'm hurting from that blow.

"Fuck, careful!" She yelled, smacking away my hand from her arm.

"Is it broken?"

"No, just really sore and dislocated. I can handle this, just go find her."

"I can do that later. Let me help."

Without waiting for an answer, I grabbed her arm and jammed it back into the socket with a loud pop.

"Fucking hell!" She said through grit teeth. "I'm gonna tear you open again for that!"

"Yeah, yeah, come on."

I dragged her with me out the door and the chase was on.

#~#~#

We caught up quickly, tailing her outside the city. She's going north, probably going to the remoteness of Briggs or maybe she'll go east for the desert. We won't find out.

She was fast, faster than Alyx, but we kept up. Sending energy through my feet, a massive wall raised from the earth. She slammed into it, barely managing to crack it. My alchemy is made to last.

She turned, aiming to clothesline us. Can't dodge in time. I steeled myself, feeling the inhuman fist smash me once again. Alyx, being the lithe and limber vampire she is, slid under the attack, slicing herself open to unleash the power of her alchemic namesake. Scarlet ribbons extended from the wound, slashing more openings for her blood to pour forth and attack as razors and bullets.

The wounds were minor, but numerous. She would have quickly killed a normal human. But Jess is not normal. Red lightning crackled and her injuries closed on their own. Not good. I got to my feet, extending the blade in my right arm and taking the chance to pin her to the wall. The point sank through her shoulder and into the stone, crimson blood dripping down from the wound. Her other arm shot up, landing in my hand. I pinned it to the wall too, squeezing the bones with agonizing pressure.

"Dammit, why do I have to die?!" She cried, struggling to free herself.

"The law is clear. You were never meant to exist as you are now. Lucy Stilman died five years ago. I don't need a cheap imitation walking around," I said, my voice going cold and evil.

"I'm not her!" She screamed with the anger that only comes from being called that one fucking name too many times. We all have that name, Ed's is Pipsqueak, Winry's is Gearhead, but hers is Lucy.

"No shit. You could never be her."

"I don't want to be! That bastard made me act like her everyday! He'd lock me in the basement and cut me apart when I didn't. He used me like a doll, did as he pleased and broke me when he felt like it. I wanted to kill him, but all I could do was run away. I just want to live a normal life! Not be some obsessed bastard's sex toy! Live like I was alive!"

My hand let go, our arms falling limp at our sides. With a sharp yank, I pulled my blade free and retracted it. She grabbed her shoulder as the blood stopped and electricity healed the wound.

"What are you doing?" Alyx asked, confused. "I thought you were going to kill her?"

"Even a beast can cry. The demons were angels before their fall. They live with us to make some vain attempt at the life they once knew," I said, unsure of my own words. They just came to me, but felt kinda right.

"You're going to let me live?" Jess asked, still holding her shoulder.

"I don't want to be a killer anymore. I've already taken far too many lives," I said in a somber tone. "I understand you all too well. I wanted a normal life too. What I got was all this."

"This world is a tough place," she said.

"This world is a cruel and brutal place," I corrected. "I'm sure we can all attest to that." I turned to leave, done with the case.

"What about me?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Life is open to you now. I'll ensure no one will come for you. In the words of a Pipsqueak: you've got two strong legs, so get up and use them."

"But... what if I don't want to live... on my own?"

Sounds like she wants to say something else.

"I'm in the military, a State Alchemist. I'd be bringing you into the lion's den. Do you think you can handle living in constant fear?"

"I already have..."

"I suppose so. Then come with me, if you want. I'm headed for Dublith. I have friends there I need to look after. They have a habit of getting into deadly situations."

"That's it? She's a part of the group just like that?" Alyx asked.

"Wasn't it that way for you?"

"Yes, but..."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" I asked the pale girl. Her cheeks flared red for a second before she brought herself back under control.

"What do I have to be jealous of? I'm the one that got the prize," she said, running her fingers through my hair.

"Doesn't mean I can't steal your prize," Jess said, wrapping her arms around me from behind just to piss her off.

"That's a good one," she said with just too much anger in her voice.

"This trip is going to be annoying," I said as they continued to argue.

#~#~#

"These guys are idiots, but they're friends. They're also kids, so enough with the needlessly vulgar gestures and speech," I said as we approached where their teacher's house should be.

"She's the vulgar slut, fawning over you like that," Jess said.

"Says the whore that let herself be used like a sex doll," Alyx retorted.

"Say that again and I'll--!"

"That's enough! Shut up, both of you! Pretend to like each other in front of these guys and act like civilized people or I'll send you both to Central Prison!" I snapped. They quickly shut up.

The sound of a fight broke out and quickly vanished. Guess they pissed someone off. Walking the rest of the way, I saw them being embraced by who could only be the infamous Teacher.

"Now I have guests, excuse me," the woman said, walking to me. "Who are you?"

"I'm their unofficial guardian, Colonel Drake Adams."

"Another Dog of the Military?"

"Yes, but I joined out of necessity. I would have rather continued the way I was, 'Be thou for the people' and all that. You must be their teacher."

"Izumi Curtis, and yes."

"Well you certainly aren't what I expected."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I thought you'd be older. You look pretty young, late twenties max."

I wasn't lying. She did look good, though that was likely from habit, not genetics. Ed has a pretty tough regiment to keep himself in shape, and he likely learned it from her. I wouldn't doubt it either, considering the well-toned muscle beneath her fair skin. A body carved to be a warrior's, yet still maintaining an attractive feminine form. Her black hair was held back in micro-braids, though they looked more like actual dreadlocks. She wore simple clothes, what someone would throw on when they didn't have to leave the house, and a blueish Flamel was tattooed on her left collarbone. All in all, I can't believe Ed and Al are afraid of her. I get the feeling I'll find out why soon.

"Oh hush. If you're trying to make me swoon, my husband already has," she said with cheeks dusted pink. She turned to a man roughly Armstrong's size and build, though with a far larger gut. He looked at me with a face that could scare the Palmtree, but didn't seem to want to escalate things. I don't want to either, to be honest.

"No, I'm justing giving compliments where they are due. You taught them well," I said, pointing to the Elrics, "but you couldn't grind the stupid out of them."

"I know. Come inside, I was just about to hear their story."

"Would it be alright if my friends come in with us? I came here immediately after a job and the higher-ups don't really trust either of them. I don't trust them alone with each other either."

"Sure, I think we could make some room."

Wow, letting three strangers into your home just like that. I guess I scored big with that "you look young" comment. Which means I probably shouldn't ever even imply that she's old. I've seen Ed face some crazy shit with no fear in his eyes, but he trembles every time this woman comes near him. I do not want to piss her off.

#~#~#

A short time later, we were all fed and had heard a nice little horror story. All the gruesome details laid out like that... I knew they went through Hell, just not quite which Hell. Now I do.

"I understand," Izumi finally said. "I understand why you would do that."

"You mean you...?" Ed asked.

"Yes. It was my son. He--"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mrs . Curtis, but do you really want to reveal your darkest secrets with a bunch of people you only just met in the room?" I asked.

"Hey, shut up! I want to hear the story," Alyx said, sounding like a brat.

"Have some manners, girl," I said, hushing her.

"It is fine. It is foolish to hide the past, and if you're acquainted with these idiots, we will likely see each other again. Best to get all the secrets out," she said with a weak smile, then took a deep breath and blanked her face as she began. "My son was stillborn. It sent us into a deep depression. I nearly went mad, sobbing for days. I finally made the decision. I painted the circle in the basement, and did everything I could to bring him back. I couldn't see any flaws in my technique, my circle, everything seemed perfect. Then the Rebound started. Electricity arced wildly everywhere. One bolt struck me through my stomach. I went to face Truth and paid with my organs. My son was gone and I can never bear another child. This is my punishment."

"It is truly the greatest pain one can feel, to have to bury their own child. Only two other pains can even equal it: burying your parents, and burying your closest loved ones. One is required, one is bad luck and one is Hell come to Earth," I absentmindedly said. "I have some semblance of what you feel. I've felt two of those pains already."

"As long as we're telling our worst secrets..." Ed said, trailing off as Izumi glared at him. He wants to know my story. Might as well give it to him.

"I suppose you have a right to know. To be honest, I believe I forced myself to see Truth twice. I would be dead if not. The first time was during Ishval. A firefight had broken out. One of my fellow State Alchemists had gone rogue. We fought across the city. It ended with him blasting me apart. I'm not entirely sure, but I swear I saw Truth that day, that I gave up my limbs to give myself more time. When my arm fell apart after my last-ditch effort, it deconstructed like your leg. The second was a few months later. My little sister, Liz, and automail mechanic, Lucy, were captured by that asshole we fought in Central at Lab 5, the one called Envy. He held me down and made me watch as their throats were slit and their hearts pierced. He made me watch as they spurted blood on me and died at my feet. Then he let me go and I did exactly what he wanted. I tried to transmute them. I thought that I might be able to save them at that time. I was wrong. I saw Truth again, and if I paid with anything, it was my soul."

The room was silent, my dark past finally revealed.

"Shit..." Alyx muttered.

"Now I understand..." Jess whispered.

"We were all fools," Izumi said, truly breaking the silence, "but you two are the only ones I can punish for it. As of now, you are hereby expelled from my apprenticeship."

"But--!" Al said, immediately stopped by Ed.

"We're sorry. Thank you for everything," he said, getting up to leave.

"I'll escort you to the train station," the hulking Sig said.

"I guess we should go too," I said, getting up.

"But it's cold outside!" Alyx whined.

"As much as I hate agreeing with her, I hate the cold more," Jess said.

"You ever spend the night in a desert?" I asked, getting a no from both, "That is cold. No clouds to hold the heat within the troposphere. Drops below zero real quick."

"Okay, Mr. War Hero, we'll go," Alyx said, getting up.

"Thank you for the meal and your hospitality," I said to Izumi and Sig. "Tell them thanks," I told my personal idiots.

They thanked them and we were on our way to a new hotel for the night. I get the feeling Ed isn't leaving just yet. I also get that strange feeling in the air, and it's not Jess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to make it seem like a male fantasy with the girls fighting over him, huh? Probably should've added a harem tag now that I think of it.
> 
> Title reference this time was the anime of the same name. It's about a nerdy girl and a crazy ass guy and how their relationship slowly develops. It's pretty cutesy and funny, worth a watch if you like that stuff. Also there's a chicken named Nagoya. I just chose it because Jess is a Homunculus, a little dwarf or a monster depending on how you look at it. I just decided to combine those for a reference and a play on words.


	10. Sex Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second smutty chapter. Spoiler, there's more yaoi this time. Real yaoi too. With butt stuff. But there's a M/F/F threeway afterward, so it balances a bit.

Lying in bed, unable to sleep. I need some air.

I got up, walking to the balcony and breathing the cool night in. Watching the few people still out, the city twinkle with hundreds of little lights, I was reminded of a night five years ago. It was almost exactly like this, except I was in Central. And right about now, Lucy found me and said--

"Couldn't sleep?"

My eyes opened wide. That voice, it was hers. I turned, knowing it couldn't be her. But in my twilight of consciousness, the golden-haired girl that stood there seemed to be my long lost angel.

"Lucy..."

"I already told you I'm not her," she said, walking up to me. Jess, of course...

"I'm sorry... tonight just brought back some memories."

"Having memories, real memories, must be nice."

"You've been alive for five years. You're telling me you haven't made memories in that time?"

"I remember being raped dozens of times a day. I remember being cut to pieces when I would fight back. I remember thinking I was worthless, that I was just a tool to be used and thrown away." Tears dripped silently as she spoke. I hate seeing people like this. I hate watching the strong fall apart. I wrapped my cold, carbon fiber arms around her, bringing her close. She flinched as the metal touched her skin, but accepted the hug none the less.

"He can never hurt you again. He can never hurt anyone again. I made sure of it."

"You mean you...?"

"My last kill, if I'm lucky. I would say I did it for you but I'd be lying. I did it for Lucy. I just couldn't let him live thinking that he defiled her memory. But you're not her. You're different in so many ways. You're you, and no one else."

"I'm so glad I met you," she said, resting her head on my shoulder. We stood quietly for a while, enjoying the night and each other's warmth.

"We should go to bed. Tomorrow will bring new challenges and being half-asleep is no way to face them."

I led her back to her room, ready to try to get to sleep again. I felt her tug at my shirt as I turned to leave, a gesture Liz had performed innumerable times.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked, her voice softer and weaker than before.

"I guess..."

She grabbed on again and we went to my room, heading to the bed in near-perfect dark. She laid in the bed first and it seemed to move more than it should've.

"What the hell?" Jess asked as the covers still moved and a hand began feeling its way around her body.

"Dammit! What are you doing here?" Alyx said, sitting up in a huff.

"I could ask you the same damn question," I said.

"I wanted to have some fun with you again tonight," she said, ignoring Jess's presence.

"You had to come for that now," I said, feeling annoyance start to build and tire me further.

"We can still have fun. Just kick her out," she said, pointing to the invited guest.

"Screw that, I'm finally feeling able to fall asleep," I said, jumping in between them. "Try not to kill each other while I'm resting. I hate waking up in a sea of blood. I've done it before and I really don't want to do it again."

They both grumbled at the situation, but neither left and both soon entwined themselves with me. I'm sure this would be a dream to most men, but with them continually throwing punches and kicks at each other whenever they got the chance, it's just plain annoying.

"Can you get the Golden Whore out of here?" Alyx asked, again trying to dismiss Jess.

"Can you tell Bloody Mary to shut the hell up and buy a dildo if she's so horny?" Jess said, taking her own stab at the vampiress.

"You know, I'm reminded of an idiot that thought she knew psychology who told me people are hostile towards one another due to repressed sexual desires. Why don't you two just fuck and get it over with?" I said, willing to try anything to get them to go to sleep. It's like dealing with children. Except children aren't as stubborn. Or horny.

"I would never lower myself to that level!" Alyx quickly replied.

"Likewise!" Jess said, turing to face away from her.

"You're hiding a blush, aren't you?" I asked.

"I am not!" She yelled, whipping back around to show she did indeed have a pretty red blush going.

"Looks like you want this pussy after all," Alyx said, borrowing my hand to rub her crotch. "Too bad. Not gonna happen."

"Oh come on, you're a scientist. A scientist loves to experiment. And there are many ways to experiment," I said, deciding this was far more entertaining than getting to sleep.

"I couldn't possibly fuck her," she said.

"I really don't want to admit it... but I'm warming to the idea," Jess said.

"Great two against one."

"That's not a bad idea either."

"What are you talking about?"

"A threesome."

I nearly died of shock. Did I just hear right? I couldn't possibly have heard that...

"Well... I guess it's not as bad if Drake's involved..." Alyx murmured.

Holy shit, I did hear right. And they're seriously considering it.

"But since I'm experimenting, you have to too," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"You said you like that guy, you even made out with him in front of me--"

"I did not, you were peeking from behind a curtain. And while that is true--"

"You're gay?!" Jess exclaimed in surprise.

"No, I'm... bi-curious, I guess. But that is so far beyond relevant--"

"You want us to get over our animosity, then you have to."

And sex has officially become a freaking chore. What the hell is wrong with my life?

"I really don't feel like riding back to Central for this," I said, deciding to forget about it. And just then, the doorbell rang. "Who the fuck comes by at midnight?" I angrily muttered, getting up and heading to the door.

Glad I don't have real feet, they'd have been freezing. My automail clicked with a metallic chime with each step as I came to the door, opening it wide. Fuck.

"Sir, I am sorry to come by so late but... sir, you're a little under-dressed..." Sebastian said at my doorstep, cheeks turning pink as he averted his eyes from me.

I looked down and saw that I was wearing only pinstriped boxers. The rest of me was on display for the world to see. Yeah, I can see how that would be awkward for him.

"I prefer to sleep nude," I said, wanting to make him even redder, "but I have guests."

"That's his voice, isn't it?" Alyx called from my room.

"Yeah, now shut the hell up!" I yelled back. "Come in, and ignore her."

I stepped aside and let him in, his face still glowing from my lack of modesty. He sat at the couch and I flopped down next to him.

"He's here now! You don't have an excuse!" Alyx yelled.

"Dammit, shut up and go to sleep!" I yelled. "Sorry, she thinks something could happen between us." His face lit up even brighter.

"You were talking... about that?" He asked, beginning to reveal a very uke side of himself.

"No, not really. Just a few things were said..."

I found myself unconsciously leaning toward him. Why does my body love to move on its own? Must be the automail.

"Sir, I thought... you said we can't... do this..." Seb said as I got right up to him. This isn't for the threesome, this is because I want it.

"I did say that... but I think I'm starting to regret it. I like you, Seb. A lot. But I'm still not sure I can love you the way you love me. I'm still so unsure of myself since that kiss, and I'm afraid I'll just be using you, but--"

He cut me off with his lips, kissing me like never before. His tongue quickly found its way into my mouth and the sparks started in my stomach. My hands tore open his jacket and shirt, gold and plastic buttons flying in every direction. We parted for only a moment as he unzipped his pants and slid them past his knees. His body was pretty impressive; obviously hardened by military life, yet remaining smooth, without the carved musculature men like me and Armstrong had. It was kinda cute, but my sense of cute has always been off.

"Things are getting hot again," Alyx said from the door leading to my room. And Jess was with her. Little voyeurs.

"What are they doing?" Seb asked, trying to hide himself with his thin arms. That actually is kinda cute.

"They're being idiots. Go to bed, we're kind of in the middle of something," I said.

"Must you say it like that?" He asked, embarrassed by my lack of modesty again.

"How else would you like me to say it? 'Hey, I'm gonna fuck my lieutenant's ass now, so leave us alone'?" He turned red again and Alyx snickered at his reaction.

"We want to make sure you follow through with everything," she said.

"Did I not just say I'm going to fuck his ass?"

"Sir!" Seb said, squirming from the embarrassment.

"We're not leaving."

"Nope."

"You two are children," I sighed. "You up for being watched?"

He blushed hard enough for the rosy red to spread over his whole body. He's probably still a virgin, so I guess this is to expected. I wasn't much better my first time. How I'm keeping it together now must be a miracle.

He slowly nodded, his pure white hair flowing gracefully with every movement. "This is my first..." he tentatively said.

"This is kinda my first too. We're in the same boat," I said, quoting Alyx. She realized this and snickered more, taking it as an inside joke. "Take off your clothes."

He complied, slowly removing the remainder of his uniform. His pale flesh was revealed to us all. He was nearly the whitest one here; only Alyx matched his paleness. He stopped at his boxers, too embarrassed to continue with an audience. Despite this, he was obviously beyond aroused by the simple thought of being with me. Not to sound all egotistical or anything.

"Well come on," I urged. "Forget about them. I'm the only one here." I pulled him into another kiss, hoping it might provide some courage. It seemed to work.

He summoned all the bravery he had and removed his boxers. I did the same and we were then naked before one another. God, my heart is fucking racing. I'm more nervous now than I was with Alyx. I'm really about to do this. I'm nervous, but I don't doubt that this is what I want. I'm going to fuck Seb in front of Jess and Alyx.

I gotta hand it to Seb; he has some impressive equipment. About eight inches, give or take. He stared at my own package, apparently mesmerized by it. Longer by an inch or so and thicker too, he looked a little scared. Alyx whistled as she caught sight of our hard ons. I glared at her, knowing it was only making things worse for Seb. She made an innocent face like she didn't know what she was doing.

I took the initiative and grabbed his cock, stroking its length. He shuddered at the sudden sensation and quickly gripped mine and got to work. It didn't take long for him to start making cute little noises with each pump. I was burning up, partly from embarrassment at being watched and partly from his soft hands stroking my dick. We were both slick with precum by now and seconds away from an explosive finish.

I kissed him again, shocking him out his trance-like pumping, before flipping him to face the back of the couch... and the idiots. But he didn't seem to care, knowing what was coming. I positioned myself behind him, the head pressing against his tight hole. I used some of the precum to lube him up, pulling away to work a finger into him. He shuddered and gripped the couch harder. I pumped my finger in and out for a minute to loosen him a bit before getting a second in. I glanced up, seeing Alyx slowly working her clit as she watched. Jess seemed almost catatonic with shock.

"You ready?" I asked.

Seb simply nodded his head. I withdrew my fingers anf repositioned my cock. We both took a deep breath and I thrust my hips forward. He gasped as I plunged my full length into him, gripping the cushions tight in his fists. He looked back, knowing I was worried.

"I'm... fine..." he assured. I nodded, pulling myself almost out before thrusting in again, just slightly slower than before. He grit his teeth, but didn't gasp again.

I got into a rhythm, thrusting faster and harder every few seconds. The experience was totally different from Alyx. Just trying to describe it... I can't do it. I can't find a way to do it. It was different, but still felt so right. That's the very best I can do.

His hand pumped his cock as I thrust into his ass. His cute little noises had escalated into full-on moans of pleasure. Every sound he made brought me closer to the edge. I could feel him approach it as well. Again I glanced up at our observers, seeing Alyx furiously rubbing her clit with one hand as the other pumped her fingers into her pussy at lightning speed. Jess still seemed unable to cope with what she was seeing, just standing there like a doll.

I pulled out, flipping him over again. We kissed, tongues entwined, as my large hand managed to pump both our cocks against each other. Our shafts slipped and slid against each ither, adding even more stimulation to the hand job. With a twitch and a moan, we exploded in unison. Thick cum sprayed between my silvery fingers and splattered us both. I let go, grabbing my dick to pump every drop out as ropes of white shot onto Seb's chest. Seb was still cumming himself, spraying a few shots onto my stomach. When we both finally stopped cumming, I fell onto the couch beside him. We both panted like dogs, worn out by our anal adventure.

"Forget what I said before, that was hot!" Alyx said, plugging her bloody nose.

Jess was still silent, face red and nose just as bloody. Seriously? You guys are gonna go for that old gag?

"Freakin' fujoshi," I muttered as they walked in front of us.

"A deal is a deal," she said as she crawled onto me and began licking off cum. To my great surprise, Jess did the same for Seb. He seemed more bothered by it than I was, but I'm sure he liked all the tickles.

"What deal?" He asked as he scrunched his face at the onset of more tickling from Jess's tongue.

"It doesn't matter. She's an idiot. Don't let her ruin the moment." We sat for a while longer as the girls finished their self-assigned job.

"Well I could use some sleep after that," he said, getting up.

"You can stay in one of the rooms here. These idiots won't use them."

"Thank you, sir."

He went to the room farthest from mine, shutting the door behind him. I pushed Alyx off and transmuted his uniform back into working order and left it on the couch.

"Time for us to start experimenting," Alyx said.

"For someone who was against this, you're pretty for it now," I said, heading for the door to my room.

They followed close behind, Jess jumping onto the bed first and Alyx on top of her. They made a little show of undressing each other for my sake. Well Alyx did it for my sake. I think Jess did it for herself.

So there they were, side by side. They were contrasted in so many ways; their hair, their eyes, their skin, their sex appeal for sure. Alyx was rather underdeveloped, probably from her former lifestyle, while Jess was curvaceous to a near ridiculous degree.

"So how are we gonna go for this?" I asked.

"How could we do it?" Jess asked from beside the black-haired vampiress.

"A triangle, maybe. Or lined up, like a centipede."

"A human centipede," Alyx muttered.

"That certainly conjures an unpleasant image. Let's just try this," I said, laying Jess down and Alyx on top of her and getting behind them. "Oh, and she's a biter, by the way," I warned before we started.

I aimed my dick at Jess's pussy, letting it linger at her opening. She let out a tiny whine of impatience before I thrust in. According to her, she's not a virgin, but she did flinch like one. I ignored her pain, driving on as my hand found its way to Alyx's clit and began to buzz with electricity. The sudden sensation made her lose her strength and fall on Jess, nearly kissing her. Their breasts pressed against each other, bouncing with every hard thrust of my hips. I ran my free hand over their bodies, exploring every inch I could reach. I grabbed Jess's chest, feeling it for the first time. I could see it was much bigger than Alyx's, but this made the difference even clearer.

"She really makes your tits look small, Alyx," I said, purposely trying to get her fired up.

"Just shut up and fuck me for real already," she responded.

I complied, pulling out of Jess and ramming into Alyx. My hand fell to Jess's lonely crotch and inserted a couple fingers with a tingly charge. I pressed my thumb against her clit, shocking it too. She was panting in moments, never having felt something like this before. I grabbed Alyx's hips with my other hand and doubled my efforts at fucking her pussy.

"I know you're holding back," Alyx said.

Obviously, Jess would be coverd in her own blood if I wasn't. Guess I should stop holding back.

I pumped electricity through my cock, giving her just a bit more than a tingle. She again lost her strength, falling on Jess. But this time they did kiss. Not just a quick, accidental peck either. A real kiss, like the kind she loves giving me. Even Alyx was surprised, but they didn't break apart until I was pumping too hard for them to stay together.

"Quit screwing around!" Alyx snapped, "I know you can do more!" She really likes that bit of pain.

I upped the voltage again, thrusting even faster. Then, to piss her off a bit, I pulled out and went back to Jess, delivering the same voltage. She yiped in surprise and probably came right there, her body twisting and writhing beneath the raven-haired girl. I kept going, knowing it was driving her crazy. Before Alyx could yell about abandoning her pussy, I shoved three fingers into her ass, letting the pinkie slid into her dripping pussy. Pumping the same jolt my cock has, she quieted herself real quick. Well not quiet, but she didn't talk. Their lips met again as I approached the edge yet again. Wanting Alyx to go freaking nuts again, I switched back to her and she immediately started her frenzy.

It was innocent enough, just biting down on Jess's shoulder to keep from screaming and waking up the entire city. But just like before, the blood acted like a drug. Her nails bit into soft flesh and trails of blood flowed forth. She raked them over Jess's chest, bringing forth more blood and red sparks as the wounds healed themselves. Alyx lapped up the blood, getting an extra tingle from the electricity arcing from the cuts. The frenzy went on, leading to more blood and more red lightning. Jess kept quiet, actually seeming to kind of enjoy it. Getting what I wanted, I thrust a few more times and made her bite down again as she came.

I went to Jess again, pumping a few more times before she came again as well. Alyx fell to her side, staring up as I finished. Another load shot forth, spraying both with copious amounts of cum. The thick, hot load glistened with the sweat on their bodies as they began cleaning each other up. I fell between them, getting a little sweat and blood on me, but I didn't care. They wrapped around me, finally willing to coexist. And we finally got to sleep.

That was one hell of a night. My day will be shit in comparison. But who cares? I just had a great time with three impossibly attractive people. Like I need my day to compare to this. That would just take the fun out of the next time I fuck them silly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the yaoi. Might be a few references in the future, but for the most part it's over. It'll be hetero from here on out.
> 
> Title reference this time was the movie Sex Drive. Only reason I chose it was because it just seemed to fit with a guy that would bang three people in one night. Also I kinda like Seth Green because of Mass Effect, so that contributed.


	11. Attack on Homunculus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just about halfway through the fic, more or less. If you stuck around this long, thank you and I hope you'll stay until the end. Now to the story.

Dark. I can't see anything. Turning, looking for anything, a way out. A ray of light shines from the endless void above, illuminating a tiny patch of the world. Two beloved girls sit beneath it. Liz. Lucy. I run to them, unable to hold back. Just as I reach them, black hands morphing from the shadow grab me. They force me to my knees, hold my head in place. I kick and tug and punch and pull with everything I have but I can't get free. Their grip is absolute. I'm powerless. More hands grab them, lifting them above me. They kick and scream until they're throats tear themselves apart. Blades, darker than the deepest reaches of Hell, slash their bodies apart. Dozens of cuts draw blood; all agonizing, none fatal. Then the blades flash across their throats, slashing straight through them. Their blood poured like a waterfall on me. I fought harder and harder to get free as the last of their life slipped away. Above me they stayed, crucified by shadow, crimson soaking their forms. I finally break free as they fall to the ground, lifeless and dead. But I made the same mistake I did before. I opened the Gate.

Truth stared me down, my arms and my legs attached to him. He smiled wickedly, destroying whatever nerve I had. "You should have learned the last time," it said in an eerie voice that seemed to mix mine with Liz and Lucy's. "I guess you need another, more intense lesson."

He started cackling like a mad demon, drowning out all the world. My body began to fall apart, rotting away before my eyes. My automail rusted and cracked, falling away and shattering on the ground. I fell, a useless heap of flesh. My body turned grey and rotted, then disintegrated, unraveling into nothing. I screamed for days. Weeks. Years. It wouldn't end. The worst Hell possible, pain unlike anything that could be imagined, continuing for eternity.

Just fucking kill me now!

#~#~#

"DO IT! COME ON! DO IT, KILL ME! COME ON!" I screamed, begging for death and release from this pain.

"Drake! What's wrong?!"

"I think it's a night terror. We have to snap him out of it."

"How?"

"Maybe like this."

An inhuman hand smacked me out of the bed and sent me toppling onto the floor. I looked around, seeing the world return around me. I laid back on the cool floor, my chest heaving from the nightmare. I felt like I was freezing but my skin was covered in a sheen of sweat. I could still feel the pain of the nightmare. It was only a dream but it won't let me go.

"Are you alright?" Jess asked, rubbing the hand that likely backhanded me.

"I... I think so..."

I didn't get up. I stayed on the floor, trying to regain my bearings. I feel like I'm on a tiny boat in the middle of the ocean during an ungodly storm. If I got up, I'd just fall to ground again. My heart is beating out of my chest. Feels like it'll crack right through my carbon fiber bones.

"Wanna get up?" Alyx asked.

"I think I'll stay here a while... wait until I'm sure the walls aren't going to envelop me and crush my bones..."

"Can I join you?" Alyx asked.

"Lazy vampiress. Sure, but I'm sending you back to Central with Seb."

"As long as I get to stay with you a while longer," she said, lying down beside me, her unkempt halo of black hair resting on my chest.

"And me?" Jess asked.

"Sure, you can come down here too. Wait, you meant about what I'm doing with you later. Head still spinning, couldn't catch the meaning. Just stay with me a while longer. I'll decide if I want you doomed to military life or set up in some rural town later." She nodded and laid down with us.

"Hey, you two aren't trying to kill each other," I said, noticing the lack of hostility.

"You were right, we just need to fuck and get it over with," Alyx said.

"Guess that psychologist wasn't so stupid after all."

Seb poked his head through the door. "Is everything alright?" He asked, then looked away, blushing.

"Yes we're fine," I replied, then saw why he was embarrassed; We were all still completely naked. I'm so lucky I'm shameless.

"That is good. I'll go get started making breakfast or a pot of coffee," he said, heading back for the kitchen.

"Well I guess that's my cue to get up," I said as I stood. Still a little woozy. Coffee might help.

"No fair..." Alyx pouted.

"Too bad. I'm your CO, not your body pillow."

I slipped on my boxers and a shirt for Seb's sake and went out to get my Bitch-Coffee. Walking into the kitchen, the sound of my automail's clicks on the floor changing between wood and linoleum alerted my faithful lieutenant. He handed me the mug of divine liquid and I took my first sip, feeling life return to me. I'd be surprised if this couldn't make the blind see.

"So what did you come here for last night?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

"What are you--Oh yes, I remember; I came on request of the Führer. He wanted me to inform you of your promotion," he said, scrabbling through his uniform pants on the couch. "Congratulations, Major General Adams."

I took the paper he handed me and examined it incredulously. It was real. What a shock. But why?

"...For bringing to justice a fugitive against the Laws of Alchemy, Colonel Drake Adams is hereby promoted to Major General and assigned to full-control of South City," I read aloud. "They promoted me two whole ranks for that?"

"Apparently, sir. Would you like to head over to your new office now?" Seb asked.

"Sure, might as well. Hey Alyx! Jess! Put some damn clothes on, we're going out!" I called back to them. "You too. And make sure my clothes are nice and tidy."

"Yes sir!" He said, turning on his heel and assembling his uniform before checking my casual outfit. He knows me too well. Even for a promotion there's no way I am going to wear the uniform.

"Thank you, Seb," I said, downing the last of my holy elixir.

I hope I won't have more paperwork because of this. Even so... Major General Drake Adams; I like the sound of that.

#~#~#

Arriving at South HQ, I saw Ed scrambling to get in.

"Hey, Pipsqueak. What's up?" I asked once we were in earshot.

"I forgot to give them my yearly report!" He called back.

"You are way too forgetful."

And for some reason, some unusual reason, the Führer was here. With Armstrong. So many of the most freakish people in Amestris all together. This could end badly.

"Fullmetal, Sovereign, nice to see you again!" The Führer said, greeting us.

"It is good to see you too, sir," we said in unison, snapping a salute. Even Alyx was smart enough to do it. Still not smart enough to put on her uniform properly though, evidently.

"At ease, I just came by to welcome you to your new outpost," he said, then held up a basket. "Melon?" Melons. The gift of poor farmers and royal generals alike.

"Thank you, sir," I said, taking the basket.

"Fullmetal, what are you doing here?"

"Just turning in the yearly report. Wait, did you say he was the new Commander of South City?"

"Yes, Sovereign has proven himself a useful soldier and is being rewarded for that. Not to say you aren't useful yourself. You're just better in the field, less paperwork for you to worry about."

"Right, sir."

"I'm sorry, but there is a bit of a mess in Dublith I have to deal with right now, sir. Would you mind if we did this some other time?" I said, wanting to leave. I'm not feeling great about this situation. He's eyeing Jess like an enemy. And honestly I'm still a little shaken after this morning. I'm feeling a little unnerved.

"Certainly! Go on ahead! I'll take care of things here with Fullmetal and join you there," he said.

"Yes sir."

I saluted again and we left. I waited until we were deep in the crowds and hundreds of feet away. Now we should be out of earshot. Alyx tried to speak up, but I hushed her. I waited until they were out of sight.

"There's no problem in Dublith. Why did we leave?" She asked.

"You telling me you couldn't feel the weird aura on him? I hate being around him. I'm certain the Führer we see is a facade, and I do not want to see what's behind it."

"I felt it," Jess said, sounding shaken. "It was like me."

"I noticed. That leaves one possibility: Führer Bradley is a Homunculus."

The world seemed too still, too quiet, at those words. It felt like something bad was about to happen, but nothing did. Still, this feeling in my stomach won't go away.

#~#~#

Left the others at the train station. Felt like running around alone for a while. Seeing the city without anyone else is kinda peaceful. Almost enjoyable.

Hey, is that Al? And he's surrounded by a bunch of idiots likely saying something along the lines of "You came to the wrong neighborhood, motherfucker!" Let's watch the armored boy kick some ass.

They started the fight, but Al drew first blood. Superhuman strength combined with sharp metal hands makes him a deadly hand-to-hand combatant. But he is outnumbered. They quickly gained the upperhand. One of them even crawled inside his armor. God, that has to feel so fucking weird. If he can feel it. Not sure of it works like that inside the armor.

I should probably go help. I ran to him, shouldering into the little one and knocking away his katana. The big one swung a massive sledgehammer at my head, stopped short by my automail hand. The metal creaked just slightly, then the pole of his weapon bent. He pulled back, trying to take another swing. I dodged it easily. He's got brawn, but no speed. Even I can keep out of his reach.

Until some asshole whacked me in the back of the head. I fell to the ground, cracking my head on the ground and adding to my headache as I passed out. Fuck.

#~#~#

Waking up tied as tightly as possible in with the roughest rope money can buy on the cold concrete isn't the worst way to wake up, but it's a close third... maybe second.

I looked around, seeing the big one and the little one, along with several other people. I could take them. To my side was Alphonse in a similar predicament to my own. This rope is thick, like a full inch. Ripping through it is unlikely, even with my automail. Cutting through on the hand... that could work.

I could probably cut straight through with the blade on my left arm. But let's wait until the fucker that hit me comes around. He can't be any of these guys; none of them have that Homunculus feel. After that backhand from Jess it's impossible to mistake.

And speak of the devil, here comes the artificial man himself. Short, spiky black hair, fit body, expensive clothes and accessories. A girl on each arm. Black, circular sunglasses covering eyes that undoubtedly carry the same violet hue as the Palmtree and Lust. They're named after the cardinal sins of man, so what's his name?

"Hello, Alphonse Elric. I'm your captor. These henchmen are my servants. They're also you're executioners if you piss me off. But they aren't normal humans. They're all chimera."

Well that's an unusual way to start the whole "I'm your kidnapper and you'll do what I want" speech.

"Chimera that are advanced enough to pass for human are impossible!" Al scoffed.

"Impossibility is impossible. There's no such thing as no such thing. They're humans spliced with animal DNA. Little Martel in you had herself combined with a snake. The big SOB over there is Roa. He was combined with... what was it?"

"Bull."

"Yes, a bull. And Dolcetto here... well he tends to lift his leg when he needs to piss."

"That was one time!" The little one yelled.

"Now I know why it smells like wet dog in here," I snarked, deciding to take a jab at the little man.

"I oughta cut--" he started, drawing his sword and preparing to attack before the Homunculus stopped him. I caught a flash of something on his hand.

"Looks like you've got a smart mouth. Better dumb it down if you want to live," he warned me.

"Is that what you tell all your pets when they say something clever? I guess the smallest dog needs to bark the loudest. Then again, the only small dog around here is him," I said, nodding at the little one. The Homunculus laughed, an insane cackle few could match. A certain Palmtree for example.

"I like you kid! You remind me of myself!" He said.

"And just who are you?" Al asked.

"Me? I'm no one important. Just the living incarnation of the world's greed. Money, wine, food, real estate, men, women, sex, anything you can imagine I want! I am the Homunculus Greed!" He said, showing the Ouroboros on his left hand. So that's what I saw.

"Bull! No one has ever created a Homunculus," Al said, scoffing again.

"No, it's been done. I've met others. One is a personal friend of mine," I said, drawing attention to myself again.

"You know... I've been thinking about you. 'Where have I seen this guy before?' I asked myself. Then I realized I hadn't seen you before; I've seen your eyes. They're just like your mother's." The monster before me smiled, waiting for my reaction.

"You knew my mother?" I asked. I was only a few wrong words away from exploding. He better choose his answer carefully.

"Knew her? I fucked her brains out for more than a year! I never thought this could happen, though..." he said, scratching his chin as if trying to figure it out.

"Bullshit! If you knew her, what happened? Why did you leave?"

"I didn't leave. She did. I loved fucking her; she was my favorite of the harem. But I guess she rethought her life when she found out she was pregnant with you."

"Tell me... when did this occur?"

"Time is such a human thing. But I think it was around eighteen, maybe nineteen years ago. Gets a little hard to tell when centuries pass like months on the calendar."

I can't believe it. This can't be. What the fuck?!

I hung my head, feeling rage and sadness and hate and a thousand other emotions bubbling up inside me. This monster is my father... my father... my father is a monster.

"So do you want me to hug you and call you Daddy after missing all this time with you?" I asked sarcastically. "How do I know you aren't lying?"

"The same way I can prove I'm a Homunculus; we kill you."

Before I could react, the big fucker swung his hammer, splattering my skull.

And then I was back. Red lightning crackled as the final strands of hair reshaped and fell into place. Al was screaming and thrashing about, then he saw me. If he had one, his jaw would be on the floor. I looked at myself, just as surprised. Bits of blood and brain matter coated the wall behind me, a crater the shape of my head dug into it as well. I should be dead. But I'm not. That means I'm a Homunculus. No, I'm the son of the Homunculus Greed. If anything, I'm only half. But I was born with only one soul. According to that bastard, a Homunculus needs to be based around a Philosopher's Stone to work. It needs all the power in those souls to keep it together and let it heal. Why did I heal?

That night... five years ago... I thought they killed those kids... but they didn't... I did. I killed them. I stole their souls and combined them with myself. I'm my own Philosopher's Stone.

I really am a monster.

"Told you. You are my son. Welcome to the club, kiddo!" He said, holding his arms out wide.

I am a monster, but not the kind of monster he is.

The blades on my arms shot out, cutting through the rope with ease. I sprang to my feet, swinging my blade at his head. It bounced off, but I didn't pay attention, just kicked him hard in the chest. He flew back, hitting the wall hard. Damn, that was a better kick than normal. Actually, I'm feeling stronger than ever. It's because of those souls. I can't use them. I can't possibly destroy life like that. As long as I don't die and I hold back on the power in my alchemy, I won't use them up. Wait, he said he's been alive for centuries. The power in the Stone is keeping him alive indefinitely. So the same can be said of me. But I repressed the power before. I can do it again. I hope.

He lunged back at me, hands coated in black and claws ready to tear into my flesh. I dodged, landing a blow to his stomach. He remained unaffected, still attacking at full-speed. I barely dodged, only being able to thanks to a newfound amount of strength and speed. I'm not pretty, but I'm not dead either. He swung his claws, piercing into the plate on my arm. I took the split-second opportunity and kicked his knee, bending it far backward. He grunted and fell, just as the wall glowed blue and a gothic door opened in it. Here comes the cavalry.

"Get the hell away from my brother!" Ed ordered, rushing in and delivering his own automail kick to Greed's smug face.

"Took you long enough, Pipsqueak," I said with mock anger and "cracking" my knuckles. One of the downsides to automail: you can't crack your knuckles because hydraulics and pistons and everything else in our hands don't crack. Unless you break them. Which is bad.

"Yeah, I got a little held up when you left me with the Führer," he said, clapping his hands and transmuting his arm into a blade.

"Get him out of here! I'll deal with these two!" Greed said, getting to his feet as lightning arced around his leg and face. The chimera began pouring out, taking Al with them. But Ed wasn't dumb enough to turn away. He knows this fight is for real.

We lunged forward together, both clashing with him at once. He moved with impossible speed, blocking all our attacks and sending more at us. This isn't good. He'll wear Ed out. Kill him. I can't let that happen.

"I think I found the chink in your armor," Ed said, dodging another attack. "You can only use that armor on your hands. Which means all I have to do is aim for where you don't have it!"

He swung his blade at his neck, hitting the same spot I went for earlier. His blade bounced off too, but now I see why. The armor spread to his neck. The black receded again, and he was none the worse for wear.

"Just what are you made of?" Ed asked as the onslaught continued.

"About the same thing as you, give or take!" He said, thrusting his claws at my stomach. I dodged, and used my own brand of impossible speed to impale him through the chest. He gagged on his own blood, then shoved me away and knocked back Ed too.

"You've officially pushed me to it. I don't like using this since it ruins my pretty face, but you've pissed me off," he said as he tossed his vest aside and the black covered his entire body. "How about you try out my Ultimate Shield!"

He stood before us, his skin turned black. His muscles looked bigger, his teeth protruded from his jaw, red lines and nodes stretching over him. He looked like some demon from Hell, carved out of pure obsidian. I could feel the power emanating from him. Fuck.

He rushed us, attacking with even greater speed and strength than before. We did all we could, but this is too much. He landed a blow on Ed, nearly smashing his automail.

"Stay away from him!" I yelled, smashing my fist into his chest with enough force to crack his armor and nearly shatter my automail. He fell back as I transmuted my arm back together. I shoved Ed away, knowing this was getting too intense for him.

"Dammit! Don't hold me back!" He yelled.

"He will kill you! He won't stop until someone dies! Can you kill him?"

"...No."

I turned back to him. He was on his feet, waiting for us to finish. So Daddy has some honor. Even a beast can cry.

"You and me. Leave him out of it," I said, getting closer.

"Sure. A nice bout between father and son, I've always loved those. Unfortunately, my record isn't so great," he said, his jaw moving in a strange, inhuman way.

"It's not getting any better!" I said, lunging for the jugular.

He swung, but I ducked under his arms, smacking my hand onto his chest. It crackled with electricity as he kicked me away. I lunged again, slashing across his chest... and tearing him wide open. He stumbled back, surprised as his flesh knit back together, then his armor closed up. There's the chink.

"How did you manage that?"

"You told me more than you should have. You're obviously altering your body's chemistry to make that shield. You told me you're made of the same stuff as us. The only thing in the human body that could possibly create something that strong is carbon. Carbon is an amazing material; it can be nearly indestructible or soft enough to rub off on paper depending on the arrangement of the molecules. You just changed the molecules into a stronger form. I turned them into graphite. The best part is I can do this as many times as it takes now to kill you. Ready to die?"

I lunged, smacking him in several places and slashing them as quickly as I could. He still attacked at full-speed, barely even slowing down. I kicked his leg out from behind him and smacked the back of his neck. I prepared for a decapitating swing, but he twisted around and punched me hard in the kidney. I fell to my knees as he got up, kicking me into the wall. Then the wall exploded.

"Who the fuck is here now?" Greed demanded.

"A housewife!" A familiar voice said.

Izumi stepped through the dust, Sig close behind. Daddy's in trouble now.

"Well fuck off! I'm busy spending time with my son," he said, flipping them off.

"Think you can handle him?" I ask, getting up and dusting myself off.

"I heard you through the wall. I can handle this," she confidently replied, showing a bit of the demon Ed fears so much.

"Then I'm getting Ed out of here to look for Al."

I ran to the short Elric and threw him over my shoulder. Predictably, he protested, but let me take him as far as a few corridors away. I set him down against the wall, surveying the damage.

"How do you feel?" I asked, looking at his busted automail.

"Think I broke a rib or two. Got cut up a bit. I've been through worse," he said, trying to still sound tough.

"I've never tried this before, but I might be able to fuse the bones back together with alchemy."

"Sounds dangerous."

"Probably is."

"Try it."

I felt for the breaks, waiting for him to scream since my hands can't feel. He didn't scream, just seethed really loud. Blue sparks flew and he eased up a bit. I checked for another, but didn't get the same reaction. Time for the automail. Grabbed his arm, recalling its perfect form and transmuted it back to normal. More or less.

"That feels way better," he said, flexing his arm.

"Come on, we have to find Al."

He got up and we ran.

#~#~#

We didn't see anymore battle. Running through the tunnels, we eventually found ourselves in the sewers. Still no one else around. I can feel Al is close by, but I'm getting... interference. That feeling of unholiness and killer intent is concentrated nearby. Greed isn't the only Homunculus down here.

"We have to hurry!" Ed said.

"Calm down, Pipsqueak. We'll find him. Just stick with me."

"That's what I did and now we're lost!"

"No, we just need to follow the Badass Rules. Badass Rule Number 36: When there isn't a door, make one."

I placed my hand on the wall. It crackled blue and opened into a wide doorway. I wanted to blow it apart, but this didn't seem like the best time.

We continued, still not finding Al. The sound of battle still rang out through the sewers. Gunfire, alchemy. The military is here. The other Homunculus... it's Bradley. I've seen him swing a sword faster than I can even follow. After fighting two Homunculi now I'm sure. I don't want to fight him.

Voices. Female. A few hundred feet ahead. I transmuted a groove in the wall for us and we waited as they approached. I took a chance and leaned out. Two girls. Both about my age. One was wearing next to nothing, long sliver hair falling nearly to her knees. Amber eyes darted around in the darkness, searching for something. The other was much more modest, with sky blue hair reaching just past her shoulders. Her eyes were locked on the other girl, and seemed to change color every time the light shifted.

"Who's down here?" The silver one asked. "I can smell you."

"Geez, take a shower, Ed," I joked.

"Shut up, this isn't the time."

"Show yourselves!"

I stepped out, holding my hands up in the classic "don't kill me!" fashion.

"Who are you?"

"Major General Drake Adams, the Sovereign Alchemist," I said, stepping closer.

"Bullshit. Why would a general be down here?"

"Because I hate paperwork. Besides, the Führer is down here. Why can't I be here too?"

"Stop, that's close enough," she finally said.

"Relax, I won't kill you unless you give me reason to."

"What would be reason?"

"Trying to kill me first."

She begrudgingly relaxed, lowering her guard. Admittedly these two are rather attractive, but something feels off in them. Not quite like Homunculi, but a little close.

"Hey, Ed, come on out." My blonde buddy came out, walking to us. "That is Major Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist," I said, since he wouldn't. "You gonna tell us your names?"

"I'm Sil. She's Nikki. Happy?" The snippy amber-eyed girl asked.

"I guess. You know how to get out of here?"

"And abandon Greed? I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because he saved us. All the chimeras he kept as henchmen were held in government labs until he broke them out. I know he's a monster, but so are we. We're a fucked up sort of family. Family has to look out for each other."

Those words. They're practically my own, and cut deeper than any blade. Greed is my father, and while he is a jackass, he is also family. Family is the most important thing in the world. I need to give him a chance. He at least deserves that. He wasn't there because of my mother, not because he walked out. I don't know what would have happened to me if we stayed together, but I'm willing to give him a chance. After I kick his ass for endangering Al.

"Then let's go find the avaricious bastard," I said, creating another door.

"Wow," the quiet one, Nikki, said. Guess she hasn't seen much alchemy before.

"Come on, I want to get the hell out of here," Ed said, annoyed with the situation.

We were getting closer. I can feel them, just beyond this wall.

"Wait here."

"But--"

"Wait. Here."

I opened a hole and slipped through, sealing it behind me. Up ahead was Greed and Bradley, battling like the monsters they are. Bradley was keeping the upperhand as Greed wouldn't use his Ultimate Shield to its fullest potential. I have to be under suspicion for something by now. After everything that's happened, I have to have pissed them off. I need to score some points, play the double-agent. I hope my acting skills have some merit.

I rushed ahead, slicing Greed's head off from behind. His body fell to the ground, and I pinned it with alchemy. The Führer looked at me warily, until he realized I wouldn't attack him, then turned to the big fucker and the little one from earlier, cutting them down like nothing. He walked to Alphonse, driving his blade into the armor and killing whoever was inside.

"So it seems you've seen some pretty interesting things here, Sovereign," he said, none of his usual attitude present as he pulled his blade free and wiped the blood from it.

"I suppose I have, sir. Is there any form of action you wish to take?"

"...Tell me, do you wish for immortality? A body that never withers and an army that never dies. Does this sound appealing?"

"Yes, I think it does, sir." Lies. Immortality is overrated and boring. But is that what all of this is about?

"Then everything may continue as is, General."

"Then I will go find Fullmetal. He is undoubtedly worried sick about his brother."

"Yes, you do that. Make sure Elric is alright."

Shit. This guy just got so much worse. But the way he speaks... it's as if there are others that know. Did he start a group in the upper echelon of the military? I'm hardly sure who to trust anymore.

#~#~#

Back at Izumi's place. The Führer just left. Followed us back to make a few proposals and interrogations. Didn't succeed in any of them. Now we're out back, scrubbing Al's armor of the blood that soaked it. Armstrong is with us, staying after our leader left.

"I went to the Gate," Al suddenly said.

"What? Did you see anything?" Ed asked, surprised.

"No. Well, nothing we're looking for. But I think I can transmute like you now."

"Well that's useful."

"Also, I found out something about Bradley. He's a Homunculus. And Drake is working with him."

I froze for a moment, then continued as I was.

"Kids just can't keep their mouths shut, even when they don't have one," I said as Ed stared at me. Armstrong was still stuck on "the Führer is a monster". "It's only a ruse, I asure you. I'm trying to set myself up as a double-agent. I get a bad feeling about what's coming. I want to be as close to everything as possible."

"So you're not going to kill us?"

"No. I've shed blood with you too many times to kill you just because I was ordered to."

"Good."

"Yes. And Major, this is not to be spoken of when we leave this alley. That's an order."

"Yes sir," he said with a salute.

And so we got Al cleaned up and back together. Ed somehow managed to break his arm again, and I told him to piss off when he asked me to fix it. Now he has go deal with Winry and her Wrench of Fury for wrecking her automail again. I might drop by Rush Valley just to watch him get his ass kicked. Sure beats paperwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did that. Might be a little out of canon, but so are all fics. Now I'm probably really making Drake overpowered. I'll try not to, but it's hard to promise.
> 
> Title reference this time was to Attack on Titan. It's all about the fight against a race of near-immortal, giant, zombie-like monsters. Hugely popular series, so you're in the minority if you didn't know about it. Story is alright, but the animation is pretty good and I love the Titan fights. I chose this as the reference because the Homunculi seem rather similar to the Titans, what with the regeneration and immense physical power and all. Plus it seemed to fit with the whole seige idea of the chapter. That's all, until next time.


	12. Enter the Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for new characters! Everybody's favorite Xingese Prince Ling Yao finally appears, along with his retainers Lan Fan and Fu, and another hooded assassin from the East.
> 
> Also, since I can't use frickin' italics here, for times when Drake is speaking in his mind the words are surrounded with apostrophes instead of quotes. Exp: 'Mind Talk'.

And I'm working behind a desk again. Shit.

The fucking voices are screaming louder than ever. I can barely hear the world around me. No amount of alcohol or pills can help either. And trust me, now that I know it won't kill me, I am not taking it light. I should be dead five times over, but nothing. This is getting really bad.

Wait... that voice. I've never been able to pick one from the crowd before, but that voice... it can't be.

'Drake! Help!'

It is. It's her. Lucy.

'Lucy! Calm down, I can barely keep up!'

'Help! Please, they'll kill us!'

'That's over with! I failed you already, five years ago.'

Her voice disappeared, and the others seemed to quiet down, nearly to a whisper. It was like they were ending their own conversations to focus on ours. Typical behavior of humans.

'I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough. I failed. Now you and Liz and all those other kids are souls trapped within me. I'm so sorry.'

'Souls... trapped in a Stone. Impossible. The Stone's a myth.'

'No, it's not. They've been made. Worse, I was born as a Stone... in a way. Now you're trapped. And you've been reliving that day for years, haven't you? This has to be the worst Hell imaginable.'

'Isn't that what you called your nightmare?'

'Yeah, I did. But it was over in minutes. This was five years.'

'I'm still sane enough to talk, aren't I? It couldn't have been that bad.'

'Liar. Don't spare my feelings.'

'It's not a lie. Hell is nothing when there's someone you trust there with you.'

'You picked a hell of a guy to trust.'

'Even if I'm just a soul, I'm alive. Everyone is. It wasn't the best way, but you saved us.'

'Saved you to be raving madmen in my head.'

'Have a little faith. Children should have stronger souls, right? We aren't insane, just trapped in our last moments.'

'So what are you saying?'

'You managed to speak to me. Speak to the others. You might bring yourself some peace.'

'As usual, you're a genius. And being a genius, I'm sure you know who I want to start with.'

'Just call her name.'

'Okay... Liz...'

#~#~#

Hours pass as I converse with the voices in my head. Maybe I've finally lost it. I suppose insanity is all that can be expected after living through what I have; doing what I've done.

"Sir, we could use you," Seb said, poking his head in.

"Right. Where to?" I asked, snapping out of my delusions after a moment.

"To the prison. There are a few friends of yours there."

"Friends of mine?"

"Yes, a couple girls caught stealing in Dublith. They were brought here when they mentioned you by name."

"Did one of them have silver hair?"

"Yes, actually. So you do know them?"

"In a way. Alright, let's go."

#~#~#

And here they are. Locked in cell. Why they didn't just skip town, I don't know. Idiots.

"See?! I told you I know him!" the silver one said, pointing at me. "Hey, your hair's not pink."

"That was the result of a stupid bet. But back to the matter at hand, know is a strong term. I don't even remember your names," I said, stepping in front of the cell. That was a lie by the way. Remember? Near-photographic memory.

They look different. I guess it's just the better lighting. The quiet one's hair looks more like downy feathers than anything else. And of course there's the matter of the triangular ears on the silver one's head. And the fluffy tail whipping around behind her. Yep, they're chimeras. No doubting it. But better chimeras than almost anything I've seen. Only Greed's bunch match them.

"Officer, you will take your men and leave here. None of you will speak of this. Clear?"

"Yes sir!"

They saluted and left. God I love having weight to throw around.

"So you're letting us go again?" She asked.

"Why should I? I always wanted a dog."

"I'm a wolf!"

"Same thing. Then what's she?"

"Some kind of songbird, I think. Does it matter?"

"I guess not. But you do want to live, right?"

"Of course."

"Well you sure as hell can't do that the way I used to. You're both terrible thieves."

"Are you going somewhere with this or just insulting us?"

"That depends; how do you feel about being pets?"

"I'm fine with it, canine loyalty and all that, but she'll scratch your eyes out."

Little Silent Sally did seem to tense at the mere thought of being subordinate. But she worked under Greed, right?

"Seems like you got that backwards. You've been doing all the talking since I met you. She's literally said not even two words to me."

"She keeps quiet, but she is the one in charge. Even Greed didn't boss her around."

"You'll notice I'm not him."

"It's your funeral."

"Then you're both privates, and under the care of Lieutenant Michaelis here," I said, grabbing Seb and hauling him over. He looked shy and bashful, as he often does, at the thought of having them as "pets".

"He's kinda cute," Sil said.

"He's also kinda gay. That's why I trust him not to take advantage of a girl as... loyal... as you are."

"I will do my best," he said, red from having one of his closest secrets revealed. I'm surprised he whine about in his cute way.

"Have fun with him, ladies," I said, unlocking their cell.

Just then, the guards came through with a new prisoner, kicking and screaming to no end. They broke free, kicking out one guard's leg and jabbing a fist into the back of their head. As the first fell unconscious, they threw a punch hard into another's stomach, making them double over before chopping their throat and leaving them gasping. The prisoner spotted us and made the stupid ass decision to attack.

In moments they were upon us. They jumped, aiming a flying kick at my head. I caught their leg, yanking them to the ground. Their head smacked audibly against the concrete, a small pool of blood forming under it. I gripped their throat and lifted them high off the ground, crushing them against the wall.

"Alright, I give," they said, tapping my arm.

"Funny guy, huh? You're lucky I like smartasses," I said, releasing them.

Now that they're still, I can get a good look. Dressed in all black, a few plates of armor in a design I haven't seen before. Their face was hidden under a thick hood and a mask depicting some exotic demon. Guess the guards didn't think it was prudent to give 'em the jumpsuit yet. On closer inspection, I could see obviously feminine curves to her form. Body rather thin and lithe, with ample sex appeal, I'm sure she's girl. Good, no more awkward gender-neutral pronouns. Damn she's short! Even Pipsqueak edges her out in height! I didn't think that was possible. But I think he was still shorter when we met. Wow, I've known him long enough to see him grow, it would seem.

"Is letting go of her a good idea, sir?" Seb asked.

"Hell if I know. But I doubt she can fight two chimeras, a trained soldier, and State Alchemist at once," I said as she removed her mask and hood.

Crimson locks fell around her face, reaching roughly chin-length. Like legit crimson; I've never seen hair that was literally red. She wore it in an unkempt fashion, similar to Alyx, but that might simply be resultant of the hood screwing it up. Her skin was somewhat pale, though not to extent of Alyx's or Seb's, and appeared soft and smooth. Lips that were fuller than most of the women's I've met were curled into a playful smile, like this was a game and there were no consequences. She's lucky I'll play that game. Her face was overall very cute, rather doll-like in its perfection, unlike the face of a purely sexual dominatrix her body would more or less imply. But by far her most stunning features were her eyes.

They carried the stereotypical squintiness of Xing eyes, but not to the extent I'd expect after meeting several Xingese during Ishval. But that was a minor thing, not the true attraction. What I find so amazing is the coloring. One a completely different hue from the other. The left was a lush and foresty emerald green while the right was a deep blue sapphire, reminiscent of the pure ocean waters. Both were flecked with glinting silver, tiny stars in her eyes. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Mesmerizing. I could rant for days on those eyes and their endless purity. But she's already looking at me funny.

"A Xing girl in South City, how unexpected," I said, pulling myself back to the present. Hopefully no one else noticed my little lapse.

"I'm not Xingese," she said in voice that sounded like she was already an old friend.

"Your eyes say differently," I said, only half-noticing my racial insensitivity.

"Xing isn't the only land with squinty eyes," she said, not seeming to care about the political incorrectness of our words, "I'm from a land further to the east of Xing. It's an island nation, a little behind the times but still a beautiful place to live."

"Then why come here?"

"Business. Nothing more, nothing less."

"And what business is that?"

"A search for anything sufficiently useful that I could bring back home. If you want to know why, you'll have to know me better."

"Fair enough, I suppose. Then come with me, I'm headed to Rush Valley to watch a friend get his head beaten in for breaking his automail. I'm sure you'd love to see that."

"Sounds fun enough. I'm Mizore, by the way."

"That a codename?"

"No, why would you suspect that?"

"You look like a Xing assassin, which I have seen before. Old guys don't like it when a new boy gains ranks in years when it took them decades. But back to the point, assassins don't use their own names."

"Well I do have a little training in how to expertly slit your throat, but I'm no assassin."

"I like you!" I declared, laughing at her comment and deciding this girl was a worthy friend. "I'm Major General Drake Adams, the Sovereign Alchemist. Excuse my formality, I just love my titles." We started heading out of the prison, bantering like friends after years apart. It just came naturally for the both of us.

"You're just going to walk away with her? She took out two of our guards and did God knows what to get arrested. You're going to disregard that?" Seb asked, dumbfounded by my flippant recklessness.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said with a shrug.

"Why?"

"I like her eyes."

"Why thank you, General," Mizore said with exaggerated graciousness.

Seb smiled, forgetting to stay uptight. "Alright, sir. I'll handle the new recruits, you go be yourself. God knows I could never stop you," he said, laughing quietly to himself as he took care of Sil and Nikki. And so Mizore and I continued through the prison, our conversation never ending the entire way.

I wonder if Ed's ever seen a Xingese assassin before? Should be interesting when Mizore ambushes him just for fun.

#~#~#

Riding the train to the Valley. Would be boring if I didn't have this little maniac with me. She's stolen a number of things for us to play with, as well as adding a mild poison to the food in first-class for a dinner show. She acts more insanely than I do. Talks like me. Even thinks like me. Fun girl. Damn I'm glad I took this promotion. I would've missed such a great new partner-in-government-sanctioned-crime.

"So you know Alkahestry?" I asked as she scratched a circle inscribed with a pentagram into the table.

"Not much. Enough to do simple transmutation and healing," she said, heading across the aisle and scratching another circle.

"I've read a bit on the art, but it's difficult to learn from a book," I said, watching as she placed her hands on the circle at our table. A tiny bird formed from the material around the other circle.

"Besides the healing, that is the main advantage of Alkahestry. We can perform transmutation at range, which gives little ninjas like me a deadly reputation as ghosts and demons wielding unholy magic," she said, brushing a blood-red strand of hair from her blue eye.

"That is really cool. Think you can teach me?"

"Maybe. I'm still little more than a student myself, though."

"Something is better than nothing."

"Fair enough. Now since you read about it, I'm sure you know about the Dragon's Pulse..."

#~#~#

Atelier Garfiel, Winry's new place of employment and tutelage. And, as expected, Ed is here. With his brother, of course. And three new friends.

Two were dressed similarly to Mizore, but wore white masks, each depicting half of the yin-yang symbol. Can't tell much more about them right now. The third, though, I can tell quite a bit about. Taller than Ed by several inches, but built with the same amount of lean muscle, he was obviously of Xing heritage. He wore white trousers, and a sickeningly yellow shirt he left open to reveal his chest and stomach wrapped in sarashi. Not that it much matters, the damn thing barely reaches his midriff. His open shirt also revealed the sash that led to a sword on his back, the blade hidden in white tape like his stomach. The yellow shirt had a motif of white flames on the bottom edges of it, as well as a bird skull on he back. His hair was long, probably reaching midway down his back, and was held up in a ponytail with a white ribbon. He looks pretty mature, though I doubt he's as old as he looks. He never stops smiling, probably to counteract his shifty eyes. I get the feeling this guy will be an annoyance to Ed and a friend to me.

"Hey, Pipsqueak, who are your new friends?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"They're more like pains in my ass," he grumbled. Guess I was right.

"They broke your arm even more, huh?" I said, looking at his ruined automail. Damn thing wasn't even attached anymore. "Winry's gonna brain you."

"You're probably right. Who's the new girl?"

"Mizore. Some Xing girl that got caught and brought to my prison. I decided to let her go and accompany me to see you get brained."

"I think I knew a Mizore once," the Xing boy said, cutting in like he was already a part of the conversation, "but her hair was purple. So were her eyes."

"Do all Xingese have such unusual hair colors?" I asked only half jokingly.

"Actually, now that you mention it..." he said more to himself than to me.

"So who the hell are you and the personal assassins?" I ask.

"I'm Ling Yao, Prince of Xing! They are my personal guards Lan Fan and Fu."

"Why is a prince here?"

"That's what I asked," Ed chimed in.

"It's family business."

"And that's the same crap I got."

"So were is Winry?" Mizore impatiently asked, "I want to see him get brained!"

"Violent one. Can I pick 'em or what?"

"She's not going to be around often, is she?"

"If she keeps saying things like that, I'll take her everywhere. She'll be Riza to my Roy."

"Don't mention that bastard."

"He's not a bas--... okay he is a bastard, even when you do know him, but he's still a good man. He's risked his ass for men more times than I can count."

"Enough with the war stories, old man. Can we just sit quietly for a bit? Those three gave me such a headache."

Geez, such a buzzkill. I leaned back, grabbing a cloth and polishing my arm. Mizore wandered around, marveling at the automail. Liz and I used to be like that when we young. We thought it was so cool. Now I know there's a lot of work that comes with that coolness.

"You don't have automail in your country?" I asked.

"No, we just heal the wound and leave it at that. We didn't even use peg legs until around forty years ago," she said, running a gloved hand over one of the unfinished products.

"Damn, you really are behind the times."

"Shut up, not everyone can be a militaristic juggernaut of a country focusing everything on making better killers."

"No, I guess not."

"Can I look at yours?"

"Sure."

I tossed the rag aside and pushed up my sleeves and pants legs. She looked almost taken aback by my extreme condition. Her light fingers ran over the liquid-smooth carbon fiber, falling into one of the grooves forming an array and tracing through it.

"This is... really cool!" She finally exclaimed.

"That's the reaction most kids have," I said with a smile. Most adults react with pity though.

"I'm eighteen, dammit!"

"Some people are old at eighteen, some are young at ninety. You're still young at eighteen."

"Done with the sage talk?"

"For now."

Just as I said this the sound of light footsteps and humming came from outside. "Hey, Mr. Garfiel, I'm back!" Winry sang, finally arriving.

"Hey, Win," I said, waving at the blonde girl.

"Drake, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see what you'd do to Ed."

"What I'd do to..." she said, trailing off as she caught sight of his totaled automail. "EDWARD!"

She must've pulled a wrench from some pocket universe, because one came from nowhere and flew straight into his face. He grabbed his nose as it started spewing blood. Both Mizore and I laughed until we fell to the ground.

"Dammit, Winry! That freakin' hurt!" He yelled.

"You wrecked my automail again!" She yelled back.

"It's their damn fault!"

Another wrench smacked him in nearly the same spot, drawing more blood and laughter.

"Don't blame others for your mistakes!" She noticed the new people, taking on a much friendlier demeanor. "Hi, I'm Winry Rockbell, nice to meet you." Funny how she just flips on a switch like that.

"I'm Ling Yao, Prince of Xing!" Our new Xing friend said, excitedly shaking Winry's hand. Looks like he nearly pulled it out of the socket.

"I'm Mizore," my short friend said.

"Wow, your hair is really pretty. Is that natural?" Winry asked, examining her hair like she examines automail, and trust me, I know how she does that.

"Yeah, actually it is," she replied, losing some of her previous cheeriness for some reason.

"Well I love it," Winry told her, making Mizore's cheeks turn just a little pink.

"Thank you," she said, twirling a strand around her finger.

"So you're all from Xing?"

"More or less," I said, getting up and dusting myself off.

"Wow, I never met anyone from Xing before."

"WILL YOU JUST FIX MY DAMN ARM?!" Ed yelled.

For the third time today, Ed got a wrench in the face. For the third time today, I fell to the ground laughing with a girl a barely know, yet have already developed a great relationship with.

#~#~#

Back in Central. Thought it would be fun to follow around Fullmetal for a while. Crazy shit always happens around him.

"This is boring, why don't we go make some fun?" Mizore asked.

"I love the way you think, but just give it time. If we're even in the same city as Pipsqueak, something will happen," I said, stopping by a vendor and buying the morning paper.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I've known this guy for a while. Doesn't matter where he is, shit always goes down when he's around."

I almost skipped the headline, expecting it to be nonsense like usual, but a name caught my eye. Maes Hughes. I flipped back, looking at the large, bold letters with surprise and anger and disbelief.

'SECOND LIEUTENANT MARIA ROSS ARRESTED FOR THE MURDER OF MAES HUGHES'

My fists unconsciously clenched the paper, wrinkling and crushing it. This can't be true. I met Ross. There's no way she could do this. There's no fucking way!

"Is something wrong?" Mizore asked, catching my vacant gaze.

"Yes. An innocent woman is being convicted. You want something fun to do? How's a prison break sound?" I ask, throwing the paper aside.

"Sounds freaking crazy. Sounds like we could die. Sounds like we'll be arrested for the rest of lives, if we're lucky. Count me in."

She has no idea why this is important to me, but there's fire in her eyes none the less. So excited just to do something illegal. I've hit the jackpot with this one.

#~#~#

Because I don't want to lose my job, I'm not doing this as myself. And by that I mean I won't show my face. This is an act brought on by the rage I feel for her false incrimination, so I'll wear what best reflects the little monster inside that is my wrath.

Dressed in all black, covered by a duster, my head hidden under a hood. All my clothes purposely ripped and torn, worn like it's seen a thousand battles. My face painted black, the only feature visible being my soulless blue eyes. Every blade I have is at full extension, ready to carve up whoever gets in my way. Wrath drives me, a demon burning in my soul. My appearance is now an acceptable representation of this.

"God, I can only see your eyes," Mizore said from behind her mask, "Freakin' creepy."

"Are you ready?"

"Of course."

With a stomp of my foot, the battle begins.

Twenty-foot walls of stone rise from the earth on either side, leaving an empty path through the front gate. Soldiers began pouring in toward us, seemingly already on alert. I stepped calmly, but every footfall rang like thunder as black lightning cracked around us. They began firing, all of their shots blocked with a swipe of my blade.

"Non-lethal," I said to the Xingese ninja at my side.

"You're no fun," she pouted, rushing forward and carving into their non-vitals with twin kunai while disorienting with flash bombs.

We walked into the facility without a scratch on us.

First door. I raised a hand, blasting a stream of inky electricity at the metal. It glowed bright orange, then white before melting to nothing. I stepped over the molten steel, heading further into the complex.

Wave after wave of soldiers came at us, all meeting similar fates to the ones outside. I want to kill them all, but I swore I'd made my last kill already. No more men will die at these hands. We've fought dozens of soldiers, but none should die. They're lucky I'm repentant of the man I used to be.

We came to an intersection, seeing beaten soldiers we didn't beat.

"Did you rush ahead?" I asked.

"No. Someone else must be planning a great escape," Mizore said, removing her mask for a minute to breath.

"Careful, don't let them see your face."

"This isn't my first covert op."

She wiped sweat from her brow and replaced the mask. Onward we went, seeing the trail of soldiers continue.

The sound of gunfire and a familiar scratching noise became obvious. Where have I heard that sound before? Like steel scrapping over concrete...

Going forward, a new obstacle was sighted. The other guy attempting a prison break. And now I know why that sound was familiar. I rushed to him, blindsiding him into the wall.

"Ah dammit! Who are you, I'll cut you to pieces!" He yelled, feebly struggling to get free.

"You're that suit of armor from Lab 5," I said, my voice made deeper and harsher by my currently enraged state.

"Hey, you're that guy that blasted me apart! You bastard! You nearly killed me!"

"Why are you here?"

"I came to break out the Ross girl. Mustang said to get her out of the country."

"So Mustang already has a plan in place..."

"Can you let me go?"

Despite better judgment, I did. He looks even fatter and more cobbled together than last time. He certainly isn't a high priority of whoever made him.

"I'm coming with you. I don't trust you after our first encounter."

"I could say the same of you."

I ignored him, continuing further to see the cells come into view. One in particular stood out, though it wasn't Maria's.

"Ling, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I was arrested for being an illegal immigrant. Why are you here?"

"I'm rescuing a girl from unfair execution. I'll need a place to hide her and all of Amestris is out, think you can take her to Xing?"

"Sure!"

"Then come with me."

I grabbed his heavy steel cell door, ripping it off the hinges. Good luck finding automail this size with that power anywhere but on my shoulders.

The number of guards lessened to nearly none as we continued, giving me time to relax. Constantly pumping alchemy is physically draining for me, since I use my own electrical synapses and bodily energy to make my lightning. Years of practice gives me nearly endless stamina, but it still takes its toll when I'm going full-throttle.

We finally came to Ross's cell. Tearing the door away, she cowered from me. No surprise there; I look like a demon with a couple familiars at my back.

"Maria Ross, come with me if you want to live," I said, offering a hand.

"What's happening? My trial is tomorrow," she said, still backing away.

"No, your execution is. Our loving Führer has decided to skip your trial all together, despite plenty of evidence that you are innocent."

"I'm going to die?"

"If you stay here, yes. But come with me and we'll get you to Xing and safety."

With a little more trepidation, she finally took my hand and we made our way out.

More guards began appearing, but four warriors were more than enough to tear them down. One last door before freedom. I raised a hand, melting it to sludge and blasting through the wall around the complex. Then we were out.

#~#~#

Running through the back alleys of the city, avoiding the MP. Had to throw up a couple walls, but we're doing fine enough. Until more idiots get involved.

"The rendezvous point is just ahead!" The armor, now known as Barry, said. But a certain red-cloaked Pipsqueak got in the way.

"Ed, what are you doing here?!" I demand.

"We were coming to see if Ross really had anything to do with Hughes' death, but then we saw the commotion. I should have known you were involved," he replied.

"Ross, go ahead. I get the feeling I'll have to stay here with Elric," I said, pushing her ahead.

She ran on, ignoring Ed's arguments. Lots of yelling ensued, all punctuated with a boom and a column of smoky flame. Ed rushed ahead, and I couldn't help but follow.

In the alley was Mustang, fingers post-snap, a smoldering corpse in front of him. A shining caught my sharp eyes. It was a bracelet, with Ross's name on it. Not thinking, Ed was ready to attack. Thinking even less, I did.

Gripping his throat, I slammed him into the wall, cracking the brick. "Why did you do it, you bastard?!" I roared, barely keeping myself from crushing his skinny little neck. Then I noticed the feeling of Ross. It was still strong and alive, but quickly disappearing. He pulled a crazy ass trick. Son of a bitch.

"She was slated to die anyway," Mustang coldly replied.

"You were always an asshole, Mustang, but now I can see you really earned the title Hero of Ishval. You're just another baby-killer."

I let go, walking away as the MP arrived. I have to go.

#~#~#

"Why didn't you smear that Mustang guy's brains on the wall?" Mizore asked.

"Because I know him too well to do that."

Back in my regular clothes and all that paint washed off. God I feel so much better. Going to see the Elrics. I'm sure the Elrics are pretty miserable after hearing about Hughes' dying and seeing Maria's "corpse". Strange, what's Armstrong doing here?

"Damn that guy is huge! And I thought you were tall," Mizore said, obviously never having seen a titan like Armstrong before.

"Yes, he's quite impressively large. Let's see what he's up to."

In the next moments, he exited Ed's room with the Pipsqueak in question over his massive shoulder.

"Major," I said, catching up.

"Yes sir, what is it?" He asked, turning around.

"Where are you taking Fullmetal?"

"To Resembool to get his automail repaired. It has received a nasty dent recently."

Somehow I feel like you're the cause.

"Then I want a full report of this trip when you get back."

"But sir--"

"I'm your superior officer, you have no right to argue with me. I don't care if you're just going for repairs, I want a report. Tell me everything, understand?"

"Yes sir."

No way are they just going to Resembool. Not taking Al means they want to stay on the down low. Everyone in the country knows that metal giant. But despite Armstrong's unique form, he can be disguised, as can Ed. They want to go someplace they can't be seen or heard by the enemy. I want to know what it is they'll be talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like it? Let me know, I'll appreciate the input. Some of you might have picked up on it already (actually you probably should, I wasn't hiding it well) but Drake is crushing on the new girl. And to any of you that caught the Rosario+Vampire reference in there, you are now my friend for eternity. Just threw it in because I named her Mizore and Ling's English voice actor, Todd Haberkorn, played Tsukune in R+V.
> 
> Title reference this time was to the martial arts movie of the same name. I chose it for slightly racist reasons, i.e. they're analogous to Asians and the movie involves Asian culture to an extent. Also all of our Eastern friends are well-versed in the martial arts of their lands, so that added to it. Alright, that's it. Til next time.


	13. Brütal Legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All about downtime away from the fight this time. Well for parts of it that is. Get a little character development in.

Don't ask me why, because even I'm not sure, but for some reason Mizore brought me to an unpopulated lake. Crystal clear water and no one around... what the fuck are we doing here?

"Hey, Red, why are we here?" I asked as she stripped to her underwear. No modesty, such a fun a trait in a woman.

"I wanted to swim, do we need more reason than that?" She asked, running towards to edge of the small cliff we're on to dive in. I heard her splash in just as I reached the edge myself. She bobbed to the surface, grinning like an idiot. "Come on!"

"Automail is heavy!" I yell back.

"Deal with it! This is great!"

Dammit, I'm not going to win this. My limbs are relatively lightweight, but they still don't have any buoyancy, which makes it much easier to sink. Well it's not like I can drown. Well, I can... I just won't stay dead.

I took a few steps back, tossing aside all but my boxers, then ran over the cliff and cannonballed into the water. I immediately felt gravity start to pull me to the bottom, but I fought hard against it and got to the surface. 

"This is great!" I said, shaking my head and flinging tiny droplets of water from my hair.

"I told you," Mizore said, splashing me.

I splashed her back, beginning a war of water. We continued for minutes; just a simple action, yet it entertained us to no end. Finally, splashing wasn't enough and the dunking began. This went back and forth for a while until I decided to mix it up. I dived, grabbing her ankle and pulling her under with me. So began an underwater wrestling match, both if us ignoring our dwindling air and the increasing distance to the surface. We were way deep, and getting a little rough. Mizore shoved herself away, both of us propelled through the water by the force of the movement. She went back, too far back, whacking her head on the stony underwater cliff face. She immediately went limp, floating in the near-nonexistent current. Fuck.

Air is gone, she's out and my automail is waterlogged. This could end very badly. I swam to her, feeling my lungs ready to burst. Throwing her over a shoulder, I rocketed to the surface as fast as I could, which with tens of pounds of metal and assassin girl weighing you down isn't much. I breached the calm waters, greedily sucking in air before spotting a tiny island a few hundred feet off. Struggling to swim and keep her head above water at once, I somehow made it to the island. I dragged myself onto the sand, setting her down beside me. Water sloshed out of my automail as I checked her pulse. It's there. That's good, but she's not breathing. Shit, shit, shit!

CPR is standard training for Amestrian soldiers, just in case just such an event occurs, but I hardly paid attention to the lessons.

"Let's see... you pump their chest, then breathe for them... fuck, this just had to happen," I nervously said, placing my hands on her chest and trying to do the compressions without breaking her ribs. "Tilt their head back, pinch their nose shut and..."

I knew what I had to do, but felt just a moment of trepidation. It's not that I care about kissing her... actually that's exactly what it is. I'm basically about to kiss my friend. Things don't get much more awkward than that. But this is no time to worry about my own embarrassment. My face turning red, I leaned in and blew a breath down her throat. Getting up, I started the compressions again, then back to giving her air. Fuck, it's been nearly two minutes. Permanent brain damage is becoming a very likely possibility.

Her pulse is getting weaker and she's turning pale blueish. This is bad, this is bad, fuck this is bad! A horrible feeling was settling in my stomach. I might not be able to save her. I continued the process, but I'm losing hope and getting desperate. I think I have to call it...

She coughed and spit out a pint of water, gagging and trying desperately to get fresh air in her lungs. Sitting up, she coughed more and heaved to her side.

"Shit, I thought you were gone!" I exclaimed, unconsciously wrapping my arms around her.

"That was the scariest few minutes of my life by far," she said, her voice weak a little ragged. Her own arm was around my waist, holding herself close. Then we realized the position we're in. We let go, scooting away and trying to hide our blush from each other. Talk about awkward.

"Thanks... for saving me..." Mizore said, breaking the silence.

"You're welcome..." I said, remembering that I basically kissed her about twenty times and feeling blood rush to my cheeks again.

"Well... we might as well do a little training while we're here," she said, running a finger through the sand and drawing an alkahestric circle. She walked across the small beach, drawing another. "Now transmute something over here!"

Near-death experience and she just glosses over it. I like this girl. I placed my hands on the circle, feeling the Dragon's Pulse and redirecting it to bring both circles crackling to life. The sand around the circle I was at started moving and shifting. I focused harder and it stopped, the transmutation occurring across the beach at Mizore's feet. The sand melted and reformed into a glass rose. She picked up, examining it.

"Didn't fall apart at my touch, that's good. Most can't do it this well their first few times," she said, critiquing my work.

"I guess I'm gifted."

"Alright, hotshot. Do it again, but faster. Fast enough to be practical during a fight."

And so the training continued.

#~#~#

We sat back on the cliff we started the day at. The sun was halfway sunken over the horizon, giving it a red hue with the rest of the sky turning gold. It was beautiful, the first time in a while I've appreciated the horizon. I've got to appreciate it more often.

Being an alchemist, I can easily tear apart this scene before me into elements, mathematical formulas and numbers; I could analyze it with cold logic and still feel just as awestruck and amazed by its beauty. Even a scientist like me can't refute the natural wonder of things like this. Just like any casual observer, we're entranced by it. It's our nature to be. I'm beyond ecstatic to be able to live in this world, that I'm still alive and can continue to see these sights. The only thing that could make this better is having those I've lost here enjoying it with me.

Wow, that kinda got away from me. It's a pretty sunset, and it'll make a damn fine memory is the point I was trying to make.

"Hey, Drake, I've been wondering..."

"Wondering what?"

"What's the origin of alchemy?"

Oh thank the gods. Thought she might ask something harder to answer. Like my history. Or if I liked "kissing" her.

"Well, the exact origins are likely lost to time, but we have a legend that supposedly tells of how alchemy was discovered and Amestris was born. About four hundred years ago, the civilization of Xerxes fell. For reasons unknown, the entire country was destroyed in a single night. One man walked out, heading west. He came to what would be Amestris and taught us alchemy. We used these teachings as a weapon and conquered the surrounding lands. We went from a few tribes to a full-blown nation in record time. No one knows where that man went, but we still remember him to this day. Hair and eyes of gold, he was known by some as the golden, 'perfect', being. The name most commonly associated with him, though, is a little more grandiose; the Philosopher from the East. He's the namesake of the Stone, well one of its namesakes, showing just how important he is."

I leaned back, remembering days long gone. Liz used to love hearing stories like that. Or she acted like it. Either way, she would always ask to hear any old stories or legends of Xerxes or alchemy that I heard. And it always made me feel happy to see her so enthralled by my words. It was a mutual trade; Equivalent Exchange. I haven't felt that in a long time. Never had anyone to share my good stories with since then.

"That's really wierd."

"How so?"

"There's a similar legend in Xing. They say a man came from the west and combined alchemy with traditional 'medicinal' practices of Xing to form alkahestry. They say he too had golden hair and eyes, and this started the perception of golden being synonymous with perfect. But we call him the Sage from the West."

"That is weird. Do you think it's at all possible they're the same person?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"This world is a strange place."

"Now there's something we can agree on."

The sun finally sank completely over the horizon and leaving now seemed stupid, even dangerous, as it was already dark. We stayed, getting comfortable on the grass, under the stars. Luckily, the night remained warm and we hardly needed our clothes. It was a damn good night.

#~#~#

I woke feeling the sun shining on what litte body I have, habitually stretching my mostly nonexistent muscles. Old habits die hard. Really hard.

I turned to Mizore, seeing her start to wakeup without opening her eyes. Her hand covered her eyes as she sat up. Like I said, last night was warm, but comfortably so. She was as near-naked as me, with possibly even less care for that fact. The way her hair stuck to her neck and face tells me she had a bad night.

"Rough night?" I asked.

"I guess you could say that," she said, much less bubbly than normal.

"I get some pretty bad dreams too. You ever need to talk..."

"Why would I come to you?" She asked, her voice becoming cold. "Just because I like hanging around with you means I'd divulge all my secrets and past to you? Fuck that."

Wow, that was unexpected.

"Alright, no need to get aggressive. Come on, something is going down in Central. I can feel it."

I pulled on my clothes, ready to leave. I few movements of my limbs told me I needed to get my automail checked. Probably got some sand stuck in them after yesterday's mishap.

"Off to nearly die again," Mizore muttered, fully clothed once more.

#~#~#

The streets seemed too mainstream, so we took the rooftops. Mizore is acting more like herself again. That's good. I hate the quiet, self-loathing types. I also hate the types that let themselves suffer alone. Ironically though I'm like that. Ed and Al are like that too, but they have each other and, when needed, me and Winry. She's got no one. I've got no one either. We're just too damn similar.

"Wait, stop."

I turned to the streets, scanning the crowd.

"What is it?" Mizore asked, stopping next to me.

"Can you feel that? Aw shit," I said, spotting an unassuming man, "it's him."

"What the fuck? Why does it feel like he's got an army inside him?"

"Because he does. And he's already being hunted."

A blur ran between shadows, intent on killing the man. Lan Fan, our fellow Xing assassin, knows what he is too. That's good, means we'll have an even easier time ripping him apart.

Being a highly-trained warrior, Lan Fan detected us with ease. Likely formulating attack patterns in her head, she nodded and prepared to begin the onslaught.

She rushed forward, slicing deep gashes into his body. Blood sprayed into the crowd, making people scream and run in terror. The streets cleared quickly, allowing Mizore to toss a healthy number of flash bombs and grenades. They exploded, rocking the building and causing more screams. Red lightning arced around his body inside the cloud of abrasive dust. I jumped, falling on him and firmly planting both fists in his Palmtree face.

Bones cracked under my metallic fists, the sickening noise only enticing me to beat him more. I pulled my hand back, extending my blade and driving it through his heart. He screamed, music to my ears, as the cold metal sliced through bone and muscle. His hand grabbed my wrist, bending and warping the material. A thousand amp current ran through it, burning and melting the flesh of his hand. He screamed more as the same began to happen to his chest, and in moments his entirety burned black. He pulled his feet under me, kicking me hard in the chest. I flew back into the building across the street, smashing through the wall and into the second-story apartment.

Walking back to opening, barely fazed by the attack, I saw him on the run. Lan Fan and Mizore were chasing after him, tossing bombs and kunai. I jumped back to the street, running after him and blasting painfully non-lethal bolts. He ran toward the bell tower, and it seemed there was another fight going on up there.

"I'm through fucking around!"

My hands outstretched before me, black lightning blasted forth; an ugly stream of near-pure energy smashing him into the tower. A torrent of flame burst from the top, sending a crispy fat ass down to land on Envy. The ground cracked and splintered at the hit. Their charred bodies were already healing, both of them rising to see their situation. Mustang and Hawkeye stood at the top of the tower eyeing them. We had them surrounded down here.

"Come on, Gluttony, I don't like our chances," the Palmtree said, smashing the wall into a smokescreen.

"Dammit!" I said as Roy and Riza came out.

"We need to track Barry. He might lead us to their HQ," he said as he jumped in his car.

"Lan Fan, track those two. I'm going with Mustang," I said, jumping in with him.

"So am I," Mizore said, sliding in next to me.

Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc, Mizore, and me. Whoever is at their base is in for a hell of a bad time.

#~#~#

We were led to Lab 3. Just what I need, another alchemic lab adventure searing horrible memories into my brain for eternity. Ah well, if it keeps the pansies that aren't me alive and well, I guess it's fine.

We met up with Al, which gave us another juggernaut for the fight. Of course fitting him in the car was a bitch. And it was really sucky being squished next to him. So Mizore and I followed from the rooftops. Nothing like running at highway speeds to get you ready to kick some ass.

We went deep, into sections that shouldn't exist. Tunnels deep under the city, and it feels like were about to be attacked. Despite the perceived danger, we decided it was best to split up. Me, Riza, and Al go one way; Mustang, Havoc, and Mizore go the other.

"Why do I have to go with the chain-smoker and Ponyboy?" Mizore asked, pouting about the decision.

"It makes more sense. Me and you can read the Dragon's Pulse, that means we can detect anything coming close. We split up like this and neither group is in the dark," I explain.

"But why do I have to go with theeeeem?" She asked, sounding like a spoiled child.

"Wait, you're just pissed because of it being them, aren't you?"

"Yes! So whyyyy?"

"I don't know... it evens things out. Two teams; two guys and one girl each. Is that good enough?"

She turned away, pouting still. She is stubborn as a mule. Why does she even care? Are chain-smokers and ponyboys really that bad?

Arms crossed over her chest, acting like a spurned child, she walked away with the two men. I really hope she doesn't let them get attacked to spite me. It's probably what I would do.

Following Barry was easy. After splitting up we found a trail of blood from his body. Even a blind squirrel would be able to find him. The trail led to a giant room made of pure, white marble. On the opposite side was a set of massive doors, a few dozen feet wide and over a hundred tall, probably at least a dozen feet thick. They were carved with an alchemic engraving and some stuff in ancient Xerxesian. Something about the father and the redeemer or something. Those doors gave me an ominous feeling of being at the Gate.

Barry was near them, slicing his own body to pieces.

"Such a shame you ended up like this," he said, twirling his cleavers in anticipation, "but I guess this is what happens when a soul is bound to a foreign body."

The little red orbs that are Al's eyes flashed wide for a second. He's scared. I can feel it. His bare soul makes him even easier to read. But I can't blame him. He's been bound to armor for three years, he could give out at any moment. He might not even last long enough to get his real body back. I will not let him fade away. I'll make sure he accomplishes this goal. It's the least I can do for a brother-in-arms.

Something is coming. A Homunculus. I've felt this one before, but only once. Lust.

"Such a shame, I have to kill two more Sacrifices," the ridiculously sexy monster said. We whirled around to face her, the vixen looking on with some interest as she brushed an ebony lock behind her ear.

"Let me kill her!" Barry the Butcher ordered, rushing ahead to chop the meat.

"You're a disgrace, Sixty-Six," she declared, impaling him on her talons. "A traitor like you deserves death."

Let me hold things up a second. I don't think I accurately described what happened to Barry. Her fingers grew into fucking fifteen-foot lances and impaled his armor like tissue paper. Then, with a flurry of movement, she cut him to pieces. The room was filled with the echoing sound of metal clanging on marble as what was once Barry fell to pieces. I'm not going to like this fight.

"Those fools thought they could hurt me," she mused in a sultry tone, "They're all just chunks of flesh and bone now."

Bullshit. Mizore, Mustang, even Havoc, are all way too strong to be killed by her. Together, she wouldn't stand a chance. Yet here she is. And they're no where to be found.

While I kept belief that they're alive, Riza heard those words as the truth. Tears flowed freely down her face as she fell apart before us. But who could blame her? The person she's fought through a war with, who spilled blood with her, who stood by her side since the moment they met, is supposedly dead. They were close, closer than two officers, closer than friends. This was all that could be expected. She's a strong, strong person, but this is her breaking point. When the strong finally break, they shatter, and every piece is a deadly weapon to everybody around them. If only shards worked better on Homunculi.

She pulled her pistol, unloading the clip in the Homunculus. When it went dry she tossed it aside and pulled out another, and another. Over three dozen rounds were fired, every one hitting their mark, but she didn't even slow down. Riza finally gave up, hanging her head and accepting defeat. Lust raised her claws, ready to spear her head, but instead speared Al's arm. She ripped them free, raking them through him again and again.

"What are you doing?! Go, save yourself!" She yelled.

"No! I'm done sitting by and watching my friends get hurt and die! I won't let that happen anymore! I'm going to stand up and protect all of them!" The tiny voice in the armor declared, suddenly becoming strong and thunderous.

"That's the way a real man talks, Alphonse. But I can't let you do that, I can't let either of you lay down your lives like this!" I shouted in response, electricity crackling between my fingers. "You've both got people to go home to, and I'm making damn sure you do!"

Lightning arced from my hands, forming a network of energy leading to the Homunculus. Charged enough to hold her in place and scorch her flesh, I hope the pain is greater than anything. She deserves it, for attacking my friends, for hurting them, for making Riza cry!

"Hearing you two kids talk like true warriors, it gives me hope for the future."

From the shadows came the Flame Alchemist, bloodied and hurt, but alive. His gloves were shredded, but he had carved his signature circle in the back of his hand, and held Havoc's lighter at the ready.

Riza saw the man she thought dead, new hope blooming in her teary eyes. I knew they weren't dead. They're just too strong.

"Don't forget me! I wanna see this bitch die!" Mizore screamed from close behind.

Mustang let loose a scorching blast of flame on the creature just as my lightning ended. The Homunculus fell to her knees, her body destroyed. She looked between the two of us, wondering which will finish her.

"She all yours, Colonel," I said, raising a wall to protect myself, Al, and Hawkeye.

I heard the lighter scrape the flint, spark, then whoosh as Mustang unleashed his namesake on her once more. Again and again it came, charring her repeatedly. The smell of live flesh being burned to nothing filled the air, a smell that I once hated, but here it does not turn my stomach, it makes me eager to join in on her suffering. But this one is for Mustang. His sin is Lust, so I'll let him have this one. Mine is Envy, and nothing will stop me once I know I can kill him.

"I cannot wait for the day when those eyes, so clear and determined, are filled with the ash and sorrow of your defeat! I cannot wait to stand above you on that day!" Lust madly said as yet another torrent of fire burned her to nothing.

I stepped aside just in time to see her Philosopher's Stone fall to the ground and shatter like glass. Lust is well and truly dead.

"I knew that bitch couldn't kill you," I said, walking to my fellow soldiers. "Hey, Mustang, sorry I called you a baby killer. And said you really earned the title 'Hero of Ishval'."

"Don't worry, I knew it was just an act," he claimed.

"You are still an asshole, though."

He smirked, knowing it was true.

"Good to see you didn't... die while I looked after Ponyboy," Mizore said, limping to me.

"You hurt?"

"It's nothing... compared to what happened... to Havoc..." she said, falling into my arms.

"You're too tough for your own good," I told her, feeling that she couldn't stand anymore and had to be carried.

"That makes two of us, doesn't it?" She asked, looking up from my arms like a child.

"Yeah, it does."

I turned to see Al nearly falling apart and Riza still overcoming hysteria, but they were otherwise fine. I hope Al can hold himself together long enough to carry Havoc out of here. My hands are a little full.

"Can you walk, Mustang?" I asked the pained alchemist.

"Don't want to move at all, but I can. I wouldn't even be alive though if it weren't for your little girlfriend. She's a devil on the battlefield, killed the bitch five times before she got a scratch."

I chose to ignore the girlfriend comment, instead focusing on him actually praising someone. It's pretty rare to get praise from that man. Even rarer to hear him admit they saved him. He's quite an arrogant man, so him saying someone did what he couldn't is huge.

Mizore could detect it, or was just reacting to the girlfriend comment, and blushed like a schoolgirl. Funny how a cold-blooded killer can do anything like a schoolgirl.

"Let's get topside, I don't want anyone dying down here."

#~#~#

"Hey, I came by to check on you. Hope you don't mind that I brought a couple of idiots with me," I said, entering Mizore's room with Alyx and Jess at my back.

"Great to see you. I could use a few idiots right now, I'm bored out of my mind," the Xing girl said from her bed.

She was more than lucky. Pierced through the shoulder, chest, and stomach, she avoided having her vitals hit my millimeters. Though her vitals are fine, she was still impaled straight through, not to mention multiple lacerations and a few broken bones. She needs to stay here to recover for a while. Should take over a month, which means she'll be following me around again in a couple weeks. No way she'll do what's best for herself.

"At least you're alive," I said, taking a seat at her side, Alyx and Jess staying close by me like scared children. Why do I always end up feeling like an old man around people?

"Well that is true. But hospitals here are so different from what we have back home. Here you almost never see the same person twice, the food is mass-produced slop, and you have to share your room with other patients," she complained, flipping her hair out her eyes in a cute and endearing way. Wait, did I just call her cute and endearing? I didn't mean that, I meant uh... uhmmm... fuck it. I said it. But we're just friends. Seriously just friends.

"Sounds like hospitals in Xing are treated more like homes," I said, ignoring the burn of a blush on my cheeks.

"Well they were more like clinics than hospitals, but that is an accurate way to describe them."

Alyx noticed the color in my cheeks and couldn't help but be herself. "Oh, someone has a crush, don't they?" She teased.

"No I don't!" I answered at the exact same time as Mizore. We were both shocked for a moment, looking to each other and watching their face turn bright red.

"Oh I can see it now; you in a black tuxedo fit to your impressive frame, her in a pure white dress that accentuates all her curves--" she mused to herself.

"Shut up!" We yelled, again in unison, interrupting her absurd thoughts. Dammit, that won't help anything. That twisted little vampire probably thinks we've done it. It's a logical assumption, considering how sex is one of the only thigs she's capable of thinking about, the other being blood.

"Say what you will, I know love when I see it."

"That's enough!" We yelled. Damn, three for three. This is getting even worse.

"Alright, alright," she said, holding up her hands like we were going to arrest her. She listened and shut up, but still muttered fantasies to herself.

"What about you? You got something stupid to say?" I ask Jess, who had been quiet thus far.

"You're... you're really pretty..." she mumbled, almost too quiet to hear. Unexpected. I thought she'd lay claim to me or something equally annoying. And is that a blush I see dusting her cheeks?

"Oh, thank you. I've been hearing that often recently," Mizore replied, a pink blush forming on her cheeks too. There's a lot of blushing happening today. Somehow I feel like there will be more.

"It's easy to see why," Jess said, looking down and avoiding her gaze.

"You're just saying that. No need to lie to me just because I'm hurt."

"I'm not lying. You really are beautiful." I don't think I've heard Jess this sincere before. Could she have a crush on Mizore?

Unfortunately though, Alyx heard this and again decided to be herself.

"Sounds like someone else has a crush," she said.

Jess didn't say anything, just blushed bright red. Told you, more blushing. And it seems I was right. Interesting.

"I'm just acknowledging her beauty. I've done the same of you," she eventually said, though that's not a real denial. And it sounds like a lie.

"Well I hate skipping out during such a fun moment, but I'm sure there's some bullshit I have to take care of back in South City," I said, getting up. "You two staying?"

"I want to know your girlfriend better. I'll stay," Alyx said, stealing my seat. I repressed the urge to zap her, pretending not to notice the comment.

"I'll stay too," Jess said.

"Of course you will. Bet you can't wait to eat h-- OW!"

I cut her off with a quick zap, deciding she deserved it.

"Then I'll be back later, maybe tomorrow if I'm too tired," I said, heading to the door, "Goodbye."

"Bye."

I walked out, feeling an emotion that's always plagued my life. I felt jealousy for Alyx and especially Jess. But why? Because they get to stay with Mizore? Granted I feel a little lonely without my deadly sidekick, but jealousy? Strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little on the nose with Drake's feelings, right? Don't worry, he's too stupid to understand his own emotions so easily. But it seems he has an unexpected rival in the form of his golden friend. What's gonna happen? Stick around to find out.
> 
> Title reference this time was the game of the same name. All about a metal music-themed fantasy world beset by an army of demons with a penchant for leather and BDSM. Lots of metal legends lend their voices for it, and the main protagonist is Jack Black. Worth a look if you like hack and slash and awesome music to jam to while you're doing it. The only real reason I chose it was because I told the story of alchemy's origin, which can be considered a brutal little legend. Plus I couldn't think of anything better and I kinda like it anyway.


	14. Is This a Vampire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut! And feels! Kind of a weird combo, but I never claimed this would be normal.

Walking down the hall, smelling drugs and antiseptic. It was almost worse than the smell of burning flesh. Almost.

"Hey, Drake," Jess said, coming up beside me.

"Hey."

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Sure, thrilled," I sarcastically replied.

"You're so mean!" She said with mock anger. "I'll make you happy to see me."

She grabbed me, pulling me into the nearest empty room. Tossing me onto a bed with inhuman ease, she left the lights off. Slowly making her way to me, illuminated by the light streaming in from the windows, she unbuttoned her shirt nearly enough to reveal her breasts.

"You're feisty today," I commented as she grabbed my dick through my pants.

"Doesn't seem like you're against it," she replied, unzipping my pants.

Her hand snaked in and released my cock, her fingers wrapped tight around its girth. She kneeled before me, slowly stroking my dick. She really knows how to do it right, goddamn! But probably for all the wrong reasons, considering her previous life.

"Do you know what a blowjob is?" She asked, squeezing me in her hand.

"I think I've... heard of them," I said as I tried to hold myself back. "That's where you--"

I was cut off by my own groans of surprise and pleasure as she took the head in her mouth. Her tongue flicked across it, her hand still pumping its length. Her hand pulled away as she went deeper, going about halfway. She came up, leaving me glistening with her spit and precum.

"Not used to such a big dick. My creator didn't have much between his legs," she commented, then dove back on it.

She went even deeper, taking nearly all of it. I felt her throat tighten as she gagged, unable to handle it that far down. She came off again, thick ropes of saliva running from her lips to my dick. Her chest heaved, the halves of her shirt falling away and showing her breasts. Her silky blonde hair flowed to them, nearly covering her nipples. She ran her tongue along the underside of my dick, sending chills up my spine. Taking it in her mouth again, she stopped about three-fourths down. Seems like that's her limit. She kept going, bringing me closer to the edge. Her hands had turned on herself, vigorously rubbing her pussy as she sucked. I pinched her nipples between my cold fingers, sending a weak shock through them. She moaned at the new sensation, the vibration making me twitch in her throat.

"Spread your legs," she commanded, coming up just before I came. I did as she asked, wondering why. "You know what a titfuck is?"

"I think I can guess," I answered as she wrapped her breasts around my dick.

"How's it feel?" She asked as she began rubbing her tits against my cock.

"Like nothing I've felt before."

"You're cute when you say things like that."

Her tits easily slid along my dick, still slick with her saliva. They nearly encompassed it entirely, leaving only the last couple of inches out.

"Think my tits are big enough? My chest does measure about ninety centimeters," she asked.

"They're the biggest I've ever seen. I'm pretty sure Lucy's weren't this big either."

Both parts of that were true. The next largest, in comparison to body size at least, were Mizore's. Just throwin' it out there.

"He made me artificially age as the years went by. Told me she was still going through puberty when she died. I couldn't say no, so I made my tits bigger."

"He was a lecherous bastard."

"Can we not act like we're better when your fucking my tits?"

"I guess you have a point there."

"There's another fun thing I can do," she said with a sultry edge in her voice.

She took the head in her mouth again, combining the two sensations. It was fucking great! Her hands kneaded her own breasts, pinching and twisting her nipples as she sucked. It's not fair if I'm the only one really having fun. I charged my toes with a nice buzz, then began tracing my way over her thighs. She moaned with the shock, louder as I got closer. Finally, she yelped with pleasure as I found her clit. I rubbed the rapidly-warming metal against it, making her almost stop. She continued, rubbing and sucking harder and harder as she came closer to the edge.

She let out a final moan, cumming as her tongue flicked over my dick. I came a moment later, spilling my load in her mouth. She backed off, my dick coming free with a pop. I continued to cum, splashing the thick white on her face and neck. We both panted heavily at the release, our chests heaving raggedly.

"Are you happy you saw me now?" She asked, wiping a spurt from her eye.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Will I ever get a real answer out of you?"

"No, probably not."

"That was one. I win!"

She cleaned herself up, getting ready to leave.

"I was going to visit Mizore. You wanna come with me?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure I just did," she joked.

"You know what I mean. So do you?"

"I might come by later. Now I want to see what Alyx is doing. Maybe she won't need you to have some fun this time," she said, laughing evily as she left. I will never understand this girl.

I got up, zipping my pants and waiting a moment longer before leaving. The smell of sex and cum gave way to antiseptic and blood. Must be a new patient, smells fresh.

I made my way down the hall again, flipping on my hood to hide my face. A lot of people want favors from you when you have my kind of power. It gets annoying, so I hide my face.

Arriving at her room, I opened the door. Mizore sat in bed, playing Five Finger Fillet with a kunai on her meal table. Just too similar.

"Careful, don't want to lose a finger. You'd end up like me," I said, wiggling my own silvery fingers.

"I'm not stupid enough to do that," she teased.

"Sure, sure. Just don't expect me to find you a mechanic when you're a hand lighter."

I sat next to her bed, taking a bite from her unfinished breakfast.

"Hey! I was eating that!"

"Doubt it, this is friggin' ice cold and breakfast was hours ago."

"I'm a slow eater."

"Well you can still finish what I don't eat."

"Isn't that a little... intimate for friends?"

"I don't think so. Then again, most of the people whom I've stolen food from are closer than just friends. Take that as you will, I'll continue to take your eggs." I shoveled another forkful of scrambled eggs into my mouth. Barely worth eating. But still worth it.

"Damn these are awful. I'll have to make you breakfast some time. Show you how it's really done."

"Okay, I'm pretty sure that's closer than just friends."

"So maybe we're more than just friends. I have been visiting you daily for over a week, would any normal friend do that?"

"Actually, I wouldn't know," she sadly answered, getting quiet and hanging her head. "I've never had friends before."

"Seriously? I literally cannot believe that. You're great to be around, who wouldn't want to be your friend?"

"Everyone back home. What do you care anyway, you're just some guy. We aren't close enough for me to tell you this," she said, getting cold again. And now I'm speaking without thinking.

"How can we get close if you keep shutting me out whenever I try to actually find out something about you? You want me to start? Fine, I'm eighteen, nineteen in a little bit, I got my State Certification when I was twelve, went to Ishval a few months later, fought in the war--"

"I don't care."

"What's fucking with you? Were you on your own as a kid? So was I. Me and sister. No one else. I had to watch out for our asses every day or--"

"I don't care! Just fucking go, asshole!"

I was stunned. She's never talked to me like that before, not even when she gets cold. Actual yelling is so unexpected.

"You want to be that way? Fine."

I slammed my fist into the table, breaking it in half. I got up and left, too pissed to see straight.

Why does she have to be like that? Why can't she just get over the past? This is fucking ridiculous. I need some air.

#~#~#

On the roof. Been a few hours. Had some time to think. I really didn't have much reason to get pissed, but neither did she. Just another quality we share, I guess. Maybe we really are too much alike. Shit, Mustang and Ed are just the same, minus the height complex, and they want to kill each other most days, or at least piss the other off to no end. I don't know, I'm not good at dealing with myself. I'd be a much more well-adjusted person if I was. But I'm as fucking crazy as a person can get, going bipolar all the time, holding grudges for years. I'm a mess.

'Yeah, you really are.'

'Come to kick me when I'm down?'

Lucy's voice appearing is actually comforting. I'd still have the souls of thousands of kids screaming inside me if it wasn't for her. She helped me make it quiet. Well, quieter. Haven't gotten to all of them yet, but the crowd is significantly less deafening.

'It's what you deserve for being so stupid.'

Liz. Always such a great supporter.

'You know I can hear you!'

'You were meant to.'

'You're mean, brother.'

'Deal with it. You're kinda stuck with me.'

'We could be bound to worse.'

Back to Lucy. Now is where she explains why she spoke up.

'Yes it is. You're being an idiot. If you think you two can't be friends, you must be blind. You get along better than anyone else I've ever known. She's just a little defensive of her past. You would be too if you weren't able to live in the present.'

'So I just have to preach my philosophy to her? I don't think she'll go for that.'

'Just be patient with her. She's broken, and barely had the pieces glued back together. If you're not careful you'll shatter her again, and she may never be put back together again.'

'Okay, I know that was pretty poetic and deep, but now all I can think of is Humpty Dumpty.'

'You moron. I'm so glad I met you.'

'Me too.'

'And one more thing...'

'Yeah?'

'ENOUGH WITH ALL THE PERVY THOUGHTS! It's bad enough watching you fuck those two; none of us want to see your fantasies all damn day.'

'There's no way that can happen. I'm a guy, sex is all we can think of.'

'I should have expected that answer. I'm just gonna disappear into your subconscious now, hopefully not become a part of your sex dreams.'

'Goodbye.'

I prepared to get up and go back, but was stopped.

"Hey," the crimson-haired assassin in question said, walking to me.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked as she sat beside me, her feet hanging over the edge.

"I wanted to find you and apologize for being a bitch. I also wanted a smoke," she replied, pulling a cigarette from a full pack.

"Since when do you smoke?"

"Since Havoc gave me one under the Lab. Bastard got me hooked." She lit it, taking a long drag before letting the smoke out in a grey cloud.

"I didn't take you for the smoking type. Those things ruin your lungs. Your lungs are kinda important if you want to keep doing those acrobatics."

"Gives me an extra challenge. I love a challenge." She smiled with the burning cigarette between her teeth. Her face then became saddened, and she took the cigarette between two fingers as she sighed a smoky fog. "But back to the real reason I'm here. I'm sorry. I know what I keep saying when I get like that is ridiculous, but I can't help it. My history is a touchy subject."

"Like anyone has a spotless slate."

"Mine is so far from spotless. I... I want to tell you... everything. But I'm still really scared... I'm afraid of even just reliving those memories... please, just bear with me."

"I know I'm a flippant ass most of the time, but I know when to be serious. You'll be okay."

My hand clasped her shoulder, gently rubbing it. This seemed to give her just a bit more courage.

"You know how I can't take a compliment, how I have pretty low self-esteem? Well that's because of how I grew up. My mother was Kokoroan, a native of my homeland, but my father was from Amestris. He came to Kokoro to learn about the culture, the lore, get a better idea of the world outside Amestris. He met my mother when she was a shrine maiden. She helped explain much of the country's ways to him, and they eventually got very close as the years went by. They started a relationship, which was a scandal. Shrine maidens were meant to be be chaste from the day they take their vows to the day they die. They weren't allowed to have intimate relationships. But my parents didn't care, and continued their dating. Eventually I was conceived, which made things worse for them."

She stopped, taking a deep breath and another drag from her cigarette, though most of it had burned away in her hand. She was starting to shake; this was really affecting her.

"The other people in the village were really angry at my father. They said he had poisoned one of their maidens, that he was an unwelcome demon. Some people decided to stop saying and start doing. They... jumped him while he was coming home one night... beat him to death... cut up his body... left his head on my mother's doorstep..."

She stopped again, fighting back tears. A rogue one made it through her defenses and rolled silently down her cheek. She spoke again, her voice becoming increasingly weak and strained.

"A few months later, I was born. The other kids hated me. Everyone hated me. I was the daughter of a demon and his whore. As if that weren't bad enough, I'm of mixed-blood, and it's damn obvious. In Kokoro, racial purity is a huge deal. Even hinting at liking someone of another race is considered disgusting. Unfortunately, I was born with his red hair and these mismatched eyes. They knew I was half-blooded, and they hated me even more for that. Every day, I was teased and bullied and even beaten. Every day, I would walk down the street and have everyone avoid even being near me. Every day, I'd starve because no one would sell to me or my mother. We had to eat rotten scraps, and lost our home. My mother got sick and died in the street, no one even stopped to give the crying little girl some money. You know what they did? They told me to shut the fuck up, and kicked me away. I barely lived as long as I did, and when I could make it to Xing, I went immediately. There I learned to take care of myself, and came here to look for something important, to prove I was important. I wanted to rub it in their faces, show them I still became more they ever could have."

Her breath was ragged, and she had long since crushed her cigarette in a fist. The cherry burned her fingers, but she didn't care. More tears flowed down her face, the dams having broke at the first mention of childhood.

"So now you know everything. Now you know why I'm worthless, and why I show you just how worthless I am when you want to prove I'm not."

I was speechless. I know people like to say that, but I was truly unable to say anything. I tried, but my voice, as strong and commanding as it is, wouldn't even come as a whimper. I felt tears appear in my eyes for my broken friend. Unable to do anything else, I wrapped my arms around her, squeezing her tight as hot tears wet her hospital gown.

"What are you doing? I just told you I'm worth--"

"You're not worthless!" My voice finally came, proclaiming this fact loud and powerfully. It seemed all the world stood still to hear what comes next. "You're not worthless. You're my friend. More than that, you're my family. We've felt the same pain, shed the same blood. If you're worthless, so am I."

"Of course I am... look at me! I'm a freak! I don't even deserve to be alive!"

"Don't say that! Don't you ever say that! You're beautiful! Everything about you! Your cute, short self. Your perfectly developed body. Your messy, screwed up, and totally awesome scarlet hair. Your smooth, creamy skin. Your cute, round face. Your mismatched, blue and green eyes. You're beautiful, and perfect. Not just your loiks, but your mind as well. You're so smart and clever, and the way you act, your soul itself, is absolute perfection to me. To anyone worth listening to. Realize that! Please, it's the truth."

Her eyes filled with fresh tears, her tiny flecks of silver shining even brighter than normal.

"Idiot!" She yelled, burying her face in my chest and letting herself freely cry.

She sobbed heavily into my shirt, wetting a good portion if it. I held her closer, feeling her thin arms squeezed tight around my waist. Fuck, this poor girl. Tell me what to do, tell me what to say. I'm afraid what's already been said isn't enough. I don't want to be the reason why she slit her wrists open or jumps off this damn building. I want to make everything alright, so please tell me what to do!

She calmed down, going from hysterical crying to violent shuddering. Guess it isn't much of a step up. Maybe she's just run out of tears. Alright, time to take the chance to try and help her.

"You're not alone. If you think you are, you're not. I don't know what I need to say, but I'll say this; you're not the only one to grow up in Hell."

I hope this is the right thing. Please don't let her take this the wrong way, let her know I'm trying to empathize with her.

"I never knew my parents. I was orphaned with my baby sister when I was six. I had to take care of the both of us. People here might seem nice, but they'll still kick an unwanted beggar all the same. I had to go without food, sometimes weeks at a time, to make sure she stayed healthy enough to live. It was so hard, I thought we were going to die so many times. I envied everyone and their easy lives. I hated them for having the warm, cozy homes and the hot meals and real lives that they had and I didn't. I learned alchemy, which saved us more than once. I learned enough to become a State Alchemist, and with no other option, I did. A few months after that, I went to Ishval, just a twelve-year-old boy. The rules were looser then, so I saw combat like a full-grown man, and all the hell that came with it. Just a short while after deployment, my platoon's general was killed by friendlies. We wanted to end his tyrannical rule over us. We wanted to come home in our dress blues, not a coffin. I guess the rebels saw. They started a firefight, and I ended up in a conflict with another State Alchemist. He blew off my limbs, doomed me to this automail. When I came home eight months later, I thought I'd finally be able be the one envied, instead of the envier. I was rewarded for that belief with the deaths of my unofficial girlfriend and my little sister. You're not alone, I've been through Hell too. Not quite the same Hell you suffered in, but Hell none the less."

She looked up at me, peering deep into my pain-filled eyes. For an awful, dreadful moment I though she'd be angry, that she thought I was trying to sound pitiful for sympathy. But that's not what happened.

"It's nice to know I'm not the only one this broken," she finally said, cracking a wide, sad smile.

"You managed to put yourself back together, enough to be a functional person. I'm still shattered, still a mess. I wish I was as strong as you. I hide behind bravado and tough-talk. I act big and powerful and hope no one sees the tiny man controlling the puppet in front of them. You're strong, you're beautiful, you're truly amazing. Fuck those people back in Kokoro. Fuck anyone that can't see how perfect you are. Because that's exactly what you are; perfect."

"Thank you. I finally feel a little better."

She smiled, genuinely this time. The most amazing smile I've ever seen.

"I just want to know why we had to go through that."

"Because the world is an unforgiving, merciless, brutal, and cruel place," I replied, bitterness in every word. The sun reached the halfway point down the horizon, again turning red and making the sky glow gold.

"Cruel... and so beautiful..." Mizore said, entraced by the sight before us. Suddenly my anger and loathing disappeared as I too gazed upon the magnificent sight.

"Yeah... I guess you're right..." I said with a smirk. "Come on, it'll get cold soon. You should get inside."

"My stomach really hurts, all the crying must have aggravated my stab wounds. Could you carry me?"

"Sure."

I picked her up, handling her negligible weight with ease. Seriously, she's even lighter than she looks, and she looks pretty light.

I turned to the door, making it back to her room without any trouble. Closing the door behind me, I laid her down in her bed. Nice and quiet in here. I arranged for a private room after my first visit, since Mizore is pretty nuts and would likely piss off everybody they put her with. Maybe play a few "pranks" like turning off their life-support, or stopping the morphine flow. Things I would do.

"Thanks, for everything," she said as she slipped her feet under the covers. "You're the only person I've ever told all of that to, and after knowing you for so little time. I guess we're just too similar. I feel so comfortable around you."

"Same here. Now get some sleep, staying up to talk to a not-so-old fool won't help you any."

I turned to leave, really wanting to let her try and rest, but she stopped me.

"Wait, Drake..."

"What is it?"

"...Never mind... it's nothing..."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

"Alright. I'm gonna ride the train out to South, see if Seb is holding everything together. I'll be back in the morning."

"Okay."

I left, walking briskly down the halls. If I hurry, I should be able to make the last train. But I can't have any distractions, need to just go.

Aw shit, I'm not gonna make it.

Lightning-fast hands grabbed me, pulling me into an empty room. They threw me into a file cabinet, making it rattle from the metal-on-metal hit. They closed the door nearly all the way, leaving a thin opening to allow a ray of light to spill in.

"Why?" I asked my idiot assailant.

"Jess got me going and just couldn't satisfy me like you can," Alyx answered, stark naked and covered with semi-dried blood, probably Jess's.

"I need to get back to South, I don't have time for this."

"Come ooooon, just a quickie!"

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"Nope," she said, ripping open my shirt and unzipping my pants. "Just enjoy yourself."

She hopped onto the nearby desk, spreading her legs and beckoning me to her.

"A quickie, that's it. I mean it."

"Sure you do."

I walked to her, pulling out my already-hard cock and stroking it in anticipation. She draped her arms over my shoulders as I prodded against her lips. Either she really wants this or is still really hot from Jess, either way she's dripping wet.

"No screaming. I shouldn't have to tell you, but just don't. Bite down as hard as you need, just stay quiet," I told her, letting a little tingle flow into her.

"I know the drill, just fuck me already."

"As you wish."

I rammed my cock all the way in, making her gasp with surprise as it filled her and spread the static shock. I backed up and rammed in again. She tightened her arms around my neck and her legs folded over my back, holding me deep inside. I upped the pace, thrusting hard and fast. She had to bite down in seconds. I don't have time to play around, need to get her done as fast as possible.

Blood trickled down my chest, contrasting its dark red with gleaming silver. Tiny moans escaped her throat as she went to lick up the trails of scarlet. Her tongue running over my body gave me chills, making me fuck even harder. My hands grabbed her ass, having to firmly hold her in place to keep from fucking her through the wall. I increased the charged, making her bite down again and rake her nails across my back. I felt the fabric, then the flesh beneath rip and tear, only to seal itself again with a few sparks. Hot blood began to soak into the clothes, staining them. I'm beginning to associate pain with pleasure; how useful.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, my other hand brought her breast to my mouth. The metallic appendage kneaded it as my tongue flicked over her nipple. I threw in another little charge on my tongue for good measure. She's getting close, I can feel it. Her nails bit into my flesh again, digging in deep. Her teeth sank into my neck, piercing the muscle like nothing. Vast quantities of blood poured from the wound, even as red sparks flew to close it with her teeth still in. She stifled a scream of pleasure, her entire body tensing as she came.

Half a moment later, I came too. I pulled out, cumming onto her bloody chest and stomach. The crimson mixed with the thick white and formed a light pink as my cum dripped down her body. She began the task of licking up the mess, leaving me to transmute my clothes back together.

"I'm just not happy until I get to swallow your load," she explained, sucking her fingers clean.

"Yeah, and now I can't make it back to South tonight," I said, putting my dick away. Then I felt something strange.

Someone's here. I spun around to the door, seeing an eye looking in, then dart away. I rushed to the door, flinging it open and looking down both ends of the hall, seeing no one.

"What's wrong?" Alyx asked.

"I felt someone. They got away."

"Someone was watching us fuck? Probably Jess. She's quite a horny little slut."

"Tell me about it, she sucked me off earlier today. Out of the blue, just like you did."

"Damn, I thought I was being original."

"No, people do this all the time. The mostly-consensual part is new though. Most people that use that tact are rapists."

"Are you calling me a rapist?"

"If I'm calling you anything, it would be horny motherfucker. And don't deny it, because I've seen bathtubs drier than your pussy."

"Ass."

"Vampiress."

"If you missed your train, where are you going? We could just keep fucking all night."

"No. I'm gonna go find some white dye and fix the blood stains you caused, then I'm gonna take a shower to wash off all the blood that's on me and after that, I'll probably come back here to crash in Mizore's room."

"You're no fun. I'll just ambush you in the shower."

"Good luck. I can literally smell you a mile off. Okay, not smell, but still sense you. You can't ambush me."

"Then explain just now."

"I let that happen. Remember how I wasn't surprised in the least?" Bluff. I was surprised, because I didn't let it happen. I was too caught up in bliss to pay attention.

"...You're mean!"

"Deal with it."

#~#~#

"Hey, I missed the train out of town and decided to get something to eat before coming back here. Mind if I crash in your room?" I asked, coming in through the window.

"Visiting hours are over," Mizore grumbled, apparently roused from sleep.

"Yeah, hence the window. So can I?"

"I guess, just stay over there," she said, waving a hand in no particular direction.

Looking for a nice spot to both sleep in and hide from the staff, I noticed Jess asleep at her bedside. So they didn't throw her out? Or did she sneak in like me? Wait, why is she here at all? I'm probably not getting any of these questions answered. Not tonight anyway.

Grabbing a blanket from the unused bed in the room, I made a comfortable enough nest on the top shelf of a closet. I'm actually pretty good at contorting myself, and the shelf surprising held my weight. This is good enough for the night.

Today was a bit of a whirlwind. What kind of crazy shit will tomorrow bring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who was it? And how will the night affect everyone's relationships? Like I'd tell you now. Stick around to find out.
> 
> Title reference this time was Is This a Zombie?, which is a strange little supernatural comedy with a cross dressing zombie protagonist. Not bad, if you like that stuff. The reason I chose this was mostly because it just came to me and Alyx is kinda the main problem this chapter, despite everything else happening. But again, stick around if you want to know how.


	15. Infamous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the action. With some sweets.

Remember how I freaked the fuck out a little while ago, that nightmare of the worst night in my life? Yeah, I've had that nightmare again, more than once. Ever since I started communing with the souls in my head, that nightmare has gone almost away. Last night wasn't like that. It happened again and I had to endure that hell again.

I managed to keep my mouth shut, but still bolted upright... well up a bit before smacking my head on the ceiling hard enough to put a hole straight through it. Oh yeah, I slept on the top shelf of a closet last night. I rubbed the swelling bump on my forehead. The naturally-cool automail made it feel a bit better, but the pain disappeared entirely when the damn Stone kicked in and wasted some power on it.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Jess asked, having swung the door wide open and stared up at me with a face full of confusion. Her eyes were still bleary from sleep and she let out a long yawn as she stood at the door. "Are you a freaking cat?"

"I missed the train. Had to stay here. Didn't want to get thrown out, so I hid."

"I'm sure the Major General wouldn't have been able to talk the nurses to fuck off; do you think before you do anything?"

"Not usually, no."

"You should try it some time."

I hopped down from my perch, feeling the jolt run through my metal legs and into the bone connected directly to them.

"You're hair is screwed up. Kneel down," she said, reaching up to smooth my bedhead. Unable to get a few chunks in line, she tried using her spit, which didn't work at all. Now I have spit in my hair.

"You're just making it worse," I said as she struggled and continued to screw with my hair.

"Shut up, I've almost... dammit, why is your hair so impossible?!" She shouted, giving up.

"Let me try," Mizore said, apparently having been awake for that littel scene.

"Sure, but you're probably not gonna do better," I said, walking over to her.

"We'll see."

Before I could react, she grabbed the glass of water on her table and dumped it over my head. I grit my teeth and repressed a shudder as the icy liquid flowed through my hair and into my clothes. Well I'm definitely awake now. She reached up, patting my hair in a few places before smiling bright.

"There, I got it," she said, clapping for herself.

"I guess you did," I said, smirking. She's lucky I have a good sense of humor. Even luckier I know how little it takes to break her and know how to steer clear of that situation. If someone else had done it, I'd have kicked their ass. I'm not a morning person, and that's a hell of a bad way to start something you hate. I'm also particular about my hair, so people screwing with it pisses me off.

"I'm heading out to get some food, you coming with?" Jess asked.

"Sure. You want us to sneak something in for you?"

"I'm fine. Just go, spend some time with someone else."

I don't like the way she said that last part. You'd think it's impossible to make that sound really aggressive, but it's not.

"Okay, we'll be back," I said, choosing to ignore her strange behavior for now.

#~#~#

"What did you do to piss her off?" Jess asked as she ate her ridiculously sugary, diabetes-inducing pancakes.

"So you picked up on that too?" I asked, eating about half my slice of cake at once. Nothing better than triple-chocolate cake in the morning.

"It was a little obvious."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Remember that pastry shop I robbed a few years ago? Since I was in Central, I decided to come and empty their stock. Unfortunately, the shopkeeper recognized me and nearly chased me out of the store. Then I told him that, while he spent the last five or so years baking, I had become a Major General, and had control of South City. Changed his tune damn quick. These aren't our first plates of delicious sweets on the house, and they damn sure won't be the last.

"So what did you do?"

She mopped up the strawberry syrup with the last of her pancakes, savoring the treat. A waitress came by, bringing a fresh plate which she immediately dove into. Got a sweet tooth almost as bad as mine.

"I didn't do anything. Actually, we were on really good terms last night. I have no idea what I did."

"Wow, shit is never easy for you, huh?"

"No. It really isn't."

"Well things are starting to look up even more for me."

"How so?"

"I think Mizore likes me. Like really likes me. Like in a 'I'm going to fuck you' kind of way."

"I got it the first time, but are you sure? She could just be acting friendly. She's usually like that with me."

"I don't know, the way she talked to me last night... maybe I'm reading too far into it. What do you think?"

"About you and Mizore? Well..."

Quite obviously I have no problems with homosexuality. I'm bi, and didn't care when she and Alyx got kissy in the threesome. But something inside me is screaming at me to say no, and it's not one of those souls. I don't want this. I'm jealous. I resent her for even having the opportunity. I want to wring her scrawny little--

Wait, stop it! That's not true... but it is. Fuck, why do I feel like this? Shit just can't be easy. But I can't let that get in the way. If Jess wants to do this, I should let her. Even if it does make me want to electrocute her until her bones--

Seriously, stop! That's enough! I have to tell her now.

"I think... you should do whatever you want. If you want to see if you can get anywhere with her, go ahead. Just... don't do it because you want to fuck her. If you're going to do this, do it because you honestly want to be with her. She'll probably kill me for even saying this much, but you need to know beforehand; she's a very broken girl. Life was shit for her, even worse than what you went through in some ways. She's still only just barely holding together. If you do this and walk out on her, she may not recover. You may not either, after I'm done beating the hell out of you."

It got quiet. She sat there and absorbed what had been said, taking it all into consideration. Finally, her usual smile returned, studded with a few specks of red and tinted pink from strawberry pancakes.

"You sound like her older brother, or even her father," she said with a chuckle.

"I did, didn't I?" I agreed, smirking.

"Don't worry, I want to fuck her, but I also want to be with her. She's an angel, so you can be damn sure I won't hurt her."

Yeah, she's an angel.

Wait, stop it with those thoughts too!

"Good, but doesn't that mean I'll have to 'take care' of Alyx by myself now?"

"I couldn't leave you guys. I'm sure I could convince her to open her mind a bit, let this friends-with-benefits thing continue."

"Geez, you're just as bad as Alyx."

"I am not!"

"You're always first to commit to anything sexual."

"Shut up."

She stuffed her mouth with pancakes so she wouldn't have to talk to me. I laughed at her face, cheeks puffed up like a squirrel's. Her lips curled into a smile too, and she nearly choked on all the food.

Then the explosions rang out.

The smiles immediately faded from our faces and we were on our feet. I was at the door first, checking the streets. Dammit, why didn't I realize? The Pipsqueak and Al were the cause. Fighting... him. They're fighting Scar. Haven't they learned their lesson? He nearly killed them the last time!

"We have to go. You check for wounded, I need to end this," I said, tearing out down the road.

Al got him talking, good. I can feel Ed's fatigue from here. He needs to tag out. Shit, another obstacle. Winry, what are you doing here? This is becoming a war zone very quickly, I don't need more civilians to look out for, especially one I'd mourn.

"You call yourself an agent of God and yet you killed two innocent doctors! Urey and Sara Rockbell saved your life and you killed them! How do you justify that?!" Ed screamed, his chest heaving from exertion. He still hasn't noticed Winry.

The blonde mechanic fell to her knees, mumbling to herself as her bloodless hands reached for a nearby pistol. Fuck, I need to end this. Really need to. I can't let anyone else lose that shred of innocence.

"You killed them, they did nothing to you and you killed them!" She cried, tears streaming down her face as she aimed the gun at his scarred head.

"Winry no!" Ed shouted, trying to talk her down.

"She has a right to kill me. If you are going to do so, then do it now, before I consider you an enemy," the Ishvalan said, still calm and collected.

"Don't do it, Winry!"

"One of us has to die, or the cycle of hate will continue. Amestris started all of this, don't you forget that."

I arrived at incredible speed, smashing into Scar's side and sending him back several feet. His years of training and hardened body stopped him, quickly regaining his footing.

"Don't do it, Winry," I said, unsheathing my blades. "I made that same mistake a long time ago. I killed a man, and so many others, when I was still a child. It's haunted me every day, and turned me into a monster. I have to hold myself back in every fight to keep from killing anymore; it's like an addiction that I never wanted and can't get rid of. You're a sweet and innocent girl, don't make the mistakes I did. Put down the gun."

Before I could see if she would listen, Scar attacked. He aimed his hand at my skull, trying to kill me in his favored fashion. I ducked under it, plowing a fist into his stomach and preparing to follow it with a blade, only managing a tiny red stripe before he vaulted away. He was straight back to the offensive, throwing a roundhouse at my head. I caught it with my left hand, squeezing the bone hard enough to make it creak. My knee came up, nearly planting a carbon fiber spike in his pancreas. But his skills were sharp, and he was even able to avoid my inhuman speed. He learned from last time, not bothering to go for my limbs. He instead went for my body, but couldn't connect the hit. I'm too fast for him, he's too good for me. This guy's just as hard to kill as he was last time.

Wait, no! No killing! I've already promised myself I won't kill another human!

The battle carried on, Al joining in, tearing up the city as we somehow ended up in the railway yard.

"You ready to end this?" I asked.

"Yes."

The young boy again sounded mature and dangerous. He came from behind as I attacked his front. The Ishvalan is nothing if not skilled; he blocked Al's attack, though still sustained a flesh wound from my blade. He grimaced, driving an elbow into my chest and forcing me back with an audible crack. It wasn't my chest.

"That's what you get for hitting hardened carbon fiber like that," I said as his left arm fell limp at his side.

Ed returned to the fight, having gotten Winry to saftey. We had him surrounded, wounded, he doesn't stand a chance. But as if on cue to ruin our victory, the rotund fatty that attacked Hawkeye earlier, Gluttony the Palmtree called him, appeared. Feeling the thousands of souls screaming within him, I knew he was a Homunculus and a far greater threat than Scar. All of us felt the danger, momentarily forgetting our battle to deal with the new enemy. Scar caught the fat man's face with his tattooed hand, pumping destructive alchemy into his skull and making it explode. He dropped to the ground, but quickly rose again, trying to eat the Ishvalan.

"Gluttony indeed," I muttered, firing a bolt at the creature while it was preoccupied. I hit it dead center, and killed him again, but he got back up a moment later. The four of us continued killing the threat, but he wouldn't stay down. Fuck, if the other Homunculi are even stronger than this guy...

From the sewers emerged Ling, shirtless for some reason. He landed on Gluttony's blubbery shoulders and opened his maw to toss in a grenade. Okay, I have automail hands and even I wouldn't do that.

He vaulted away as the bomb blew apart the monster's upper body. "Quick, get me a chain or something to tie him with," he said.

Ed transmuted part of the railroad into a steel cable and threw it to Ling. The Xing Prince bound Gluttony tight before he could finish healing. As more of his body returned, his trappings only got tighter. Pretty smart idea.

From behind him a jeep arrived, Riza driving it in disguise. She whipped out a pistol and shot Scar in his leg, virtually guaranteeing his capture. Ling hefted the Homunculus in and they left. Well that was unexpected.

I turned back to the Ishvalan. He kneeled in his own blood, knowing things were looking really bad. He raised his tattooed hand, ready to smash the ground to attempt an escape when yet another character appeared. What the hell? Are we next to a freaking circus? Are there going to be any more appearances?

She was a midget, even shorter than Ed (but likely do to age, considering her appearance) and definitely Xingese; her clothes and the way her hair was braided were a dead giveaway. She looked like a child, no older way could she be older than twelve (and that's high-balling it), but she handled herself like a seasoned soldier. Before we could score the winning blow, she drew a circle at her feet, a Purification Circle, and threw five kunai at the nearby water towers. The circle sparked with blue electricity, and circles formed at the kunai. The towers swelled and burst, creating a steamy smokescreen. I felt both her and Scar disappear. Fuck.

I can't just stand around here, I need to deal with a few problems. Lan Fan is still nearby, and it feels like she's hurt. Bad.

I headed to her, flashing into the sewers to find the girl.

"What the fuck happened?" I asked, seeing her clutching the bloody stump where her left arm used to be.

"The Prince... was in trouble... it was required..." she said through gritted teeth.

"Freakin' moron."

I gathered her in my arms as Ling showed up.

"Try to take better care of your girlfriend," I snapped.

"She did this herself!"

"And you let her walk around in a fucking sewer with her body opened up like a can of beans? Whatever, we don't have time for this now. I'll kick your dumbass when I get her to a doctor."

"Your military friend, Hawkeye I think, is still nearby. That jeep is faster than foot."

"Why are we still standing here, let's go!"

#~#~#

Mustang is an asshole, but he thinks ahead. Had a safe house set up a while back, deep in the forest. Won't be easy to find us here. After serving in a war and being in my fair share of hospitals, I picked up a few medical tricks. Not enough to be a doctor, but enough to crudely stitch Lan Fan up enough to stop the bleeding.

Ling sat at Lan Fan's side, her shoulder wrapped in bandages. I stood near the door, keeping on high-alert. We were alone in the house, no one else here. Hawkeye stood watch outside, and though I trusted that her name wasn't just a name after Ishval, I still trust myself more. But her needless guarding left us alone together. I have to know.

"Why did you cut your arm off?" I asked, trying to keep all my focus on the area and her answer at the same time.

"My Lord was in danger. I needed to save him. My arm was already ruined, dead weight. The idea for it actually came from a trick your short friend used during our duel when we met," she replied with a weak smile.

"Little tip; never use Ed's ideas. I haven't been a part of one that hasn't nearly killed me, him, or his brother yet."

"She was just trying to protect me!" Ling snapped.

"And it's her job to take the hit for you, yet you mourn the loss of her arm and likely her services. You really want to act like she's just your guard, but you both know that's not true."

Their faces burned red at the truth.

"That is not even... even if it were possible for us to..." Lan Fan stammered, trying to form some retort.

"She's my guard, it can't happen even if we wanted it to," Ling said for her.

"Please, you're going to be Emperor of Xing. The best part about being a lawmaker is that you can also be a lawbreaker. You'll be able to do what--or who--ever you want."

I gave them a wink for good measure, making their faces practically burn hot enough start steaming. I laughed at their embarrassment, thoroughly amused by this.

I stopped, my face going stony. Someone is coming. A group. By car. Thank God, it's just Mustang and the Elrics. And someone else. Haven't felt this guy in a long time. Never learned his name, just felt him go by a few times during rehab in Ishval.

"We've got company."

The door opened wide and the doctor hurried in, looking thoroughly pissed he had to come out here.

"Who patched her up?" He gruffly asked.

"I did. Before you tell me it's crap, I know. I'm soldier, not a doctor. I just wanted to stop the bleeding."

"Even if that did save her, I still have to cut her open again to sew her up right."

Her eyes flashed a worried glance at me and Ling, then she remembered her training and position. She prepared herself for the pain to come.

"I'll go see what we're doing with the monster," Ling said, getting up and heading to the door.

"I'll stay here and help the good doctor. I'm sure he'll need it."

The Prince having left, little Lan Fan had a moment to lose herself. Yet another strong woman falling apart at the seams, rather literally in this case.

"How could serve my Lord now? I'll have to give up my position, worsen the situation for my clan."

"You sound like you only added that last part to seem more professional. You're more worried about not being near Ling."

"No, that is not it!"

"Say what you will to me as long as you speak the truth to yourself and Ling. Regardless of that, I know how you can continue your service to the future Emperor."

"Really, how?" She seemed a little too eager just to get back at the job. I nailed it, she loves him.

I wiggled my fingers, rolling up my sleeves. "If it can give me a normal life when all my limbs are carbon fiber, it can help you continue your work with a single limb. And it does have a few advantages, Ed wouldn't be half as good a fighter as he is without it, and I wouldn't have all these fun weapons hidden away."

"Why didn't I think of that?" She asked with a weak smile.

"You don't have these things back home. It's new to you, you won't automatically think of it the way I do. But don't think this is going to be easy. You'll be out of commission for years. If you're strong, you'll get it done in a year, like Ed. If you're stupid, you'll rush it to get done as fast as possible, like me. I ended up finished in eight months, but that's beyond the absolute limit."

"I don't care, I need to do it faster."

"You really don't understand. Remember how bad it felt when you first severed your arm? Imagine pain a thousand times worse, constantly ripping through you every time you move that limb for months. Imagine losing everything you could do with that arm, and having to will the damn thing just to move so you can retrain yourself. Imagine the fact that the pain won't end there, because sooner or later, you'll need it removed, which fucking hurts as bad as losing the real thing, and feeling like it's being welded to your nerves every time it's reattached. That's barely the tip of the iceberg. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Anything for my Lord."

"Then I know a pretty good mechanic to send you to. She's a little overpriced, but currently, she's the best automail engineer in the country."

"Thank you."

"Wait until rehab is over with before you thank me. Child birth pales in comparison to this pain."

"Are you two done yet? I need to work," the doctor asked, again like a gruff old bastard.

"Yeah, do it."

So began the operation. Doc's skills on a living patient had dwindled significantly, so there was quite a bit of screaming. She held back pretty well, but he might as well have been directly manipulating nerves. She couldn't help but scream. He could have at least hurried, but he was also too used to taking his time, since corpses rarely complain about those things. So the process was slow and horrible. It brought back memories of my surgeries after Ishval, to keep my internals up to date. Those are really painful memories. No anesthetic, just a big bottle of whiskey. Didn't dull the pain much and brought it all back in my head the next the day. God that sucked.

"Alright, we're done," he said, removing his bloodied gloves.

Lan Fan fell limp against the bed, the torrents of fresh pain finally giving way to waves of dulled old pain. Her face was a mix of agony and terror and hope over what will happen to her. I remember that face well. I had it too when I first woke up with these limbs.

The arguing outside our door reached a fevered pitch. Just what the hell are they doing? Wait, there's bigger problems. Literally bigger. Gluttony feels pissed, and like he's breaking his bonds.

"Quick, check the Homunculus!" I yelled, smashing through the door.

They looked bewildered for a second, then followed the order. From the back of the house came a crackling, thundering noise and a ball of... something ripped through the house. It was like a mini-blackhole, swallowing up everything that came near it. Through the sheer holes in the walls, I saw Gluttony. He had changed greatly, looking like a true monster. His chest and stomach had split open, lengthening his mouth as a massive sideways maw using his ribs as teeth. In the black abyss was a single eye that stared out at us. It looked like the eye behind the Gate.

Acting on instinct, we scattered. Ed, Al, and Ling lured the beast outside while Mustang, Hawkeye, and I got Lan Fan and the doctor to the getaway car.

"It's a real shame you can't join us, Colonel," I said as he jumped in.

"Just burn him a few times for me," he replied.

"I'll be sure to. Now get to Central, and make sure all my men are still alright."

The car sped off and I headed into the woods the fight the Homunculus.

The battle was already underway, killing the beast repeatedly. He still posed a great danger. If we fuck up, we'll be eaten alive. I don't want that.

Holding true to my promise, and finally putting it to use, I scorched the creature with a blast from the flamethrower hidden in my arm. His flesh sizzled, then grew back and he continued. We were a cloud of blades and fists and alchemy ever present around the fatty, killing him dozens of times. But he just wouldn't give up. It seemed every death renewed his stamina. It's a good thing I'm a sort of Homunculus too. With Al, that makes two warriors that can outpace him. We're just as tireless, but we won't die before him.

I could feel the souls weakening inside him. He's down to less than a thousand. If we keep this up, he'll be dead for real. But a new problem arose. A black horse trotted into the battlefield, morphing into the Palmtree. I immediately broke off from the fight, heading for him. Ling followed, and Ed threw up a wall between us to keep the two Homunculi apart.

"Stay out of this!" I said, tossing the Xing boy away.

"You're going to fight him alone?"

"I'm the only one with a right to kill him!"

"You just won't let the past stay in the past. That was business, kid. Deal with it," he said, knowing I was about to kill him again.

"Business involves murdering hundreds of innocent children?! I'll rip your fucking heart out and choke you with it!"

I lunged, swinging my blade at his head. He blocked with his arm, but it still cut through. His fist found my gut, sending me back into a tree.

"You killed the children. You stole their souls and filled yourself with them," he said.

"No, you made me do it! I wanted to save them, but I had no idea what that circle would do. This is your fault!"

We clashed again, my blades pitted against his transformed arms. He was fast, but so was I. The swords hit each other at high-speed, orange sparks flying every time. He must have forgotten my arsenal; I caught him in his flank with a spin kick, the blade along my shin cutting into his flesh. He grabbed the appendage, earning a searing punch to his jaw. The bone cracked loudly and he let go. I vaulted back, grabbing a chunk of stone and transmuting it to fit in my arm's magazine slot. I aimed my hand at him, blasting him in the face a dozen times. His arm morphed into a snake, sending it at me. I ducked out of the way, but it continued to bite Ling. He grimaced, cutting it with his sword. Before the battle could continue, the barrier between us exploded and Gluttony came through. Ed and Al followed, and everything became a storm of fists and feet. Gluttony got pissed, opening up that huge maw again and readying himself to eat us.

Me, Ed, and Ling are in the firing range. I'm not gonna let them die. I grabbed them both and prepared to run.

"Gluttony no! We need them alive!" Envy shouted, reaching for us. "Take my hand if you want to live!"

"I'd rather die!" I snarled as the blackhole fired and beared down on us.

So this is how it really ends? Shit, I thought I'd never say that. I've nearly died so many times I stopped considering myself mortal. How could I still be alive if I am? But this really will kill me. I can't escape it. Damn, I really wanted to kill the Palmtree myself. At least he'll be taken down with us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the death of Drake? Unlikely, we all know what happens next.
> 
> Title reference this time was to the game series of the same name. A normal guy develops electrical superpowers and then has to decide between being the hero everyone needs or the villain that destroys them all. It's kinda like X-Men or Heroes, but with more badassery. Really fun series, I suggest you check it out. The reason I chose it was mainly because Drake uses electrical alchemy in a manner similar to Cole does in the game. I also couldn't think of anything better.


	16. Alchemist Vs. Palmtree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After waaaaaay too long, I am back! Sorry for the wait, I only just fixed the friggin' wifi. Hopefully I'll be able to maintain some semblance of a regular update schedule for the last ten chapters or so. Well you've waited long enough, so here it is.

Waking up in a sea of blood. There's something I never wanted to do again.

Propped against a piece of the safe house, the blood reached up to my waist and deeply staining my clothes, I shook my head, trying to see if this was some weird, just-before-I-die dream or something. Tiny droplets of crimson flew from the tips of my hair, splashing in the pool around me. The feeling of this... it can't be fake. This is real. What the hell?

I got up, the blood still leaving me submerged to above my ankles. Ling and Ed are nearby, I can feel them. But this whole place... it's just wrong. Going to the Gate gives me one of the worst feelings imaginable, but this is so much worse.

"Hey, Ed! Ling! Where are you!?" I yelled into the dark void. My voice carried on, echoing endlessly through the black. Fucking hell, how big is this place?

I walked toward their chi signatures, having to rely on my meager sixth sense more than ever in this near-pitch black hellhole. I should really practice more because... well let's just say I'm lucky I can't feel my toes. But the constant reliance on it has already improved my ability. Guess the learning curve is pretty crazy for this.

There they are, and they're ready to kill each other.

"What are you two doing?" I asked, approaching their standoff.

"Stop! That's close enough!" Ed shouted.

"Come on, Pipsqueak, you know it's me."

"Hey, why didn't you freak out when he called you short, shorty?" 

"Who the hell are you calling a tiny speck of dust among tiny specks of dust?!"

"So that's definitely Pipsqueak. How do we know you're Ling?"

"Do you want me to recite the hotel menu where I stayed with Al in Central?"

"Okay, he's Ling," Ed said.

"We still can't be sure you're not Envy."

"Accuse me of being that Palmtree again and fry you alive," I threatened, sparks crackling between my fingers.

"So we're all who we say we are. What now?"

"Now we get out."

"How?"

"Good question. You two can feel it, right? This place is unnatural. It's an artificial realm."

"Artificial realm?"

"We're in Gluttony's stomach. But it appears his stomach is not in reality as we know it, nor is it part of the dimension the Gate takes up. But it's similar to the Gate."

"You're right, it does have that same feel as the Gate, but it's corrupted and horrible. I want to get out of here," Ed muttered, almost sounding like he was scared for a second.

"Yeah, so do I."

"But if we're in another realm, how do we get back?" Ling asked.

"I don't know. First, let's get somewhere dry. You two will end up with trench foot if you stay here too long. And trust me, trench foot is something you want no part of," I said, remembering the few rainy weeks during my first month in Ishval and the horror it brought in the trenches. If I ever find some way to travel through time, I'm going to kill the asshole that thought trench warfare was a good idea.

Ling grabbed a broken plank of wood, wrapping it with his shirt and soaking it with oil he apparently just had on hand and lit it with one of the many small fires around us before we set off. It felt like we walked for fucking hours, sloshing through the blood and bones of countless dead.

"At least he didn't swallow us a few decades from now. All this blood would be up to our necks," I said, trying to keep spirits up.

"What could be worse than walking through a sea of blood? Swimming through one," Ling mused, getting the idea. Or maybe just being himself.

"Accidentally swallowing some of this sea would be much worse than a little salt water," Ed agreed.

"You two ever even seen a real ocean?" I asked, getting a no frome both. "Neither have I. Heard the ocean stretches farther than the eye can see down in Aerugo. Think maybe after we get out of here, I'll go see a real ocean."

"Sounds like a fun trip. Mind if Al and I come along?"

"Sure, and bring some rods. I've always wanted to go fishing with family."

"We're hardly family."

"I already committed myself to your mission, and you to mine. Remember that deal back when we survived Lab 5? Far as I'm concerned, we're family. You're stuck with me, Pipsqueak."

"I can think of worse people to be stuck with. At least you aren't as bad as Mustang."

"I'm feeling a little left out," Ling spoke up.

"Oh please, you're going to be an Emperor when you go home. Why would you need us?"

"Because so few of my people know how to get into such interesting situations as you two."

"I'm not sure if that's an insult or a compliment."

We finally found a chunk of stone big enough for us to rest on, and just in time too; Ling collapsed from exaggerated exhaustion. I dragged him onto the cold stone, leaving him on his back to stare into the endless, black void that was this world's sky.

"I need food," he complained.

"Big surprise there," Ed quipped.

"Well we do have something to eat, but it cost me twenty thousand Cenz," I said, removing my boots and draining the blood from them.

"Seriously?" Ling asked.

"They're made of leather, and leather is edible. If you want to eat, this is your only choice."

"Here, take mine too," Ed said, throwing his thick-soled boot at me.

I transmuted a cauldron from the stone and filled it with the water from my emergency canteen. I'm so happy I have all these slots to hide things in my legs. Had enough water to last a few weeks by myself. Now it's cooking my shoes. I never once thought I'd be able to say that.

Using a couple of spoons transmuted from the stone, Ling prepared to eat a few cut up pieces of leather.

"Wait, you don't have athlete's foot, do you?" He asked, stopping just before the leather met his lips.

"Our feet are made of metal!" We yelled in unison at his stupidity.

"Seriously, I thought even you realized that," I said.

"Geez, don't have be a dick about it. You gonna have some?"

"Am I going to eat my my own boot? Yeah, me and Ed will go down in history as the men that ate boots with the Emperor of Xing," I snarked, grabbing a chunk from the pot. "It's my damn boot, of course I'm going to eat it!" Again, never thought I'd ever say that.

I chewed the softened leather, suddenly rethinking every decision I've ever made--again--when a familiar and hated presence arrived.

"Who'd have thought Palmtrees could grow in here," I remarked as Envy took a seat on a piece of stone separate from our tiny island.

"Watch it, kid. Don't wanna piss me off," he warned.

"Then you shouldn't look like a palm tree, Palmtree."

"You really want to die, don't you?"

"No, I really want you to burn in Hell!"

"Calm down, I don't feel like fighting right now," Ed said with a mouthful of my boot.

"Why should I?! He's one of the people--no one of the monsters--trying to destroy the country! Even if that weren't true, he's also the fucking abomination that killed the only family I had!"

"Abomination, huh? You know, I think I'll show you kids something real cool before we die," he said with his wicked grin as his skin turned an ugly green and his body began expanding.

"Hey, remember during our fight with him..."

"He made impacts that someone his size shouldn't be able to," I said, realizing shit just got really bad.

Envy now stood before us as a massive, horrendous beast. Thick, green skin boiling over with the souls of his Stone, he stood on six legs, each thicker than tree trunks. The sclera of one eye turned black, and five extra irises appeared in the other. A tail stretched far behind him, whipping back and forth like a wild snake. He now stood at least twenty or thirty feet tall, and over fifty long (counting the tail).

"Thanks for killing us, Psycho."

"No problem, Pipsqueak."

'Hey, Lucy, I know I kinda promised not to use you guys but...'

'I know. You could all die if you don't. We've been dead a long time already. Take whatever power we can give, and use it to end the bastard that made us like this.'

'Thank you.'

"Ed, Ling, get back. This is our fight," I said, my voice mixing with the hundreds of souls dwelling within me. "Envy the Jealous, we are Legion, for we are many. We are also your end."

"Bring it on, Sovereign Alchemist!"

I felt power like never before flowing through me. Black and crimson electricity arced around me wildly. Even I don't have have full control over it now. It's just too much power. Envy raised a massive hand and prepared to smash me. His fist came down at incredible speed, being struck by lightning strong enough to knock his entire body back.

"Fucking hell!" He roared in his ugly voice, watching as flesh and muscle wound around the charred bone of his hand.

"Tell us, Envy, we've always wondered what hurts more; fire or lightning. This one has had an ongoing argument with Mustang for years as to which is a more horrible way to die. We are sure you've felt both by now, so tell us," I said, stepping into the blood and immediately electrifying it.

He screamed in pain as the current reached him and the blood boiled. I upped the voltage even more. Flesh and muscle literally melted away and sloughed off into the sea. His roars grew louder and even more pained, devolving into an ear-piercing shriek.

"We guess it is lightning. After all, it doesn't have to kill immediately. We can make it so it won't kill, but will cause ungodly pain. But with you, we need not do such things. Your immortal body works against you."

He roared again, swinging his tail at me. It was met with Godlike lightning as well, burning the flesh to nothing. The bone continued, shattering against me. It still carried enough force to knock me sideways though. I splashed into the blood ocean and Envy turned on me before I could react. Knowing how dangerous I am, he slammed a fist down, crushing me into the ground beneath the blood.

"You weren't so tough," he mocked, his voice still wavering from the pain. "Who wants to die next?"

"You said it yourself, Envy; we're the same monster. You'll have to do better than that to kill me," I said, rising to my feet. Red electricity crackled around me as my reformed and my automail uncrumpled. "Now feel the wrath of the envious."

"Wait! I just got an idea to get out of here!" Ed yelled.

"Not until we kill him!" I growled, feeling the power well up inside me again.

"But we can use him! We can use the souls in his Stone to get out of here!"

I considered his words for a moment, ultimately deciding to listen. "Go on," I said, letting myself calm down. The lightning disappeared and the Stone's power receded again.

"This mural here, I saw the same one in Xerxes. If we find the other pieces we can perform a Human Transmutation and be taken to the Gate. Using the souls in Envy's Stone as the toll, we could come out the other side unscathed."

"Pretty smart kid, but we need his cooperation."

"I want to get out of here as badly as you do," he said.

"Then go fetch the other pieces of this thing."

Envy lumbered away, apparently knowing where the other pieces are. I stood where I was, trying with every fiber of my being (which, admittedly, isn't a whole lot anymore) not to go after him.

"We're killing him as soon as we get out," I declared, hopping back onto our island.

"If we're lucky, the transmutation will use up his Stone and do it for us," Ed said.

"Now you wanna tell us what all that was back there?" Ling asked.

"They don't call me the Sovereign Alchemist for nothing," I joked.

"No, I want a real answer."

"You want a real answer? Okay, nearly six years ago, when he killed my family, I tried to transmute them back. I didn't know the circle they had prepared wasn't for a resurrection though. It was for making a Philosopher's Stone. Their souls and the souls of hundreds or maybe thousands of children now dwell within me. There's your fucking answer."

"You had the power to help us this whole time!" Ed screamed, suddenly enraged. He dashed across the island to me and stared up at me with cold eyes.

"I didn't know I could use this power until we met Greed in Dublith!"

"Still, from there you could have helped!"

"I would have been using up the souls of innocent children!"

"You sure didn't have a problem just now!"

"They agreed to it!"

"Then make them agree with us!"

"You already said you won't fix your lives if it costs someone elses. I'm holding you to that."

Ed finally shut up, remembering the promise he made with his brother. I sat and waited for Envy to return with the rest of the mural to get us out. They both now watched me with worried eyes. They know the extent of my power, or some extent of it, and my homicidal, sadistic insanity. They're scared, and it's understandable.

After what had to be many more hours, Envy returned with supposedly the last piece. "That's all I could find," he said, connecting them.

"This'll do. It's enough to give me a good idea of what to do," Ed said, tracing a new circle on the stony island.

"Hey, tell me something, Palmtree; I'm sure you've been created specifically for infiltration, so what's you're biggest job in the last decade?" I asked as Ed worked.

"Oh it was pretty big. Started a war. I think you were a part of it," he said, chuckling to himself. God I hate that laugh.

"You shot that little girl and started the Ishval War, didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged."

"All the more reason to kill you."

"We'll see about that, human."

Human. I doubt that's accurate anymore.

Ed finished and we all stood in the circle as he activated it. My entire body deconstructed and I was before the Gate. It opened wide, that single eye staring back at me. Hundreds of hands reached out and pulled me in, dragging me, hopefully, back to the real world.

#~#~#

You ever been thrown up by a fat man? Yeah, I wish I could still say no.

We came bursting out of Gluttony's stomach, covered in blood and slime and blegh. We didn't land too easily either, Envy ending up on top of us. Me and Ling got away alright, but Ed broke his arm and cracked a few ribs.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled, clutching his arm and chest.

"Get up, Ed. Things aren't okay yet," I said, surveying the dank cavern we were in.

A single ray of light came down, illuminating the center of the room. There, on some fucked up, biomechanical throne sat a man with golden hair and golden eyes. On closer inspection he looked like the only description of the Philosopher from the East I ever heard of. But that's impossible, he would be over four hundred years old. Then again, Homunculi and Human Transmutation should be impossible too.

"Brother?"

"Al!"

Ed got to his feet, running to his brother.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked his older brother.

"I'm fine, what about you? I found your hand in there," he said, producing the piece of armor from somewhere.

"Looks like I'll have to wait a second to get it reattached," he said, commenting on Ed's broken arm.

"Guys! This isn't the time!" I snapped, watching the guy step toward us.

Fuck, this man feels like nothing I've felt before. I know I bluffed my powers as Godlike down there, but he's the real deal. Just being in his presence is almost enough to bring me to my knees. I looked to Ling, seeing him in a similar predicament. Guess it's exclusive to those that can read the Dragon's Pulse. Shit.

Someone is coming. They're still far off, too far to tell who they are, but definitely getting closer. We'll have more company here soon.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing here?!" Ed demanded of the terrifyingly powerful man.

"You know him?" I asked.

"Know him? He's my deadbeat father, Van Hohenheim."

"You know Hohenheim?" The man asked.

"Yeah, I know you, ya Bearded Bastard!"

"Interesting, and you say he's your father?"

"Wait, so you're not him? Did he have a twin or something?"

"I am Father the creator of the Homunculi. You are an important Human Sacrifice and must be kept well," he said, healing his injuries and reattaching Al's hand with red sparks.

"He just ignored Equivalent Exchange, didn't he?" Al asked.

"No, he cheated it. You only get a red transmutation from a Philosopher's Stone," I told him.

"You have a Stone? Give it to me!" Ling yelled, attacking him. The man, Father, casually deflected his attacks and threw him to the ground.

"Gluttony, devour him. I have no use for this human," Father commanded of the dimwitted fatty.

"Okay," he said, moving in with dripping jaws and his tongue lashing around wildly.

"No!" Ed yelled, actually making him stop. "You have to keep him if you want us."

"I do not need you, though it would be annoying to find new Sacrifices so close to the Promised Day."

Ling suddenly took action again, cutting down Gluttony with ease. I followed suit, firing a bolt of lightning at Father. He blocked with a wall, transmuting it without moving despite a lack of circles to do so. This won't end well.

Ed and Al began throwing constructs at him and he stopped them just as easily. I flanked him, firing more electricity. I scored a hit, but it seemed to do nothing.

"Envy would have cried in pain from that. What the hell is this guy made of?" I asked myself as a pillar smashed me back into the ground.

Father stamped his foot and I felt a transmutation wash over me. Then nothing. All the alchemic power I was so used to was blocked by whatever he did. Not good. I tapped into the chi of the earth, but I've almost never done this. I might not even be able to transmute worth a damn.

Ed and Al quickly learned of their impotence, ending up under the paw of Envy. Another huge fist crushed me to the ground.

"You alchemists use this power and never bothered to find out where it came from," Envy said, grinding us against the concrete.

"Fuck you, Palmtree," I snarled, using precious oxygen for one last smartass remark. He prepared to kill me, annoyed for the last time.

"No, Envy. Leave him be. He can't die just yet," Father said, approaching Ling. "I misjudged you, human. It would be a shame to waste you when your body is strong and I have an open slot in my ranks. Let's see if you can become my Greed."

Greed. So he...

"You killed him?! You killed my father?!" I yelled, struggling against the massive beast's weight.

"He was a hinderance to my plans. But he will be reborn," Father replied, touching his forehead. A third eye appeared and cried a red tear. It dripped into his hand, a Philosopher's Stone. He dropped the still-gelatinous Stone on Ling's face and it seeped into a cut. He started spasming on the ground as Ed tried to escape to help him. This is what he wanted. I'm sure he regrets it now.

His body rose, though now I could feel a very different presence within. My father has returned.

"I'm back everybody!" He declared in a voice neither his nor Ling's, but a new one all together.

"Greed, it's been a while," I said.

"Have we met?"

"Yes. I killed you a couple times."

"Kid, that was the old Greed. I'm the new and improved version!"

"Improved how? You just had your memory wiped and are willing to take commands like a lapdog, helping someone else attain their goals. You aren't worthy of the sin Greed."

"Hey, Pops, who's the mouthy kid?"

"I'm you're fucking son!"

"Homunculi can't reproduce. What have you been smoking?"

"They can. You're bodies are the same as ours, there's no reason you wouldn't be able to. You know it's true."

"Shut up, I don't care about you or the old me."

"Yeah, you just care about yourself. Oh wait, that would make you Greedy. You only care about that Bearded Bastard. Thou art no Greed."

A growling drew our attention. We looked to the door, seeing a chimera drag itself in and die. Scar followed, with the little girl from before behind him.

"Gluttony, Greed, kill him. He's been a hinderance for too long," Father said.

The fat man attacked first, getting killed by Scar again. His skull exploded and coated the Ishvalan in vile blood.

"I don't want to ruin my pretty face. He's all yours, Gluttony," Not-Greed said. At least he has a selfish side. Wait, is that a good thing? I don't know, it's too complicated.

"Fullmetal Alchemist, Sovereign Alchemist, tell me you are not allied with these men," Scar said, killing Gluttony again as he attacked from behind. More blood and gore in a very showy display.

"No!" Both Elrics yelled.

"Any remnant of the Greed I knew is beyond my reach. No I am not," I said.

"Wait, that's alchemy, isn't it?" Not-Greed asked, noticing the lack of power in the room. "How's that possible?"

"I wonder that too," Father admitted.

"Did you say the Fullmetal Alchemist is here?!" The little girl squealed like... well like a little girl.

"Yes, he is that one," Scar said, pointing to Ed while he was in one of his most unflattering situations. Understandably, the girl's dreams of him were smashed like my ribcage.

"You're a lying, good-for-nothing panda thief!" She yelled, performing an alkahestric transmutation that blasted Envy off of us.

Finally able to breath again, I got to my feet. So alkahestry does still work, that's good to know. Ed and Al tried alchemy again, failing to do anything.

"How come they get to transmute?!" Ed whined.

"Shut up and go! I'll hold them back!" I said. Envy attacked, earning a blast of lightning that sent him flying. "Hey, Scar! You want to get back at the people that slaughtered your race? They're right here!"

Predicting his reaction correctly, he flew into a frenzy and smashed the lair. He attacked the Homunculi, ripping them apart before they ran after Ed and Al. Hopefully they'll be able to get away.

Scar and I turned on Father, attempting a tandem strike. The hits connected, but he barely reacted. He counterattacked, nearly killing us both. Scar doesn't have a Stone, so his wounds wouldn't heal.

"Just go! I'll kill this one, you make sure the Elrics are around to help you kill the others!" I ordered, dodging another attack.

He begrudgingly listened, knowing he couldn't do anything here. He dashed for the door, only making it through my intervention. I don't want this guy to know everything I have up my sleeve. I get the feeling there's no way I can end it here. No this man will die in a far more dramatic and epic way. It's the only way for a man as powerful as him to die. Sadly, I alone cannot be his epic end. I just hope he's not mine.

Father and I continued throwing powerful transmutations at each other, neither gaining an edge. His are too quick and shaky. Mine are smaller, but built to last anything. He should have overtaken me, but still I held together. I can't keep it up though. Overusing my alchemy with a source I'm not used to is beginning to severely tax my body. I need to get away. I really hate quiting, makes me feel like a failure, even when I'm truly bested. Actually, this is the first time I've been truly bested. Whatever, I need to go.

Looking for an opening to leave, I realized I couldn't leave. It's impossible to get away. They'll track me down sooner or later. If I submit, I'll be leashed, but I can still do something. I'll have to be careful, but it'll be possible.

I let the next transmutation hit and take me down. Against every soul within me, I let myself be defeated. Envy and Greed returned with Ed and Al. Shit. They really did get hurt.

"Take them upstairs to Wrath," Father commanded.

Well shit. This might not have been a good idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was yet another return for me. Hopefully it'll be the last return I have for this story and I can finish it up reasonably. Once again I managed to make Drake seem overpowered, and he probably is, but I assure you he's not. Well not as much as Father. Drake's level of power is below both his and Hohenhiem's, so he wouldn't be able to stand up to them in a real alchemy battle without relying on absolutely everything he knows.
> 
> Title reference this time was probably the hardest yet: Alien Vs. Predator. Missing this one was to be expected; the only similarities with the original title is the shortened caps version: AVP. There was really no greater reson to choosing this one than because Drake and Envy were going to fight, and I guess if you want to grasp at straws you can say it was a reference to the fight between that lone Predator and Xeno in the movie. Well that's it for this chapter, so I'll let you move on.


	17. P.S. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sappy chapter in which there is mostly implied yuri. Maybe I'll be able to counterbalance the yaoi if I do it just right. Alright, get ready for romantic cherry blossoms.

Envy turned out to be a decent guy. Let us get cleaned up before we met another one of our captors. After all the shit he put us through this little show of decency is pretty unusual, but still appreciated.

Good thing the showers had stalls; Ed and Al seem a little prudish when it comes to male nudity. Who'd have thought?

"Just go on the other side, okay?" Ed said, reluctant to take off his boxers.

"Why? Do you think that, just because I'm bi, I automatically want to get with you?" I asked, adding that last part to screw with him. "Actually, you are kinda cute, being so short and all." That was to screw with him even more.

"You're--! You think I'm--?! Just go shower over there!" He ordered, turning red and ducking into a stall.

"Relax, Pipsqueak. You're not my type," I teased as I laughed my way to another stall.

"Did you have to do that?" Al asked, knowing it was a joke.

"I haven't screwed with his little blonde head in a while; thought it was time I did so again. Now all I have to do is wink at him to get a good laugh," I said, stripping and turning on the shower.

"That's kinda evil and sadistic."

"Maybe I'm evil and sadistic," I suggested, letting my voice become deeper and glaring back at the boy in the armor. "Just kidding. I'm eccentric, that's all."

Wish I could take apart my automail and swab it out. I'm sure I'll have dried blood stuck in it for months if I don't. Unfortunately, I can't and have to make due with regular washing. At least I can get the blood out of my hair. I hate it when my hair loses its silky smoothness. That's been happening far too frequently lately.

"So just what happened in there?" Al asked.

"Oh just a bunch of crazy shit; you know, the usual," I casually said as I rinsed my hair.

"That's an understatement," Ed scoffed from the opposite side.

So Ed quickly recounted the events that took place in Gluttony's stomach, minus my whole Legion thing since I don't need anymore friends cowering from me, and then told a part I didn't know about.

"When I went through the Gate, I saw your body. Your real body."

"Really? Did I look alright?"

"You're hair was pretty long and shaggy, and your nails long, and thinner than a rail, but you were definitely alive."

"Maybe your theory was right. You're sustaining my body from here."

"Which means we need to get it back if we don't want Pipsqueak to be a pipsqueak forever," I chimed in.

Then I noticed the panda on Al's shoulder.

"Al, is that another cat?" Ed asked, annoyed and stupid.

"No, it's that Xing girl's pet. I brought her with me."

"Then give her back."

"No, I mean I brought the girl, May Chang, with me too."

"You brought a little girl into the men's showers? How responsible, Alphonse," I said, walking out shamelessly.

"Put some clothes on before she wakes up!"

"My clothes are bloodstained. I wanted to wash them, maybe find some dye if I needed it."

"Do we have time for that?" Ed asked, taking a rather shameless attitude as well.

"Well who's the one Homunculus who could be here?" I asked.

"You mean the Führer, don't you?"

"Yep, Bradley is one of them, and it only makes sense that he's Wrath. Do we want to go see the leader of the country when our clothes are so dirty?"

"Quit being an idiot. We need to hurry or Envy will get pissed."

"I couldn't care less if I pissed off the Palmtree. Fuck him."

But he has a point; we can't waste time. I pulled the emergency dye from my leg and transmuted the color into the fabric, restoring my clothes. After a quick wash and blow dry, I prepared to slip them back on. Envy had different plans.

"What the hell is taking so long in here?!" He asked, bursting in to see me and Ed both still naked.

"Not just a murderer, but a pedophile too? He's fifteen!" I shouted, probably risking my life for a joke.

"Just get dressed, dammit!" He commanded, shutting the door again. We followed orders and filed out, feeling slightly less defeated after getting nice and squeaky clean. "You two are hung pretty well," Envy remarked, probably trying to screw with us. It only worked on Ed. Freakin' prude.

"I think I get it from my dad. I'm sure you got bored and knocked boots with him once or twice, so you would know," I said.

"Oh yeah, you think you're Greed's kid."

"All the dates line up. Seems to make sense to me."

"That doesn't make it possible. But to answer you question, me and Greed--"

"Greed and I."

"Watch it. Greed and I have had a hate-hate relationship almost as long as we've known each other. I hardly see him as an older brother, but that made it easier to... please each other. He was Greed and wanted everything, and I'm something. I was Envy and was jealous of Lust's sexual conquests. We went together for a while, just to please ourselves. But yes, at the end of the story, Greed is still hung like a horse and so are you."

Ed was glowing like a light and Al would be too if he could blush. What do you know, me and Envy both like screwing with them. I still want to kill him.

"What about you? You're so damn androgynous most of the time I doubt you even have a dick. Or a cunt for that matter. Do you naturally have anything? Or are smooth like those plastic dolls little girls play with?" Wow, I think I just signed my death certificate.

"You're too simple minded, human. Did it ever occure to you that I might have both?"

Ed nearly fainted, his prudish nature overloaded by the thought, and I had to stifle a laugh that would've certainly gotten me killed.

"So you're a futa?" I asked, my lips quivering to form a smile.

"Want to see the equipment?" He... she... fuck it, no more gender-specific pronouns, I'll just use it. It said, grabbing the zipper on its pants. Wow, I already don't like that.

"Pipsqueak is already overloaded. Getting his first sight of the female form in such a circumstance would probably be way too much," I said for Ed's sake. To be honest though, I do want to see him freak out at that sight.

"Maybe I'll show you later," It said, continuing to lead us to Wrath.

"Maybe I'll neuter you later."

"I like 'em when they got that fighting spirit."

"Well I've got plenty of that. And you've already seen I have plenty of something else."

"Plenty indeed."

"Can we stop this conversation?" Al begged, already carrying his prudish brother.

"Maybe we should give the kids a break. Little virgins just can't handle it."

"Damn, I was having fun."

"I thought you had to slit children's throats to have fun."

"Well I like that too."

This is a deeply complex, fucked up individual. I wish I had listened to it back then; I might be more willing to keep it alive to have these conversations with now. But as things stand, I can't forgive it and must kill it.

At least it didn't take long before we made it to the meeting point after we stopped talking. I opened the door and inside were two men. One was, as expected, the Führer, and the the other was Mustang.

"So good you could join us," our leader said, not dropping his cheery demeanor just yet.

"Mind informing us of the situation?" Ed asked.

"My subordinates have received new posts in the South, East, and North respectively. Lieutenant Hawkeye was also promoted to the Führer command," Roy informed.

So he's basically taken your men hostage. You too; with Riza right here, all he'd have to do is take a walk with his sword to make you regret pissing him off. Does he plan to do the same with my crew?

"What do you want of us, sir?" I asked.

"I want you to stop fucking with our plans," he said, taking on a far graver attitude.

"I can do just that if you let me leave the State Alchemists," Ed said.

"That won't happen, Fullmetal. And I wouldn't suggest disappearing if you value the life of Winry Rockbell." He tensed, fearing for his old friend. The Führer turned on me and continued his threats. "What about you, Sovereign? It would be a shame to see that new recruit, the Scarlet Ribbon Alchemist, drowned in a pool of her own blood. Or your lieutenant's pale skin turned black by flame. Maybe that little blonde's head will end up on a pike; perhaps the Xing assassin will be found with her own kunai in her eyes. You wouldn't want any of this, would you?"

"No, sir."

"But why shouldn't it happen? You lied to me, got in our way. I should tear apart your life for that."

I can guarantee you'll regret that if you try it. If Envy's screams are any indication, I can inflict pain beyond your imagination. Bring it on, we'll see who begs for mercy in the end.

"I am not an enemy you want to make, sir. I highly suggest you lure this fly with honey, not vinegar."

"Then so be it. You can return to your posts, but know you are being watched."

And with that ominous warning, we left.

#~#~#

"Fuck!" I said, throwing a chair at the wall. It shattered of course and littered the room with splinters of wood.

"What is the problem, sir?" Seb asked.

"I've been given an ultimatum; obey or watch my friends suffer."

"I trust you didn't obey them."

"You think I'm that stupid? Of course I pretended to obey. Doesn't mean I will. We're working in the dark now. If it leads to the destruction of the government, keep it out of the light and beyond top secret."

"Yes, sir. I will begin putting your office back together."

He grabbed a broom and swept up the chair, getting to work on the papers on the ground next.

"Seb..."

"Yes, sir?"

"I know I've kinda been ignoring you and not showing my gratitude. I'm sorry for that. I could never get by without you."

"That is kind of you to say, thank you."

"No, thank you." I closed the distance between us and gave him a quick kiss. "That's for being my best subordinate and best friend. It's also for my sake. You first kissed me when you wanted to ensure you'd get that first one. This was to ensure I get one last kiss."

"I was beginning to worry you were just a curious man with his curiosity sated. After hearing--and seeing--you spend so much time with those girls it was an inevitable conclusion. It is good to see you do pitch for this team after all," he said with a grin. "I'm sure you want to check on them now. Go ahead, I will take care of things as usual."

"Thank you, my greatest friend."

And back to the hospital I go.

#~#~#

After hearing Wrath's threats, I moved Mizore to a hospital in South City. Real close to my office, so I can keep an eye on her. Too bad I can't do that with Jess and Alyx. They hardly ever sleep in the same place twice.

But here I was, sitting in her room. Somehow things felt different between us, but I couldn't quite explain it. Maybe it was just guilt from not visiting as often as I should, or getting into crazy ass situations without her.

"I am sooo of just lying around," Mizore complained. "You know, we have a saying back in Kokoro--"

"For every three days the swordsman rests, he loses a week of training," I recited for her.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Because you've told all of us that same proverb at least six dozen times."

"I didn't think you heard all those other times."

I slumped in my chair, feeling my fidgety nature start to set in. My foot began tapping against the floor, making my knee obviously bounce. The pretty little redhead noticed immediately.

"Am I boring you?"

"No, I just can't sit still. Never could. These limbs don't help, since they don't tire. Really sucks when I have to get them inspected and taken apart and cleaned, since I don't even have the ability to tap a foot or drum my fingers."

"I feel like I'm in a similar situation, minus the amputations."

"Don't ever let yourself get torn up like me. You don't deserve the pain automail brings."

That sounded a little too affectionate, didn't it? I didn't mean for it to! It was an accident! I swear!

"So... uh... I heard you and Jess might be something," I awkwardly said, trying to change the subject before she reads between the lines.

"Oh yeah... I guess..."

"What do you mean you guess?"

"I'm not sure I'm really into it... I never thought of myself as a lesbian, so I might just be having second thoughts."

"You know I had a similar crisis a short while back. A good friend of mine, totally out of the blue, kissed me. He left right after, so I was alone with my insecurities and doubts of myself. I still came to the conclusion that he would remain just my friend, but there is an ongoing something between us. That's not to say I'm gay, because that same day confirmed my interest in women with another friend. All it took me was a little time to discover my sexuality. Have faith in yourself and you'll know what's right."

She absorbed this, seeming to remember some more painful memories. Those beautiful eyes were focused on finding the truth.

Wait, I just called her beautiful! I didn't mean it! I mean I did mean it, but not like that!

"I... I think I love her..." she tentatively said.

"I thought you were unsure?"

"I know, but when I think about her I get this strange feeling... it's a good one, unlike anything else I've felt for another person. Thinking of her with anyone else pisses me off and I feel empty when she's not here. Maybe I'm wrong, but it feels like love to me."

"Then tell her."

I felt my heart ache at her words. Dammit! Why?! We're friends! I don't want anything more from her!

"Could you go get her? They still don't let me walk around."

"Screw that, we're doing this right. I'm taking you to the roof and then I'll buy a few boxes of cherry blossoms to throw into the wind and then I'll get Jess."

"That's an awfully long way to go to set up my confession."

"I take care of my friends."

"Right, of course. Because I'm your friend."

Is she still hung up on low self-esteem? I had hoped I managed to fix that, or that Jess would have been able to do it if I didn't. Maybe it will finally be over with after today. That would be good. I want her to be happy. Even if it hurts me. Even if it kills me.

#~#~#

"You actually bought the fucking sakura?" Mizore asked, pacing across the roof and lighting another cigarette. She was nervous beyond measure and couldn't help but show it.

"You mean the cherry blossoms? Yeah, of course. You want this done right, don't you?"

"I don't know... I think I was being stupid before. Can we forget this?"

"No. I won't let you deprive yourself of happiness."

Funny, that's exactly what I'm doing to myself, isn't it?

"Shit, I'm freaking out. Calm me down, I need you to calm me down." She took a long drag on her cigarette and blew out a long cloud that trailed behind her as she paced.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know! Something! Don't just stand there!"

Before I could try anything the door to the roof clicked and I quickly jumped to a higher hiding spot with the cherry blossoms. You thought I lied when I said I'd toss them into the wind. I didn't. That's exactly what I did as Jess stepped out onto the roof. Mizore, flicked away the cigarette, popping a couple mints and anxiously smoothing her clothes and fiddling with her hair.

"You wanted to see me?" Jess asked, picking up that something was going on.

"Yeah, uh... I wanted to tell you... I just wanted to say..." Mizore stammmered, trying to find those three little words.

"What is it? You can tell me anything," Jess said, trying to encourage her, but only making her even more nervous. The blonde drew close to her and started to look like she was picking up on what was going on.

"I... uh... I l..." she stammered again as she twiddled her thumbs and looked to her feet. She rushed forward, wrapping her arms around the bewildered blonde and burying her face in her chest. "Iraju," she said, her voice muffled against her skin.

"What?" Jess asked, laughing at her adorable shyness, though with a nervousness I haven't seen in her before.

She looked up at her with those amazing, mismatched eyes; fear and happiness and hope and worry all mixing together to fill those silver-flecked orbs.

"I love you."

Three simple words. That's all it took to make Jess weep as she embraced the crimson-haired Xing girl. That's all it took to give Mizore the happiness she's been chasing her whole life. That's all it took to rip my heart from my chest.

Three simple words changed our worlds.

#~#~#

I can't stay near her right now. It's so painful every time I look at either of them. Why am I feeling this? Why does my body try to tear itself apart with this pain?

'Now you know what it's like to never have your love fulfilled.'

'What are you speaking up for?'

'Because your pain is my pain. Literally. Anything that you feel, we feel too. I want to help you.'

'Then kill me. That'll end this pain.'

'You are far too important to die just yet.'

'How can you know that?'

'Because you're Drake Adams, the Sovereign Alchemist. You're named after the Dragon and the incredible power you have waiting to come out. Would you have gotten those names if you weren't worthy of living?'

'Please, I don't deserve my names.'

'You do! You deserve to live! You found this damn plot, you're the only one who can end it!'

Maybe she's right. But Ed can handle it, right?

'That shrimp couldn't possibly end this.'

'Give the shrimp some credit. He could do it.'

'I wouldn't count on it.'

This isn't helping, I need to leave. I need to find Ed and Al, see where they're headed. Going on a mission with them should get my mind off of all this.

#~#~#

"So you're headed to the North?"

"Yep, Major Armstrong said we might find an ally in his sister, Major General Armstrong."

"You do know her legendary reputation, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's crazy as hell. They call her the Ice Queen, and not just because she leads Wall Briggs."

"Sounds like she might be trouble."

"But definitely a powerful ally to have."

"Then let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? One could say we've been building to that moment between the crimson assassin and the golden Homunculus. The only question now is will it last? And what about Drake? How will he deal with the ungodly pain in his heart? As we've already seen, he's not great at communication or control of his emotions. Guess you'll have to wait and see.
> 
> Reference here was a little harder too; it's the name of the song from that one episode of How I Met Your Mother where Robin Sparkles became Robin Daggers. It's kind of a double meaning, since Mizore loves Jess and actually says it, and Drake loves her but keeps it secret somehow while still wearing his heart on his sleeve. For him it's just like Robin did with the song in the episode. Till next time.


	18. Eight Below

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for everyone to freeze their asses off. A lot happens at the Wall of Briggs, and none of it is pleasant.

The North. Covered in snow almost year round. Heading into the mountains, you'll see raw beauty masking undeniable danger. There's no other place like it in the country.

We were riding in a closed carriage to the road that leads straight to Briggs. The snow fell heavily outside, sticking to the windows. It was a blizzard in a winter wonderland, and I couldn't help but relive painful memories.

"My sister wanted to head North again when I came back from Ishval. After all the sand and desert, I was willing to go play in the snow. That same week..."

My absentminded words put a rather sad tone over the group. I guess that was pretty depressing. I did just reference a child's bloody death after all.

"You never stop feeling the sting of a wound like that, do you?" Mizore asked, worriedly looking to her newly-declared lover.

"No, you don't. Can't. It just burns in our soul forever."

I know what I said, but they insisted on coming. It's their honeymoon in a way. I couldn't say no. But being this close to them now is killing me. I'm not sure I'll be able to stand it. I hope getting down to work will be enough to keep me from jumping off the Wall.

"This is as far as I can take you," the driver said, stopping by a barely-there path.

"Hope you guys bundled up," I said, opening the door and feeling the biting cold.

"Hey, that's not automail, is it?" The driver asked, catching a glint from my hand, and the much more obvious Alphonse's metal body.

"So what if it is?" Ed asked.

"It's just that automail can cause problems up here. Oh, and don't stray from the path, you'll regret it."

Well that was foreboding. We started up the path, feeling the wind grow strong and our vision grow weaker with every step. Little ice crystals were carried in the wind and stung like needles as they hit, forcing us to cover every inch of skin possible. It was easier for some more than others.

"Who's bright idea was it to go into the mountains in the freaking winter?" I bitterly yelled over the wind.

"Technically, it was Major Armstrong's!" Ed yelled equally loud, but it practically sounded like a whisper, drowned out by the howl of the gusts around us.

"Remind me to court martial him when we get back for endangering children and freezing my dick off!"

"God, my automail feels like hell!"

"Shoulda had your's upgraded for cold-weather!" I bragged.

"Does it really matter?"

"Only if you don't want frostbite!"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"Thought it would be more fun for you to find out like this!"

"Maybe you are like Mustang!"

That was harsh. I'm not that much of an asshole.

"Well I think I can officially declare us fucked," Jess said. It was at that moment we all realized what she already had: we'd strayed from the path long ago. The snow was coming down too thick to see more than a few feet ahead. We'll be lost out here until this damn blizzard lets up.

"Not just yet. All we need to do is hunker down until it's over. Then maybe we'll be able to see."

"Is it just me, or is there a giant bear heading for us?"

"Giant bear? The fuck are you... oh, that giant bear."

From the white haze came a huge figure, though it quickly became apparent he wasn't a bear; bears rarely have high-grade combat automail. The Heavy Combat M1913-A "Crocodile" is a deadly arm; just like the jaws of the beast it's named after, once you're in, you're dead. Currently, the clamping jaw of the arm was headed for me.

Having learned from growing up on the streets to always be ready for a fight, it was mere reflex when I ducked under it and vaulted out of reach. Ed and Al are good fighters, but their "Oh-Shit-I-Need-To-Move-Or-I'll-Die" sense isn't quite as good as mine. He caught, thankfully, Ed's right arm in the Crocodile and suppressed Al with a net gun. Deciding to deal with the real threat first, I rushed him and planted my shoulder in his stomach. This did nothing to loosen the grip he had on Ed, but it did set him staggering. Now that I'm up close I can confidently say this guy is freaking huge! He's taller and broader than me (which is saying something) and may edge out Major Armstrong (which is really saying something). That aside, I need to get Ed out of this before he cuts through his automail.

Mizore took action; being the agile little assassin, she was able to easily balance on his shoulder long enough to light a tiny grenade and slip it into the joint on his arm. She jumped away just as easily before he could react and the tiny explosive blew open his arm. It still wouldn't let go and kept chewing into Ed's arm.

"Alright, I've had quite enough of this," I mumbled in annoyance, ripping open the net that held Al to take his helmet. "Hey, Pipsqueak, heads up!"

I tossed it to him, and he promptly smashed it into the chainsaw, getting the long tuft of hair caught and stalling it. He finally pried himself free, jumping out of the range of that Crocodile. Now we had him surrounded. Five against one; not god for him.

As if to call my bluff, the storm lifted and we could finally see. And what we saw was that we were surrounded by at least thirty Briggs soldiers, each said to be able to take down a grizzly with their bare hands. This could be a fun fight.

"Captain Buccaneer! Update me on the situation!" A voice shouted from up high.

It was then we noticed the massive Fort Briggs standing before us, it's leader at the top.

"We got everything under control, General Armstrong. Just a few Drachman spies," the man-bear said.

"Do I look like a goddamn Drachman spy?" I angrily asked, shoving the man away. The soldiers around us cocked their rifles; our only warning.

"Identify yourselves!" The Ice Queen ordered from atop her throne.

"I'm Major General Drake Adams, the Sovereign Alchemist!" I proclaimed, giving off a few sparks to prove myself. My alchemy truly is one-of-a-kind. Also, can I just say it's been waaay too long since I've gotten to say my full name and rank and title and all that? Because it has. I love holding that shit over people.

"I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist!" Ed yelled up. "Your brother, Major Alex Armstrong, sent us here!"

"Anyone can claim to be someone famous! Search them!"

"Seriously? How many people do you know that can electrify this entire area at any moment?" I asked as the man-bear tried to hold me down for the others to rummage through my clothes. I wasn't having that.

He grabbed me, holding a massive arm over my chest to keep me immobile against his broadside-of-a-barn of a chest. I flipped the tables by throwing him over a shoulder. My blade extended and the freezing metal touched his drying skin.

"I'm the seme here. Don't forget it," I said before retracting the blade.

Jess's face turned red at the memory of me really being the seme in front of her. No one else got it. It's nice to have inside jokes.

The men succeeded in searching Ed and Al, finding the latter empty and the former carrying a letter of recommendation. One of the men ferried it up the Wall to the General and she inspected it.

"This is definitely from my brother," she muttered, shredding it to confetti.

"You're not even going to read it?" Ed asked.

"I judge people myself, not by the hollow words of a coward!" She harshly said. "You may enter, but don't think any of you will be coddled. Only the strongest of the strong survive up here."

The soldiers lowered their weapons, but Buccaneer still kept an eye on us. And into the Northern Wall of Briggs we went.

#~#~#

"You're damn lucky; a few more minutes out there and you'd have gotten frostbite. Why'd you come here without the proper automail in the first place?" The doctor asked Ed.

"I wasn't properly informed," he replied, glaring daggers at me.

I smirked, finishing my self exam of my automail. The oil almost froze over; I'll need some new stuff. I'm sure they have plenty on hand, considering how much it would take to keep Buccaneer's huge arm lubed up. Other than that everything is fine for me.

Jess and Mizore were pretending to be a lot more fragile than they are and cuddled together under a big blanket, a cup of terrible yet hot Briggs coffee charged to me for either of them to sip on. It was kind of a cute sight, but it still drew that piercing feeling in my chest and I had to turn away.

"You should know these things yourself, Pipsqueak."

From the more private room came the doctor/mechanic with Al's head in his hands. Minus his tuft.

"I couldn't get it unwound so I just caught it off," he said, tossing it to Al.

"My hair!" He exclaimed, fingering the drastically shortened tuft which now was only a few inches long. Can I just say I've always wondered how he sees when his head is off? Because I do. I mean, the eye holes get those little red orbs which I guess would be his eyes, but they don't just float there when it's gone. So how can he see?

Before I could ask the boy, General Armstrong came in with a dark-skinned soldier at her side.

"Why are you here and why is your brother's armor empty?" She bluntly asked.

"That's kind of a long story," I said in my typical fashion.

"We have plenty of time up here," she insisted, unamused by my attitude.

"You wanna tell her, Ed? I mean that part is your story to tell."

With a little extra prodding, Ed and Al revealed their story. Minus the Homunculi and the Führer's involvement. Then she asked the same of the rest of us; why are we here? And we gave abridged versions of our stories. Mizore's was fake, by the way, but she must have practiced it because it sounded real. When we had all finished, the General was silent.

"You three," she said, pointing to me, Ed and Al, "I find the recklessness of you all disgusting. The only reason I'm not banishing you from my citadel is because of Adams's rank being equivalent to my own, and my interest in alkahestry. I'm sure I could find some way to make it useful."

"You're going to militarize something meant solely for healing?" Al asked.

"You're looking at this from the point of view of a citizen from the interior. Out here, we need every edge we can get to keep the enemy from succeeding and destroying that cushy life of yours."

I get the feeling everyone up here is like that crazy ass part of the family that everyone has. You know, the one that lives out in the country and has no higher education and too many unregistered weapons and racist views on the world and they think everybody that's not them is going to try and destroy the country so they basically become paramilitary or homegrown terrorists. They're like those family members.

"Do what you will with it, first you have to help us find the girl," I said. Al had lost her at some point when I wasn't around, in case you were wondering.

"So be it. For the time being, Major Miles will give you the tour of my Wall and find some work so can earn your keep."

"I've got a better idea, I'll duel you for my work. To first blood; whoever wins gets to decide my job during my stay here. What do say?" I asked, getting up to face the pure-blooded woman.

"I think I'll pass," she said with disinterest, turning away and preparing to leave.

"And I thought you weren't too much a dainty lady to rumble with a dog like me," I teased, intentionally stricking just the right nerve.

The heirloom sword at her side was suddenly at my throat in a silver flash. The razor edge pressed lightly against my skin, drawing a tiny trail of blood and sparks at the cut healed around the blade.

"In the barracks. Thirty minutes from now. I'll have the medics on standby to keep you from bleeding out."

She sheathed the blade and left as calmly as she had entered, Buccaneer following behind her. That is one crazy and unbelievably sexy woman. Trying to tame her, or even keep up with her, would be incredibly fun. But that won't be happening.

"Are you freaking crazy?! You warned me to watch my step around her!" Ed shouted, confused by my actions. Really I'm not sure why he would be, I do reckless things all the time.

"Yes, but you see, little Pipsqueak, I am strong enough to walk through that fire and not be disfigured for life the way you would be."

"That's an unpleasant metaphor..."

"It is."

I turned to head for the barracks early, wanting to make sure my automail was nice and shiny for the match.

"Wait, Drake..." Mizore said, reaching out and grabbing the hem of my shirt as I passed to make me stop. Fucking hell, just hearing her say my name is unbearable. "Be careful, okay? I'd hate to lose my first friend."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. She probably won't go too far," I said, turning away again as the aching in my chest grew too painful to see her.

And with that, I made my way to the barracks.

#~#~#

I decided to go this fight without my jacket or shirt. Don't want them cut to ribbons, even if I can repair them perfectly. It was warm enough that I wouldn't freeze, but still cold enough to give me goosebumps. I polished up my armor-like automail, returning it to the usual level of luster after the beating it took in the blizzard. Next I extended my blade and sharpened it a bit. I hadn't done so in a long time, but it still remained sharp enough to cut through wood with minimal effort, let alone flesh and muscle. Regardless, I honed its edge to the deadly Homunculus killer it deserves to be. I did the same with my other blades, though I don't plan on using them unless Olivier plays dirty.

"Are you ready?" She asked from behind me.

I turned to see the General out of her uniform, instead donning combat boots, loose pants and a skintight shirt. Her hardened body was obvious under the black fabric of her shirt, muscles turning to stone as she twirled her blade in a show of dexterity and swordsmanship. For all her hatred of femininity, she is honestly a very attractive woman. She's over forty and still looks closer to twenty. Long blonde hair flowing down most of her curvaceous body, wide hips, ample breasts, full lips; she's the picture of beauty to many. Arguably what all Amestrian women should look like, some might say. But she harbors that fighting spirit greater than that of most men. That's what's most attractive. That's what all Amestrian women should emulate. I love women that can fight for themselves. Maybe that's why it hurts so much that Mizore is beyond my grasp.

"Might as well get started," I said, getting into a defensive posture. I'm not stupid, attacking first would mean certain defeat.

"I hope you don't mind, but many of the men wanted to witness your defeat," she mocked as soldiers poured in to watch the fight.

"You shouldn't be so arrogant, General. That same sin has led to the downfall of nations, not just the loss of petty bets."

"I know my limitations and you do not exceed them."

"That is your mistake to believe such things. Regardless, it appears all the spectators are here, so I'll let you decide the finer details of the duel. It is your fort, after all."

"Very well. As you said earlier, this will be to first blood; I cannot have a dead General at my fort, it would only cause problems. We use whatever weapons we have on our persons at this time and nothing else. Forget about honor and chivalry, because I certainly will."

"Sounds like a fun fight," I mused, extending the blade in my right arm alone. It's newly-polished and sharpened edge shone brightly at my side almost like a mirror. "I apologize in advance for whatever damage I do to you."

"Save it, alchemist!"

With no official start, we simply circled each other like lions preparing to fight. Her blade continued to dance at her side, her boots hardly making a sound. Mine hung at my side, swaying with the movement of my arms. Every step I took reverberated through the silent barracks, the only sound here. All of the men were too respectful or too fearful to make any noise just yet. I wonder how they'll react when I make her bleed.

Olivier made the first move, rushing at me with the blade aimed to impale my stomach. Using my lightning reflexes, I barely avoided the hit. This wasn't enough though; she began a torrent of slashes against me, forcing me into the defensive. I looked for an opening, finding none. By pure chance she stumbled and couldn't keep with the rhythm of her attacks. A sharp gasp ran through the crowd, much to my surprise, as I slipped out of the corner she was painting me into. She quickly flipped to face me, parrying a swing from my blade.

The battle began anew, both of us on the offensive as we slashed at each other and parried the other's blade. We forced one another back and forth across the barracks, nearly drawing blood from the spectators instead of each other more than once. Her attacks are getting more savage, losing the precise grace they had at the start. She's getting annoyed that I'm a stronger opponent than she believed I would be. I maintained my cool--which she was struggling to do--knowing I wouldn't have a chance if I used too much instinct.

She swung her sword down like an axe, meeting my blade over our heads and knocking it away. She pulled a knife hidden on her belt and stabbed at me, narrowly missing my chest. I retracted my blade, grabbing her arm and holding it straight in front of me. Pressed against my back, she used the opportunity to jab her fist into my kidney several times. Gritting my teeth I didn't let go and instead tightened my grip until she was forced to drop the knife. I aimed my elbow at her, extending my second blade in an attempt to finish it. Through sheer luck she managed to deflect the attack and shove me away.

She held up her fists in a boxing fashion, apparently not having any more weapons. That's not true. But I'll play this game. I took on a fighting stance, a Xing one I learned from Mizore. She looked puzzled for a second, but advanced none the less.

Boxing relies on one's strength, both to take and dish out damage. Xingese martial arts, on the other hand, instead use the strength of momentum of the enemy against them while maintaining high speed and agility in their own attacks. Two very different fighting styles now meet here.

She came at me with a right hook. I caught her arm, throwing her over my shoulder and to the ground. The crowd gasped again as I lined up a kick that she barely avoided, getting to her feet to throw an uppercut at my jaw. Ducking away from the blow, I swept her legs from under her. She caught herself this time, rolling away before I could follow it up. As previously thought, she had another weapon. She pulled a pistol from behind her back, giving me the tiniest of openings to evade as she lined up the shot to be sure not to kill me. She fired and I swear I felt the air move as the bullet whizzed past my bare skin, sailing through the hair by my temple and cutting a lock or two loose. Before she could fire again, I was already at her side and smacked away the gun.

Her feet caught me in the chest, sending me backwards. With a few acrobatic maneuvers, I managed to stay in a ready postion as she got to her feet. Finally deciding to just go for it, she went on what would be a suicide run if this were real. Believing this to be a fitting end, I started my own suicide run. Her fist smashed into my jaw, busting my lips open wide. My fist crashed into her stomach with accidentally extreme force, making her cough and spit blood. Technically not the same thing, right? It doesn't count.

Shaky on her feet, hardly able to stand, she forced herself upright. I did the same, spitting a mouthful of blood onto the floor. Both of us were breathing heavily, though her breath came more raggedly after that hit. The men around us murmured, wondering who would be declared the victor after this little upset. We bled at virtually the same time, so who can call it?

"This was an... unexpected outcome," I said, taking time to spit more blood.

"You're a better warrior... than I thought... Alchemist," Olivier declared, wincing every few words.

"Thanks for the new scar," I said, pointing at the torn flesh leading from my upper lip down to my chin on the right side. "How'd you even bust me open so bad?"

"Armstrong family secret," she claimed.

"Regardless of family secrets, who won?"

Someone had to ask the burning question.

"Clearly it was you."

"But we both bled together. It's your fort, so in a draw like that--"

"I said forget honor and chivalry, and you did not. This wasn't a rule, simply a warning. If you had followed that warning, you would have ended this a long time ago. I couldn't compete after losing my sword."

"Just as graceful in defeat as you are when you stand above us. You are a marvelous soldier, Armstrong. I don't think I would have shown the same level of honor and dignity."

"Now I assume you won't be doing any work, since that was likely your goal from the beginning."

"Consider me just another soldier. If you need some fighting done, let me know," I said as the medic came over and started swabbing away the bloody mess on my face. He quickly stitched me up and let me go.

You're probably wondering why I didn't just heal. Well I had supressed the power of the Stone for years, and I still can if I concentrate. Keeps me from looking like a monster in these situations, which is useful.

#~#~#

Alarm sirens sounded through the base.

"Guess it's time to get to work," I mumbled, getting up from a bunk I commandeered to see what the trouble was about.

"Hey you! Come on!" The man-bear said. "There's been a breach on the lower levels."

"Is it warmer down there?"

"That's where all the generators and pumps are, so yeah. It's actually rather hot down there. That doesn't matter! Come on!"

He grabbed me and hauled me out of the room and to the elevator, several more soldiers piled in and down we went.

"You know, you're going to pay for trying to be the seme," I said as we waited to get down.

"What does that even mean?" He asked, not knowing of my adopted phrases.

"It means you'll bend over when I say."

He understood, I think, and shut up for the rest of the ride down.

When the door opened even I was a little surprised by the situation. The floor was smashed, machines and weapons strewn about like a toddler's forgotten toys. Nothing was in one piece anymore, and everything was damaged by gunfire or explosives. The cause of the damage was clear; the hulking monster currently talking with the Elrics.

Let me take a second to describe this guy, because he deserves it. He's at least nine or ten feet tall with exaggerated muscles sculpted from steel that put even Armstrong to shame. Dressed in skintight black with that network of red lines and nodes, he was definitely a Homunculus. Eyes were blank and his hair was long and stringy like Envy's. I get the feeling this won't be an easy fight. It might have something to do with how he's shrugging off bullets like Greed. But his weakness isn't as simple as a transmutation. Shit.

General Armstrong was already on the scene, firing rockets at the beast. They had no effect on his near-immortal body, but none of the men even flinched as they continued the assault. I jumped over the edge to the get at him myself. He didn't seem to be actually trying to destroy anything, he was just mindlessly wandering and his brute strength was simply too much. But he is still a Homunculus, which is not good.

Ed and Al were getting accused of being Drachman spies again and did what they could to protect the workers. I sized up the enemy. It'll take more than a rocket to even break the skin, but I think I have something that'll work. A little gift from my father.

"Hey, Jackass!" I yelled at the creature. He slowly turned and pointed at himself. "Yeah, you. Ya fucked up my down time! You're gonna pay for that!"

The circles on my automail glowed and the sterling silver turned to obsidian black. I extended my blades and ran at the monster, stabbing him deep through his chest.

Shit, even with a blade sharp enough to cut a hair in half lengthwise made of nearly indestructible carbon can barely pierce his hide. This won't be easy.

His enormous hand wrapped around me, pulling me away and crushing me in his grip. I built a charge, blasting him with enough electricity to fry half of Central Command. His flesh melted enough for me to slip away, an edge I used to cut deeply into his torso with a few spin kicks and then force him into a service elevator. Up we went to R&D, which is good because I snuck a peek at one of their projects, and it could help.

The doors opened and we were met by tank fire. Oh that's right, you guys wouldn't know what a tank is. Basically, they're the future of warfare. Big ass trucks on treads and a killer turret with enough power to smash or blast through anything and enough armor to take a few rockets itself. The thing is like a State Alchemist, a weapon of mass destruction, except we die when we're shot. Still, even the massive slugs being fired at him were hardly enough to injure him.

"This fucker is made of the same stuff we are! You can't tell me there isn't something we can do!" I yelled back at Olivier in the tank. She seemed to get an idea from that and barked a few orders.

"Fetch me some tank fuel! And you send him up another level!" She yelled, driving the tank directly into the behemoth to force him into the elevator and lock him in.

"Fucking hell!" I exclaimed as he began pushing the tank back, despite it going full-throttle still and easily weighing at least ten tons.

Two more tanks rammed into the back of the first, overcoming his ungodly strength and keeping him locked in the elevator with me. Being smaller and quicker, I flipped the switch and sent us up again all while avoiding his uncoordinated swipes and dealing several deep cuts. We came to the next level and I blasted him out of the elevator and into the door leading outside. Ed, Al, Falman, and Buccaneer dumped fuel on him and Olivier's tank came up to ram him out the door and over the edge. He fell hundreds of feet into the snow, freezing nearly instantly.

"I guess we'll have to explain that," I said, transmuting my automail back to normal.

"Yes, you will. But not here."

The tank departed and it was just us soldiers.

"So you know which he was?" I asked Ed.

"I've never seen him before. I hope I never see him again," he said.

"Well I'd like to put a name to the face. They all seem to be named after the Seven Deadly Sins of humanity, and so far we've seen Gluttony, Lust, Wrath, Envy and Greed. That leaves Sloth and Pride. Considering his slow movements and general apathy, I'd say he's Sloth."

"So he has a name. We're so much better off now."

Back down we went; what awaits us, I do not know.

#~#~#

The General decided it was too dangerous in the fort to discuss things, so we went down in the tunnel Sloth appeared from. With a few horses, me, Jess, Mizore, Ed, Al, Buccaneer, Falman, and Armstrong rode for about an hour before Armstrong finally declared us safe. I'm not so sure though. My sixth sense is telling me to be afraid. Very afraid.

True to her word earlier, she made us tell her everything. The truth about Philosopher's Stones, the Homunculi, Central's involvement... the few secrets I didn't tell before... everything. Again, she just sat in silence when we finished.

"I knew you weren't telling me everything."

"You can see why we were apprehensive. A lot of the people close to us would suffer, and not everyone has a heart of ice. I don't want to see my friends dead because of me. I never want to see that again," I told her, bloody flashes of a nightmare turned real filling my eyes.

"Forget your pasts, focus on now. What do you think of this tunnel?"

"It's freaking huge, and probably not Drachman."

"It's also curved. This might make me sound stupid, but can't it be a circle. Like a transmutation circle. I know I don't know shit about alchemy, but if it is, that can't be good," Jess said.

"A giant circle? If a tunnel this big with a curve of this angle is a circle, it'll encompass all of Amestris. It would take decades, maybe more than a century, to build something like this in secrecy," I said, scoffing at the idea until I remembered what we were up against. If Father started the Philosopher of the East legend then they definitely could've done this.

"These Homunculi are functionally immortal right? And you said Father looks like the Philosopher, so he's been setting this in motion for about four centuries," Mizore realized

"Hey, anyone have a map?" Ed asked. Someone produced a map of the country and he circled Ishval. "Falman, list all the major events of bloodshed since the formation of Amestris."

Using is encyclopedic knowledge and perfect memory, he listed eight more cities, including my South City and Reole.

"Wait, Reole?" Al asked. "I thought we helped there."

"Things were fine after you first left, but quickly went south when Central forces took over."

Great. They did it on purpose.

"So there's nine points of major bloodshed, and it looks like they are at specific points. Looks like there should be another here," Jess said, pointing to Briggs.

"But nothing of that magnitude has happened at Briggs," Armstrong informed.

"Circle it anyway."

He did, then followed the theory of the tunnel being a circle and drew a circle with the outer points. He then connected them, and did the same with the inner set. When he was finished, a horrifying revelation settled on us. Virtually the entire country was enveloped by the circle. A double-pentagon, one within the other. The same circle used to make a Philosopher's Stone.

"You're shitting me," Jess gasped, fear evident in even her eyes. She doesn't know alchemy, but she knows this circle.

"I came here looking for a Stone, now I find out they're planning to make the entire country into one," Mizore said with her mouth agape.

"No, it's more than that," Ed realized. "They made the country specifically for this one purpose. We were born to die in their Stone."

"Like I'll let that happen," I growled, getting up. "Time to follow in my father's footsteps and rebel."

"It seems you and I think alike, Sovereign. I'm not going to lay down and wait to die, I'm going to fight for my life and this every citizen's life until I don't have anything left to fight with," Armstrong said.

"That is how we should be talking! Quit acting so defeated already! We're State Alchemists and hardened soldiers and unstoppable warriors! Get the fuck up and fight!" I said, finishing my mini-speech. Before the group could really start to rally, a scout rode up from the darkness.

"General Armstrong, Lieutenant General Raven has come for a surprise inspection of Briggs," he said.

"Guess that means they know Sloth isn't working and they sent him to get him back on track," Mizore guessed.

"So what now?" I ask.

"We go along with it. Pretend the Elrics are our prisoners, and say you came for suggestions on how to improve border control on the south side," Olivier said.

"That's probably the best we can do."

I hope it's good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So most of the Briggs stuff was taken care of here. Don't worry, there will still be some winter wonderland to come. Unfortunately for all that are involved, there won't be sled rides or snowmen, only an ugly ass Palmtree.
> 
> This time the reference was the movie of the same name. It's somewhat old and a childhood movie for some of us. It's about a team of sled dogs, which consists of eight, that get themselves lost and have to fend for themselves in Antarctica, hence below, to get back to their owners. I chose it because I'd imagine Briggs isn't too far off from Antarctica, and if you count Sloth there's eight main characters this chapter.


	19. Cats in the Cradle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the snowy mountains to the parched desert, this chapter goes across Amestris. And the final key player in this story appears; Van Hohenheim is back.

Old General Raven is definitely corrupt. He's been entranced by the belief that he can attain immortality, judging from the conversation we listened in on. Tried to convice Armstrong. Though he didn't, I could hear the anger and bloodlust hidden in her voice. She wants to kill him. I can't blame her. He's willing to sacrifice the country for his own gain. Idiot doesn't realize that he'll never have his immortality. Father would never give it to him. To any of them. But then why do this? He's already a Homunculus and as close to immortal as something can get. Add his unholy power and there's nothing more any man could want. But he's no man.

Sitting outside a cell is almost as boring as sitting inside one. As per our previous discussion, Ed and Al were pretending to be locked up. With nothing better to do, I hung around them. If I didn't hook up Jess and Mizore, I'd be with them but as I have been saying, it's way too painful to be near them. I'll take soul-crushing boredom over heart-rending despair any day.

"You look more lively," Ed commented. Is he trying to be sarcastic?

"Yeah, I'm sure I am," I said just as monotone as I felt.

"No, I mean you have this dead look in our eyes when those girls are around. I thought they were good friends, what happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"Liar. Come on, I've told you plenty of secrets."

"This is different. Remember how hard it was to tell anyone about your mother? Imagine that, but worse."

"How can you even say that? Have you ever lost your mother?"

"I never had one. She was gone before I could mourn her. So was my father. Then I lost my only friend and my sister. Watched them get torn away in front of me. It was the worst feeling in the world until this."

"But it's not like they're dead."

"She might as well be."

"She? So it's only one of them?"

"Shut up."

"What do you mean--!"

"Shut up! Someone's coming. Someone I want to kill."

I got up, turning to face an old and hated enemy. My fists clenched at my sides, I grit my teeth nearly hard enough to break them, and electricity ran across my skin as I itched to fry him alive.

He made his way to us with a level of grace I hadn't seen from him before. Dressed in an immaculate white suit, his long black hair tied into a ponytail under a white fedora, his black dress shoes clicked against the cement as he walked with his hands in his pockets. He pulled one out, old scars like burns visible on the back of his hand, removing his fedora on arrival to greet us.

"Hello, Sovereign Alchemist. It's been some time."

He spoke like we were friends, but we're far from it. He stole my life away. Cursed me to bear these unfeeling limbs for rest of my days.

"Solf J. Kimblee, the Crimson Lotus Alchemist. How unexpected," I said, forcing the current to cease running through my hand long enough to nearly crush his as I shook it. "The past is not in the past, by the way. I will kill you one of these days."

"I'd be disappointed if you did give up your goal. I'm anxious to finish what we started as well," he replied, sounding as gentlemanly as ever as he encouraged my bloodlust and revealed his own.

"I get the feeling you didn't come just for me though. Why are you here, Kimblee?"

"Just to assure the cooperation of Fullmetal," he answered as he turned to the boys in the cell. "Three assignments or Winry Rockbell dies. First: Find Scar and notify me. Second: Find Tim Marcoh and notify me. Third, and by far most important: Carve a crest of blood into the mountains. Do this and she'll be fine. Refuse, and she dies. It's as simply as that. Oh, and here's a little more incentive..."

He pulled a crystalline Philosopher's Stone from his pocket, holding it up for them to see. Ed's pretty good at faking his interest. Or maybe he's genuinely considering doing this for the Stone. I'll have to kick his ass if he is.

"You can't make the kid a murderer. He's not like us," I said, drawing the sociopath's attention.

"It is an order from the Führer himself. I won't allow any fellow State Alchemist to shirk their duties."

"You still have your certification? No, that doesn't matter. I won't let you turn these boys into the kind of monsters we are. If anyone has to 'carve a crest of blood' or whatever, it should be me."

"I doubt it really matters who does it as long as it is done. But I get the feeling you're just as unwilling to kill anymore humans as he is. I bet you even promised yourself not to do it again. Are you going to break your promise?"

"No. And you said it yourself, it doesn't matter who carves the crest. Go have fun and be the sociopath you are. We'll fulfill the other two conditions. And if Winry loses even a single blonde hair on her head, I'll make you or whoever else did the damage wish I would kill them. I'll make you beg for the sweet bliss of death. But it won't come, not at my hands."

My threats were true and enough to shake even Ed, but Kimblee doesn't value his life. He doesn't care about these things, not yet. He just laughed it off as he walked away.

"Sure! I'll handle the crest, just get the others for me!"

"This won't end well."

I was right.

#~#~#

In the barracks. Screwing with people's stuff. Nothing better to do. Hey, a pack of smokes. Just found a "here's a gift for no reason" present for Mizore.

"Cherry blossoms, huh?"

I almost jumped at the sudden sound. Looking up, I saw Jess sit on the bunk across from me.

"You knew?"

"There were no cherry trees three stories off the ground in South. But I didn't know it was you. To be honest, I thought it was Alyx. Seemed she was the only one dumb enough to do that."

"So it was stupid?"

"Actually, it was kinda cute and sweet, and it really adds to the moment when I think of it as a story."

"But I guess I can admit it was a tacky idea."

"I'm not denying that, but I do like it now."

"As long as you're happy..."

"I am. But I get the feeling you're not. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Bullshit. You're a terrible liar, and you can't hide your emotion. Your eyes are so dead."

"Okay, why do I keep hearing that?"

"Because it's true. Now tell me."

"No."

"Come on. You know I can make you feel better."

Her voice carried a sultry tone I doubt she intended. She hopped to my bunk, scooting close. She wrapped an arm around me, resting her head on my shoulder. Simple gestures, but they struck me deeply. I almost told her.

"I can't tell you. I won't ruin your happiness. I don't deserve happiness of my own anyway. The universe has made that abundantly clear."

"That's bullshit! You deserve your happiness just as much as I do!"

"Then why does it seem everything of any value to me is taken from me?! Why can't I hold on to my friends and my family?! Why can't I catch one fucking break in my entire life?!"

For just a moment she was silent and seemed she was unable to respond. Then she spoke.

"I don't know, but you still deserve your happiness. You took all that pain and used it make yourself stronger. Now you'll use that strength to save the country, maybe even the world. It all sucked, and I can't begin to know how badly, but if there's a reason for it, it's so you could be the man you are and the hero you will be."

And for just a moment I was unable to respond. But my emotional defense mechanism kicked in and I b3ished it off with sarcasm like usual.

"You sound like you're about to confess to me. Don't do that. You're with Mizore."

"I can hardly call it being with her. She's still so distant, and she won't let me past second base. She's got me frustrated." She's pissed that she's stuck at second base after only days of being together. Jess, you are just like a middle school boy.

"Deal with it. I told you this wouldn't be easy, and you went with it anyway. You can't blame her for her distance, she's never been close to anyone before and she's afraid to open up herself like that."

"Tell me about it."

She rubbed my back, her other hand coming to rest on my thigh. Apparently she forgot I can't feel in my legs. Regardless, I tensed my... pistons?... at her touch. I pulled her hand away, feeling my baser half trying to tear apart the moral part of my mind.

"You're with Mizore."

"But I need something... I've never felt sexual frustration before. And you convinced me to keep this going between us."

"Forget it. You'll blow it with her, and you'll hurt her more than yourself."

"But I need you!"

"Go fuck someone else."

"But there is no one else! Not other than Mizore anyway..."

"Dammit, I said no--"

"I don't care! It's true! You let me live when you could have killed me, or sent me to prison. You helped me feel like a person again. I love Mizore, but I love you too!"

I'm not sure if hearing that eased my pain or multiplied it. Regardless I couldn't be honest, not with her and especially not with myself.

"Whatever. I'm not going to be the reason my friends lose their happiness. Get up and go hug the love of your life. Never let her go for anyone, especially not me. Now go."

I guess that sounded a little mean. A bit harsh. But it's exactly what I want for them. It doesn't matter what I want for myself.

Tears formed in her eyes, but she got up and futilely wiped her eyes. Seeing her like this, for some reason I'm seeing Lucy instead. It's ripping me apart just as bad as keeping them together.

"I know how you feel now, but I still love you. That won't change."

Know how I feel? You have no idea. You get what you want. I make sure of it.

Wait, she does know how I feel. Just now, in this very moment, she's experiencing my pain. Because I won't let her have what she wants. Now we both want what we can't have. We both...

No! I don't care what pain is in my heart, she's just a friend. Just a friend and nothing more!

God, who am I kidding? I've fallen for them both. I just can't have either.

#~#~#

Hey, remember when I said things wouldn't end well? Yeah, things went to shit. Olivier killed Raven, which will led to shit. Then we headed out to look for Scar with Kimblee. We found Scar, then had to trust him with Winry's life after he had tried to kill us--again--and let him take her as a "hostage" and run away to give us a distraction to get everyone out. Everyone being Scar, Winry, Marcoh and May--who we had found with Scar--, Jess, Mizore, Jerso and Zampano--two chimeras that can turn into ugly beasts--, and for some reason Yoki from Youswell. Seriously, no idea why he's here. Either way, Ed, Al, and I stayed behind to make sure Kimblee wouldn't screw things up. And now we learn that Olivier was sent to Central and Kimblee basically controls Briggs, which means they're all headed for a trap. To keep them from being killed, Al went out in a freaking blizzard to warn them. Now Ed is left to worry and annoy me. Doesn't he know his brother is stronger than him?

We sat in Baschool, a mining town near Briggs. After the little stunt we pulled, we weren't able to leave. I'm sure that's to keep us from meeting up. Kimblee is a sociopath, but he's smart. He probably saw this coming from the moment Scar stood on the roof with Winry in his arm.

Oh, and if you're kinda what the fucking with my skipping of a rather large and important part of the story when I spend time on the superfluous things that affect nothing, deal with it. I didn't want to go into detail, so I didn't. That's just how I do things. You probably would have picked up on that if you read all my superfluous little entries in this memoir in my mind.

"What are those?" I asked the red-coated dwarf as he stared into the palm of his hand.

"Winry's earrings. She gave them to me for safe-keeping," he answered, closing his hand and depositing them in his pocket.

"She could have chose someone better," I remarked, trying to get on his nerves. Anger is better than worry. Anger will keep him alive.

"Shut up. She trusts me. What does it matter if I'm not the best person to trust?"

"Well it could get her killed," I said, immediately getting a death glare from Ed, "but you would never endanger her like that. Yourself definitely, but not her."

"And how do you know I'd endanger myself for her?"

"Because you and I are the same. We'll never care what happens to us as long as they're okay. We'll gladly give our lives to save theirs without a second thought. Hell, without a first thought. We're happy because we're able to keep our family happy. That's just who we are, Pipsqueak."

"I guess you're right. But you know that still pisses me off, right? That whole Pipsqueak thing still annoys the hell out of me."

"Why do you think I say it? You know I'm pretty touchy about my automail, since there's a lot of bad old memories tied to them. Just call me... I don't know... The Kid with the Creaky Legs... or something. I'm sure you can come up with something."

"You're touchy about that? I thought you were proud of those limbs. Whatever, you already have a nickname, Psycho."

"Well I certainly deserved that nickname."

"No shit."

"Since when do you cuss? You're no sailor."

"It just felt right. And you're a bad influence."

"Shut up," I said, gently punching his arm. "But you're right."

Good, he's stopped worrying. And I've had another friendly moment with someone. Sorry, I know that kinda ruins it, but these things are kinda rare for me. It's those Homunculi's fault I'm not popular, so I take advantage of these situations when I can.

And now it's really ruined. Because here comes Kimblee. With a couple chimera. How can I tell? Their aura feels different from a regular human's. More animalistic. More bloodthirsty.

"We're going to search the mineshaft," Kimblee informed us.

Snipers are setting up, aiming to kill Kimblee. That's no fun, I wanted to make him scream before he died.

"Snipers. They're here to kill me. I can smell their bloodlust from here," he commented. "Picked up that skill in Ishval. You know what I mean, right?"

"Yes, I do."

You either learned to taste the hate in the air when rebels were near or you got shot in the head. I learned the basics of reading the Dragon's Pulse after a bit and that helped enormously, even if I didn't see much battle during my recovery.

"Let's play a game. I go to the mines, you try to stop me. The catch is you have to get past Darius and Heinkel here."

He set off a weak blast, sending steam and snow into the air to block the snipers. He ran off as the chimeras transformed into a bigass gorilla and an anthropomorphic lion. Needless to say, things were going bad.

Things just got worse. I really don't need another hated foe here. Or my father.

"Envy and Not-Greed are coming. You take the chimera, I'll handle the Homunculi," I tild the elder Elric, preparing to leave.

"Are you stupid?! You'll be torn apart!"

"I'll be fine. Just make sure you're fine when this over too. And leave some of Kimblee for me."

He nodded, his golden locks hardly visible in the thick mist. The next instant he was snatched away by lion claws, and the sound of a cat being stabbed ripped through the silent town.

I transmuted a pillar beneath me, sending myself to the rooftops. A few hundred feet off I saw the Palmtree and the crappy imitation of my father. Feeling rage building up, I rushed toward them.

Could I do anything dumber than this? Probably not. Will I regret it? Probably. Will I enjoy beating on them? You bet your ass I will.

"Hey you fuckers! Come and get me!" I yelled, changing course and heading to the outskirts of town.

Being the predictable monkeys they are, they followed me. Good, Ed won't be drawn into this.

I stopped in the perfect snow slopes, turning to face the advancing enemy. They jumped to the snow fields, one on either side. This will not be an easy fight.

"You sure got guts, kid," Not-Greed remarked, coating his hands in his Ultimate Shield. "Now I'm gonna rip 'em outta ya."

"I never thought even you would be batshit crazy enough to take on two of us at once," Envy said. "I can actually respect that."

"Respect from a monster, what could be more meaningless?" I mused. "Maybe I just wanted to take you up your offer back in Central. Fuck you in front of Daddy."

"Such a horny kid. You got some great genes, Greed."

"I already said I don't know him. Quit talking about the old me like it's the same me."

"Idiot, your memories may be blocked, but you are still the same Greed. Those memories affected your soul, or rather souls, and that can't be washed away."

"Whatever, kid. All I have to do is bring you in shackles to Father. You've been deemed too dangerous to run free anymore. We don't want our Sacrifice running out on us."

"Fuck that. I'm staying free. It's how I've always been and how I'll always be."

"Have it your way. It's more fun like this anyway."

He lunged, Envy copying the move behind me. My blade sank into Envy's chest, keeping him just too far to reach. That won't be true the next moment, but for now I need to worry about Greed. I aimed my other hand at him, blasting a stream of electricity at him. It hit with enough force to throw him back and to the ground.

"Did I forget to mention I can do that? I guess I just thought my dad would know that already," I said, feeling Envy's arms stretch to reach me.

It grabbed my throat, attempting to crush it before I ran a huge current through my body. It screamed and fell away into the snow, steam rising where it's super-heated body melted the snow. I whirled around to be tackled by Greed. His carbon-reinforced fist smashed into my face, breaking my jaw and reopening the stitched up portion of my lips. Another came down, loosening teeth and deepening the rift between my torn lips. This'll leave a scar even if I use the Stone to heal.

He landed another blow to my chest and I felt the carbon fiber ribs bent and creak. He got up, making room for Envy. It kicked me hard in the stomach, then crouched low and grabbed my face as the Stone did its work.

"Where's all that fighting spirit now? You're making this too easy!" It mocked.

"You're even dumber than you look if you think I'll give up like that," I mocked, grinning as my hand pressed against its stomach. A jet of orange flame burst forth, burning through the flesh and making a ragged hole. It screamed again as I smacked it away.

"That was too easy, Palmtree."

"I'll kill you!"

It lunged again. I moved to defend myself, but Greed caught my arms and held them roughly behind my back. As its fingers gripped my throat, I tore its chest open with my shin blade. Sending a current through my arms, I managed to hurt Greed enough to break free and plant a kick in his chest.

"You mind telling Ling I'm sorry for kicking his body's ass?" I mocked.

"You're a cocky little shit. Maybe you are my kid," he said, getting up and cracking his knuckles.

"I told you so. I'm your little bastard."

Envy threw a sucker punch, hitting me in my reinforced spine. I felt the structure bend dangerously and nearly crack from the force of the blow. Its arm wrapped over my throat, cutting off oxygen and blood to my brain. Greed ran at me, ready to tear my guts out as he previously threatened, only to get kicked in the face. He looked stunned for a second, then took another kick where no guy wants a kick. Extending the blade on my elbow, I drove it into Envy's flank. Twisting and stirring it inside the Homunculus, I made it scream like a bitch. Especially when I ran some high voltage onto it. Its grip weakened and I broke away.

"Sorry to play dirty, but I never learned to play fair. Didn't have a dad to teach me."

They both snarled at me, struggling to overcome pain and destroyed bodies to attack me.

"Fuck you, kid."

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up?" I demanded, pumping them both with enough lightning to melt their flesh. "You're pathetic. I've already ranted about your lack of avarice, but let me reiterate; you don't deserve to be called Greed. Not when you're willing to give up ultimate power to someone else. You're my father, which means you're the strongest Homunculus. Start acting like it! Get up, remember who you are, and be the greatest Homunculus in this world!"

More bolts fired off me as my voice rose. I didn't even mean to, I was just too excited. A snarl/roar came from behind as Envy tackled me. It ended up over top of me, skin turning green and scaly for a moment.

"Now I think I will fuck you in front of Daddy!" It growled as its hands started grabbing fistfuls of cloth and ripping it away.

"You've got a dick and a cunt, so go fuck yourself!" I yelled, bucking my legs up to stab my bladed knees into its back and tossed it away as I kicked them back down and brought myself up.

I turned to Greed, seeing him just standing there.

"You know, I like you, kid. I don't know why I didn't realize it sooner. We're so alike. Makes me regret having to do this."

The black coating covered his entire body, revealing his true and demonic appearance.

"I'm done holding back too!" Envy roared, finally letting hits body rip apart and transform into its monstrous form.

"I guess that means I'll get to stop fucking around as well," I said, feeling the transmutation turn my automail black, but it didn't stop. It covered my entire body just as it did Greed's. But I wasn't as sleek as he was. My form became more jagged and rough, like a shard of obsidian. Black and red electricity arced around me as the souls began invading my voice again. "Then we will end this."

"Shit, I guess he is my kid," Greed said before they both rushed me.

Massive bolts of lightning shot at Envy on instinct as I engaged in a duel with Greed between blade and claw. Sparks flew as flesh was melted and torn asunder. I was nearly eaten more than once, resulting in Envy's broken teeth and a horrid shock more than once. I was impaled many times as well, which led to Greed losing a fair share of arms. It carried on for what felt like hours, three monsters trying to kill each other. Finally, we stood at a standstill.

The three of us breathed heavily, gulping down oxygen after the long fight. This is the one thing they have over me. This isn't a stop because they need it, it's a stop because they're trying to think of something. Their stamina is endless, but mine isn't. And using my alchemy like this is tearing me up.

From back in the city, a powerful explosion rang out. Kimblee is getting serious. But I trust in Ed's abilities. He'll be fine. He can get out of this. I need to go.

"We are done here," I declared, feeling the air crackle with energy as the clouds filled with their awesome power.

"You can control the weather now?" Envy asked, looking somewhat fearful.

"No, we can't. But we can draw the unbridled wrath of nature itself and direct it as needed. Guess where it's needed."

A true lightning bolt, something with power I could never imitate, struck me. It filled me, revitalizing my body as I channeled it at them both, throwing in all the extra power I had to offer.

For a brief second, the entire world went white. Then my vison returned and I saw I was thrown far away by my own attack. Doing that forced me back to my unarmored state, and I felt the Stone's power recede. Back where Nature's wrath was unleashed, the snow was melted for a hundred feet around. The ground was scorched black and the area had become a shallow crater. The charred bones of a giant beast and a man were in the crater, already crackling as they healed. Taking the opportunity, I ran.

#~#~#

Yeah I know you may not like this, but I'm skipping some stuff again. The gist of what happened is that I honed in on Al's soul and made it back to the main group. By the time we met up, it was already a couple days since I last saw Ed. He wasn't with them. Expecting Al to freak out, he was just as calm as me. He knew he could trust his brother's abilities. Which is good, because I don't need two Elrics worried sick. The crazy ass little alkahestry girl, May, took what was left of Envy with her as she left for Xing. Oh wait, let me tell you about that. After the skirmish in the snow bluffs, Greed and Envy split up to find me. Envy instead found the group in a shanty town and a fight ensued. Apparently, Marcoh became a badass and drained nearly all its Stone's energy. Now it was an ugly little worm in a jar. And headed for Xing.

Getting back to the story, Scar and Marcoh also left the group. The rest of us headed to Reole to help anyway we could. Me and Al felt kinda obligated since we're almost the cause. And it seemed the safest place for us to hide out for a while, surprisingly enough. So here we are now, being goody little bastards for once and helping to rebuild. Also, I met the real Hohenheim. Let's recount that in greater detail.

Finally arriving in Reole, hair sticky and sweaty again, I went straight to the wine fountain. It was still going, despite being something from the age of Cornello. Jess and Mizore followed, drinking like alcoholics after not having any water for over a day in this damn desert. Them coming with me wasn't exactly part of them plan, but I feel the safest place for them is by my side. That certainly doesn't help me or Jess though. It's been more than once that I've caught her eyeing me.

"How can something so good be free?" Mizore asked as she downed another cup.

"You really don't know the etiquette for wine, do you?" I asked, feigning a scholarly visage.

"Know it? I don't even understand the word," she said, lighting a cigarette.

"It's a set of rules basically. I don't know it either. Etiquette isn't my thing," I said, slurping the wine.

"Come on, the others aren't waiting up and people are starting to stare," Jess said. She's worried about people seeing us? The same person that gave me a tit job in a hospital room with the door unlocked? His irl just doesn't make sense.

"I guess you're right. Let's go," I said, catching up to the others.

We walked through the town to the old and broken cathedral of Leto. The army I transmuted and the giant statue Ed transmuted still stood where we left them. A reminder of their freedom from Cornello, perhaps. Not far off, in the cathedral proper, there appeared to be an excavation going. We walked to it, seeing a man with golden hair and eyes. Al immediately recognized him.

"Dad?!"

The armor boy became a child again and ran to his father. I was actually kind of surprised. I heard Ed nearly clocked him when he saw him just a little while ago. He did leave his family. Family is the most important thing and he left it behind. I'm gonna clock him.

"Hey, you must be the real Bearded Bastard, Van Hohenheim," I said, jumping into the digsite.

"Yes, hello. Who are you?" He asked, sounding genuine and friendly.

"Major General Drake Adams, the Sovereign Alchemist," I said, relishing the chance to state my rank and title. "I'm a friend of your boys."

"Well, it is nice to--"

Before he could finish, I slammed my fist into his square jaw with shattering force and sent him into the wall ten feet away.

"That was for Ed. I'm sure he's wanted to do that for over a decade now. That was for me too. I have daddy issues."

He got up, rubbing his swollen jaw as it sparked and healed. He's a Homunculus too? No, he doesn't feel the same. He feels like a Stone. Holy fuck, he's a Philosopher's Stone.

"You could have warned me you would do that. And with a metal hand!" He complained, not sounding the least bit angry.

"Both of my hands are metal," I said, holding up my silvery digits. "Feet too. Ishval was a bitch."

"Sounds like you went through a lot to keep my family safe."

"Sounds like you never really cared about your family in the first place."

"Quite the opposite. I cared too much."

And that was how I got to know Hohenheim. I still feel like clocking him, even after hearing why he left. But I know his intentions were good. He didn't want his family to see him as a monster, and couldn't bear the thought of watching them age and wither before him. And he realized what was going on before anyone else. So he left to end what was started four hundred years earlier in Xerxes. Then he would come back home to grow old and die with his family. I guess he didn't think that Trisha might get sick and die and his abandonment combined with her death might estrange his son. But I guess this is as close to a second chance as he'll get.

Ed is still missing. No idea where he went. And the Promised Day, the fruition of all this crazy shit, won't be for months. Why? Apparently Father needs a solar eclipse for this to work. More over, it has to be directly over Central. That explains why it hasn't happened yet, despite everything being more or less ready at this point. I guess we're lucky it has to be so specific. But I'm still not sure we can get ready in time. I really hope we can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the chapter. Again Drake seems a bit too strong, but that's only because of his alchemy giving an edge against Homunculi. Without it he's roughly Greed's level and with it he'd be on par with Pride on a good day.
> 
> Title reference was the song by Harry Chapin of the same name. It's pretty old, 1974, but it rather fits with the situation. Drake's father was never there for him, the Elrics' father was neer there for them. Now that Hohenheim is back and trying to right past wrongs it's a lot like the latter half of the song. I suggest you listen to it, it's pretty good. It'd definitely make a great AMV with FMA too.


	20. I'm Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the redheaded vixen in this chapter. Time for a conclusion you probably saw coming from a mile away.

Nothing keeps your mind off of your shattered heart like non-stop physical work. To make things take longer, I've neglected my alchemy. I want to be able to ignore everything but rebuilding this town. Maybe doing some good will alleviate some of the guilt I feel for wanting to break Jess and Mizore up. Jess did tell me she loves me. Even if it's not true, I could use it to end what they have. What they have... according to her there's nothing there. She says she loves her, but they've yet to do anything. I could do it. Then she'd be mine. If I play my cards just right I might be able to snag them both.

No! I'm not going to do that! I won't destroy them just to satisfy my own greed. I just need to keep working.

"Hey."

The half-pint redhead carried a toolbag that looked heavier than her when she snuck up behind me to snap me from my fucked up mind.

"Hey."

"We leaving this place soon? Nothing fun around here."

"I'm sure there's something that'll take us away from here."

"I want to leave now."

"Fine. We'll leave now."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, sure. Just leave everyone behind and go off on an adventure. Just like not so old times."

"What about Jess?"

"What about her? You just wanna go someplace perfect for your first time with her, right?"

Her face turned red and she threw a wrench from the bag at me. "Shut up!" She yelled as it smacked me in the head.

"Ow! Fuck, have you been taking lessons from Winry?" I asked, rubbing my sore scalp.

"Why is everything sex with you?!"

"Do you really want to shout about something like that?"

"Maybe I do! Hey everyone! This guy's a sex-crazed fuckaholic!"

"Keep your damn voice down," I growled, clamping a hand over her mouth. "There are children here I won't spoil anymore innocent minds. Where the hell are you even getting this from?"

"Buukenezhol," she mumbled against my palm.

"What?" I asked, taking away my hand.

"Fucking asshole."

"Whatever. If you want to leave, then come now. Otherwise I'll go without you."

Without waiting for an answer, I went to the train station. Wait, why didn't we take a train to Reole when we fought Cornello? That would have made things so much more bearable.

The train became visible over the horizon as it blew its whistle and alerted us to its presence. It grew larger and larger as it came closer. Several people got up and stood at the edge of the platform as they waited the last few seconds for it. A flash of scarlet caught my eye and I saw Mizore standing in the crowd. If they were an ocean, she'd be drowning. She's at least four inches shorter than anyone else here. It's actually pretty funny.

"So you decided to come?" I asked, easily shouldering through to stand next to her, a head taller than anyone else. She barely came up to my chest.

"I really want out of here. I can't stay anywhere for too long. I get bored easy."

"I've noticed."

The train came to a stop, a door just so happening to be in front of us. It opened and I beckoned her in.

"After you."

"You're still an asshole."

#~#~#

Nothing like a train ride through the desert. Absolutely nothing to do. It sucks. Some time ago, Mizore and I would have kept busy with a little petty theft and maybe learn a thing or two from each other's cultures. Now she's being quiet and distant. Totally uncharacteristic of her. What the hell?

We sat in a private little section. None of the rabble like hijackers in here. Just deafening silence. I can't stand it.

"Are you pissed at me? I mean, I know you're pissed, but why?" I asked, bringing sound back into the world.

"Because you're an asshole," she bluntly stated.

"I thought we were over this whole bitchy thing."

"Fuck you."

"Just tell me what's wrong."

"Just fuck off."

"Enough with this. Talk to me. What's wrong? You were closer to everyone than ever one day and won't talk to anyone the next. You said you love Jess, then ignore her. You're practically driving her away now. What is going on?"

"Leave me alone," she demanded, her voice starting to waver.

"No, I want to know. Scratch that, I need to know. You're my friend; if something is wrong I'm going to help."

"You're trying to talk about things you can't understand. This is my love life--"

"So what?! You think you're the only one with problems like that?! You're not! Get over yourself!"

"What he fuck do you mean by that?!"

"You mope and whine all the fucking time, them push everyone away when they try to help! You lied to a sweet girl's face and told her you love her when you obviously don't give a fuck! She trys to get close and you fucking ignore her! She told me you haven't gone beyond second base; I'm sure you barely let her make it to first the way you've been acting! You haven't even told her your history, have you?!"

By now, both of us were standing in each other's faces. Well technically she was in my chest, but you know what I mean. We stared one another down, the tiny Xing girl much braver than the other fools that have tried to intimidate me before.

"Fuck you! Fuck her! Why would she tell you that?! Why should I tell her that?! She's just some fuck toy! First she was that crazy alchemist's and now she's yours! You both just use her cunt and leave her, why should I be different?! I'll just treat the whore like a whore!"

My hand flashed across her face, metal smacking skin. Her cheek turned as red as her hair and she looked at me with wide eyes full of shock, pain, and tears.

"Don't you fucking talk about her like that! I never used her! I saved her from that godforsaken life! I brought you two together to try and give you both some happiness, but that was a huge fucking mistake! I can't believe you of all people would say this shit!"

Even I had no idea what I was doing before I had already done it. My eyes went as wide as hers as the floodgates broke and bitter tears streamed down her face. She shoved me back into my seat, hate flowing into her voice.

"You want to know why I'm so pissed?! I love you! I love you more than anything, but when I tried to tell you, you didn't realize! Then I went after you and found you with your dick in that other whore's cunt! You destroyed me! But I just can't let go of the hope that you'll wise up and stop fucking her long enough to see that I love you! Why do think I won't let Jess fuck me?! I want my first to be you! I want every time to be you! But that can't happen because you're a stupid fucking shithead!"

She tore the door wide open and slammed it hard behind her.

For a moment, I was too shocked by my own actions and her confession to do anything. Then I ran after her.

"Mizore! Come on, you can't just run through the damn train!" I yelled, following her aura.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to return to your seat," one of the train staff said, trying to stop me.

"Get out of my way," I said, pushing to the side.

"Sir, return to your seat," he said said, grabbing my arm.

"I suggest you get your fucking hand off me before I fry you from the inside out."

"I'm afraid I'll need to get security."

"Oh you should be afraid! I'm the Sovereign Alchemist! I could ruin your life! Get off of me now!"

I ripped my arm away and continued down the aisle. The train slowly came to a stop in Central, suddenly making this much harder. She went outside. I followed, trying to catch up. Central was covered in a thin blanket of snow in the winter weeks. Any other time it would look beautiful.

"Get back here! I'm sorry, but you can't just run away like this!" I said, feeling murderous intent suddenly appear.

As if the horrors of my past had come to life once again, men shrouded in black jumped from the shadows and attacked her. Whatever training she received in Xing was for naught, as it seems even she was surprised by this. They are, or at least were, fools, but they still managed to overpower us both and run off with her.

"Get the fuck off her!" I roared, frying the ones so tightly wrapped around me and sprinting after the others. A wall of them formed, again coming from nowhere. How are they doing this?

"She will be taken to the Führer for her fate to be decided. You will also come, as you have aided and abetted this illegal immigrant," one of them said. His voice doesn't sound real. Creepy.

"I'm going to rip his head off! I'll show him what true Wrath is!" I growled. "If you're going to take me, then let's go."

#~#~#

Marched to the huge courtyard of Central Command on their little island. Everything was strangely empty. None of the usual bustle. This is getting strange. Near the center was Wrath with Mizore. He held one of five swords at her throat.

"You've pissed me off for the last like, General," he said. "Now I'm going to make you watch another loved one of yours die."

"Do it and even Father won't save you from my rage."

My words were cold and true, but he smirked like it was a joke.

"Do you think your pitiable rage could compare to the embodiment of Wrath?"

"My Rage is far greater than you could ever be. As is my Envy, and my Greed. I'm driven by these three powerful sins while you are only one. I've already held my own against Not-Greed and the Palmtree. I can't imagine you'll be worse than that."

"Are you saying you'll fight me?"

"No, I'm saying we'll duel. For her life. You and me. Care to have a real fight, sir? I'm sure it's been a while since you've had a challenge."

"I like the way you think, Sovereign. To the death then."

This won't be my first bit of swordplay. But as much as she'll hate me for saying it, Bradley is on a completely different level than Olivier. If she's the master, he's the god. There's no way I can hope to beat him with pure sword skill. I'll really need to do whatever I can to win this. No chivalry here. No mercy.

Tossing Mizore aside, he lunged at me without warning, barely leaving me enough time to block. I extended my blades and set my automail to carbon-mode. Not gonna wait til I need it this time. I forced him away, retaliating with a flurry of slashes at his chest. He blocked them all with two swords, throwing them into the air to pull out two more. Why he chooses to fight like this I don't know, but he's taking me on with four swords.

Our bodies were blurs as we fought across the courtyard. I slapped away and sliced three swords, leaving him with two. He's still more than capable of matching me. I'm actually getting overpowered. Time to stop playing games.

I made a clumsy slash, distracting him enough to sneak a hand to his chest and attempt to fry him. He avoided the attack, the bolt missing by a mile and flying into oblivion. He swung his sword again, taking a small chunk from my flank. I spun back on him, aiming my shin blade at his throat. With great effort, he managed to block the blow, but cracked his sword in the process. We both fell back from each other, taking a second to breath.

"You've got some serious skill for an old man," I admitted.

"It's what can be achieved by a lifetime of training," he said, examining the damaged blade.

"I've got serious skill too. And a reason to fight. You sure you wanna do this?"

He answered with another lunge, shattering his sword on my arm. I used the opening to stab at his stomach, only getting a grazing hit as he jumped back. I rushed forward, unleashing another flurry of strikes. Down to a single sword, he still blocked every one. But with far more difficulty. I might be able to win this.

He threw his blade high, surprising me into a stop for half a second. In that half-second, he unloaded his wrath with his highly-trained fists and feet. Over sixty and well versed in martial arts, he's done plenty of homework on the subject. He managed to get me to the ground, catching his sword and slicing my chest open. I heard Mizore scream as I grit my teeth and he flashed across the battlefield and grabbed the sword I knocked away. He drove it into my stomach and the stone beneath, pinning me. With another slash across my throat, he headed over to Mizore.

"You died. Now she will too."

"I will never let that happen!" I screamed as I smashed the blade in my hand and pulled myself off it to rush between his sword and her neck. The sword sank into my chest, getting caught between the carbon ribs encasing my vitals. Blood spewed forth in a great river down my torso, thoroughly soaking me. I could hear Mizore whimpering behind, fear and shock and anger all swirling around in her aura. "She can't die... I won't allow it..." I ground out, feeling my wound spark and heal around the sword.

"Is that so? What makes you think that?"

"The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away! There will mever be a reason why I will surrender her life! Though you may not understand, I will make even the greatest sacrifice for her. You'll never take her, not while I'm alive!" I yelled, feeling the sword rip into me further, reaching back to Mizore. "Because I love her! I didn't realize it until I'd already lost my chance, and I was going to bear that pain for the rest of my life, but she confessed her love me and I must do the same. I did her wrong... so wrong... but I'll spend the rest of my life correcting that because I love her and I will not let either of us die!"

I grabbed the sword, snapping it in half and pulling the blade from my flesh. The Führer looked at me with that evil eye of his, deciding his next move.

"You can go now."

Surprised, I lowered my hands just a bit. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you can return to your life with her. Your words were true, that I know for certain. And if there's one other emotion I can feel, it's love. Love for that one choice I was ever able to make myself. Love for her and her alone. Now take your Xing friend and leave."

So he really does love his wife? It wasn't just a publicity stunt or something? How surprising.

"Thank you, sir," I said, making myself cough violently before turning to the teary redhead. "Oh, and she's not from Xing. She's a Kokoroan. Get it right."

"So I shall."

Using all our willpower, we forced down our emotions and left as ordered. There would be plenty of time to discuss our feels soon enough.

#~#~#

"I can't believe all this," Mizore exasperatedly said, rubbing her forehead as she sat on the couch in our hotel room. "You could have told me."

"I didn't want to ruin things. When I saw the way you and Jess embraced each other, how you both had tears of joy in your eyes... I just couldn't bring myself to do anything that might ruin that," I said, sitting beside her.

"But how could you even stand that? When I saw you with Alyx I nearly jumped off the roof."

"It was the most painful thing I've ever felt. Thousand times more agonizing than loosing my limbs. But you and Jess' happiness meant so much to me that I could never force that pain on you two."

"But you mean all this right? You aren't going to just... do that with me then dump me for the next one in line, are you?"

I pulled her close and answered with a kiss. Mostly chaste, but it gave me a buzz like nothing else. I pulled away, looking into her gorgeous mismatched eyes.

"I will never do that to you. I love you. I never said anything more true in my life than those two statement... and this one."

"Such a way with words," she mused, laying her ruby head on my chest.

"I sounded pretty cool back in the courtyard, didn't I?" I asked, gently rubbing her back with unfeeling hand. God I hate these limbs.

"Yeah, you kinda did. But I don't have the best cool-sense."

"As long as you think so, it's good enough."

We sat on the couch together, entwined in silence and just enjoying the moment. Things were so loud when we first got here. So much yelling and screaming and cussing. We almost got thrown out three times before we settled down. After that, we made real progress, getting to where we are now. But there are still things to be worked out.

"What's going to happen with Jess?" Mizore asked, bringing up the biggest question so far.

"I don't know," I answered after a pause. "She said she loves me. She loves you. You love me. I love you. And I love her. How couldn't I? She fits as well with me as you do."

"Then... can we bring her into this? Do people do that?"

"Polyamorous relationships? Yeah, sure. They're just not common, and everyone is a prude when it's something other than one Amestrian man and one Amestrian woman. But we were gonna piss them off regardless."

"So we're all together now?"

"If you want to be. It might be for the best, considering our shared feelings with her."

"Then I guess we're one big, weird, happy love triangle."

"You have a way with words yourself," I quipped.

"It will be a triangle, right? No more Alyx?"

"No more Alyx. Or Sebastian. Oh yeah, you don't know about that. Long story short, he's into me and I fucked him once. That's about it. He knows we can't be more than that."

"So he's like every other person you meet."

"Hey, that's a little harsh."

"I'm just kidding. But you're bi too? Must be something in the water."

"There are a lot of us around here."

"Well we're here for the night. What are we gonna do?"

"We don't have to do anything. We can just lie here if you want."

"I think I'd like that. I'm still really scared to... you know..."

"Don't worry, there's plenty of time before some other crazy ass thing happens to spoil this. Take it at your own pace."

She nuzzled up closer, actually sitting in my lap before I laid us both down on the couch. She was on top of me, slowly rising and falling with my breath. She's so warm. This is great. Nothing else like it.

Mizore yawned, rubbing her eyes as she drifted closer to sleep.

"That was so cute. But maybe we should get to bed."

"Alright," she said, slowly getting up.

I had to force myself not to pull her back. I reminded myself we would always be together now and followed her to the bedroom. Out of habit, I began stripping amd stood in my boxers before long.

"Oh, uh you're okay with this right?" I asked, realizing that she may have a little modesty.

"We already swam together in our underwear. This is pretty similar. Except now we're together. And that makes it so much scarier for no reason," she said, already nearly nude like me and absentmindedly trying to cover herself.

"Well it's not like I'll see anything in bed. Just get in and maybe you'll feel better."

She did, and I crawled in with her.

"Nope, this is worse. And great. I hate. But I love it too," she said, again assuming a spot on my chest, now covered with a blanket to keep us warm. "Geez, your arms are so cold. And your legs."

"Sorry, I can't do much about that. I regret having them as much as you regret feeling them."

"There are worse things than a couple cold limbs in bed. And if it means I get to spend every night with you, I can handle that."

She stretched up and kissed me, giving me that same buzz despite it lasting only a second. She's so different. Can't we stay like this forever?

"Goodnight, Drake."

"Goodnight, Mizore."

The first goodnight of many. Nothing more than a few kisses happened, but it was one of the best nights I've ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was kinda predictable. Whatever, I don't care. Watch enough anime and read enough manga then anything becomes predictable. Either way, hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Title reference was the song I'm Alive by Disturbed. I actually took a line or two from it for this because I thought it fit well. Extra points if you could catch that. That's about it, til next time.


	21. Freezing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been way too log since I've updated, so I'm sorry to anyone following the story, but I'm just gonna post all the other chapters now. And I'm too lazy to explain titles anymore, but I'm sure you can figure it out yourselves.

Waking up in a warm bed with a girl I love. Haven't done that in a long time.

Mizore still lied atop my chest, clutching onto me like I'd run away in the night. Liz did that too. Wow, I just compared the girl I want to fuck to my little sister. That's pretty weird isn't it?

Pushing that somewhat incestuous train of thought from my head, I carefully slid out from under her and pulled on my pants. This is already sounding bad, but I'm not skipping out on her. I'm just going to make breakfast. I may be a Homunculus (sort of), but I still get hungry. And I'm sure she'll be too.

They keep these rooms stocked! Fridge full of things I can make tasty. But let's keep it simple: bacon, sausage, hash browns, scrambled eggs, and pancakes. Okay, it's a little more than just simple, but it's not like I'm exploiting my position to have a bigass extravagant breakfast.

As the smell of food filled the room, the tiny Kokoroan walked out of the bedroom. She rubbed her eyes and avoided the light, still only dressed in her underwear and my jacket.

"What are you doing?" she asked, coming up to me.

"Making something to eat. You look cute, by the way," I said, working several pans at once.

"I just woke up, I look awful."

"No, you really look cute. You have this quality that makes you look great no matter what. It's a pretty good quality."

"Thanks. You look surprisingly good too," she awkwardly replies. I guess she still isn't used to pleasant interactions with other people.

"Oh, what's that mean?" I asked with mock anger.

"This isn't the first time I've seen you in the morning. Your track record isn't great. I had to pour water over your head to tame your hair before," she said, giggling as she wrapped around me.

"Watch it, you'll get burned," I warned as her arms came dangerously close to the bacon pan. Grease popped and sizzled and missed her bare skin by less than an inch.

"Why are you making breakfast anyway?"

"I said I would."

She looked confused for a second before it hit her. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. You remembered that?"

"Part of the blessing and curse that is a perfect memory. But I thought this was as good a time as any to show you how food should be done."

"Why do you know how to cook anyway? I don't know how to cook," she said, sitting at the little counter that divided the tiny living room from the tiny kitchen.

"Can't cook, eh? That's a wonderful quality in a wife," I snarked.

"Eat me."

"Later, but to answer your question, I had to feed a picky kid for eight years. I learned to cook for her survival," I said, giving her a plate. "And I learned how to make a roadkill rat taste like kobe beef. Don't worry though, this is all regular food."

As I spoke she stuck her fork in the eggs and didn't hesitate to sruff herself. "Regular my ass!" she shouted with a mouthful of eggs. "This is the best breakfast ever!"

"I forgot most people react like that to my cooking the first time. I thought I was a little rusty," I told her, sitting beside her.

"If this is you rusty, I won't be able to handle your best," she decided as she shoveled the food into her mouth. It was about as attractive as you'd expect, but somehow I still found her adorable.

"If you slow down, you get to savor the taste for longer," I commented, taking a bite from my plate.

Her face turned red as she realized just how embarrassingly unladylike she was being in front of her new boyfriend. "Just forget you saw all that," she said, nearly choking on a huge gulp of pancake.

"I already said you look good no matter what. Even with syrup on your face. Come here."

I reached up, preparing to wipe the drop of dark amber from her rosy cheek. Then I got a better idea, one that'll make her face turn redder than her hair. Leaning in, I felt the heat of her blush grow hotter as I licked the sticky drop from her face. Her reaction was swift and hilarious.

"Why did you do that!? Stop trying to embarrass me!" she yelled, burying her face in my chest.

"Were you always so shy?" I asked, still eating.

"It's different now!" she insisted, her voice slightly muffled on my flesh.

"Yeah, we're together now. Quit being so shy. As cute as it is, I want to do some of the regular couple things. And some of the things I have bouncing around in here," I said, tapping my head. "Speaking of bouncing..."

"Stop that!"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop."

"Thank you," she said, standing and still barely reaching my lips. "I probably should have told you sooner, but my birthday is pretty soon. Like, in eight days."

"Now you tell me?"

"We don't all have perfect memories."

"That still seems like something you'd remember."

"Well you remember yours right? Why don't you tell me now before it's too late."

I tensed, remembering one birthday in particular. My thirteenth. I can never forget that day. It was the day the rest of my life was decided.

"There's still a while until then," I told her, my voice as stiff as stone. "July fourth. It's the day I picked, since I never had anyone to tell me the actual day."

"So it is a while off. I guess that's good. Are you alright? You sound off."

"My birthday isn't much of a party anymore."

"I'm sure I can change that," she said with a seductive tone I don't think I've heard from her before. I like it.

"You can certainly try."

#~#~#

Yeah we pretty much left off there. She tried being sexy, got embarrassed and hid in a blanket cocoon. Not even kidding, she really did that. Who would've thought a crazy ass Kokoroan assassin would be so shy? Just another reason I love her.

Regardless, eight days have passed and it is now December 7th. Another birthday, and I still suck at getting presents. That whole "It's the thought that counts" thing is true with a girl that loves you and hasn't been around long enough to grow tired of you, right? I really hope so. I don't want to fuck up her first birthday in Amestris and the first one with me. And Jess. Jess'll probably show me up pretty good with the gift.

Since a hotel was a crappy place to do this, we went to my private residence at South HQ. Yeah, it's the kind of extravagance I was avoiding the other day, but it feels right. Mizore hasn't ever had a real birthday before so I thought I'd give her one she deserves: lots of alcohol and expensive food and a mountain of cake. For me. Kidding, only half the mountain is mine.

After spending the entire day doing some of the traditional Amestrian birthday festivities -- along with some Kokoroan ones too -- and getting almost too drunk to think, we had all kinda just passed out for a while. One by one, we woke up again; still buzzed with costly wine yet feeling the pain of a hangover already creeping into our skulls. We were all strewn about the room on the floor. Well to be more specific, I guess I had tripped over the couch because while part of me was on the floor, my legs were still on the couch. Mizore was draped over me, having passed out sometime after me and ending up making us look like a cross. Jess was... upside-down... I think. Sorry, like I said, I'm still buzzed. She looks upside-down from my perspective, her head somehow managing to land next to mine. Or maybe she landed on it, considering the dried blood on the floor.

Jess sat and rubbed her aching head. "I can hardly remember what happened. You know how to throw a good party." She brushed confetti and cake crumbs from her chest as Mizore sat up.

"I can't remember it either. Why is that good?" Mizore asked, leaning against the couch.

"If you can't remember whatever happened before you passed out, it means you must've had a damn good time. Or got your ass kicked. I doubt this is the latter," I explained, not getting up and realizing I was dressed in nothing but my frosting-covered boxers.

"You have cake in your hair," Jess informed, crawling to me and running her fingers through my ebony locks.

"That sounds about right," I said. "I'm quite an addict when it comes to sweets and cake is my greatest weakness."

"You're covered in frosting. How much cake did you eat?" Mizore asked.

"How much was there?"

"Looks like there are six sheets, all of them empty."

"Then that much."

"How are you alive?"

"You're all I need to stay alive." Jess awkwardly cleared her throat, letting us know she still existed. "You too. You're great, Jess."

"Sure, that's why I need to remind you I'm here."

"Don't start pouting. I'm still fucked up, I can't think straight. I can hardly remember I'm in a room and not some black, empty space right now."

"You're still mean."

"How can I make it up to you? Anything. I'm still drunk enough to be convinced to do anything."

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything. Can't say the same about Miss Shy here," I said, pointing at Mizore.

"I am not shy!" she insisted, vehemently defending herself.

"You wrapped yourself in four blankets and stayed like that for three hours the last time you tried to be sexy."

"Don't tell her that!" Mizore ordered, turning red and looking for something to hide behind.

"Does it matter? We're all friends here. Actually, we're all more than friends here."

"While that is funny, you're ignoring me again."

"Sorry, continue with your demands."

"Now you both have to make it up to me. And I doubt I have to tell you what I want."

"Sandwich?"

"Sandwich."

"Okay, lie down."

"Why does she need to lie down for a sandwich?" Mizore asked, still innocent of our euphemisms.

"Because it's not a real sandwich. Get on top of her."

"What? Why?"

Looking at her innocent face I lost the will to do the stuff I had in mind. I sighed and said, "I can't drag a virgin like you into my and Jess' insane, twisted sex labyrinths we call minds."

"You mean... you were gonna... and she was gonna... and..." she stammered, looking like she was about to overload.

"Looks like you'll have to wait, Jess. I get the feeling there may be a big fight coming."

"Damn, I was so close," Jess pouted as her chance at depravity escaped.

And so we sat and waited for what we thought would be the first fight of our complicated relationship. For thirty seconds we watched Mizore with her head down and wringing her hands in her lap. When she finally spoke, it wasn't a scream but a whisper.

"Okay, let's do it."

"What?" we said in unison. I'm getting too good at that.

"Let's do it. It's my birthday and I'm nineteen now. Most people have already gotten their cherries popped three years before now. Some even sooner."

"For the record, I was later. Nineteen and two weeks. Had just turned before I met... actually, I shouldn't be telling this story," I decided, remembering that Mizore holds a grudge against Alyx. Mizore shot daggers at me for a moment before Jess spoke and took our attention.

"I was sooner. I looked about sixteen, but technically I was only a few days old," Jess admitted, earning a rather confused and horrified look from Mizore. "I'm a Homunculus, remember? Fully grown from birth. I know it sounds weird, but just go with it."

At least she forgot I almost mentioned Alyx.

Putting that out of her mind, Mizore said to the both of us, "That aside, I want to do this. With both of you."

"Then get over here, I've waited way too long for that pussy!" Jess shouted with probably way too much enthusiasm.

But Mizore listened, taking on a very submissive personality. She is the only virgin here. Granted we don't have much experience, only having been with a few other equally inexperienced people. But that little bit was enough to make us look like sex gods in her odd eyes.

Their lips connected and a pang of jealousy ran through me. It continued as they stripped each other of their already minimal and ruined clothing. The difference between the two was amazing, a stark contrast of each other. Jess with her long, slightly wavy gold hair; Mizore with her much shorter, shaggy crimson mop. Jess' sunkissed skin against Mizore's creamy pale complexion. Jess was a good five or six inches taller than Mizore and, though they were proportionally similar, it was obvious Jess had greater "assets". They parted, gazing into each others eyes; one set of gold, the other emerald and sapphire. Both of their faces were laced with lust and desire, but were otherwise different like the rest of them. Jess's features were sculpted into the epitome of what most consider beauty. Perfect in every way. Mizore on the other hand was much less deadly, sexy femme fatale and more adorable, innocent little doll. She didn't have the almost fake perfection of Jess; several tiny and nearly invisble scars adorned her cheeks and jaw, her nose slightly crooked, probably from getting it broken in a fight and not setting it quite right. A goddess and a mortal side by side. Such an unusual sight.

"Finally ready?" I asked, getting jealous and impatient.

"Yes," she answered, still sounding nervous and a little scared.

"Well I'm sure you're both anxious to get started -- I certainly am -- but would you rather do this on the bed? Won't get rugburn on your ass."

"Good point, let's go to the bedroom," Jess said, knowing she'd be the bottom.

And to the bedroom we went, getting ready to really break in my sheets. They continued where they left off, tumbling in the silk covers with each other. Eventually ending up in the previous position, Jess beckoned me to them from under the exotic beauty. I immediately followed the request, climbing into bed with them.

"Don't wimp out on us," Jess told Mizore. Great, it would have sounded awful if I had said that.

"Still time to change your mind. That would really suck, but you could," I added, trying to suppress my lust and be gentlemanly.

"No, this is happening," she said, her voice becoming slightly more determined and less fearful for a second. Her burning cheeks though were a dead giveaway for her true emotion.

"Then let's get started. This is going to hurt, by the way."

"Maybe you'll get lucky have a masochistic side, like me," Jess said, trying (and probably failing) to be reassuring.

Feeling some trepidation myself (these are the women I love), I pulled off my boxers and aimed my painfully hard cock at her dripping virgin pussy. Foreplay was already out the window, so no need to start now. Well maybe I'll have some fun and make her beg for it first. I'm an evil bastard.

I slipped the head through her lips, giving a tiny tingle and making her tense at the new sensation. I did it again, and again, making her whimper and unconsciously grind her body against Jess. Still not hearing any begging, but this is actually kinda fun screwing with her while screwing with her.

Deciding to keep this up, my metallic fingers ran over her clit, giving the tiniest of tantalizing shocks before leaving her and drifting down to Jess's neglected crotch. In they went; the usual, pleasure-inducing voltage buzzing into her soaked pussy. Her back arched in response, her lips locking with Mizore's. Even with the sexual desire (and a fair amount of alcohol) clouding my thoughts, I could feel their auras. She's enjoying that kiss, but she's getting jealous of Jess being finger-fucked on her birthday. I really wanted to hear her beg (damn I'm a sadist), but I guess she just has too much pride and I don't want to screw things up.

Finally getting to the real stuff, I prodded at her opening and felt her get even wetter.

"3... 2... 1... grit your teeth."

With a single thrust, I plunged my full length into her. She stifled a scream against Jess's full lips. The sexy blonde held her close with one arm, her hand tangling in her scarlet hair. Her other hand drifted lower, squeezing and spanking Mizore's ass, bringing a red tint to her pale cheeks. Unsure of what to do with her own hands, Mizore held Jess's head and tangled her fingers in her golden locks. Slowly, her hands made their way lower, working on instinct I'm sure she didn't know she had, and fondled Jess' and her own tits.

Not to be outdone, I redoubled my finger-fucking efforts on Jess and thrusted faster and harder into Mizore. They both began gasping and moaning with each other, seemingly having the most fun here. Can't have that.

Hooking my arms around them both, I hauled us up and spun onto the bed, getting buried under the two women.

"What are you doing?" Jess asked.

"Got an idea. Triangle. I'll be on the bottom, then you two ride me."

"You only have one dick, how will that work?"

"Simple; while I don't have an extra dick, I do have a mouth and a tongue that are much more dexterous."

"I like the way you think," Jess said, crawling up to my face.

"This not at all how I pictured things going," Mizore said, straddling me like a horse.

"I just noticed," I said, ignoring her and pointing at her crotch, "what's that about?"

The small amount of crimson hair was styled into a kind of arrow shape, but it was like a tribal tattoo or something, not as geometric as you might expect.

Once again Mizore turned red and adorable despite her current, lewd position. "Oh... well it's a tradition in Kokoro... When we want to... do this with someone we love... it's a symbolic way of saying we're ready for whatever may be in store for us... this is generally considered the biggest moment in our lives..." she answered.

"Wow, that's actually kinda deep and cool. I didn't know Kokoroans took sex so seriously. Amestrians just fuck and that's it," I said.

"And Amestrians generally just go bald eagle when they decide they're ready," Jess added, rubbing her own smooth pussy.

"Our countries really are different," Mizore muttered.

"Are you sure you want to keep going like this? I could throw Jess out and we could be more traditional."

"Hey! Why do I have to get thrown out?"

"Because I'm the one with the cock."

"You seem to be forgetting I'm a Homunculus. I can alter my body at will, and that's a trivial addition."

"Wow, that gives me so many new ideas and I shouldn't be saying that because the woman we love may not want anything to do with any of that," I said in one breath before turning back to Mizore.

"I think I actually would prefer if we did this separate. At least until I'm... a little less shy."

"So never. Damn I really wanted that threesome!" Jess cursed. Has she always been to sex-crazed or is that new?

Both of us being stubborn and childish, neither me or Jess moved. Two seconds from arguing again, Mizore stepped in.

"Drake first. No discussion."

Well that solves things. Jess crawled off the bed and out the door as I let my more childish side take over and stick my tongue out at her. Haven't done that in a long time. Before I could return to my previous "suave" demeanor, Mizore took us both back down to the bed, sucking on my outstretched tongue. Her hands slid over my hardened torso, finding a spot to hold herself stable as she lifted and impaled herself on my dick.

She said she's a virgin, but she must have at least seen this a few times because she was so much better than I expected after all her shyness. She rode me like a horse, and damn it was great! This obviously isn't my first time, but something was unfathomably different. Of course the physical aspect was incredible, but now there was a deeper emotional connection I'd never felt before. It super-charged everything I felt until it was almost unbearable. Checking Mizore's aura with the split second of lucidity I had, I saw she was enjoying this just as much as I was. God damn, I hope this night never ends!

We tossed and tumbled in the satin sheets, neither of us staying on top for long. We must have gone through over a dozen positions. She screamed and moaned like a banshee as I plowed her on the bed and over the desk and out on the balcony (no one was around. I think...) and we probably would have done it on the ceiling if we could. She lost all her shyness and fear and trepidation to give us both a crazy time. We'll see how long that lasts though.

About an hour in, somehow I still hadn't blown my load (though she had more than once) but I was finally reaching that point. Being able to feel Mizore's aura, I could tell she was coming to the edge again too.

My hands on her hips, I rammed her onto my cock with increasingly erratic rhythm. One hand reached to her pussy, the usual tingle in my fingers as I played with her clit while my other hand snaked up to grab her tit. She sprang up, leaning against me for the final few seconds as I thrust into her and came like a race horse. My thick load spilled into her, quickly overflowing. We both slumped back onto the bed, panting like dogs in the desert.

"That was unbelievable," Mizore got out between gasps, completely breathless and struggling to fill her lungs.

"And that was honestly way better than... again, I shouldn't be talking about that," I said, rethinking what I'd say. But I could still see her silently congratulate herself.

After catching our breath and making sure Mizore was able to stand on her own, we went to the door to get Jess. Upon opening it, we were greeting with a shocking and somewhat disturbing sight. Jess obviously wasn't lying earlier, because Jess was still naked on the floor, but was now equipped with a ten-inch cock above her pussy. One hand working each organ, her stomach, chest and face were covered in her own cum and a pool of her juices flowed between her legs. She saw us, stopping as more cum began spurting from her new love gun.

"I got bored," she plainly said. "Cumming like this feels different. I couldn't stop..." she shyly said as we continued to blankly watch her. How is she even allowed to be shy during this situation?

We were both too dumbfounded to say anything. Just stared at the sticky scene before us.

"You certainly won't forget this birthday," I muttered, flopping onto the couch. "You're up, Futa."

"Yay!" she cheered and rushed to Mizore's side. "Now do you want the dick, or just old-fashioned lesbo sex?" Jess asked as they closed the door.

There's that jealousy again. I might join them later. Right now, though, there's still some cake on the walls and some half-empty bottles of champagne. I have to take care of that.

This is going to be a very unusual relationship. But I think I'll like it.

#~#~#

"I'm late."

"Late? You don't work for me."

"No, I'm late."

And then it clicked.

"Oh shit, you mean that late!"

"Yeah, that late."

I sat behind my desk for the first time in weeks, doing my work as the Major General of South when my favorite odd-eyed redhead dropped this bombshell. I leaned back in my chair, covering my eyes as possible outcomes ran through my head. Jess sat in a chair to the left of the front of my desk; Mizore stood at the center, staring into my eyes as I faced her again.

"Was it me? Or was it Miss Futa?" I asked, pointing at the blonde. She still tends to do that.

"It was you."

"You're sure?"

"She wouldn't let me use my cock," Jess informed, sounding a little disappointed.

"Bullshit, we've done over half the things I've thought of that we'd need two dicks for," I shot back.

"Not when it happened, though," Mizore said.

"How late are you?"

"About a month and a half. So, as terrifying as it is, I'm definitely pregnant. And it traces back roughly to my birthday." She tapped her not-yet-showing stomach saying, "Quite a gift you gave me."

As the world fell away, I tried to cling to reality. I'm failing pretty badly.

"You look like you're about to black out," Jess commented.

"Oh, I am," I admitted. "Fuck, I went through a war at twelve and still can't handle this nearly eight years later."

"You're afraid?" Jess asked incredulously. She let out a sigh of relief and said, "Thank God, now I feel so much better admitting I'm scared shitless too."

"Yeah... so am I..." Mizore whispered, staring at her feet and wringing her hands.

"Talk about life changing," I said.

"What are we gonna do?" Mizore asked.

"I don't know... I never thought about kids and this isn't exactly the best time."

"Oh, but a baby would be soooo cute! I'd get to hold them and dress them up in tiny clothes and..." Jess said, trailing off as she saw our expressions. "Right... not the time..."

"I never thought about kids either," Mizore admitted. "I don't know what to do... tell me what to do!"

She began sobbing and I went around my desk to hold her close. Her tears soaked my shirt as Jess joined in, squishing the distraught assassin between us.

"Do you want to... abort it?" Mizore asked, making herself cry even harder.

"Shhh, calm down. Anything we think of now is probably not the right thing. Let's just calm down and worry about what will happen then, okay?" I said, gently rocking us.

She nodded her head against my chest, still weeping too hard to speak. Jess seems to be realizing the full impact of everything for the first time, getting tears in her eyes as she rested her head on top of Mizore's. Both of them were soon out of control as they clutched themselves to me for dear life. I grit my teeth hard and forced the lump in my throat away as I pushed the abortion thought away. I have to be strong for them, have to be. We can't all break down at once... can't break down...

Forcing myself not to cry, I did my best to calm them. Fuck, we are so not ready for this. We're practically still kids! Jess is technically only eight! Why did this happen?! Truth, you fucking cocksucker! You did this! And I don't know if I'm pissed about it, or happy or terrified or what. Maybe all three.

"I know I said we should calm down, but I have to say it," I decided, taking a deep breath. "I think I want this kid."

They both looked up at me, eyes puffy and bloodshot. They looked like they couldn't believe I said it. What the hell? Why would they be surprised I said that?

"You want to..." Mizore started, sniffling and not finishing.

"I want you to keep the baby. I want to have this kid. If there's one chance I'll get to do something that makes this life worthwhile, this kid could be it. I mean I've let myself murder innocents, I've hated and envied and lusted and lost. If I could add one good thing to this world before I die, it'll be enough to keep me from being a complete waste."

"That isn't the only reason, is it?"

"Of course not. I want to be the dad I never had. That none of us had. I want to hold them when they're born. I want to see their first steps. I want to give them Band-Aids when they skin their knees and kiss it to make it better. I want to teach them to tie their shoes and ride a bike and how to do alchemy. I want to be there to get pissed they have a douchey 'lover' and to comfort them when they break up with that douche. Take pictures on prom night and watch them commit themselves to the person they love. I'd never want them to just try and fix myself. I want them to be a dad."

Choked up and unable to speak, Mizore hugged me harder, squeezing the air from my lungs despite my fairly crush-proof carbon fiber ribs. I stroked her hair, finally feeling it was okay to show my emotion, to do what I've wanted to do for so long. I layed my head on hers and let my tears fall, but not from sadness at the situation or my crappy history; I cried tears of happiness at the thought of being a daddy.

"So... this might not be the best time, but..." Jess quietly said, trailing off.

"Don't tell me what I think you will," I groaned.

"Sorry, Daddy."

"Great, a little you running around. That's exactly what we need."

And just like that, the crying stopped and we were laughing. With that crappy little joke, all the troubles we had seemed to melt away. Life is so hard, so long and agonizing and brutal and not worth it. Then you find that one (or maybe two) you'll die for and want to spend the rest of your life with and give it some meaning. Then the moments like these happen and you're terrified beyond measure before you realize how incredible it is and you love the fact that you're alive.

"The road here sure as hell wasn't easy, and it won't stay this good for long, but I have to say it... well, say it again." I paused, then began, "This world is an unforgiving, merciless and cruel place..."

"Cruel... and so beautiful," Mizore finished, mirroring our earlier revelation.

"With you two here, I can vouch for the beautiful part," Jess said. "I love you both."

"I love you both too," Mizore told us.

"I love you, Mizore." I turned to Jess, holding my hand out in that "more or less" fashion. "You're okay."

"Meanie!" she said with mock anger as she punched my arm while Mizore and I laughed at her.

"I'm kidding, I love you too. And I'd do anything for either of you."

Remember before when I told Mizore I loved her and I said it was the most truthful thing I ever said? Just now is even more truthful.

So even though this day began with work and got worse when my future was thrown into question, I'm still with the women I love and soon enough I'll have kids to love too. Truth, you are a cocksucker, but I thank you for everything you did. All the shit you threw my way and all the flaws that gave me the mistakes I've made. I thank you for all of that because it's what brought me here. I wouldn't have this without that. Thank you, Truth.


	22. Defiance

It's been seven months since that fight with Wrath and my confession to Mizore and that great night's sleep I had. It's been roughly that long since her immensely fun birthday and it's been about six months since I found out I got both her and Jess pregnant. A little idea of where we are now and a debriefing of what you missed if you didn't get to read my last piece of this memoir because you were somewhere that wouldn't let something pornographic like that be there. For your sake.

Now, if you did read the last chapter and did the math, you'll know it's July. You'll also know my birthday is July fourth. And by pure coincidence, the day before is looking like it'll be the Promised Day. You know, the culmination of Father's four hundred year-long plan to screw us all over. Currently, it's the first and that means there's two days (counting today of course) before I have to go to war again. Mustang, Olivier and I have spent the last few months working out a plan for that day and there's, by my calculations, an 87% chance we'll fail and everyone will die. There's a 2% percent chance that only the big players in this mission and myself will die. And there's a 98% chance that Father will succeed. But I hate math. I probably screwed up somewhere. I think Father's chances should be higher.

"I'm gonna take a trip," I informed my lovers.

"Where to?" Jess asked.

"A small town near the edge of South's border."

"Any particular reason?" Mizore asked.

"Yes."

"Will you tell us?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Bad memories."

"Come on."

"Okay, I'm going to see my unofficial first girlfriend's mother."

"Why? Are you hung up on her? She must be really pretty," Jess teased.

"Look in a mirror and you'll get an idea."

"Oh, this is about Lucy."

"Yeah. I met her mother a couple times during rehab in Ishval. After Lucy died, I would show up every now and then to make sure she was alright. I haven't been around in a while, and this is the worst time of the year for her, so I was going to see her before we go on this suicide mission."

"Are you hung up on her?" Mizore asked.

"No. Of course not," I assured her, rubbing her surprisingly small baby bump. "I still hate losing her, but I am not hung up. That's all in the past and you two are here now." My other hand rubbed Jess's more normally sized baby bump as I finished that little speechy couple of sentences.

'You're leaving your loving girlfriends to visit your dead and unofficial girlfriend's mom. How are you not hung up on me?'

'Haven't heard from you in a while, Lucy. What's up?'

'Oh, you know, just watching you fuck two women silly almost every night. So nothing too crazy.'

'Yeah, sorry about that. But you're in my head, you should know I'm actually serious about this and not just satisfying my sexual desires. I love them.'

'I know, and I approve. Because I can't do anything about it.'

'And if you could?'

'You'd either have one girlfriend or three.'

'Well, that aside, I have to go see your mom and if I don't start talking again, my girlfriends are going to start asking questions and this is kind of awkward to explain.'

'Okay, I'll let you do whatever with yourself.'

'Until next time.'

"Let's go."

"Huh?" They asked in unison.

"You two are coming with. One, I might need some emotional support. Not gonna lie about that. Two, the story of Lucy's death she heard paints her as a hero that basically gave her life for mine and I want to show that I did something with myself, that she didn't die for nothing. She might not like the whole triangle relationship thing, but seeing that I will be doing something good will probably help her feel better."

"Anything for you!" Jess told me, trying to hug me over her swollen stomach.

"I'll go too. I can't trust you guys alone," Mizore said.

"Hey, she starts it all. I just go with it," I weakly defended.

"And that's why I'm coming."

"Alright, let's get going. I wanna make good time."

#~#~#

Standing on her doorstep, ready to knock on the door, I felt I did when I was going to introduce Lucy to Liz. Except it's Lucy's mom and my girlfriends. I hope I don't piss her off. Maybe I should say Jess is... oh shit. I didn't think this through. Jess looks just like Lucy, if you aged her up a few years. How am I gonna explain that? Can I just call it a coincidence? Would she buy that? It's golden hair and eyes, that's not exactly common. Shit, I'll just go with it. Not like I can do much about it now.

I knocked on the door and it opened; an attractive women in her mid-forties stood behind it. She had light chestnut hair, having faded slightly over the years. Her skin was fair and few wrinkles showed on her face; her blueish-green eyes brightened up as she saw me.

"Drake, it's been so long. It's good to see you again," she said, taking hold of my hand.

"Sorry I haven't been around recently. Things have been getting crazy," I apologized, rubbing the back of my neck with my other hand.

"I heard you've become a fugitive."

"Like I said, crazy things have been happening. Don't take that seriously though, it's all a big misunderstanding. If I were a fugitive, I wouldn't have been able to get here. I used government transport and I'm pretty obvious."

"Oh, I know you can't do any of those things. You brought friends? I'm a little ill prepared for more than us, but they are welcome."

"Yeah, about that..." I awkwardly started, wanting to get this out of the way as quickly as possible. "They aren't just my friends. They're my girlfriends. And even though we aren't married, I got them both pregnant. I wanted to tell you that now in case you wanted to throw me out."

She looked at the two women and back at me. I waited for the worst.

"You're a dirty dog, Drake. But I won't judge your life. If Lucy thought you were worth saving, I trust her. Come in, all of you," she welcomed, ushering us inside.

We were all pleasantly surprised for a moment before entering. I honestly thought she'd kick us out and never want to see me again. And probably throw some very nasty obscenities our way while she was doing it. But that didn't happen. I'm glad it didn't; I've started to see Mrs. Stilman as a mother-figure. And I'm sure she knows that. Might have been why she didn't speak her mind.

The house was cozy, but had long ago lost the feel of a home. We stood in the hallway just in front of the door, Jess and Mizore looking much more nervous and careful than normal.

"I knew you'd come by today, so I baked a cake. Please have a seat, I'll go get you three a few slices," Mrs. Stilman told us.

"I'll help," Mizore offered, trying to justify her presence.

"Oh, you don't need to do that, dear. I can manage just fine."

"But you'd have to make two trips. It's easier if I just carry the other two plates for you."

"You're a kind girl, thank you."

To the kitchen they went and we headed for the living room. Jess sat down and propped her feet up on the coffee table.

"No," I chastised, kicking her feet down. "Be on better than your best behavior. She doesn't like that stuff and I don't want to piss her off."

"I'm pregnant! I think I've earned a foot rest after walkin almost a mile. And what do you mean 'be on better than your best behavior'?" she complained.

"When we leave you alone you tear shit apart. You're like a damn dog. I've had to rebuild my office sixteen times since December. Plus you tend to jack off when you're bored, like a horny middle schooler."

"I'm eight."

"You're twenty-four, even if you don't feel it. Act like it already."

"You're so mean."

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Then she tried to put her feet up again and I smack her elegant legs.

"Deal with it. You're stuck with me, babe."

I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a quick peck. Being the sultry woman she is, she took that as a sign that I wanted to fuck her and squeezed that tiny portion of my left leg that's still there.

"No, not here. Maybe on the train ride to Resembool, but not here."

"Mean."

Mizore and Mrs. Stilman came back, two plates of chocolate cake each.

"This one is definitely a keeper, Drake," Lucy's mom told me, referring to Mizore. "She talks non-stop about you like you're a god."

"That's not... entirely true..." Mizore defended as her face went red. I guess she'll never quite lose that aspect of her. Not that I'm complaining.

Mrs. Stilman gave me a plate and sat in a cushy chair across from the couch we were on with her cake. Mizore handed a plate to Jess and sat on my other side. My slice was about three times as big as the others.

"I didn't know you had such a sweet tooth, but your girlfriend seems to know everything about you."

"She is a quick learner," I said, taking a huge bite of divine chocolaty goodness.

"Ha, built in table!" Jess suddenly exclaimed, balancing her plate on her stomach. There goes good behavior.

"And she's... how would you describe her, Mizore?"

"A horny idiot. The reason there are dumb blonde jokes. My second favorite person in the world."

"Second?" she asked in disappointment.

"That sounds pretty accurate," I agreed.

"Well they're both absolutely beautiful," Mrs. Stilman complimented, trying to keep the conversation as normal as possible.

"Thank you," they both said.

"How far along are you two? You hardly look it at all," she told Mizore.

"We're both about thirty weeks now."

"You're pretty small for thirty weeks."

"I know, but there isn't really anything I can do. But I count myself lucky. If this kid was as big as I thought they'd be, I don't think my little body could take it."

"I am kind of a giant."

Though nothing was particularly funny, we laughed and I kissed her. Her lips taste like chocolate. Note to self: buy Mizore and Jess chocolate lipstick. Not wanting to be left out, Jess turned me around and kissed me too. She smeared some frosting on her lips, knowing it would buy her several more seconds. But I didn't let her keep going since a nice motherly woman was watching.

"She seems very... eager."

"Tell me about it."

"Every day she needs a at least a quick f--ow! Oh, right. Sorry," Mizore said as I jabbed her in the ribs. At least one of them is a good girl.

"I just about go crazy when I spend more than an a couple hours without my hmmphahd," Jess tried to say before I clamped a hand over her mouth. She did that on purpose.

"You don't have to hide your love life like that. I've probably done most of what you have," Mrs. Stilman admitted. Even if she's exaggerating, I can never look at her the same way again.

"In that case--" Jess started again before I stopped her again.

"Think before you talk. Especially about these more intimate things."

"Do you mean about how I can give myself a--"

"Yes, that. I'd prefer you not say anything, but if you must, avoid those things."

"But that takes up a lot of them."

"Just listen to me for once. Things will turn out easier."

"Harder is more fun. Especially when harder is between your legs."

Yeah, I had that one coming. Glad I didn't say that out loud. She'd have made a crude remark for that too.

"Sorry about them. I love them, but they're idiots," Mizore apologized.

"I am not... okay, I am an idiot, but I'm not as bad as her."

"Hey!"

"You know I'm kidding. Sort of."

"Keep it up, we'll see who wins this in the end."

"Yeah, me. You're going to try to withhold sex, and you're even hornier than I am. You said it yourself; you can't last a few hours."

"You seem a little hard on her," Mrs. Stilman noted.

"Oh, I'm just joking. I don't mean anything I say to her until I say these three words: I love you."

I kissed her again, making another tally for the kisses I owe Mizore.

"Hey, hey! The baby is kicking!" Mizore excitedly informed us.

Even knowing I wouldn't feel it, I put my silvery hand on her stomach anyway. After a couple seconds, I saw my hand rise slightly and fall again.

"That's so cute!" Jess declared in her more girly voice.

"I really didn't think you would get all baby crazy on us," I told her.

"Neither did I."

She cooed over our girlfriend's belly, feeling for another kick. I never expected her to act like this.

"You three make a great... well I guess I can't call you a couple..." Mrs. Stilman said, unable to think of what to call us.

"We generally call it a triangle. Or a trinity, if you want to want to get a little fancy," I informed.

"Yes, well regardless of what you call yourselves, you really do seem to work well together, even if there are a few problems. But then again all relationships have problems," she said. "But I have to ask; why aren't you married?"

We all knew the answer. It was simple. It took a lot of discussion, some thrown furniture and my private security to reach. Even I didn't like the outcome, and I fought for it.

"Because... listen, things are going to get really bad really soon. I'm a general, but I still fight on the front lines. We agreed that we wouldn't get married until at least a couple weeks from now. We know there's a huge storm coming. I know I probably won't make it out alive, but we want to wait for the world after this hurricane. It would be a disgrace to the very tradition to be married in these times. This will all be over soon and everything will be at peace again. That's when we'll get married."

Wow, that came out kinda preachy. But it's true. I hate it. I know it's just a slip of paper, we all know, but we can't help it. I can't really explain it, but I'm sure you all know what that's like.

"Speaking of that storm, there are still some last minute things to take care of," I said, getting up. "I hate to leave so soon, but I should get back to it. I'll take care of the dishes for you, but I need to go after that."

"I'll come with you. Give you a slice or two to go." Mrs. Stilman got up as well to help.

"Thank you."

I grabbed the now empty plates and used all the willpower I had to not lick them clean. I brought the plates to kitchen and began washing them.

Everything requires finesse and subtle control, you never realize that until you have automail. Because you shatter the plate the first few dozen times. Without any real feeling in your hands, it becomes so much harder to control the force you exert and tell how much is right. You shouldn't try holding anything alive for a couple weeks. But after you learn your tricks to control yourself, it feels like art. Every little thing is a miraculous victory and everything has more meaning since it has barely survived your insane grip. After over eight years, I'm well into the range of feeling like everything is art. But you never get super-fine motor controls down again. Without feeling, things like writing and drawing and all those other complicated things are at best incredibly difficult and crappy and at worst completely impossible.

"I never figured you to be the type to take up polygamy," Mrs. Stilman commented, drawing my mind from my dazed thoughts on automail.

"Yeah, I knew we'd talk about this," I said, finishing the last plate.

"I know I said I wouldn't judge you, but I feel I have to say something. Do you really love them or is this some phase?"

"I... I literally cannot believe you just asked me that. I expected you to question if this is what I want. I expected you to say that this is wrong. I expected you to hate me for this. I never expected you to question whether or not I love them. Granted it hasn't been long, I haven't even known them for a year, but look at us. I brought them here, to the only mother-figure I'd ever had. I took a sword in the chest for Mizore and risked my job for Jess, both of which I did before we were together. When they said they liked each other, I did everything I could to bring them together even though it shredded my heart. When we all realized each other's feelings and had an incredible night together, I got them pregnant. They told me and I didn't for a single second consider leaving. I took responsibility and stayed with them and I've done my damnedest to be the best I can for them. Say whatever you want about our relationship, but don't dare question our love."

I'm getting preachy and ranty today.

"I'm just worried you can't understand your emotions. You're still a child and you've never been good with emotions."

"Yeah, I guess I do suck at that stuff most of the time, but this is different. I know it is. Ever since I told them those three little words, my entire world changed. I've never been so happy. Hell, I could almost just say I've never been happy."

"Are sure they aren't you're latest way of coping with Lucy's death?"

"Latest way, what are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend, you always used to come here with more alcohol on your breath than there is on my liquor shelf. And you've lost a couple bottles of pills in the couch before."

"That was for... something different... it's complicated, but I haven't been coping."

"Then why does that idiot look like my daughter?!"

"It's just a coincidence."

"Bullshit! Tell me!"

"Who cares if she looks like Lucy?! She's not! I don't see that! I see Jess for who she is! The stupid, nonchalant, horny-as-fuck woman I love! And before you try to lay into me on the interracial aspect with Mizore, I don't see that either! I see a girl with just as much hell in her life as I have, and still going just as strong as me! I see a girl that can take down half of Central's army and still be so adorably shy that she'll hide under half a dozen blankets the second she gets embarrassed! She's the woman I love too! I don't care what they look like, they're my life."

"Why won't you just tell me?"

"I can't, I'd have to lie. At least that was the truth." I sighed and grabbed the slice she had prepared (can't forget that). "I have to go. I'll see you some other time."

I walked back to my waiting women and helped them to their feet.

"We heard you," Mizore said. "Thank you."

"Yeah, I know you wanted this to be a good day and all that was really tough. I'm just happy I know you'll stand up for me," Jess said.

"Of course I will. Now we do have a train to catch and the ride will be long enough to have some fun."

"Hell yeah!"

Always up for a quick fuck. If there's anything about Jess that'll never change, that's it. Kinda weird when you think about the fact she spent the first seven or so years of life as a sex slave.

That aside, things are going to get bad. As great as life is right now, I knew it would be screwed up sooner or later. Whatever happens to me, just don't let them die.

#~#~#

After a quick stop in Resembool where I got my automail tuned up and found out Ed was still alive and traveling with the chimera from Baschool and Greed, who has starting to act more like his old self. From there, we all headed to a tiny town outside Central called Kanama.

"I still can't believe you actually grew," I told the long-lost Pipsqueak.

"So you can't call me shorty anymore," he said in triumph.

True, he did attain a height that can be considered average. Maybe even a little above. But...

"No, you're still Pipsqueak."

"Why?"

"Because I'm still taller than you. By several inches."

"It's because of the automail," he muttered.

"Actually I was 5'8", your current height, when I was twelve. And I was still growing. Now I'm 6'3" and way above you."

"Screw you."

"Good to see my kid is just as snarky as his old man," Greed remarked.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Pops."

The group arrived at a small campfire, a single ancient man sitting by it.

"Do you want to, or shall I?" I asked the instantly pissed, not-really-a-midget-anymore Ed.

"How about together?"

"I like the way you think."

We both took a good running start and, though it was a little awkward and difficult, punched old Van Hohenheim in the face. And to the horizon he went.

"Ow! You could've warned me you gonna slug me! And with your metal hands!" he complained, rubbing his busted jaw. Apparently he isn't actually pissed that we knocked him on his ass.

"Sorry, but you're still a jackass," I said, rotating my wrist.

"He said what I was going to," Ed told him.

As he walked back, we all found a seat around the fire. Isn't it a bit early for a fire? It's still light out. Whatever, it doesn't matter. The point is we spent the last hour or so of light listening to Hohenheim's story. It was mostly for Ed, but I wanted to hear it again. I like stories. You never hear them from a good orator like Hohenheim anymore. Seriously, he's a jackass, but he has a great speaking voice and knows how to use it.

Ed wasn't swayed by a story and an apology though. So he decided to leave.

"I'm gonna go make sure he doesn't get himself killed. Can you watch them for me, keep them save?" I asked, referring to Jess and Mizore.

"Of course. It's only fair after you've protected my sons for so long," the Bearded Bastard replied.

"Thank you."

"Why do we have to stay behind?" Jess stubbornly asked. Damn that girl.

"You're pregnant. You can't fight and you can't get hurt. Stay here." I turned to Van again. "Don't let them leave. Either of them."

"Don't worry, friend."

And with that, I sprinted after Ed. I caught up with him as he and the group stopped to buy a yard or two of red fabric to transmute himself a new cloak.

"Your taste is so garish," I commented as I came to stop by them.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" he retorted.

"I guess you have a point."

"So you're coming with us?"

"For now at least."

"You just wanna spend some time with your old man!" Greed said, clapping his hand on my cold metal shoulder.

"No, I just want to make sure this idiot doesn't get himself killed," I corrected, jerking a thumb back at Ed.

"Says the one that took on two Homunculi at once," he grumbled.

As we threw more remarks back and forth, we slowly made our way out of Kanama and toward Central. Being around guys again is great. Don't have to keep my guard up. Jess, Alyx, Mizore, they're all great, but they still have their limits. You know, like using the word moist or making too many death threats over dry cake. Don't have to worry about that with them. Shit, one of them is a crazy ass murderer, I doubt I'd have to watch death threats with him. Putting all that superfluous crap aside, we're basically in the middle of the forest and I can feel a monster.

We were in a wide clearing, strangly kinda circular, and a familiar hulking form was visible at the treeline. Alphonse stood, looking rigid even for a suit of armor, and the shadows held a murderous intent unlike anything else. Even Envy is starting to seem like a bitch. This won't end well.

"Hey, Al--" Ed called out, trying to greet his brother, not realizing the danger. I stopped him with a hand to his chest and Greed moved in front of him.

"Thats not Al," I said, voice showing the faintest hint of fear.

"Then who is it?" he asked.

"I don't know. You're big brother?" I asked Greed.

"Yeah, oldest actually. Somewhere over three hundred," he replied, fear clearly evident in his voice as well. "You know how we're all named after sins? The sins are also a general ranking. Meet the greatest sin and strongest Homunculus: Pride."

"So we're fucked."

"Like Xing whores."

I'll have to kill him that one later (can't have him insulting my girlfriend's race. Well, she's the next country over, but they're pretty similar. Whatever, moving on), but now I have to focus on surviving past tonight. I have a family to go home to after all.

"I never thought you'd stoop so low as to ally with these insects," an unnervingly childish and inhuman voice chastised from within the younger Elric. Why do I feel like I've heard that voice before?

"These 'insects' have killed Lust and held up fairly well in our fights against the others," I retorted.

"Don't compare me to them. My siblings are nearly as far beneath me as you are, human," the monster of shadow claimed.

Strange, hearing him call me human is more infuriating than anything I've felt in a while. I guess I don't like being called human anymore. Or maybe it's his condescending attitude. It doesn't matter, I'm gonna kill him anyway.

"If all of us attack at once, we'll probably stand a better chance. Darius, Heinkel, you two..."  I turned to the chimeras only to find that they have vanished. "Where the hell did you go?"

"We're gonna sit this one out," Heinkel said.

"Our animal instinct is telling us to stay far away from him," Darius explained.

They were hiding in the bushes off to the side and trying to stay out of the monster's sight.

"Who'd of thought the fifteen-year-old kid has more balls than the non-flying monkey and the apparently cowardly lion?"

"What do we have to be scared of? We're required for their plan, right? Human Sacrifices or whatever. He can't hurt us," Ed argued.

"Why are you so stupid?"

"I just have to bring you back alive. Whether or not you're in one piece doesn't matter," the voice said, hundreds of eyes opening in the shadows of Al's armor. Fuck that's creepy.

The darkness of the treeline shot forward, black spears aimed at our legs. Ed threw up a wall on instinct, but they sliced through it like nothing. I shoved him out of the way, ducking below the attack as the blades passed close enough to lop off a lock of my hair. Asshole, I spent a lot of time making sure it was soft as a kitten's fur. Now I'm really going to kill him.

"As you for you, Greed," Pride started, attacking us with more shadowy blades and tangling my father in several more, "we have no use for you. You will die now."

The shadows holding him flitted across his body, shredding his clothes but nothing else.

"You forgot about the Ultimate Shield, didn't you?" Greed asked, smiling his smug smile and looking cocky despite his fear.

"A small problem."

Again his blades ran over his body, carving tiny grooves into the smooth black flesh. This isn't good.

"Those blades can cut the Shield," I noted, "which means they're nearly unstoppable. But they are shadow and shadow needs light to exist. Think you can hit the electric grid of Kanama from here with a good transmutation?"

"Sure," Ed said, clapping his hands.

"I'll keep our friend busy."

And I can't even attack his body. Because that's Al's body. But I can still tear up the shadows.

My blades extended and turned black. Wonder if lightning will work too? Might as well try.

I lunged forward, cutting through the shadows holding Greed and charging my hands with bright blue electricity. The area lit up under the glow as I blasted a bolt through the darkness. The shadows were burned away for a second, but rushed back with a vengeance. Before they could connect, the lights in Kanama went out and I discharged my hands. We were in complete darkness and safe. Sort of.

Still able to navigate thanks to my reading of the Pulse, I grabbed Greed and led him to Ed, Darius and Heinkel.

"Well I'm glad that worked," I said, feeling the confusion and anger in Pride's aura.

"You didn't know for sure?" Ed asked.

"There's very few things I know for sure. But that is besides the point, we need to find a way to beat Pride."

"Good luck; the only way to hurt him is to destroy his container, but that's somewhere in the woods," Greed informed.

"You know for sure?"

"Yeah, he can't utilize his shadows too far from his body outside of the tunnels."

"Then what I feel is his container? Good. Heinkel, you're with me. We're going to break his container."

"Why me?" the cowardly lion asked.

"Because your animal senses can keep track of him and your beastial strength combined with the claws you have as a chimera will be a great help."

"Dammit," he grumbled as he shifted into his monstrous form.

"What do we do?" Ed asked.

At that moment, Gluttony the fat ass crashed through the trees and nearly crushed him.

"Deal with that. Let's go!"

Knowing it would be stupid not to, I went full armor and let the Stone's power fuel me. We went off, easily finding the source of our troubles. And now I know why I felt like I knew that voice.

Cool thing about reading the Pulse; I can literally see the world, three hundred sixty degrees, in perfect detail in my mind. That also means I can see the container of Pride. Not only is our leader a monster, but so is his son. Selim Bradley is Homunculus.

"It's been a while, kid," I said to the beast before us. "I haven't seen you since Wrath made my promotion official."

"I remember that day; you bought me ice cream. Mint chocolate chip. You had three cake-flavored cones," the devil-child recalled. Shit, it's even creepier when it comes from his actual body.

"I actually thought that day was pretty fun. I knew something would ruin it."

"Surely you won't attack a child now, Sovereign."

"At three hundred, you're way beyond childhood. Even if you weren't, you'd still be a monster."

"Like you two aren't monsters as well."

"We may have the bodies of monsters, but the souls of men. You don't even have that much, not a soul of your own anyway. You're just a fool's attempt at recreating life; cobbled together from the dirt of the land and the souls of those you consider inferior and, to top it all off, you're filled with everything your creator didn't want. You're the only monster here."

He snarled, but was powerless to do anything. He realizes just how weak he is. Time to kick him while he's down. Literally.

We lunged at him, smashing into his tiny body and sending him to the ground where I got to fulfill the aforementioned kicking. We continued the assault, making little progress. Fuck, this guy is made of some crazy shit. A normal person would have fallen apart to nothing long ago. I really hate Homunculi.

The sound of another fight filtered through the trees. Sounds of snapping trees and transmutations mixed with blasts from what could only be Xing grenades. Then trampling feet came from the opposite direction. Two townspeople came with -- goddammit -- a lantern.

"Two monsters are trying to kill a child!" they yelled.

"Oh, shit."

A light source close by again, Pride's shadows darted forth, some smashing me aside while some cut into Heinkel and another set knocked the lantern to the ground and lit the forest on fire. Well we can't turn that off. I grabbed Heinkel, running back to the others. From the thicket came Gluttony and Greed, both wrestling for the kill. But there was a third, flitting about around them and making Gluttony bleed like a bitch. They kicked away the fat man, regrouping with us. Well look who it is...

"You're really pushing it," I told the third as her left arm shook and jerked. "It's been, what, about six months since you got that thing installed?" Her metallic arm was covered in Xing-style armor and carried a long spike on the elbow and a spike strip wound around her fist. Not a bad design, but her recovery isn't over. She held her shoulder, trying to calm her burning nerves. "Regardless, it's good to see you again, Lan Fan."

She didn't remove her mask, but I could feel her aura give me the equivalent of a friendly smile. The two creatures stood side-by-side in front of us as the fires blazed. Pride is thinking of something. He'd be stupid not to, and he's not stupid. It takes brains to fool a nation so well.

"Gluttony, how many times have you been killed?" the elder Homunculus asked.

"I don't know... it was a lot," the living stomach replied, sounding like a pouty child.

I bet, he's still recovering from the last attack.

"If things continue like this, we'll both die."

"What are we going to do?"

The shadows turned on Gluttony, boxing him in. He looked like a sheep surrounded by wolves, then shadows rushed at him, lifting him far off the ground and ripping him apart like a flock of ravens. He screamed in agony, genuine fear and pain filling his voice. I felt my heartstrings tug at the sight of him being devoured alive, despite the fact that he tried to kill me and my friends before. The shadows tore out his stone and shattered it, absorbing its power. Gluttony's body turned to ash and slowly faded away.

"Please... help me... Lust..." he weeped before he was gone.

Pride sniffed the air like a dog, apparently smelling something interesting with the fat man's nose. However he seemed to lose interest in us and focused on the forest behind us.

"Now I have a more replenished Stone, though I could do without this voracious appetite," the boy said. "At least I know who to unleash it on."

From the dark came Hohenheim. He looked just as casual as he always does, apparently seeing a need to come here. I know we had everything under control, but it's nice that the old Bearded Bastard wants to help.

"What is it that you're going to do, Hohenheim?" Pride asked, losing focus on the rest of us.

"Oh, I know I can't beat you, but I can outsmart you."

From behind him came Al, aiming to... do something. We never found out as shadows quickly wrapped around him, holding him in place.

"You've made it so easy for me to take control again. For thinking such a weak tactic would work, you must be an idiot."

The massive aura of Van grew dark as he stepped closer to the boy. Lan Fan, Greed (I guess Ling was in control), and even I felt our knees buckle in the face of this power. It was overwhelming unlike anything I'd ever felt, except for Father. The absolute rage he was radiating only made him more terrifying.

"Do whatever you want to me, but never insult my family."

His words were heavy and threatening like I've never heard him. The ground erupted with scarlet sparks as enormous slices of the earth rose and began closing around Pride and his captive. His shadows darted forth at incredible speed.

"Hohenheeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiim!" the eldest Homunculus yelled as the soil closed into a dome and cut off his shadows less than an inch from Van's nose.

We all relaxed and finally took a breath. I felt my armor recede as Ed confronted his father over Al's being trapped. Idiot. We could hardly last as long as we did against that beast. We wouldn't have lasted another round. Al gave a distraction so this could happen and we could end the fight. Now Pride is effectively taken out of the equation. We'll get him back after tomorrow. If we're lucky, Selim will run out of air and asphyxiate to death. But that probably won't happen.

"Hey, Old Man! You leave leave my girls alone?" I asked Van.

"No, I left them in the care of Fu, the retainer of your Xing friend that Greed controls."

He knows about Ling and Greed? When did he find that out?

And from beyond the hill that led to the clearing came Fu and my family. They look none the worse for wear.

"Thank you for watching them," I said to the old assassin as I bowed my head to him.

"You may have saved my granddaughter's life, it's the least I could do," he replied before heading to Lan Fan to check on her. Her arm isn't looking good. But I have my own things to deal with and she'll be fine.

"You asshole!" Jess yelled, slugging me in the arm. She hit me much harder than I expected a pregnant woman to and I wound up falling on my ass. "We could hear the fight from the city! How could you make me miss something so fun?!"

"Fun is not the word for it. And I already explained to you why you couldn't come. Now calm down and help me up."

She did and I got back to my feet, still a wary of the beast within the dome. But it's perfect dark in there. The walls are ten feet thick. He's not getting out any time soon.

"This was dangerous. You don't look good. You should be more careful next time," Mizore chastised like she hardly ever does.

"Can't save the world without throwing caution to the wind," I joked. She ignored the humor and fear and worry covered her face. Shouldn't I be the worried one? I'm sort of immortal and she's a normal girl. But I can't just let her sit there looking so worried. I wrapped my arms around her and have her kiss on her forehead. "But I think a guy as amazing as me could find a way to stay safe and save everyone."

"I hope so," she said, snuggling up to my chest.

"Don't just ignore me!" Jess jealously demanded, pouncing on us both and being her perverted self as she groped us. Why do I love her? Oh right, because she does this shit.

"Come on, that's enough," I said, somewhat regretfully stopping her. "It's late and we have a really big day ahead. We should get to bed. And I mean sleep! No middle-of-the-night blowjobs or futa-fucking."

"You're no fun!" Jess complained.

Regardless, she complied and we returned to Kanama for the night.

#~#~#

I really can't sleep. So much is going through my head. Me and a crack group of rejects and fuck ups are going to try to bring down a government and stop a plan centuries in the making all in one day. And if we win, I live my life as the father I always wanted with the children of the women I love more than anything. And if I die...

I need some air.

Careful not to wake the scarlet angel and the golden succubus, I climbed out of bed and took a walk through the empty town. I have a bit of a habit of reflecting on my life in the dead of night, don't I?

Feeling the cool air fill my lungs, I was no closer to sleeping but a little calmer. For a while I walked, just listening to the crickets and watching the stars. Eventually I wound up by Van's fire, seeing him at work on something.

"What are you up to?" I asked the ancient Xerxian.

"Just writing something," he answered, looking up for a second before going back to work. "Letters. For my sons. Chances are I won't survive tomorrow. I don't have the courage to tell them everything myself, and I doubt Ed would listen even if I tried. So I chose this method."

"That's a really cool idea. Chances are I won't live past tomorrow either, despite the bravado I give Jess and Mizore. I might lose my chance to tell them everything, lose the chance to ever talk to my kids. But this could remedy that, even if only a little. Problem is, I'm kind of illiterate."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, I was older than you when I learned to read and write. If you want, I could write a few letters for you--"

"No! That won't do. I need to do this. So..." I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling awkward and embarrassed. I never have to ask for help. "Could you teach me how?"

"In a single night? Are you sure you could do that?"

"I invented my own form of alchemy when I was six and learned to perform the craft better than most State Alchemists without a teacher or the ability to really understand the books. I pick things up really quickly and never forget them. I think I can do this."

"Very well, then come here," he said with a wide smile. "Such determination for your loved ones must be rewarded."

"Yeah, speaking of that... I'm sorry about slugging you for leaving your family. I can understand why you would want to leave, but I never had a family growing up, not a real one. It was me and my sister and I had to stay with her and she had to stay with me if we wanted to live. Nothing is more important to me than the people I consider family and seeing others take that for granted really gets to me. So I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, your rage is as justifiable as Edward's in a way. Now let us begin, or you won't have time."

#~#~#

Who'd of thought learning the entire vocabulary of an uneducated street urchin would be so hard? It took way longer than I thought to learn enough to accurately convey myself with those words, but I think I managed pretty well.

I dipped my quill one last time and signed the final letter just as the sun rose above the trees. I tucked it into an envelope and scrawled the recipient onto it:

'To my beloved child  
(Sorry, you didn't have a name when I wrote this)'

I placed it on top of the similarly assigned stack. Thinking of the crazy possibility, I wrote a few extra in case two preganant bellies made more than two little babies. I stacked Jess' and Mizore's on top and tapped them against my makeshift desk to get them aligned.

"Again, thank you," I told Van, handing him the stack. He looked at it questioningly for a second before taking them. "If I'm going to die today, I will definitely die in the final fight. You have a much greater chance to live long enough to see the world after this is over, even if only for a little bit. So please make sure these get to them for me."

With a genuine smile and honesty in his voice he said, "I will. Now you should probably get some breakfast, it would be bad for you to go to war on an empty stomach."

"Tell me about it."

I trudged off to get some food before heading back to the little shack we got and falling between my unofficial fiancées and immediately passing out. Maybe an hour later, I awoke to the smell of gunpowder and the faint sound of sirens. And to the feeling that the Pulse only gets when a war is underway.

"Is it time?" Mizore timidly asked.

"Yeah, it's time," I replied, fighting hard against myself to keep from telling them all I want to. It's not the time for that, all it would do is make them worry. As long as they think I'll be fine they'll be fine.

We got dressed and ready and then we all marched into the capital.

Father, I'm coming.


	23. Saving the World, and Other Extreme Sports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally the end has arrived. It's been a long road to get here, for me and Drake, but finally we've arrived. Honestly though we'd be here sooner if I wasn't distracted so easily. Nevertheless, this is the end.

Greed ran off in the night, Fu and Lan Fan left to find him. The rest of us still have a mission to accomplish and we are gonna make damn sure we do. And, much to my chagrin, Jess browbeat me into letting her and Mizore come. But things weren't as straightforward as we thought it would be. The military blocked route one to Father, so we have to go through Lab 3. Which is annoying because we've all been outlaws since we met Father. Well maybe that isn't the best way to describe it, but we might as well be. We'll have a platoon of loyal morons attack us on the spot if we show our faces. So here we are, a killer, a kid, three chimeras, an ancient bastard, two pregnant women, and a giant automail freak all trying to be discrete and sneak in. Like that'll happen.

"Looks like you could use a little help!"

We turned to see who it was that apparently wanted to help. What we saw was actually surprising. An armored van grinded to a halt behind us, the rear doors flung open to reveal a battalions-worth of guns and ammo. And my most trusted subordinate, Sebastian, and the two chimera girls I kind of liberated from prison a while back, all of them armed to the teeth and ready to raise some hell with Mustang and Olivier. What a beautiful sight.

"I can trust you for anything, can't I?" I asked as the once-unthreatening white-haired boy hopped down with two rifles at the ready and a bandoleer on each shoulder. He actually almost looks like a badass. But his uke face just can't pull it off. "You're an absolute lifesaver."

"I knew you'd do something this stupid. I hope you don't mind, but I took control of South's forces to send them up here on the mission as well, sir," he explained as the girls came with him. "I also thought they could make themselves useful and help out."

"Are you saying we're useless?" Sil asked, her nails transformed into wolfen claws and held to his throat.

"No one said that," he fretfully insisted.

"Well you did kinda just sit around at HQ for nearly a year," I commented, drawing their attention. Then quickly losing it.

"Who's this?" she asked, approaching Mizore and looking her up and down.

"My name is Mizore," she told her. Why just leave it at that? Doesn't she know where this is going? Am I the only one that sees where this is going?

"Cute name. Your hair is great too," the silver wolf complimented, deciding it was perfectly fine for her to run her fingers through her hair despite only just meeting her.

"It is," Nikki agreed as she too played with Mizore's crimson mop. The first time I heard her actually talk.

"Geez, these are like the third and fourth girls to fall for you," I said since apparently no one else wanted to.

"On my way to Amestris, I ended up stalked by about six other women. I think they were still tailing me until... you know."

"What are you, catnip for lesbians?" I asked the little Kokoroan, half-teasing and half-serious.

"Can you get off of my girlfriend now?" Jess asked, struggling to restrain her anger. Is she the jealous type?

"She's your girlfriend? Then explain that stomach."

"She's her girlfriend and vice versa and I'm their boyfriend. It's a little complicated," I vaguely explained. "The short version is she's taken."

"Damn, she's a really cute one too," Sil pouted.

"Well you'll at least get to spend some more time with her. I'm not letting her anywhere near where we're going in her current condition."

"Condition?"

"She's pregnant too."

"What are you, a horny rabbit?"

"No, that's her," I corrected, pointing at Jess. "By the way, she's staying with you guys too. No arguments. Just listen to me."

"At least we'll be able to enjoy this little trip," the silver-haired wolf girl said before jumping back into the van with Nikki close behind.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Jess said as she hauled herself in as well.

"Please don't start anything," Mizore begged as she got in.

I stopped Seb for a moment.

"Watch them. They mean a lot to me and--"

"I know. Don't worry, I'll make sure no harm comes to them. I swear it on my life, sir."

"Thank you, now get going."

He nodded and jumped into the van before it sped off. And a new silhouette was left in the dust.

"I was worried she might see me," another familiar voice said. "Then I wouldn't get to have one last adventure with you."

There stood another woman from my past; Alyx, the Scarlet Ribbon Alchemist. And she's dressed in much the same form of torn up hobo clothes I found her in. Guess military life just wasn't for her.

"Are all the people you know freaks?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, kinda. Including you."

Before he could argue, Hohenheim spoke up.

"We could use all the help we can get," Van told Alyx.

"Yeah, that's what I figured," she said, then turned to me. "And I've been meaning to do something stupid with you for a while."

"Sorry, been kinda caught up in the grips of two women that were already insane before they got pregnant."

"Oh, I understand. I just wish we could stay friends in front of your girlfriends."

"Well you screwed that up. Maybe when this is all over we can smooth things out. But for now we have today, so let's make the most of it."

"Damn right I will!"

With a little thought given to our plan we went into the Lab.

#~#~#

After somehow sneaking in, we came to an intersection. Having paid little attention on direction the first time I came through here, I couldn't remember which way to go. So we split up. Van and Lan Fan went one way, the rest of us went the other. Marching through the tunnels, things seemed too quiet. The chimera that should be attacking us aren't even here. I can't feel anyone besides ourselves. That's making me more nervous than anything. Which made it all the worse when a horrific symphony of shrieks and screams rang through the tunnels.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked, trying not to jump out of my skin.

"You scared, Psycho?" Ed asked, an audible waver of fear in his own voice.

"You wish, Pipsqueak. Come on, we're close."

"How can you tell?"

"I was a bundle of nerves the first time I was down here too. That's why there's a crater in the wall over there," I said, pointing to the section of broken cement.

"At least we have a marker in case your dumbass leads us in circles."

But I didn't. After many twists and turns and walking what felt like miles, we had made it to the huge room Lust died in. As long as it seemed, though, it was only a few minutes.

"Through here?" Darius asked, marveling at the giant doors.

"Yep, this is it. There's what's left of Barry," I confirmed, pointing at the pile of scrap and the decayed body. "And there's a few scorches from my lightning and Mustang's flames over here."

"Well how do we open these damn doors? They're freakin' huge!" Ed exclaimed.

"I'll blow it open," Scar told him, his arm crackling with energy as he approached the doors.

Then they opened.

"Well this can't be good," I declared as I extended my blades. "When is it ever a good sign when doors open themselves?"

"Evidently never," Ed snarked as freakish creatures started pouring through by the hundreds.

Skeletally thin, bone-white skin, that red node network thing the Homunculi have and a single bigass eye in the center of their heads. They shuffled and shambled toward us, snapping their jaws in anticipation. We immediately went to work; Scar blew them apart, Ed lanced them with his gaudy spear, the chimeras used their various abilities to take them down, Alyx sliced them apart with her bloody blades, and I cut them apart while shocking a few to mush. And they wouldn't stop coming. Even when they were little more than mouths without bodies, they kept snapping and trying to eat us.

"What the hell are these things?!" Ed yelled as he tore another in half.

"Zombies?" I suggested as one chomped on my arm and got a horrific shock. "Or maybe some kind of Homunculus."

"An army of Homunculi, great," he grumbled.

We backed into a tight circle as the waves of monsters came for us. The floor was slick with green blood and littered with still-moving corpses. Things aren't looking too good. At least we'll go down fighting.

"Hey, Ed!" Jerso yelled at the Pipsqueak Alchemist. "Some are about to get out!"

"If these things get into the city..." Scar grimly thought aloud, letting us imagine the devastation for ourselves.

Ed clapped his hands and sealed the door, leaving us all trapped inside. No one gets out, monsters or heroes.

"Nothing like a life-or-death fight to get the blood rushing!" I yelled as I blasted a wide path through the horde, only for it to be filled again the next second.

"I was worried I wouldn't get to almost die with you," Alyx said as her paper-thin blades flurried around her in a cyclone of red and green. "And you gave me so much blood to play with!"

"Couldn't have found a better situation for a vampire," I remarked as more of the horde beared down on us.

A commotion was going on overhead, and not just the assault on Central. Something directly over head. But there's no time to pay attention to that. We'll be torn apart if we don't keep all of our attention on the fight.

As the crowd of zombie creatures started pushing further back, tightening our circle until we were all back-to-back, thigs started to really seem hopeless. Then suddenly the sealed door blasted open with a torrent of orange flame, scorching the white walls black and charring several of the monsters that couldn't get out of the way. From the smoke and ash came the Flame Alchemist.

"Took you long enough!" I yelled as the smoke cleared. "Been forever, Mustang, now let's finish these abominations like the old days; as Sovereign and Flame."

"I think you got the order backwards," he quipped, then snapped his fingers and burned away nearly half the horde.

Not to be outdone, I unleashed my own storm of lightning. Blue branches of electricity arced from one to another and burned the further ones to ashes while the closer ones melted to slag. Somewhat regretting the amount of power I put into it, I vainly tried to wipe the disgusting mess from my boots. At least they're all dead now.

"Some company you've two have," he commented, referring to me and Ed. "Working with criminals and chimeras now."

"Takes all kinds," I joked, defending the ragtag group of world-savers.

And I found out what was going on upstairs because the ceiling exploded. Debris fell to the ground and nearly crushed Darius. From the cement dust came the little Xing girl May. Well there's a surprise.

"I told you to return to your country and your clan," Scar chastised. He almost sounds fatherly. So strange coming from a murderer.

But there was no time to argue because another, palmtree-shaped enemy appeared. This one's mine.

"You guys go ahead, I have some business to finish here," I told them, feeling rage and the Stone's power fill me.

"Sovereign! I haven't seen you in a while! How are you doing? Heard you're gonna be a daddy," Envy greeted as if we were old friends. "It would be a shame if those two ended up dead."

"Touch them and God itself won't be able to protect you."

"So serious, can't we have a moment to talk before I gut you and your friends?"

"No. Prepare to die."

"Wait, I want to know something first," Mustang interjected. "You know who killed Maes Hughes, don't you?"

Maes. I promised him I'd hunt down his killer, but I didn't. I was too damn absorbed in my life. I'll have to go apologize later. But now I may finally get a name. Then Mustang and I can bring a little justice to this fucked up world.

"Didn't you read the papers? It was Lt. Ross--"

"Bullshit! Tell us who it really was!" I yelled, feeling the wrath of Maes' death mixing with the wrath of my first family's death to piss me off beyond measure.

"Fine, it was me," Envy admitted like it was completely normal.

"Like a fool such as you could kill Maes," Mustang scoffed.

To prove its claim, it transformed into Gracia, flashing a wicked smile at us.

"Believe me now?" It asked in her voice.

I'm not quite sure what happened next. I mean, I kinda blacked out in rage for a second as I attacked. And Mustang probably did the same, because there was a lot of fire. Whatever happened, Envy's body was charred to a crisp as it screamed in horrid agony. Music to my ears.

Its body regenerated and rage filled its eyes as well. We stood it down, the aura of wrath and hatred thick enough to choke a cat.

"Go. Now."

"All of you. I'll handle him."

"Like hell. I deserve this more."

"He killed my best friend!"

"He was my friend too! And he murdered my only family in front of me! He bathed me in their blood!"

"I don't care, I'm going to burn him from this world!"

"Not before I do!"

"You're both wrong!" Envy roared as it grew into its monstrous form. "I'm killing you all!"

We turned away from each other, snarling at the giant beast. In response, we each raised a hand and ripped it apart with our respective alchemic power.

"Giving me a bigger target, you really are a fool," Mustang berated.

"You just made this more fun," I told it as it screamed more and shrank to its preferred form. An edge of insanity had tainted my voice, making this blue-eyed demon all the scarier. I saw actual fear in that monster's eyes.

The others finally complied, running through the massive doors the immortal legion came through. We continued our onslaught against the Homunculus, probably making it feel more pain than it's felt in the last century combined. Before long, it ran away into the tunnels to avoid more pain. We followed it, splitting up to hunt the creature. I will kill it.

Stalking the halls, I tried to track its aura only to be blocked out by the feeling of the soldiers overhead. Like trying to find Waldo. So I'll have to do this the old fashioned way.

Blind luck was on my side. In only a few minutes I was able to find Envy again.

"You will die for what you have done," I stated, my voice devoid of any emotion. "But first you must feel the pain of the hundreds, no thousands of lives that you've ended."

More lightning sparked and burned its body. It fell against the wall and another blast hit it hard and bright enough to burn its shadow onto the wall. It threw a chunk of concrete at my face, buying itself half a second of time to get away. But when I batted away the rock and turned to it again, but I didn't see Envy. I saw Liz.

"Big brother, why are you trying to hurt me?" she whimpered, looking innocent and fragile as she always did.

My hand flashed to her throat in less than a second, slamming her petite frame into the wall hard enough to crater it.

"Big brother, what are you doing? Don't hurt me, please!" she cried, feebly grasping at my silvery fingers to break my steel grip. "It's me, your little sister Liz. Don't you remember me?"

"How dare you!" I roared, my grip growing even tighter on her thin neck. "How dare you mock her like this! How dare you say her name, with her face!"

Bones shattered and lightning coarsed through her tiny body. She screamed and wailed, then finally lost control of the transformation and reverted to its regular form.

"You're a heartless monster!" it roared.

"You're the one that made me this way! You've taken everything from me!"

"Forgetting those other whores already?"

"As if I'd ever have to worry about them. If anyone is going to live past today, it'll be them. I have too much faith in their ability to live to fear for them."

"We'll see about that. I'll make sure to bathe you in their blood too."

It crushed the wall, creating a smokescreen to escape. Coughing and blowing the dust away, I looked for where it went. A thick trail of blood and ash showed me exactly where it ran off to. Soon enough, though, the trail dried up and I had to guess at which turns to make.

After a couple minutes, gunfire ran through the tunnels. I followed it, managing to find the creature wearing Mustang's face and ready to kill Hawkeye. They were at an intersection, not seeing me and the real Mustang at either end of the intersecting hall. Flame and lightning met again to destroy the body of Envy the Jealous.

Its body crumbled to ash as its screams echoed through the halls, an ugly green worm crawling from the pile of its old self. Mustang held it down with his boot, preparing to finish it.

"Kill that pathetic worm and you're next," I warned. "It's my right to end that thing."

"Go ahead and try," he goaded. He held his fingers at the ready, waiting for me to move.

Electricity sparked between my fingers. I was seconds away from calling down a thunderstorm to fry them both.

Then Hawkeye raised her pistol, aiming it at Mustang's head.

"Looks like the Lieutenant is on my side," I said, stepping forward.

"No, I'm not on either side," she corrected, aiming the gun at me for a second before going back to Mustang. "You made me promise to kill you the second you lost sight of why you wanted to be Führer. If you kill that creature under your foot, your vision will be too clouded to ever see your original goals ever again."

"And I can't kill that thing why?"

"Because you're going to be a father. Do you want your kids to be raised by a vengeful beast? Do you want your family to see you as this monster? That girl, Lucy, and your sister Liz, what would they think of you doing this?"

Let's ask them.

'What do I do? Kill that fucker or give up on this path of vengence?'

'You told me something once: 'I never asked for this.' It was the first thing you said about your automail. Now it feels so right in this situation.'

Just a few simple words that nearly floored me.

'You don't want it to feel the pain you did? You don't want it to be punished for what it's done? It started wars! It's caused more suffering than I can imagine!'

'And it's felt enough pain and been punished enough. I don't want you to kill it. You'll be no better than it.'

'What about you, Liz?'

'...You're scaring me. I've seen you angry before, when someone hurt me or insulted us, but this is so different. You really are turning into a monster.'

The halls kept spinning around me, but I couldn't get out of my head.

'I'm sorry. I've been consumed by my rage. I'm not an avenging angel anymore, I'm a vengeful demon. I'm becoming the very thing I've hated the most. I don't want my kids to see me like this. I don't want Jess or Mizore to see me like this. I can't kill it.'

'Now be the hero you were meant to be. Go save everyone and retire with your family.'

'Yeah, bro, I know you can do it. And remember to hug your kids for their little old auntie.'

'Sure thing.'

As I pulled myself from my mind I realized time had marched on without me. Now Ed and the others had arrived and were doing their best to formulate a plan on what to do with Envy and how to continue the assault.

"This is all bullshit!" The tiny worm yelled. "You can't all just forgive and move on! Humans aren't strong enough to do that!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the creature that hated us so much. For a moment no one said anything. Then Ed spoke.

"That's why we have our friends," he stated, looking down on Envy. "They help us along when we can't make it on our own. Make us strong, even when we're weak."

"That's bullshit! Scar killed that little girl and your girlfriend's parents! Those chimera tried to kill you! Mustang was always a dick to everyone! You nearly killed that vampire bitch when you first met! You can't put all that behind you! Kill each other, dammit! Kill each other!"

The worm screamed and wailed and writhed in Ed's fist. It was pathetic, and ultimately this was all Envy really was.

"You're jealous," I simply said. "I finally figured out the reason for your envy: you want the ability we humans have to connect with one another, to support each other. You Homunculi are all out for yourselves. The only one of you that cared when Lust died was Gluttony; the rest of you acted like she never existed. Even your 'Father' would kill you in a heartbeat to further his goals, that was proven with Greed. What you're really jealous of, ugly little Envy, is friends."

Its disproportionate eyes started to tear up and it wriggled free from Ed's grasp. It hit the ground and squirmed more.

"I hate every one of you!" it feebly cried. "Ponyboy for tearing me apart. That bitch for daring to show me mercy. And most of all you, Sovereign. You saw straight through me, and refused to fall apart like me even after everything I did to you." It wept bitter tears as it reached into its mouth and pulled out its own Philosopher's Stone. "I really hate you, but I can't help but root for you. You'll need this if you want to survive Father. Goodbye and good luck, Drake Adams."

It ripped the Stone free from the last few strands of flesh connecting them. And just like that, Envy the Jealous, my greatest foe, crumpled to dust as a worm groveling on the ground. And it was just another plaything in this damn game Father has concocted. Just the same as me. I'm ending this.

"Goodbye, Envy," I whispered, giving it the same respect it finally showed me. Then I turned to the others, saying in a much stronger voice, "Time to go."

#~#~#

"You have no idea where we're going," Mustang accused.

"And you're an asshole, so I guess we're not all perfect," I snapped. "Wait, something feels weird. Some seriously screwed up son of a bitch is really close. Guess that means we're almost there. Come on, this way."

I led them down a few more halls, finding our way to a small, dark room with a circle painted on the floor. I don't recognize it. Must be another part of Father's plan. From the shadows appeared a man -- kinda looked like a doctor -- that simply smiled insanely at us, flashing a gold tooth. And there's a suitable moniker for him; the Gold-Toothed Doctor.

"Now the plan can finally commence," he said, whistling and calling to his aid over a dozen soldiers.

Malnourished and pasty, they definitely aren't regular soldiers. But their auras are the scary thing. Feels like they could storm a small city on their own. Each carried a straight sword at their side and I'm sure they know how to use them.

"Allow my friends to keep you busy while I finish the final touches on this circle," he told us before the group of soldiers attacked. "Impressive, aren't they? All were once candidates to be the Führer, so they aren't as strong as him, but they are still quite powerful."

Two headed for me. They split to attack from both sides, one rushimg me in front to keep me distracted as the other came around back. I blocked both attackers, not having to try too hard. With a quick flick of my blades, I snapped their swords in half and dealt minor flesh wounds before they jumped away.

"These guys are nothing compared to Bradley," I scoffed as I slammed a shoulder into one and shocked the other. "This is too easy!"

"Speak for yourself!" Ed shouted, struggling to keep up with the soldier's sword skills.

I turned to give him an assist, but a transmutation exploded from the circle of the floor. Black hands grabbed at me from nowhere and more did the same to Edward. I fought against them, zapping and cutting them to get free before I finally couldn't any longer and was dragged with them.

Through some dark nightmare world I went, feeling almost like I was at the Gate. Then I came out in the lion's den. No, it's more like the demon's den. I looked toward the overwhelming presence that had to be Father, but didn't see the mirror image of Hohenheim. Instead, I was greeted by an amorphous black blob covered in eyes. Talk about creepy ass shit.

"And now the Sacrifices are here," the blob said in Father's voice. "Well, almost. We still need little Alphonse. But in case he doesn't wake up, I'm sure Pride is already at work on a backup."

Confused for a second, I turned to see Al collapsed on the ground and Ed and Izumi trying to wake him up. Wait, he needs five Sacrifices, doesn't he? Counting me, there's still only four. He acted like there was five here, so where's five?

"Let me guess; the old Bearded Bastard is the fifth, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is."

"Then where the hell is he?"

"He is right here."

The shadowy mass shifted and Van's face poked from the inky black for a second before being swallowed again. Shit, Hohenheim couldn't beat him. Things are looking really, really bad.

Just then, a Gate opened in the air and spit out Mustang and Pride. The little boy didn't look like he was in too good of a condition as his face was literally falling apart. It was quickly determined that Mustang was blinded and that May had also come through. Wanting Father to give her the secret to immortality, she attacked him, only to be thrown back with painful force. To our great advantage, or maybe not, Al woke up. We all stood at the ready for his next move.

"You're a fool, and this plan is pathetic," I berated the creatures before us. "It all relies upon us humans, most importantly Human Sacrifices. All I'd have to do to end this little game is kill us. With a snap of my fingers, it would all be over."

"Even that would only delay me. I cannot be stopped, child," he retorted.

"Wrong, we'll stop you. That's a promise."

"Nothing will stop me from becoming the perfect being."

"How do you even plan to accomplish that?"

"It's quite simple: have you ever thought that maybe the Earth is a living being? That it has a Gate too? Such a Gate would be far older than any humans and have amassed power beyond comprehension. With you Sacrifices, I'll be able to force it open and take that power for myself. Then I will drag God down here and He will be surpassed."

"The man that surpasses God is a goal many have and all die trying to achieve. You will be no different."

As if on cue, Greed leapt from the shadow and clawed Father to nothing.

"If anyone is going to surpass God, it's me!" he declared.

The black pool on the floor simply laughed and enveloped us Sacrifices. It carried us to his throne where he took his seat and Hell broke loose.

#~#~#

What happened exactly, I don't know. We were all knocked unconscious for a minute, but when we woke, a new face sat on that bloodstained throne.

Long golden hair reaching past his shoulders. Leanly muscled and perfectly sculpted. Dressed in only a tattered piece of cloth around his waist, he look out at us with a bored expression in his soulless golden eyes.

"I thought God would have blue eyes," I commented as I got to my feet.

"Narcissist," Ed grumbled.

The man on the throne spoke without emotion, saying, "I have swallowed God. You failed, and now you will die."

"We haven't failed yet!" I defiantly yelled back at him. Ideas ran through my head at lightspeed as I tried to formulate a plan.

"Do think you could stand against one with the power of the Sun in the palm of his hand?" he asked, creating a micro-nova in his hand. Even from where I stood several feet away I could feel the heat of the burning orb.

"Oh, well... shit."

"Famous last words," Mustang quipped.

Risking your last words being a comment on another's last words. There has to be some kind of irony in that.

"Perhaps not," Van said. I turned to him and only just noticed that he was free of his prison within Father. "I set up a countermeasure, and it should be activating now."

And just as he said it, a massive transmutation occurred above us. Untold energy poured down upon Father and he screamed in agony. It seems Van's plan worked.

"You insolent worms!" he roared, blasting godly power at us.

May quickly intervened, blocking the attack with alkahestry.

"Alkahestry is all about redirection of energy. The more you throw at me, the more I have to use against you," she mocked.

But another blast came, and she couldn't react fast enough. Yet Van could. With his bare hands, he took the brunt of the hit. His arms crumbled and he fell to his knees, his sons running to his aid.

"Come on, old man. We're not finished yet," I told him, letting my full power flow freely once again.

"I think you are," Father stated, then shutdown alchemy again. For a moment I was choked until my body readjusted to using solely alkahestry.

"Time to put all my knowledge to good use," I muttered, redirecting energy from the Earth itself with some difficulty.

"No need, alchemy will return soon," Hohenheim informed us.

And again we felt the world shift under alchemic power. And energy like nothing I've ever felt flowed into me. He kept all this held back?! This is what true, unrestricted alchemy feels like?! This is unbelievable!

"Greed, Al, Izumi, you're with me on Father. Ed, you can take Pride. May, keep Van and Mustang safe," I ordered, then went to battle.

Even with three tremendously powerful alchemists and an invincible Homunculus attacking him, he managed to shrug off our attacks. With an angry grumble, he batted us all away and rose on a column of stone through the ceiling. We followed close behind as Ed dealt with his sin and May got Van back to his feet.

We followed the false God to the surface as the eclipse ended and the sun shone brightly again. Father attempted to take control of the soldiers from East, South and Briggs to replenish his Stone, but was met with our fierce counter. Guns and bombs and tanks and alchemy all went off around us unlike anything I'd seen. Ishval was a walk in the park compared to this. And Father just stood and took it all, protecting himself with a barrier of alchemy.

In the fray, I saw Jess and Mizore with Seb and the girls. They were firing on our common threat and doing everything possible to help. Knowing they'd only accomplish their own deaths, I raced to them as Van confronted Father once more.

"You claim to be above humanity, but you aren't. All you can do is destroy while humanity can create life," Van told the pissed monster.

"You want life? You want creation? Very well," he replied.

His body erupted and dozens of new forms filled the battlefield. Naked, golden-haired people shambling and already falling apart. These are the Xerxians.

We were all too stunned for a moment to do anything. In that moment, Ed finally arrived, and Father used that opening to unleash a fucking crazy blast of energy. When it ended, half of Central Command was blown away, and my family would have died if I wasn't here. Like the fool I (and apparently Van) am, I blocked the attack with my body. My automail was damaged and could barely move. Refusing to fall to my knees, I drew on the power in the Earth and combined it with the power of the Stone.

'I need everything for this. You all have to be ready to die.'

'We are. Do whatever it takes. End him.'

'Thank you. For everything. And, in case I don't get the chance later, goodbye.'

The soldiers around us opened fire on the Homunculus once more. Rifles and machine guns and tanks and rockets all fired at the beast and he took it like nothing. Once again he surrounded himself with a shield of pure energy. Conventional weapons can't get through that. But I can.

I stood and armored up, returning my automail to perfect condition and healing any damage I'd sustained. More and more power started flowing into me from the Stone and the Earth until it felt like it would tear me apart. The sky darkened above as clouds gathered and thunder boomed. As the storm became monstrous, lightning rained down upon me, storing it in me and mixing it with the alchemy within me. And then I released it upon Father.

The ungodly bolt of energy blasted away his shield on the first go. He brought it back, only to have it blown away again. We attacked each other in earnest, firing blasts of pure energy back and forth, shreddig each other's Stones. Through some impossible amount of luck, he began degrading and losing first. His Stone is too weak to still hold God. Before I could fire the finishing shot, I felt Father preparing a last-ditch effort to kill us all. I turned to Jess and Mizore and covered them with a barrier of energy just before Father released a massive pulse of evil power that sent everyone flying.

I tumbled and skidded over the ground, smashing up against a slab of concrete. For a moment I was too delirious to know what was happening. When I came to I saw I had wound up by my family once more. Inspecting my automail, I saw the legs are crackers at this point, and my left arm is hardly attached. Feeling hardly any of the Stone's power still in me, I only fixed my limbs enough for one last run. Father is still strong enough to attack, and he's batting away everything, bearing down on Ed.

He can't get away. His arm is gone, and the other is impaled on rebar. We'll die at this rate. We just can't beat him.

No, we can. But there's only one way. No sacrifice, no victory.

"Jess, Mizore, I love you both so, so much," I told them as I pulled a hidden knife from my leg and ripped off the remainder of my shirt and jacket to begin carving my flesh. Not even enough energy to heal me is left now. This really is my last chance. "I wanted to be a dad so bad. I wanted to be with you two forever. But fate has different plans in mind."

"What are you saying?" Mizore cried.

"You're not... planning to..." Jess tried to force out, choking up before she can finish.

Al made a transmutation, then fell limp as Ed's original arm returned. The crazy bastard gave up his soul to save his brother. But that isn't enough. Even as Ed fights with everything he has, Father is still dominating. I can't let Al's sacrifice be in vain. I need to make a sacrifice of my own.

"Take this, something to remember me by," I said, giving them the silver pocketwatch that identifies me. "And remember I will always love you both. Tell the kids the same thing. Tell them I'll love all of you no matter what, more than you could ever know."

Against their cries and pleas, I stood up and began trudging to the enemy. Greed caught his attention, distracting Father with his life. I felt Jess try to run after me, but Seb held her back, fighting against himself to do it. Al gave his life. My father gave his life. I won't let Ed do that. I wont let my family die again!

I rushed to the false God, but instead of the fight he expected I grabbed tight onto his shoulders and pulled him away from Ed. He fought against me, breaking off my left arm, but I filled him with a blast of energy and kept him still. Both of our bodies were starting to fall apart. Neither of us would last much longer, but even so, Father will find a way to escape his death unless I do this.

"We're all that's left, Father! The First Homunculus and the Last! It's gone full circle!" I roared over the gunfire and lightning and screaming and crying and cheering. "It's time to end this!"

"That circle... you're insane!" Father shouted, commenting on the circle carved into my torso. "You'll kill yourself!"

"My family died in my place once before. I won't let that happen again! Even if it destroys me, I won't let you hurt my family!" I roared at him with the last ounce of strength I had.

'Use me.'

'I can't. If I--'

'I know what will happen, just do it!'

'Lucy...'

'Goodbye.'

Using the soul of my first love, I activated the circle on my chest. It glowed bright and the Gate opened to swallow us both.

#~#~#

White. Endless white. And the Gate. And Truth.

"You're willing to give up your life for them?" It asked.

"Yes. If I didn't, they would die instead. I can't live without them. I don't have the strength to go on without my family."

"There was more than just your family down there."

"Them too. Innocents don't deserve to die, and I've seen plenty of that already. One life to save millions? Fair enough to me, even if it's my life."

"That is a good answer, Sovereign."

I looked around at the endless expanse around us, asking,"So what now? Heaven? Hell?"

"Rebirth," Truth answered. "That is the way of the universe. Your soul is energy and it will be reborn in a new body in another time."

"Will I ever see them again? Jess and Mizore and Seb and Lucy and Liz and all the others, are they lost to me?"

"Some may not reappear, but I can guarantee a few will. Souls are tied by the Threads of Fate and some of these bonds are strong enough to keep them connected through nearly any circumstances. Those are the Red Threads."

I considered this for a moment, then asked, "So now I'm just reborn into why lies ahead?"

"Not quite. You saved me from imprisonment in that fool, and I will reward you for that."

"Just what kind of reward is this?"

"Well, there was one soul other than your own left in your body. And here, time has no meaning. Just look beyond the Gate and enjoy a small eternity before the next life."

The flesh-and-blood limbs on Truth dissolved and replaced my automail. I was whole again. Some time to finally get my limbs.

With no small amount of trepidation at what the "reward" may be, I opened the Gate. Beyond it wasn't the Eye in an endless abyss of black ready to punish me for my transgressions, but instead a sight that truly brought me to tears.

There stood my family, every one of them. Ed and Al back in their bodies, Winry at their side. Alex behind them and Mustang with Hawkeye. Seb and Alyx and Jess and Mizore and little Liz. And our children. Ed's and Al's and Mustang's and mine, all together and grown up to greatness like their parents.

Tears of joy rolled down my face as I stepped through the doors and they shut behind me. Whatever lies up ahead is meaningless. My family is truly whole for the first time. We'll never part again.


	24. Never Gonna Be Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And an extra chapter. Think of it as an omake. It's just my little wrap up.
> 
> On an unrelated note, I've been considering a sequel series following the next generation of alchemists. Let me know what you think and I'll do my best.

"Alright, everyone together!" Ed called, bringing the crowd of friends and family together. "One... two... three, cheese!"

The bulb flashed and we all relaxed, talking together again as we waited for the picture to develop.

"It's been forever since I saw you! Your stomach was about three times as big then!" Ed said to me.

"I was pregnant. And it's your damn fault you haven't seen me, or any of us for that matter. Running off west for two years like that," I pouted in mock anger. "At least you and Winry quit pretending there wasn't anything between you two. And you already have kids. You work fast."

Their two babies, James and Sara, squirmed at their mentioning in their mother's arms before she cooed them back to stillness. I couldn't get Jess to stop fawning over them for nearly two hours when we'd first got here. And admittedly I fawned a little too. Hey, they're my best friends' babies, how could I not fawn?

"You're one to talk, didn't you get knocked up the day you and Drake got together?" Ed bluntly asked.

"No! It was like a week after that..." I mumbled, feeling my cheeks flush.

"I'm just kidding around, Mizore. Geez, can't you take a joke?"

"Are you upsetting my girl?" Jess asked, wrapping an arm around me and preparing to make an ass of herself. Some people never change.

"No, we're fine," I assured. "Where's Liv?"

"She's playing with Den over there," she replied, pointing to where her daughter and the family dog were rolling around with each other. "She really loves that dog. Maybe we should get one."

"You're already a bitch in heat, why would we need another one?" I joked, then gave her a quick kiss.

"Quit staring, Pipsqueak," Jess said, catching Ed watching us. I'm still not sure if it's because he's not used to girls together or if he's just a horny guy. Frankly, though, I don't care.

"Dammit, will you ever let that go?" he asked.

"Hell no, Pipsqueak. If Drake isn't here to say it, then I should do it."

"You're an idiot," I told her. "But I love you. So I'm stuck with you."

I felt a tugging at my pants. I looked down to see my son grasping at me.

"Mommy, up!" he demanded.

I complied, kneeling down and picking him up. I held him close to my chest and gave him the attention he wanted.

"Little Drake, did you miss your Mommy?" I cooed as he giggled.

"You know, I've always wondered, how do you tell them apart?" Ed asked, smiling at the display of affection I gave my son. He looked to Drake's twin sister, Annie, who was sitting nearby and playing with a flower she'd torn from the ground. There was little difference between the two at this age.

"A mother knows," I claimed.

"Bull."

"Okay, okay, I read the Dragon's Pulse. Everyone's is different, even between twins. Apparently." I watched my daughter drop the flower and try to steal a bottle from the baby bag Winry left on the ground in her reach and decided it was time to feed them. "Looks like Annie's hungry. Drake probably is too; could you feed them?"

"Sure," Jess said, taking my son and getting my daughter and somehow managing to hold her own daughter as well as she brought them inside to eat.

"Okay, I can't hold it back anymore," Winry excitedly squealed. "I have to tell someone, but don't spread this because we're not sure."

"Sure of what? Wait, you mean you're..."

"Yeah, I think so."

"Congratulations!" I said, hugging my blonde friends.

"Thanks, but it's still too early to be sure," Ed told me.

"Oh, I'm sure you are, though. You've got some potent stuff there, Pipsqueak."

"Putting aside my virility, I must say YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A RIGHT TO CALL ME PIPSQUEAK! I'M TALLER THAN YOU!"

"You weren't when we met."

"Shut up," he stubbornly muttered.

"It's easy to see why Drake liked you; you're just like him."

"I'm nowhere near that stupid," he grumbled.

"Yeah, you are," Winry assured him, seeing reason and agreeing with me.

"Well I should let you see your brother and May. And tell them I said congratulations on their engagement."

"Will do."

Everyone continued talking and laughing and having fun as we waited. When the picture was finally ready, we all gathered in to see. We all looked like idiots, eyes half-closed and clothes dirty and babies squirming. It couldn't be any better.

#~#~#

We decided to stay in Resembool for a little while. I want to move out here, but we may need to build a house; there aren't many for sale. So I'll be looking for a nice plot to raise the kids on. But that's not why I can't sleep. It's that time of the year again. The anniversary of the Promised Day. It hits the whole country pretty hard, but it's hidden with a festival celebrating our victory and honoring the fallen. I just can't be a part of it. Too painful.

I sat by the window, staring out into the calm night. Apparently Drake liked to do this whenever life seemed too much. I guess he did it every night. Life sucked for him. He had to grow up years before he should have. He never had a childhood and never got to live out his life. He only had a handful of good things in his life, certainly not the least of which being me and Jess.

I pulled a letter from my bag, looking at the faded script on the envelope. In a shaky, uneven hand it bore my name, Mizore. I ran a finger over the darkened paper, tracing the ink. Old Van Hohenheim gave me this just before he went off to die with his wife. He also gave one to Jess, and we each got a few meant for our children. I started crying the very second I opened it. I knew that these were his last words to me. He'd planned to make sure I heard them no matter what and that I'd always be able to keep them by my heart.

I opened the weathered envelope again and pulled the old note out, holding it to my heart for a moment before reading it.

"Sorry for the crappy penmanship, but automail makes this really hard. And I only just learnt to write about five minutes before I got to work on this. But that's not why I wrote this.

Mizore, you're one of the best things to ever happen to me. The only other person in the world I love as much as you is Jess. You know I'd do anything for either of you, even give my life. And if you're reading this, I guess that's just what I did.

But let's avoid that for now. No, first I just want to say everything I never got to say. First, I have to say again, I love you. I love you more than you can know, more than life itself. Even before we were together, you were my sole reason to get up in the morning, the only purpose my life had. As long as I could make you happy, I couldn't care less about myself. That's why I set you up with Jess, even though I cared for you both and left myself out in the cold.

Second, I know we've all lived tough lives, you, me, and even Jess. We were all tortured by Truth and by Fate until it seemed so much easier to just break. But I wouldn't change any part of my past. Everything I did, every mistake, every stupid action, every word I spoke all led to me becoming who I was. More than that, all those things led me down the path I took that brought me to you. I'd gladly bear all the hell I'd gone through to be with you. I'd even double it, or triple it, or even more. I hope you'd say the same, that you'd endure everything and more for me and Jess. We went through Hell, but we found each other at the opposite end. I'd say that's worth it.

Third, even though I'll never meet them, I love our kids just as much as I do you. Whether they're tall or short, strong or weak, smart or like Jess, I love them. So please don't think I did what I did to run away from you and our family. I want more than anything to be a dad for them like we never had. I want to be there and do all the dad things for them, good and bad. I want all those moments whether they were precious or heartwrenching. Tell them what you will about me, but let them know that I love them.

Fourth, it's time to say the bad stuff. From the very beginning I was certain I wasn't going to make it out. I planned for every eventuality, but I just never thought I'd be able survive. It just wasn't in my cards. I was a tragic hero -- or at least that's how I'll be remembered -- and tragedies always end with the hero's death. If there was any other way to save everyone I would've taken it, I swear, but I just couldn't see it. I just want you to know that I did this for you, and Jess, and everyone else. Live your life to the fullest and make sure they do the same; do that and my sacrifice won't be in vain.

Finally, never stop fighting. I know how terrible it must be with me gone -- for God's sake I felt like my soul was shredded just seeing you with Jess -- but you can't stop fighting. You have so many people depending on you, including our own children. I wouldn't ever think you'd quit and do anything like that, but if you do get lonely and times are hard, there are plenty of people to rely on. You've got Winry and Pipsqueak and Al and you definitely have Jess. And even though I'm gone, I'll always be with you. Take a look at the starry sky and I swear I'll be there smiling down on you.

Mizore, I love you, and I love Jess, and I love our children. I wish I could spend more time with you, live our lives, watch our kids grow up, turn into lovable grandparents. I want all of that and more, but I sacrifice all of it so that you can have it. Someday I hope we meet again, in Heaven or Hell or some other life in another world, but I hope to hell you lived this life to the fullest before we do.

I love you. Goodbye.  
Drake."

I laid the page down and wiped my eyes.

"I miss you so much. I almost can't wait for the day we get to be together again."

Folding the paper back up, I slipped it back in the envelope and put it in my bag. I looked out the window one more time at the night sky lit by uncountable stars. After a moment I swear I saw a cloud of light swirl into a draconic shape and fly across the sky towards me before vanishing. It was probably just my imagination, but maybe he is watching over me. With that, I returned to bed before lying down and finally getting some well-earned rest.


End file.
